Snakes and Crimson Blossoms
by Wuchen 5
Summary: Tokugawa Ieyasu was victorious at Osaka and all the Toyotomi forces were decimated. But Kunoichi survives and decides to join the ambitious young Date Masamune on his campaign for conquest, with her intentions of revenge and conflicting feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Lost of Osaka

**Alright, well this would be probably one of my most challenging fanfics ever, given that I'm not use to writing stuff like this, it's definitely out of my comfort zone. Way out of my comfort zone . . .**

**But I think as a writer I need to challenge myself, in a way I should be thankful of this fic because it did drag me out of my hiatus with my other works.**

**Also like any fics I write about Samurai Warriors, I don't put it to relation to history because the game never really does anyways. Never played it and only used my knowledge from Youtube videos and wiki sites to keep the character's personality in check. **

**Al****so it's rated M for a reason kiddies, wait until you are decently old enough or at least mature enough to read it! It is a story, not real life. :/**

**Takes place after the Battle of Osaka, where Yukimura dies. (Assume everyone has their Samurai Warrior 3 looks/designs too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lost of Osaka<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you understand? I have to be here! I have to fight for what I love, for what I must protect! Taking care of him is all I ever wanted to do."<em>

-Kunoichi to Inahime at Battle of Osaka

Samurai Warriors 3

* * *

><p>The Siege of Osaka is the Toyotomi's last stand against Tokugawa Ieyasu. The Toyotomi forces are vastly outnumbered and it is Yukimura's final battle. The brave Sanada samurai decided to fight against the Tokugawa forces, despite the inevitable death awaiting him. Following him loyally until the end is Kunoichi, his ever faithful ninja. She was determined to fight and ensure that her beloved lord doesn't die. But the odds were against them, and her own despair was starting.<p>

* * *

><p>It was her worst fear.<p>

_She was injured and unable to help Yukimura as he ran towards the incoming Tokugawa forces._

_"Stupid, idiot, moron." All those words bitterly hiss out, amid her tears, as she watch her lord run. Charging to his death. _

_She stood by his side loyally throughout the years. Even when all hope seemed lost, she willingly went with him._

_'I will do everything to protect you, even if everyone else abandons you, you will live. I refuse to think of what everyone expects.'_

_The battle of Osaka was a failure. Everyone was fleeing, and everyone who was standing was dying. In her eyes she saw Nene, Hideyoshi's widow, standing there awaiting death in the hands of her dear friend Hanzo, Ieyasu's ninja. 'You were once allies! Hanzo help Nene! Don't kill her!' she remember herself screaming in her head._

_In her eyes she saw Ina attempt to prevent Yukimura from charging to his death, and failing to do so. She didn't care for her petty jealousy toward Inahime, she was begging her to save Yukimura._

_"Yukimura!" cried Inahime after she lost her battle against Yukimura, she laid on the ground struggling to get up._

_"I'm glad it was you who stopped me," he pant with exhaustion as he continued to advance towards Ieyasu's army._

_"Wait! You have proven yourself! No one doubts you, your pride as a warrior remains intact!" cried Inahime._

_Yukimura pause, as if hesitating to Ina's words. _

_"Take care of yourself, Ina."_

_That was Yukimura's last words as he charged to his death._

* * *

><p>Everything became so chaotic with the flurry of men and weapons clashing. She remembered stumbling and slashing blindly to look for Yukimura.<p>

"No, Yukimura, my lord, please you can't die," she whispered quietly, swaying side to side as she stumbled pass the dead. She couldn't bear to look at any of the bodies, the memories of love ones and friends dying were too painful. She didn't know if she could do it anymore. The fear was driving her mad.

"Was this your idea of peace?" she screamed to herself angrily. As if by fate she stumble onto Ieyasu and his army. The imposing leader of the Tokugawa clan, the clan that promises to bring Japan from this war and chaos.

And yet, here was Kunoichi standing amid her own hell. '_Ieyasu brings his own chaos to us_.'

She was facing a triumphant Ieyasu and his men. She wanted to run at him, let him bring her back to her dear Yukimura. Kill him, or kill herself, she couldn't distinguish between the two anymore. Panting, she gripped her bloody daggers, murder intent in her eyes. He didn't notice her, who would?

Once Sanada Yukimura was dead, the Toyotomi forces knew they would lose. Yukimura was their only hope. But she failed to protect him and now everyone would pay the price.

Everything was becoming hazy, she was shaking and stumbling towards the army, knowing full well that she would die.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" she screamed angrily at the Tokugawa forces. Oh love can hurt, but this was absolutely unbearable. She was shaking like a mad dog, unsure where to strike first, breathing rapidly and surveying the approaching soldiers. Ieyasu had already hidden behind his men, while the Tokugawa soldiers look with apprehension at the furious and insane kunoichi.

"Allow me, Ieyasu."

Her eyes barely focus as she looked hard at who was speaking. Crescent helmet, young face, eye patch. Masamune Date. Ieyasu's dog.

Masamune's one eye looked grim, as he held out his gun and aimed at her.

"Bring it on!" she yelled back, by the gods she was crying now. "I will take all of you on! Starting with you first One Eye Dragon!"

The duel had started.

Furiously she charged, slashing forward, determind to make this quick. She felt Masamune dodge her attack, her blade only cutting the air between them. He shot and missed. She couldn't think anymore.  
>Her mind kept crying out a million thoughts. <em>Yukimura, why? <em>

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that Masamune swung his fist underneath her.

The impact knocked her hard, she doubled over gasping in pain. "Don't let your mind become so clouded by love," sneered Masamune. It was as if everyone knew of her feeling to Yukimura, even her enemies.

Something in her snap. The days of agonizing and fighting made her abandon the last shred of sanity once she heard Masamune said those words.  
>She furiously cried out and tackled him. They both hit the ground and rolled down the hill, warriors fighting all around them, until they plummeted into one the castle's moats. Gasping, both continue to give each other hits, her daggers clashing with his saber.<p>

The were madly wrestling, each trying to kill the other. She tried to break away, tried to go back to Ieyasu, to kill him, but Masamune stopped her each time.

She managed to somehow break from him and quickly jumped out of the moat, but to her surprise he followed suit. He aimed his gun and fired. She spun around and deflected the bullets with her dagger, but the very force knocked her down. She landed on the ground, soaked and panting with fear and anger.

Masamune stood over her, his face masked with determination.

"Say your prayers vixen." She gave him an anticipated stare, wishing for him to fire to shot, but it never came. He stood over her staring at her intently with his one eye. Hesitating.

Gritting her teeth she swung her leg and knocked the gun from his hand, sending it flying across the battlefield. He swore and drew out his saber again, but she managed to flip herself up and dodge in time. Panting she started to attack again, only to feel Masamune slamming against her. He drove his fist again into her already injured stomach, causing her to taste blood in her mouth.

Darkness consumed her as she staggered back. Amid the cries of the dying, she fell face down. "Yukimura," she whimpered, clenching her knives, before blacking out. She didn't know how long she laid there, whether it was death she couldn't tell because everything felt too numb for her to comprehend clearly. She could hear Masamune chuckling before she heard only silence.

* * *

><p>A warm night breeze can be felt, even in the cool night.<p>

The sound of a flute slowly woke her up. Groaning, she got up, her vision adjusting to the dark night and the horrid stench of the dead. She winced and clenched her side in pain.

Kunoichi was alive. Whether Masamune or Ieyasu didn't kill her, she would probably never know. Blindly she staggered pass dead men, broken spears, and the stench of blood.

It was over.

The feelings of lost and grief were beyond her comprehension. She felt mentally detached was she continued to hear a melancholy song. It echoed though the silence of what remained of Osaka.

She didn't know who was playing the flute but it felt oddly comforting. Instinctively she started to follow the melody, finally approaching a lone standing figure.

At first she thought it was a ghost of some fallen warrior, but she realize that it was Hanzo, Ieyasu's personal ninja. She felt angry but was too injured to attack him, so she finally concluded to approach him regardless of his reaction.

He didn't waver as he played his flute, the eerie song echoing among the dead, so she stood listening seriously before she noticed Nene lying on the ground. Hideyoshi's wife, another fellow ninja, just as loyal to her husband as Kunoichi was to Yukimura. Hanzo stopped playing and glanced at Kunoichi briefly. Kunoichi ignored Hanzo's eyes as she stumbled to Nene's side.

"Lady Nene," she said breathlessly. "We lost, but why is the dog Hanzo by your side?" She felt confused. Shouldn't Hanzo finish off Nene? Even more, shouldn't Hanzo already attack her? But the stoic Iga ninja merely placed the flute to his mouth, continuing the song.

Nene smiled. "Lady Kunoichi, Hanzo is merely doing a favor for me to play a song before I die."

"Die?"

Nene nodded and took Kunoichi's hand; Nene's hand was icy cold as she led their hands to her stomach. Kunoichi's eyes widen at the crimson wound that she didn't notice earlier. "Nene, it's not supposed to end like this!" But Kunoichi was lying to herself. Their forces really didn't stand a chance...it was suppose to end like this, but she still kept hoping for some miracle victory.

"But it has...and I will now join my dear husband in the afterlife," she smiled through her own tears. "Your lord, Sanada Yukimura, he's fought bravely too...everyone fought so bravely, so please do not blame yourself. It was fated to be, it was something we cannot escape."

"I will always refuse to believe that, you know, it may have been a futile effort...but I believed we had a chance..." she retorted softly to Nene.

Nene ignored Kunoichi's comment and continued, "Hanzo, my dear friend please live, and you too Kunoichi...find each of your own happiness."

"Why Hanzo?" hissed Kunoichi fiercely as she turned to glare hatefully at the stoic ninja.

"Because," interrupted Nene seriously,"He is as hurt about this as all of us. We all lose something in the face of war...our love ones, our lives, our humanity. No side really wins entirely. Please Kunoichi, take care of him."

"What? Hanzo?" she replied angrily. "Or is it Yukimura?" she continued shakily, "because I think I failed in that..."

Nene only gave a sad cryptic smile.

"Sometimes, the strongest people are the ones that need the most protection," smiled Nene as she closed his eyes. "When you find that person...please protect him."

"I-I couldn't protect him though! I tried so hard but I failed..." she replied, trembling. But Nene was already gone from this world.

Her face looked so serene

Hanzo stopped playing his flute. "Darkness," mutter Hanzo coldly. "Will always come."

She looked up and glared at the stoic masked ninja. "This is all you fault!" she screamed at him with rage. "You worked for Ieyasu, so what gives you any right to stay by Lady Nene's side! You bastard took everything from me!"

Hanzo didn't even flinch at her accusation. Only stared at her in return, his face hidden by the mask.

Kunoichi glared at Hanzo with disgust and anger, she didn't know what he will do now but she didn't want to take the chance.

So she ran. Ran away from Hanzo, Nene, and the burning Osaka castle.

Running away from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>She stood alone amid the dead, sniffing and crying. Feelings of darkness and rage threatening to overflow past her tears. Clutching her bloody daggers, she started to walk, her boots stepping on the blood and gore soaked ground, her heart's sadness threatening to burst from her chest. The feeling of pain, guilt, and regret well up inside of her as she continue on.<p>

"I'm so sorry Lord Yukimura," she whispered to herself. Her eyes caught something on the ground, and she felt her heart break.

Lying torn, was Yukimura Sanada's headband. The trademark of the Sanada clan. She bend down and picked it up, rubbing the crimson fabric against her fingers, before slowly tying it around her left wrist.

"A twist, a slip, and a knot," she told her with a monotone voice. When she was done, she held up her wrist to observe, her eyes becoming watery again.

"You aren't dead Yukimura...you left your headband behind when you retreated, and you're loyal bodyguard Kunoichi will return it to you." Her voice started to crack, but she continued fiercely. "Kunoichi will save you from those who wish to dishonor you, my precious Yukimura...I promise I will keep you safe."

Kunoichi pause when she realize what she was saying. Angrily she let out a scream into the heavens, before punching the ground with her fist. Sobbing, she embrace herself, and curl up on the ground. She was going insane, her mind kept screaming, and her heart was gone. Nothing made sense anymore.

Only darkness and insanity, and Yukimura wasn't there to save her from it again.

"YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA! MY LORD YUKIMURA!" she wailed. Even her own voice sound gut-wrenching. She was shaking madly and feeling absolutely ill.

He's gone and dead.

* * *

><p>A pale painted man stood nearby. The ninja of chaos, Fuma Kotaro. His smirk was evident among Kunoichi's cries.<p>

She knew he was nearby, there was a coldness in the air that indicated his presences. So she slowly got up, staggering slightly, and faced him.

"Why are you here, you painted clown?" she demanded fiercely. Her eyes were flashing with bitterness as she glared at him.

Fuma merely chuckled. "Should I really be surprised that a ninja like you would be crying like some obedient dog over her master?"

She knew she couldn't fight and live against Fuma, she was too weak to barely swing her dagger. But her anger was building up.

"You thrive on misery and bloodshed, I am surprise that you would waste your time with me," she spat.

"You want to avenge the death of your Lord, Lady Kunoichi?" he stated with a smirk.

Her angry expression turn to shock, but only for a second.

"Y-yes I do, I want to kill everyone that was involved," she replied quite firmly. Even she was surprise at her own assertion.

Fuma Kotaro laughed out loud, a sound of pure delight. "I had my doubts in you Kunoichi, but maybe perhaps you can finally pull this land back into chaos again before it's united by Ieyasu."

"Is that really your goal? Chaos?" she snapped angrily. "How petty."

He strode right up to her and suddenly grabbed her neck, she winced but stubbornly stood her ground. Fuma merely smirked as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Not as petty as revenge? Do you really want to avenge the Sanada clan or is it more like you precious Yukimura? You are a ninja my sweet girl, chaos will always run in your veins."  
>He chuckled at Kunoichi attempts to breathe. "Go do justice for your precious Lord, kill Ieyasu and his allies...or even better turn them against Ieyasu... And maybe then the sky will continue to rain blood."<p>

"You're sick!" she hissed. "I don't need your help in killing Ieyasu, I'll do it myself!"

"Really?" He let go of her neck, leaving her gasping for air and glaring menacingly at him. He smiled though because there was evident fear in her eyes. "You'll only be shot down before you even reach Ieyasu's castle...even with your stealth...you'll be taken out Ieyasu's ninja _Hanzo_." He said the last name with disdain.

"I don't care," she retorted back. "Either way I will meet Yukimura in the end."

Fuma Kotaro glanced up into the new moon, a dark disk surrounded by clouds. "Your death would be in vain my dear, seek out Ieyasu's supporters and turn them against him." His expression was unreadable, but Kunoichi noticed his tone had gotten softer.

She brushed off that thought and glared at Fuma. "Now who would do that, and would they really be willing to? After taking out most of our army as you can see. Do you really think anyone is stupid to challenge Ieyasu?"

"I heard the One Eye Dragon, Lord Masamune Date isn't to be trusted," continued Fuma Kotaro as he disregarded Kunoichi's comment, his eyes still focused on the sky. "Rumors already circulate that he would rebel against Ieyasu."

"Are you saying I should seek him, the ambitious young lord?"

"It's a suggestion," smiled the painted ninja as he turned back to her, his grey almost colorless eyes sending chills through her body. "Seek him, seek vengeance, and use them all. And in the end _kill_ them all."

Kunoichi looked down at her left hand, where Yukimura's headband was tied at. She didn't know how to exactly respond to Fuma's suggestion, but when she glanced up again, the painted ninja had vanished.

Left alone on the empty field, Kunoichi sadly looked upon the horizon. "Yukimura," she whispered. "Regardless of my decision, I will make sure your death was not in vain."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's rant: Had to edit some stuff...again...I think it ends right. I stumbled onto this pairing after reading the few fics on Masamune x Kunoichi. Needless to say I'm hooked XP Don't get me wrong, I like Yukimura and Kunoichi. But this became my fav, an overlooked and probably cracked pairing. <strong>

**Yes Yukimura had to die, it's sadly seems cannon in the games and history. :(**

**Anyways read and review!**

**-Wuchen**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Dragon

**Alright, Chapter 2 is here, I'm not sure if I really like how this is going, but whatever, what's done is done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the Dragon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Only those who risk going too far can possibly find how far one can go<em>

-T.S. Eliot

* * *

><p>With the image of the night's event, the lost of Osaka, the death of her master Yukimura Sanada and everyone else, along with Fuma Kotaro's suggestion, Kunoichi felt completely overwhelmed.<p>

A part of her had became numb, but it was difficult to not care about the events that occured within the last twenty-four hours. Her heart was aching terribly. Her stomach felt tight. Her head was pounding. She felt like a complete failure and hated herself for it. She tried so hard to save Yukimura from his death at Osaka, running and killing as much soldiers and generals who were all trying to kill him. Only to be overwelmed in the end and fail miserably.

What went wrong?

She still couldn't grasp what had happened, one moment she was standing here preparing for the final battle and the next she is wandering and crying.

Her beloved samurai dead amid the burning castle.

To the bitter end Sanada Yukimura died in the battlefield. Becoming an immortal legend. But for Kunoichi, this was only the bitter beginning.

_Tears, blood, and death._

She didn't know how far she traveled throughout the night, simply following her instinct on where to go without much regard for her injured state.

_Grief, hatred, vengence._

_I'm a failure for living, I should have died with everyone else, all her allies and friends, dead or abandoned. I feel like a rogue ninja, wandering aimlessly with no direction or master._

_Breathing hard I couldn't remember anything, except how cold the night was. My mind was bordering insanity, like it would crack any second. Morning was approaching, the bloody sun breaking out the accursed night. I cough and stagger with exhaustion. My legs sore and aching, and I remember feeling too numb to cry anymore, too confuse to care anymore. I feel something dark consume my heart. I want to kill Ieyasu so badly for taking away everything. I remember thinking about killing myself; seppuku was a way to die with honor. Drawing out my dagger and shaking, I position it against my belly. As seconds tick by, the only sound that could be heard was my unsteady breathing and the last remaining cricket sounds. My requiems. _

_I close my eyes and realize I couldn't do it. _

_Couldn't take my life and join him._

_Angrily I screamed in frustration. I stabbed into ground savagely before collapsing in a sobbing mess. _

_Darkness in the end._

_Failure._

She woke up later, the sounds of rushing water and singing birds. Reluctantly she got up and stretch her arms, pausing when she saw that her arms were caked in dry blood, everything about Osaka hit again.

Kunoichi slowly walked up to the stream that stood a few meters away and dipped her hands into the cold water. She slowly washed the blood away from her arms, legs, and daggers, making sure she didn't have anything left to remind her of Osaka.

After she was done, she took a shaky breath and realizes that this is where she's suppose to decide what to do next. She _wanted_ to do something. But what? She can't be mourning Yukimura's death, the death that left her feeling like she was living in a nightmare...time has no luxury for it.

And besides, her heart was slowly aching for revenge. The thought of killing everyone held responsible for his death seemed very tempting. It would fill her aching chest with something. A purpose.

_'Why did Yukimura had to suffer so much?'_ she wondered bitterly.

Maybe she should seek out Masamune Date like Fuma Kotaro suggested? She doesn't know him at all except that he was known as a greedy daimyo that would do anything to achieve his ambitions, including turning against allies. In other words he isn't to be trusted at all times. Then again should she trust Fuma Kotaro either?

In times like these she realized it was hard to trust in general, but her options seem slim.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi always loved her Lord Yukimura; she vowed to protected him because it was he who saved her from her insanity. She was in the bloody era of Japan and she lost everything she held dear, so the only pleasure she felt was blood and violence in her life as a ninja.<p>

She should of been content, enjoying the adrenaline of death and bloodshed, but serving Yukimura, his ideals of peace and honor took her away from that pleasure, the false enjoyment of a battle. With him she realize that life was suddenly worth living. She realize how to love.

There would always be that gratitude in her heart, she recalled telling herself as she stood onto of the tree, reminiscing on those early memories.

Of the sweet early autumn a few months earlier...

She was standing behind him, watching him slashed invisible enemies. She told herself she would merely be content in life simply serving him, despite the ache in her heart.

_'Yukimura, I promise I will watch over you, even if you don't see me anymore than just your loyal retainer, I will serve you with all my heart.'_

Kunoichi let out a tired sigh, and jumped down, tugging a branch to tell Yukimura of her presence.

He glance and smile at her, "Kunoichi, it's a pleasure to see you."

Dark hair, gentle eyes, and soft smile, everything about him took her heart away. She tried hard not to stare too long at his face.

"Well Lord Yukimura," she coughed, before glancing shyly to the side. "Winter is coming soon, are you going to miss the beauty of fall?"

_'What the heck did I just say? Come one Kunoichi say something better than the seasons for goodness sakes! This is Yukimura, he's practically a war god!'_ She mentally scolded herself.

Yukimura only smiled back at the fumbling ninja, she was a funny girl.

"I don't think I'll miss fall," he replied. "Seasons go on and pass all the time like the life of a warrior, why should we miss a previous moment in our life if there are things worth looking forward ahead?"

She looka at Yukimura, feeling her cheeks burn at his words. "Yes, my lord is right." She bow, feeling stupid again, but she felt him touch her head, petting it and leaving with a soft chuckle.

Kunoichi felt even more fluster, "Ooh Yukimura! Stop treating me like a child!" She ran to chase after him. Even if he was just teasing her she told herself, her heart felt somehow heavy. Because their relationship would never go beyond this.

He was a noble samurai, she was a nobody ninja. Regardless, he would find a woman in his arms when the time comes, assign by his father or his clan. He would never be with her. So she had to cherish the moments they shared.

Even now, remembering those bittersweet memories made her realize she should of appreciated them more.

* * *

><p>She broke from the memory of that faithful autumn day, cursing at herself she quickly wiped her eyes.<p>

The ninja got up and started to walk again, she had now traveled for a week, killing bandits that run into her, sleeping in a tree, stealing food, and drinking stream water. A fitting life for a rogue ninja.

She didn't know how long it was going to take to reach the Date camp, after the battle of Osaka, Date was probably 'returning' to their northern territory, or unless Fuma Kotaro was wrong, actually planning to lie an assault on Ieyasu. Honestly she had no idea what to do when she meets up with Masamune Date, and whether she'll be alive to reach him.

He was never to be trusted anyways, a 'monster' she recalled from the words of Yukimura's friend Naoe Kanetsugu, a retainer of the Uesugi clan, directed towards Date Masamune.

She let out a sigh, how could she not forget the first time she met Masamune Date? She sat there sharpening her blades. Her soft face had harden, even if she wore her trademark cheerful ninja attire, there was an edgy feel to her demeanor. A few thieves attacked her earlier that day, she could vividly recall how she brutally slay them. Shuddering at her actions, she closed her eyes and lean her back against the trunk, attempting to recall the moment she met him. The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu.

_It was a few years back, when she just started her employment with the Sanada clan._

_She had already started her reputation as a shameless flirt on the battlefield, creating the nickname of "Vixen" by her enemies._

_She face him with excitement, the young lord of the Date Clan, she heard many stories about this ambitious boy. He had killed his younger brother and father, and banished his mother, all for the sake of his ambitions. Or so what everyone says. She could clearly recall her friend Kaihime calling him simply a 'bully.' He didn't look like a madman though, brown hair slightly darker than her, boyish face, crescent helmet, and eye patch, he looked only particular. Not to mention his black and golden overcoat made him look slightly overdressed._

_She pursed her lips, what a scrawny fellow unlike Yukimura. "Well looks like all the Date has to offer for me is a boy," she grinned._

_Masamune Date glared with his one eye, "I suppose you are the so-called vixen everyone in all of Japan is talking about?" He drew out his sword and gun and took at battle stance._

_Kunoichi giggled and flirtatiously batted her eyelashes, "I suppose the eye patch and over the top costumes you have does you good in giving the image of a man."_

_Masamune turned scarlet. "I'll show you vixen that I'm not only a man but a warrior!" he stuttered._

_"Bring it on hot shot!" she laughed as she charged._

_They fought and clashed savagely. Everything around them became faded in the background. It was only between them. There was excitement in fighting him, teasing him, watching him lose his temper to her playful antics._

_"Imbecile!" he yelled at her. "If you don't take me serious I won't go easy on you anymore!"_

_"Oh you were actually going easy on me?" she teased. "For a second I was actually disappointed that this is what the Date clan has to offer!"_

_"Arrgh you vixen! I'll kill you!" screamed Masamune furiously as he slashed his saber. She merely back flipped away and stuck her tongue out._

_Masamune looked absolutely humiliated by her, but he wasn't going to give up, so he fired his shots. She was fast but was she faster than Western technology? She deflected his shots with her daggers but the force did knock her down. _

_"Ah!" she cried and landed on her bottom, the cold saber pressed against her neck. He smirk was triumphant, but Kunoichi only giggled and pointed behind him before vanishing into smoke. _

_"What the-" _

_"Right behind you!' came a delightful cry as she threw her sharp knives behind him. He swore at her ninja illusion but manage to deflect them. "So you are more competent than you look..."_

_She smirked, twirling a kunai with her fingers, "I was trained by the great female ninja Chiyome, I am definitely competent in the battle department."_

_"I doubt much in the looks or love department though," countered Masamune._

_Kunoichi sputtered in anger, he smirked realizing he hit a nerve. "Y-you shut up!"_

_"So when are you planning on telling your love to your precious Lord?" _

_She didn't want to be fighting this brat anymore; even if she had a job to do she couldn't stand it whenever anyone mentions that. "I'm leaving, this isn't fun anymore."_

_To her surprise, at that moment of distraction Masamune lunged his saber open for a stab, she spun around and realize the only way to avoid the hit was to turn her body to Masamune's. He slammed against her and they both fell to the ground with a grunt. _

_When the dust settled, she realizes that they were staring at each other, inches apart, her brown eyes with his one eye and eye patch. His youthful face more prominent up close. And for a fleeting second she wonders what he would look like without his helmet. He wasn't bad looking at all._

_They continue to stare at each other, unsure what to do, Masamune could swear she could hear his heart beating furiously. The fact that she wears barely wears anything doesn't help either._

_"Umm," started Kunoichi her face becoming flushed. "Maybe we aren't in the best position, I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea-"_

_"Hey Lord Masamune!" called out his retainer Magoichi Saika, the flirtatious gunslinger, from a distance. "Get some with the little lady!"_

_Date Masamune turned red as he heard his men hoot and hollered as they continue fighting...well at least it raise their morale. _

_"Even though you are an imbecile, I have to agree," he whispered. He awkwardly got up, the adrenaline felt from battle was gone, replace by something else he can't describe. _

_She got up too, feeling flustered. "I guess it's a draw then," she proclaimed. Before he could say anything back she was already running away from the battlefield. Masamune could only afford to stare at her back for a second before a soldier attacked him. _

_"Damn," he muttered. "The vixen got away." He then easily slashed down the unfortunate soldier._

_That was the first time they met, and it was indeed memorable for all the wrong reasons. _

_She remembers running through the battlefield feeling her heart pounding, not the excitement from being in battle but by being so close to a boy. Am I really that inexperience? Then again this is the first time I been so close to a boy my age...Wait Masamune isn't just a boy! She reminded herself with annoyance. He is a warrior. An enemy. _

* * *

><p>Shaking from the memories of her first encounter, she wonder how he would accept her service anyhow. Their last encounter at Osaka was best said to be at negative terms. He contributed to Yukimura's death, but he was never to be trusted by any side anyways, so in the end she concluded that Ieyasu is to blame.<p>

"Yukimura," she whispered, her voice aching and sounding hollow, "the fates are so cruel to you." A single tear drifted down, before she continued to trek through the land again.

She quickly walked past the rivers and forest, the sun beating down on her in the day and the moon cooling her at night. The landscape of hills and villages become a common sight as she approached the nothern territory of Oshu.

This land would be so much more beautiful if mass graves and battlefields didn't ruin the environment though. Occasionally she would encounter bandits, whom she would fight. Or sometimes run into an old battlefield, skeletons grinning at her as she curtly marched on. On a rare occasion she approached an abandoned castle, taking shelter in it against the winter rains.

She finally stopped by a small village at the heart of the northern territory where she decided to take lodging. The innkeeper, an old thin man, didn't question her being scantily dressed and carrying bloody daggers. He merely took the coins from her hand and allowed her in.

Sighing she laid on the straw bed, not really caring if there were snoring men next to her. She only stared at the walls, brown walls with cracks. She remembered closing her eyes and drifting off, too tired to care for anything anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Burning, darkness in the end,<em>

_Standing alone, helpless and bounded,_

_"Kunoichi! Help me!" begged Yukimura, his eyes full of pain as Ieyasu's men stabbed into him, she remember panicking and attempting to reach out only to be held back. She struggled against invisible hand, screaming as Yukimura life left him. One grinning man, eyes filled with bloodlust took the glory of raising his sword and bringing it down on Yukimura's head. She screamed._

Kunoichi woke up, wide awake and drenched in sweat.  
>Panting she instinctively touched her own neck. Her screams, to her surprise, didn't wake up the other men. Muttering to herself, she got up and quickly started to get ready for the day, not really caring if the stars were still out. She would rather face her reality now than relive her nightmares anyways.<p>

How many days since Osaka? A couple of weeks? She shudder of having to relive the moment constantly.

After thanking the innkeeper, she got ready to start her first real day at this tiny village. The village was buzzing with activity, men running around, women gossiping, children playing. The scene almost made her smile. Almost. Simple folks with simple lives. Something she now wished she had. Walking among the rest, she stood out, but she didn't care. After stopping at a local bathhouse, she paid her fee, and took to the hot waters.

Naked women were joking and laughing among each other, while she stood in the back, viciously scrubbing the remnants of the dead bandits from her whole body. She probably reeked of blood, sweat, and dirt, something she oddly didn't mind usually.

"Come on, Kunoichi," she muttered to herself. "You have to go visit Date Masamune, plead your case and offer your service...and hopefully he'll listen." Oshu wasn't that far from here, maybe a day's journey from here on out. Sighing she started to walk to the village's exit when she heard familiar laughing coming from the nearby bar. The voice, no doubt it belong to Magoichi Saika, Masamune's loyal retainer. Hopeful and nervous she hesitantly walk to the bar.

It was a seedy looking place, dirty and grim and reeking of alcohol. She grimace, but saw Magoichi lying on the side of the wall, with two cheap looking women cuddling next to him.

"Oh, Saika, I was so worried about you," whispered one of them as she gripped onto his arm. '_Buxom pasty whores_,' thought Kunoichi. Odd why did she feel bitter?

"Ah, don't worry about me, like I said it would take me more than the whole Sanada army to take me down or Date," he grinned. His smiled falter when he noticed Kunoichi standing in front of him, her eyes cold.

"Well it isn't the little lady with the love in her eyes," he cracked a smile though his eyes displayed equal coldness. "Miku and Keiko...maybe it's best if you leave." The two women only took one look at Kunoichi's daggers before scrambling away from Magoichi. Magoichi stood up casually, picking up his musket and looked at her up and down.

"Now why are you doing her, Kunoichi, seeking revenge?"

Kunoichi wanted to run him down right there, her anger felt ready to explode, but she knew this was where the two paths lie. Follow Fuma Kotaro's orders and kill all of them, manipulate them to kill each other, plot and twist up Japan. Yet as appealing as it was, she didn't want to do it, her heart wanted to only take Ieyasu's head, something Yukimura wanted to do but was never able to.

"It's been about a week after Osaka, it's a surprise you were able to travel so far in such a short time little lady, especially in your state." He started to take his battle stance, his eyes looking regretful and slightly fearful.

"You're drunk," she pointed out. "I don't fight intoxicated men...but the truth is I want to talk to Date Masamune."

He gave a hard laugh, "It would take me more than a few sakes to take me out, besides when was the last time you want to talk to my Lord, you would rather run him down with your blade."

He was a smart fellow, she knew it would take no amount of persuading to sway him, because she was a ninja after all. She looked at his eyes, and dropped her daggers. "Please Magoichi Saika, take me to Masamune Date, I wish to serve him in his campaign against Ieyasu." She bowed down so that even her defenses were at the mercy of Magoichi.

Magoichi's eyes widen. "How do you know about the campaign so quickly?"

Kunoichi didn't feel like telling Magoichi Saika about Fuma Kotaro. "Just take me to your Lord."

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the castle of Oshu, her whole body feeling tense that Magoichi Saika would shoot her in the back if given the chance. The castle was tall and majestic, a beauty of the Date Clan. She approached it, and with a nod from Magoichi Saika, the guards let them in. She kept rehearshing what she was going to say to Date Masamune, simply give him the sob story of having no where to go and her willingness to serve the Date Clan. Simple. Easy.<p>

Her whole body tensed when Magoichi open the door to the meeting room. Date Masamune, the dangerous One Eyed Dragon of Oshu was sitting before her. He looked the same from the battle of Osaka, young face wearing his trademark helmet, the guy wears armor even away from the battlefield.

He was surrounded with his other generals, evidently engrossed in their latest plans, when he looked up.

"Magoichi, it's about time you finally came-"

He stopped and the whole room got silent.

"Everyone leave. Now." came a flat tone, his one eye narrowed venomously at Kunoichi. The generals didn't questions him, and quickly exited, the door closing her, Magoichi and Masamune together.

He stood up and walked slowly up to her. The clanging of his weapons, the sounds of his shoes taking each step as he circled her made her heart beat faster in fear. Was he going to shoot her, run her through with his rapier? She told herself to have no fear in front of this brat.

"My lord," started Magoichi Saika, "this former Sanada ninja requests an audience with you, she wishes to join the Date army and serve under your banner."

"I see..." mutter Masamune as he glanced at her face. No emotions were registering on her face, but her eyes told a different story. Desperation and anger were practically etched in them.

"Leave us, Magoichi. I can take care of it from now on."

Magoichi looked skeptical, but gave a mock bow before exiting the room.

"So," Masamune drawled out casually, "why is the Vixen here in my territory? You sure traveled pretty far from Osaka to come at my doorsteps."

"Please Lord Masamune, I beg you, let me join your army."

She felt herself froze when she felt a cold blade press against her neck. Masamune was looking at her intently, "I don't trust you, I ask why Kunoichi are you even here? Shouldn't you be running back to the Sanada clan? Since the clan split to the Toyotomi and Tokugawa sides, you can still find employment for your clan from Tokugawa."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No Masamune," it's more complicated than that...I have no desire to go back to the Sanada clan...I was only meant to serve my Lord and I wish to avenge his death." The last response came out rushed.

A brief pause stood between them, she pause to let him absorb what she just said.

"How selfish, he died honorable...though I wouldn't say the same for you," he sneered.

He raise his sword to deliver the blow. "Go ahead," she muttered. "I have nothing left."

He paused and cocked his head at her response. "Humph, you were just like me a while ago."

She looked at him skeptically, "what do you mean?"

"Do you remember my audience with Hideyoshi? How I had to come begging the stupid monkey for forgiveness of my sins? Oh I wished I could of ran him through with my sword that moment, but I didn't have what it took...So instead I served him, hating myself for my weakness, and being under the fear of his sword. Too bad illness claimed his life..."

She swallowed, of course she remember that time. It was just another of Date Masamune's acts of defiance that got him at the end of Hideyoshi's sword. But she wondered what was going through Date's head at that moment. Was he just as arrogant as now or afraid like her at moment.

"Will you do the same vixen? Serve me with reluctance and intent with killing me? Or even more, will I do what Hideyoshi did and spare you?" Masamune stared at her with his one eye, narrowed with distrust. She winced as she felt the cold blade press harder against her bare neck.

She glared angrily at him. "Don't taunt me Masamune, I'm not scared of you. I will serve you with loyalty as long as Ieyasu is slain...and without ill will towards you."

He smirked at her comment. "And how can I trust your word? The words from a former enemy."

"I wonder the same, how can I trust that a former ally of the Toyotomi is standing here to cut off my head?" she snapped back defiantly. "You will just have to trust my loyalty is better than your's. If you don't trust me so far, why don't you just kill me now?" She stared at him, daring him to. Either way she was going to die.

Masamune felt his mouth quirk in a smile, "this is different from what I expect from the usual vixen I face in battle...has Osaka changed you so much from the childish girl I knew?"

She clenched her teeth. "No, my Lord's death requires me to take drastic action. I will serve you to fulfill your ambition of conquest. But I want to see that Ieyasu is killed."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he questioned. "It would be easier than me dragging in an army?"

"Because, it would tarnish Yukimura's memory if Ieyasu was killed in my hands, and besides I would never make it to Ieyasu's castle alive."

"So you need my help?" he smirked.

She winced, but swallowed the remainder of her pride and nodded.

Much to her surprise he threw back his head laughing, it rang with insult and mockery. "Oh this is rich, a poor lovesick ninja...how pathetic. But now I'm your Lord, so serve me to my amusement. I must admit though, your loyalty to Sanada Yukimura even in his death is impressive. But now that you serve me, I expect the same."

It took her a while to register what he just said, but that meant he agree to allow her to serve him. "Thank you Date Masamune." She bowed and slowly got up, leaving the room with her head held up so that her face didn't betray the fear and relief she felt. Only when she walked pass Magoichi (who looked slightly surprise to see her alive) and out of Date castle was she able to breathe again.

Masamune watch her go, his body still feeling tense from her surprising arrival. Things indeed have gotten interesting. But he couldn't quite make of her, but regardless he would of let her serve him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered as Magoichi entered in again.

"My Lord..."

"I'm surprise you're still here Magoichi, shouldn't you be flirting with the newest recruit?"

"I-Lord Masamune, why did you recruit her?"

Masamune shrugged coolly. "We can always use another hand in battle, she did serve Sanada Yukimura well...why can't we take advantage of her also?"

"She clearly loved him," stated Magoichi with concern, "I've seen her fight, there was love and a determination to save him, not like the loyalty of a retainer to their lord."

"I know," snapped Masamune in annoyance, "I personally fought her at Osaka…I believe she's compatible, unstable, but useful. We can always use one more soldier for the Date army."

"She's a ninja, she could be a spy for all we know. I just don't trust her."

Masamune chuckled, "I'm surprised to hear that from you Magoichi, after all we didn't start off at the best of terms, but look at us now."

Magoichi smirked at Masamune's comment while Masamune continued. "Besides Magoichi, do you think the vixen's loyalty pales compared to a retainer and his Lord?"

Magoichi sighed. "No, but our relationship does extends beyond formalities."

They didn't say anything else of the matter, but questions hung in the air that Magoichi wanted to ask his Lord.

But Masamune knew that he wouldn't really have the answers either.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi laid down with exhaustion in her bed, she was staying at the maid quarters for now, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her heart was beating with relief. She concluded that her plan was a success, even though she could of potentially been beheaded, it still went pretty well. The rest of the days events past by in a blur, she didn't see Magoichi or Masamune, only captains and guards that directed and order her with tasks.<p>

She knew bitterly that she would be assigned a low position even with her skills because no one trusts her. It's fine though, because she'll work her way up. She doesn't know what Masamune has in store for her, but as long as the outcome was a dead Ieyasu, she would not complain.

"What have I gotten myself into? One moment I was a Sanada ninja, working for Lord Yukimura. And now I am a Date ninja, working for Date Masamune." She sighed and stared up at the rafters. She concluded that as much as she dislikes Date Masamune, she won't kill him. In her eyes Ieyasu could of spared Yukimura but didn't. She clenched her teeth in the bitter memory of Osaka.

Everyone was trying to kill Yukimura, not just Masamune, they were all vying for his head. She remember frantically fighting them all off, but being overwhelmed in the end. The day of Osaka was slowly ebbing in the back of her mind, her own body feeling more and more fatigued.  
>Sighing, Kunoichi closed her eyes.<br>She didn't understand why Masamune spared her, but she didn't care. As long as she has another day to wake up, to breath, and to kill, she would keep on fighting on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: Ugh came out not as good as I hoped, I wish I can put more into the dialogue, and I feel that the emotions of Kunoichi are so unstable. I know she's intent of revenge and she hasn't move on from a dead Yukimura but I want to jump her to a relationship with Masamune instead of moping about Yukimura all the time. I know it would seem impractical now given that he did fought against them in Osaka. Though I believe Kunoichi knows the people directly responsible for Yukimura's death was probably soldiers that overwhelmed him, she would blame Masamune because he was the one that stopped her from killing Ieyasu at Osaka. <strong>

**I'm also struggling with Date Masamune's character, in SW he was a brat, SW 2 he was jerk, and SW 3 arrogant but had some better redeeming qualities. It's so hard to decide how to write him and how he would react to Kunoichi. **

**Granted they are slightly older so I expect some maturity but at the same time they are still teenagers in an unstable time era. But they will probably be out of character, so readers be warned :/**

**-Wuchen**


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

**Hey again, I don't really know where this is going but here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Samurai Warriors, all rights belong to Koei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reminiscence<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Forget about it!<em>

_A ninja ceases being a ninja when you let your personal feelings sway you!"_

-Sasuke to Kasuga

Anime: Sengoku Basara: Episode 10

* * *

><p>It has been a two weeks since Kunoichi joined the Date army. Her days were mostly spent training with the rest of the soldiers and standing guard. At this moment, no one actually trust her, not even the servants of the castle. She would often be alone, tending horses or cleaning weapons, boring but it kept her busy.<p>

Kunoichi wasn't exactly well-known in the castle, but the Date army, for whom she had fought side by side and against, there was clear tension. A glance from a captain, or a leer from a foot soldier made her just as uneasy. So, after much debate, she packed away her trademark outfit.

Kunoichi's fingers lingered hesitantly on her scarf, she debated about keeping something to remind her of her former life. The remembered Yukimura's headband, the faded crimson cloth still tied to her left wrist, like a bandage. She looked at it for a second before taking off her scarf.

Packed away are the last of her former ninja life.

All Kunoichi needs is just one reminder, the crimson cloth, to remind her to keep on living...to try and bring her lord the redemption he deserved. Kunoichi wasn't sure about her identity anymore, or her own heart's desires. But perhaps staying with the Date Clan will help.

* * *

><p>She wore a simple short brown kimono to fit in more with the subtle servant background. It felt odd, as if wearing commoner's clothing was...uncommon. Kunoichi grimace at the scratchy texture, but at least she looked average.<p>

None of the villagers and townsfolk paid attention to a simply dressed girl, so she was able to trained without all their nervous stares. The army was still another story though. The Date army, despite its sheer size, lacked female soldiers.

It didn't discourage her. But she couldn't deny the awkward feeling of walking straight into a barrack of adult men. She ignored the glances of curious soldiers and focus only on what she needed to do.

But what she hated most though was the way the soldiers treat her, she would walk by and the men would either ignore her or glare hatefully back. Even worse are the bolder ones who would spat at her feet or openly jeer her, yelling lewd remarks and calling her vixen or worse.

* * *

><p>She hated training with spears or katanas because daggers were her favorite weapon of choice.<p>

Unfortunately Magoichi still had her daggers confiscated.

It's alright though, because she was working her way up. Let people think whatever they want because in the end she would reach her goal.

Maybe...she concluded that she was mad. Fighting along the side of enemies, strangers more or less. Before she would train next to Sanada soldiers, but they knew her and she respected them. They fought together for years along with her friends, Kaihime, Hojo, Mitsunari...everyone. It was surprising that only a year ago she would still be happy with everyone. Now everything feels cold and empty.

But she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. They're all dead. Gone from this world.

She hadn't seen Date Masamune either since the day of her recruit, and part of her wanted to see him. She didn't know anyone here and seeing even a familiar face would bring some comfort. She would see him at a distant directing soldiers, but other than that he was minimum. The same can go for Magoichi who was probably spending his time in the local whorehouse.

She couldn't help but smile, because at least some things don't change.

* * *

><p>"Hey, girl!" barked one of the soldiers. She glance wearily up from her guard post duty. The night air has become colder as winter approached and she can see the wisps of smoke from the man. She recalled he was one of the bolder ones.<p>

"What do you want?"

He grinned. "Thought you might be cold, so I might stay with you." He looked at her up and down, taking in her figure.

She clenched her teeth in anger, she wanted to cover herself up in front of this man but that would only show her weakness. Besides the man clearly was new, veteran soldiers know her well as the Vixen, and know what she is capable of.

"I heard that you worked for the Sanada clan," he spat. He walked up until he was next to her. She ignored him and kept a straight face, looking out into the distant hills. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

She glance at the man, his expression was angry. "You're not worth my time."

"Not worth your time eh?" he demanded angrily. "I always suspected that you were some stuck up girl! Treating you superior like that would get you no where!"  
>With that he grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall. She was surprise at his boldness, but she kept a stoic face. He leered at her, his breath smelling strongly of sake. "I'll make sure you'll treat me well," he chuckled.<p>

He was strong and she had to muster in all her resolve not to strike him. "Please let go, I don't want to cause any trouble."

He laughed. "Trouble, eh? Well you certainly found it-"

In a flash she slammed her fist against the man's stomach. Shock registered on his face, allowing her to twist free and land another blow on his side. He groaned in pain and swore, but she was ready. She manage to pull out his katana that was tied to his waist crudely. Before he can get up he felt the cold blade pressed against his neck.

She grinned and leaned down. "I'm a ninja for a reason, my skills to kill a man a thousand ways hasn't dull," she whispered huskily. "If you value your life, I suggest you leave!"

The man scrambled up, his face registered in shock. "I'll inform Lord Date of your behavior you bit-"

"Go ahead, I wonder who will he value more, a ninja or an incompetent pervert," she snapped cooly.

Cursing the man scrambled out and ran into the darkness of the castle. Kunoichi let out a frustrated sigh. Part of her was feeling smug that she finally was able to vent out but part of herself was shaking at the encounter. No one likes her here, she is unwelcome until she can gain the trust of the Date Masamune.

She let out an angry sigh. "Men are such pigs, greedy creatures with no regard or sense." She leaned against the post, guarding was decently easy, they don't trust her to do the outer gates yet, but nothing happens here anyways.

She closed her eyes, _'Yukimura, it's been a few months since you died...I don't know what to do now...I have no intention of using Lord Masamune, but I don't see any other way to get to Ieyasu. He would never let me fight in his army at this rate. I'll be a guard for the rest of my life if I continue like this...I want to avenge your death though. I remember how much pain you were in Yukimura...on that faithful Osaka summer..."_

* * *

><p><em>Summer siege of Osaka: A few months ago<em>

_Sanada Yukimura had come back from exile, the Sanada clan had split into two factions. One side led by Yukimura's older brother on the Tokugawa side, and the other by Yukimura on the Toyotomi side. It was a smart move in terms that whatever side wins, the future of the Sanada clan would be still safe. _

_But the time in exile had drained Yukimura, and being the loyal bodyguard she was, Kunoichi felt his pain. _

"_Yukimura?" she whispered. _

_He was standing by himself, looking at the chaotic battle scene before him. It was approaching summer and the heat inside the castle was becoming slightly unbearable.  
><em>_He hadn't really spoken to her for a while and despite her presences his mind was somewhere else. _

"_My Lord-" she started._

"_Why are you still here, Kunoichi?" he asked her. There was no accusation in his voice but it still felt tense and desperate. _

"_I-it's because I serve you," she replied quietly._

_He closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the battle outside. "Please Kunoichi, I don't want to see you die here." _

_She felt her chest tighten at his comment. 'But I don't want to see you die either,' she retorted in her mind fiercely._

"_Leave." He ordered, not with anger but with sadness. _

_She clenched her fist and look down at her feet, "I was with you for so long Lord Yukimura, I promise I will still stand by your side."_

_She wanted to throw herself at his feet, beg him to leave and save himself. She won't deny that she was selfish, but please gods let her have this selfish wish!_

_He looked at her, his young face look weary but his eyes were shining brighter than ever before. _

"_Don't you understand Kunoichi?" he whispered. "Even though I might die, I never felt so alive in my life."_

_She felt a lump at her throat but she wouldn't let herself cry._

"_When I was in exile," continued Yukimura, "something inside of me died. I was breathing and alive, but my soul and my passion felt dead. I live for this Kunoichi, I live for honor and the battlefield."_

_Kunoichi stared at him, his expression was filled with something she couldn't describe. He looked tired, determined, and alive._

_Alive._

_The time he was in exile drained him, even though she stayed by his side constantly, he wanted to be alone, in a way being here at Osaka woke him from something that chained his soul. _

_She couldn't bear it. _

"_I understand," she spoke and bowed. But she was shaking, she didn't want him to die. He has pushed himself to the limit, and she was approaching her limit also. _

_Yukimura smiled softly. "Please Kunoichi, if this castle was ever to fall...I don't want you to die for my sins." _

_She looked sadly at him and nodded. _

* * *

><p><em>She ran outside of the castle, trying to control her own emotions. Guards were standing everywhere, a look of weariness etched on their faces, but they were determined to protect the walls no matter what. <em>

_She manage to slip pass the gate and kept on running. _

_Outside of the castle, she stared at the distant camps of the enemies, she wanted to try her hardest to sneak in a kill Ieyasu, she didn't care if the ninja bodyguard Hanzo was around. She had to protect Yukimura no matter what. _

_But she didn't go to Ieyasu. She didn't even have the slightest idea where the man was sleeping anyways. _

"_Maybe this might even be my last night," she whispered, "I don't mind dying, as long as he lives I should...be happy, it means I fulfilled my duty to protect him, right?" _

_She sniffed and continued to walk pass the enemy camps, it was a miracle they didn't see her or shoot her full of arrows already. But even if they did she didn't care. _

_She walked until she reached the edge of the forest, away from the battleground and Osaka castle. She was alone at the forest. _

_The hums of cicadas in the air reminded her that it was summer, she leaned against the trees and stared into the sky. _

"_Endless vault of the heavens, will you have room for me?" she whispered. She took a shaky breath in the cool night while listening to the distant hoots of owls. _

_She was tired. Days of endless battling, dread, and pain. She stayed with her Lord through his bitter exile at Mt. Kudo,and stayed with him in Osaka, yet she saw that Yukimura was spent. He was the shadow of the warrior he was before. _

_Yukimura was right, this is where he belongs. _

_She clenched her teeth and leaned against the trunk of the tree, silently crying her frustration out at the hopeless situation. _

_She didn't know how long she stood in the forest, but she knew she had to get back to Osaka by morning. Her friend, Kaihime had encouraged her to keep fighting for what she believed in, but the situation felt bleak in her heart. _

_She heard a twig snap, followed by a man's curse. She spun around and reached for her daggers, but realized that she left them behind. She tensed up, waiting for the intruder to show himself. _

"_Come out, you already gave yourself away," yelled out Kunoichi. _

"_Imbecile, you found me."_

"_Imbecile?" questioned Kunoichi, "I don't suppose you are Date Masamune?" After all that was the favorite word of the young man._

_She heard a scoff, but the young man showed himself from the darkness of the trees. Even at night, there was no doubt it was him. The brat of Oshu with his trademark crescent helmet and his eyepatch. _

_He looked condescending down at her while she stood her ground. Funny, she didn't realize how tall he was._

"_Were you following me?" she questioned with hesitance. _

_He stared in surprise at her boldness, but laughed it off. "Hah, as if! I was looking for my horse, apparently it got loose and ran off to the forest. Me and my men had been searching for it, but I guess I found a spy instead."_

_She wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the young man, but she wasn't in the mood. Evidently he couldn't find his stupid horse and merely gotten lost. "I don't suppose you're going to catch me and make me your prisoner?" she questioned with mock apprehension. _

_Masamune rolled his eye, "why should I? It's not like you hold much importance unlike me. I have better things to do, like prepare for our battle tomorrow than to waste it catching a vixen." _

"_Oh I'm sorry for asking the Great Dragon of Oshu, after all he must continue his important mission of looking for his horse." _

_He glared at her, but she stood her ground. Her anger was being unnecessarily directed towards the Northern daimyo, but he was her enemy also._

_"Imbecile," he spat bitterly. "You are nothing in this world, nothing but a stupid peasant working for Lord Yukimura. And it's all going to be a lost cause because Osaka will fall sooner or later. The crows will be picking at your corpses before you can lift your blades." _

"_How do you know?" challenge Kunoichi angrily. She was trembling because deep down she knew Masamune was right. But she had to stand her ground, her conviction. For Yukimura's sake._

_Masamune only smirked, he can see the pain in her eyes and he knew the truth. Osaka castle will fall tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow Vixen, hopefully we can face each other in battle."_

_She started bleakly as Masamune turned and walked away, his Date crest on the back of his cape. Desperation seized her."Wait!" she cried out._

_He stopped and glanced at her, she was crying but her eyes were pleading. "Please, don't kill my Lord Yukimura!" She was gambling on something stupid, something desperate at this point._

_He gave her a cold look, "Yukimura needs to die, he's far too dangerous to be allowed to live."_

_His words stung. _

_"Is that all Yukimura is to you?" she pleaded back. "Some prize everyone is trying to kill? Please, I'll do anything, just don't let him die!" _

_Masamune felt uncomfortable, but he kept a cold straight face."I know some may see it that way, but in my eyes..he is a danger. He is the threat of the peace of Japan, he is the threat of our unification, nothing you offer nor your tears will sway my decision-"_

_Kunoichi burst out laughing, a laugh filled with bitterness and scorn. "Masamune, you are simply the most hypocritical person out there!" _

_He glared back, but allowed Kunoichi to continue her tirade, "Yukimura only defends his honor, he stays loyally by the Toyotomi side, while you on the other hand had switch sides. Traitors like you should be more dangerous!"_

_"Date Masamune, you joined the Toyotomi forces for a while, in a way we fought together as allies at one point, but you left to join Tokugawa."_

_She didn't know what to expect, but him laughing back wasn't one of them. She expression quickly turned to shock as he walked confidently up to her. Kunoichi back up cautious until her back hit the tree. _

_He stooped down a bit until he was looking at her eye to eye. He gave such a condescending look that it made Kunoichi want to spit at him._

"_Maybe you're right Vixen, but sometimes the people we keep so close to our hearts are the ones that hurt us the most."_

_She took in his words, feeling her stomach tighten at his comment. "What are you implying? What the hell does that even mean?"_

"_Tsk, a lady shouldn't swear," he shook his head as if she was already a lost cause. "What I'm saying imbecile, is that this is war. Don't be so attach and trustworthy, people change sides to stay alive...to win." _

"_I'm not here to hear your words of wisdom," she retorted angrily. "You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you. If you aren't here to help me, then get the hell out of my way."_

_His expression became stoic. "You love him," he concluded flatly._

_The words froze in the air, echoing in her mind. Words that she would never have the damn courage to say now, words that everyone hinted and teased to her. Bluntly concluded by this dog._

_And then everything snapped._

"_So what if I do?" she yelled at him. "So what if he breaks my heart? He is still my lord and I will serve him with every damn loyalty that he deserves! I also will kill everyone that stands in his way! he's suffered enough in the hands of everyone. Why can't all of you leave him ALONE!" She felt furious that Masamune had the nerve to say that, and still want Yukimura dead._

_Crying again, she angrily shoved past the young man. She wanted to go back, get away from this scum. Arrogant, rude, and selfish bastard-_

_But he caught her hand. She winced, but didn't scream or strike him, only breathing heavily as he whispered to her. _

_"If he is suffering so much, than why don't you let it end?"_

_His voice sounded concern, so she looked up, hoping that there was some pity or compassion. But she didn't find any, his eye was cold as usual and his mouth set in a grim line. "Don't trouble yourself with me anymore, Vixen." The voice was more harsher and she jerked away from him. _

_Hurt and defeated emotionally, she ran past him. _

_He stood smirking, though something guilty tugged his heart. He didn't like girls crying in general, he never knew what to do in such a situation. And seeing the vixen look at him with so much hate made him clench his jaw. _

"_Pathetic," he scoffed, "Vixen, you are pathetic for letting love cloud your judgement."_

_But even if she was the enemy, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. Foolish, like everyone else._

* * *

><p>Even though it was months after that encounter by the Osaka forest, she still took in Masamune's words, "<em>Don't be so attach and trustworthy, people change sides to stay alive...to win." <em>

But despite that, she failed. She knew she was never meant to stay attach to her master, but she did. She failed the way of the ninja.  
>She hear someone clapping, so she open her eyes. Emerging from the shadows was none other than Fuma Kotaro. The painted ninja grinned. "Excellent display of skill Kunoichi."<p>

"What do you want Fuma Kotaro?" she question bitterly.

He chuckled, "I happen to be by this area. I thought for a second that the stupid soldier was going to have his way with you...you don't disappoint."

"So regardless of the situation you were going to watch it?" she spat angrily. "How disgusting."

"Kunoichi, you are a ninja and you are capable of defending yourself from such attacks. I was just wondering if you would allow it or not."

"Humph, how very noble of you Fuma Kotaro. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I won't be doing what you tell me to do."

The painted ninja's grin falter for a second, "what do you mean?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she repeated. "I won't hurt Date Masamune or anyone...I simply want to kill Ieyasu."

Fuma regarded her comment. "As long as it brings chaos, I don't care how you do it."

"Is that the only reason?" The question hung in the air and she knew hit a nerve.

"My, are you nosy?" sneered Fuma Kotaro. "Being in the Date army has it's benefits doesn't it?"

"I was just thinking a lot more, you want to kill Hanzo, so you're using me to get there right?"

"Things in life are more complicated than that...but you are correct," said Kotaro coldly. The ninja gave a mock bow before vanishing like a gust of wind.

Kunoichi was left alone again, taking in the silence of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: I honestly have no idea how to use Fuma Kotaro, it's so hard to portray him because he seemed like a person bent on chaos in the first installment of the game but in the third game of Xtreme Legends, he's portrayed in a better light. Honestly are there no villains in these games? :That's the problem with these games, I mean it's nice that some characters develop like Masamune but I wish there was more consistency with the characters.**

**The quote is from the anime Sengoku Basara, and it's one of my fave animes because I find it very entertaining. Base off the game Sengoku Basara, which is pretty much Samurai Warriors on drugs with mecha robots and motorbike horses, it's not bad for an anime base from a video game :)**

**-Wuchen**


	4. Chapter 4: Adjusting

**Looking back at the previous chapter, I feel dissatisfied with it. I don't know why, it was just too short and no development...boo :(**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed!**

**Okay well here is the next chapter. Also I don't own Samurai Warriors. If I did there would of been more cutscenes between Masamune and Kunoichi XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Adjusting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Even in winter an isolated patch of snow has a special quality."<em>

Andy Goldsworth**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Masamune Date is the young leader of Oshu. He single handily united all of northern Japan and has dreams for prosperity in our land," stated Tama proudly.<p>

Kunoichi nodded politely with Tama's rambling while continuing to help Tama peel the sweet potatoes. Tama was an old maid of the castle, she had served the Date Clan all her life and is fiercely loyal to the Date family. She took an odd doting to Kunoichi, unlike the other servants and soldiers, but Kunoichi appreciated the friendship.

Kunoichi at first felt wary towards the old senile woman, but Tama was kind and talkative. So friendship develop between the two, the only friend she made within the last few weeks serving Date. She knew doing kitchen chores wasn't the most exciting job but after a day of training and drills, she was content in helping the maid instead of joining the barracks with the men. Kunoichi clumsily peeled the potatoes before dropping them in a vat of hot water to boil. Tama would occasionally scold her lack of common sense in the kitchen, but she didn't mind. The woman's company was nice.

"I don't see Masamune Date around these days," started Kunoichi.

"Oh, the Lord is busy discussing with his top generals," interrupted Tama. "It turns out that he wants to march right away and challenge Ieyasu for the right of the land, but clans are skeptical about his plan and others argue that an assault in the spring would be better than going now in the winter."

"What do you think Date should do?"

Tama looked uncomfortable, "I can't say my opinion Miss Kuno, a servant doesn't discuss what men do in battle."

"But you know a lot," persisted Kunoichi, "why is that?"

The woman gave a nervous chuckle. "Gossip goes around, and besides I lived here long enough to hear things."

Kunoichi nodded and started to cut the potatoes. She thought slowly on what Tama mentioned, she knew she had to gain the trust of Date Masamune to join his campaign, but she was still going nowhere. Fuma Kotaro's displeasure last night was also bothersome but she didn't put much mind into it.

"Hey Tama, I'll be going back to the barracks now."

Tama smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you for the help Miss Kuno."

* * *

><p>Masamune Date felt angry, angry at his useless advisers, angry at the incompetent generals, and angry that no one was listening to him.<p>

He knew that everyone feared him because he was the ruler of northern Japan, but everyone feared Tokugawa Ieyasu more. He already heard that the man secured most of the eastern territory and no one was brave or stupid enough to challenge him.

"Curses," muttered Masamune in disgust. He wished he was younger again, back when he was still trying to conquer all of northern Japan. That time he only had the army from Oshu, but the soldiers were loyal and followed his orders with devotion. Now that he was older, life stop becoming a battlefield. It started to involve truces, negotiations, and compromises with other lands.

And the last time Date remembered, dragons do not compromise.

He scoffed at Kunoichi calling him a traitor a few weeks ago. What the hell did she expect? He hated having allies...he could do everything himself just fine.

"Get a grip of yourself," Masamune scolded himself bitterly. "I need allies to achieve my dream..."

"Hey Masamune!" called out a familiar deep voice.

Masamune glanced around to see Magoichi running up to him. Great.

"What do you want Magoichi, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy? As in talking to yourself?"

"Never mind. What do you want?" he snapped.

Magoichi only smiled, "I was thinking that you need some fresh air, staying in the castle all day is unlike you. Besides you still haven't met up with _her_."

"Who?"

Magoichi sighed in exasperation. "The pretty little lady that you recruited."

"Oh. Her." stated Masamune flatly. "I'll use her when the time comes."

"Why don't you meet up with her now?" teased Magoichi. "She's kind of cute..."

Masamune flushed slightly. "Tch, girls are all the same. Besides I have better things to do."

Magoichi shrugged, "suit yourself my Lord." With that Magoichi exited the room. Masamune glanced outside, even though autumn had left and the days were getting shorter, going outside for some fresh air didn't sound that bad.

* * *

><p>The barracks stood right outside the Date castle and surrounding it was farmland. Kunoichi stood against the barren farm fields of Oshu, observing the landscape with curiosity. Farmers were finishing the last of their harvests and were getting ready for winter to come. She saw a young couple under the shelter of an old tree nearby. A young Date soldier was holding a village girl in her arms, whispering in her ear as she giggles.<p>

Kunoichi felt a pang of jealousy at the happy couple. She sometimes wishes her life could be more simple, like the two young people in front of her.

A cold breeze came by and she hugged herself tighter. "Yukimura," she whispered, her throat aching slightly, "I need your guidance..."

"Hey!"

Surprised, she turned around to see him standing there.

Date Masamune.

He wasn't wearing his trademark crescent helmet so she didn't recognize him for a second. Only the eye patch gave him away. He still wore his typical armor so maybe that also gave it away.

She gave him a polite bow, but he scoffed at her. "Are you suppose to be some peasant? Where's your old clothes? You know the pink one."

She gave him a funny look. "Why should I wear clothes like that in this weather? Unless you prefer me to wear barely nothing," she smirked.

Masamune flushed for a second, muttering something under his breath while Kunoichi grinned. It was nice to see Masamune on the hot seat this time.

"It's just that you're a vixen," he argued weakly.

She rolled her eyes. "Please if you're a so-called dragon aren't you suppose to fly and have a castle under the sea?"

"That's not the point!" Masamune snapped. By the gods this girl was annoying. But oddly it felt nice talking to her.

She laughed. She felt like she gained her confidence back when she talked with him. Maybe because she stayed long enough at the Date castle to stop feeling intimidated by Masamune or look at him with resentment. Or maybe she just really craved the interactions with someone her age.

"You seem different," he noted, interrupting her thought.

"Huh?"

"When you came into the castle and at Osaka...you acted like the world was against you."

She tensed up, "Masamune, the world _was_ against me. Everyone was and you would be same state if I held a sword to your throat."

Her respond came out cold and her eyes harden again, _'Thank you Masamune for reminding me why I'm here.'_

"Was I suppose to throw my arms around you and allow you to join my army like that?" he retorted angrily. "After you almost killed me at Osaka and the fact that you served Sanada for so long, shouldn't I be slightly suspicious?"

"We were battling each other, of course I was trying to kill you!" she spat. "And given with your record of switching alliances I don't think you have the right to talk!"

"Don't talk to your Lord like that, Vixen!"seethed Masamune in anger.

"I can say what I want-" she stopped herself because he had a point. Stammering she bowed to the furious Masamune and started to leave. Walking back to the barracks she heard him call out to her.

"Do you really hate me?"

The wind was starting to pick up again and his words hung in the air, echoing in her mind.  
>She took a shaky breath, her answer hanging at the tip of her tongue. But she decided to keep on walking back to the barracks.<p>

* * *

><p>Why did he feel insulted that she left without an answer? Why did he care to hear her answer?<p>

Date Masamune hated girls. He could never understand them, whether they were the typical village girls or the whores Magoichi had glued to him. They were simply high-pitched annoying creatures. And most of all he can't understand female warriors. He's fought a few, he can't deny they were capable at fighting, but they were always so aggravating.

He recalled the odd Okuni, the Shinto priestess who fought with a damn parasol. She called him a beast when they battled but asked if he'll "visit" her sometime after he defeated her. What the hell was that lady's problem? Then again rumors fly around that she was probably more of a vixen than her occupation suggests.

And now here was Kunoichi. He always disliked her because she was annoying, how she teased her enemies while she kills them. It was if war was a game for her.  
>Granted, Masamune didn't know why he should care so much about this girl. He should just be satisfy that she was working for him, but her demeanor these last few weeks was different.<p>

She seemed like the empty husk of her former self. He didn't understand, but it bothered him. He hated her cheerful demeanor back when she was with Sanada but he despised her gloomy personality. It wasn't like Yukimura was her Lord anymore, and he didn't care if she had feelings for the dead man. She now served him and he expects her to respect him like all his other men.

But still his felt guilty for some reason over what had happened today. He won't acknowledge it but he wanted to see her smile again. The way she grinned at him when she was teasing him. It felt...nice. He was annoyed, but her smile was contaigous.

"Damn it," muttered Masamune. He glanced back at the empty fields of Oshu. He noticed a young couple cuddling under the tree and his anger picked up again.

"Hey get out of there you lovebirds! Is that you private Obata?" he yelled furiously. "Get back to the barracks you imbecile!"

* * *

><p>She sat down miserably at her post that night. No one was around and the soldiers were probably down at the tents eating their dinner.<p>

"Complete arrogant jerk," she muttered angrily. "Thinking he can tell me what to do..." she wiped the tears that fell from her face. "I'm not scared of you..."

She sniffed and sat down. She felt confused at Masamune's behavior, he treated her in a condescending manner but at the same time she was cordial with him. She tolerated him for some reason.

Did she really hate him? No...she told herself she hated Ieyasu not Masamune. But still his presences was a constant reminder of her failure.

She heard footsteps approaching from behind so she spun around, fists balled up to defend herself because Magoichi still had her daggers.

The lamplight from the person gave her away. Tama.

Kunoichi relaxed her stance and gave the old maid a polite bow.

"Miss Kuno," smiled Tama as she handed Kunoichi a bundle. "I brought something for you to eat because serving the Date clan is hard work and you must keep up your energy."

Kunoichi smiled at the old woman, "Tama...thanks but I'm not really hungry."

Tama scoffed, "Miss Kuno, you need to keep up your strength, and beautiful young girl like you needs to eat more, your almost practically a bag of bones!"

Kunoichi thought it was funny that Tama called her "beautiful and a bag of bones," she smiled and took the bundle from Tama's gnarled hands. Opening it she took out some sweet potatoes and an _onigiri, _rice ball. Tama was still watching so Kunoichi bit into the rice ball first. The salty flavor hit her mouth and she chewed it like an obedient child. She felt her eyes water again at the nostalgic taste and she sniffed.

"Sorry Tama, it's just that I'm feeling not so well today..."

Tama looked at Kunoichi with her failing eyes, "Miss Kuno, it's alright if you feel sad, you can cry if you want."

"Who said I was going to cry?" she laughed bitterly.

Sniffing, Kunoichi swallowed the rice, choking slightly and wiping her mouth. She sat down on the guard post and allowed the tears to fall.

She felt Tama sat down next to her. Her lamp flickered and Kunoichi glanced at the flames. Tama sighed. "Do you miss home?"

"I wish I knew where home was..." Kunoichi sniffed. "I feel so helpless Tama, I don't think I know what to do anymore. You wouldn't understand, but I really miss him!"

"Was he a soldier?" Tama asked.

Kunoichi nodded. "Tama, he was the best samurai I ever met," she whispered.

Tama nodded, "I once was your age Miss Kuno and I loved someone too. He died long ago in the war, leaving me with only my newborn son. My son...he had long left this world too because of war." Kunoichi looked at Tama, feeling guilty for some reason.

"I bear no grudge towards anyone, because it is war. The only thing I hate is how long this war has been going. A hundred years of battling, I wish...that your children can be born in a time where there is peace."

Kunoichi flushed at Tama's last statement, "I wish too...if I live long enough to have children..."

Tama gave a wistful smile, "Miss Kuno, I know nothing about you, but you are of child bearing age...but I suppose since you are a female warrior it's different for you."

Kunoichi didn't say anything at Tama's comment, only closing her eyes. "Tama, what do you know of Sanada Yukimura?"

Tama looked surprised at her change of subject, "I don't know much about him, I just heard that he was killed at Osaka, a battle Lord Masamune participated in...and that he was a great warrior..."

"Sanada Yukimura," stated Kunoichi calmly as she open her eyes, "was the type of warrior to appear in only a hundred years. He was admired by both his allies and enemies. He fought bravely at his final battle at Osaka. He defended the castle, serving as commander of Toyotomi Hideyori, the son of the late Hideyoshi and his wife Yodo."

Tama was listening, so Kunoichi took a deep breath and continued.

"Toyotomi Hideyori was what remained of the once great Toyotomi clan. There was a desperate battle at Osaka. Tokugawa versus Toyotomi forces.  
>There, Yukimura made his last stand...in the end he was killed, and the morale of the army dropped...their greatest fighter had died..."<p>

"Hideyori tried to flee by boat, but it was too late," said Kunoichi bitterly. "So he killed himself...his eight year old son was then beheaded, thus ending the Toyotomi's clan future."

A silence hung in the air and Kunoichi realize that she was crying again. "Yukimura...he was so young. He was kind and beautiful...he died for honor but at what cost? He was always suffering behind that facade, under his smile his eyes held pain...he was tired. Tired of fighting the battles, but in the end I wasn't able to do anything!"

Kunoichi broke down, sobbing her heart out. It's been too long since she cried like this. She felt Tama hugged her, the woman's scent of salt and old herbs felt oddly comforting as Kunoichi buried her head against Tama's bosom.

She felt weak, but she realize how nice it was to cry on someone's shoulder then alone.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kunoichi decided to walk outside to the fields again. It was early in the cold morning with frost forming around the dead grass, giving the fields a white frosted look. She blew her breath, watching the smoke escape her mouth and inhaling in the cold air.<p>

She fiddled with the red cloth tied at her wrist. "I will always be a Sanada ninja in my heart Yukimura. But now I must work for Date Masamune, he's just as arrogant to his men as he is to his enemies, and I don't like him... But it doesn't matter because, Ieyasu's head will be in the end of your spear sooner or later..."

Something caught her eye and she glanced up. Snow.

It was snowing. She stared at awe as the white stuff drifted down. Ice crystal flakes fell from the cloudy sky landing in the ground and her hair.  
>She had to smile for some reason. As much as she dislikes winter, snow was a pretty sight. She giggled like a child, surprised at her own voice. She felt giddy for some reason at the sight of snow. Her days were spent too long being sad that she almost forgot how to laugh again.<p>

Grinning like an idiot, she bolted down the fields with her feet crunching on the white stuff. Laughing she laid down on the cold ground, gasping in the fresh winter air. She must of looked silly doing this, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, sighing at the emotional rush.

_"I wouldn't mind if time stopped like this. With me lying in the fields and snow falling around me as it got colder. I wouldn't mind if time stopped now because I never been this happy in a long time."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors' Rant:<strong>_

_**I realize that I have issues with past and present tense in terms of grammar. :/ **_

_**Had you ever been so sad and depressed for such a long time that afterwards you feel giddy or euphoric? That was certainly for me at one point. I don't know if I'm weird that way be when I've been sad for a long time, I feel happy over the slightest thing, like winter break or relatives coming over. Because we can't be sad all the time.**_

_**I think this is a good part to end off, sorry if it's too short again -_- I wish I can just jump to the relationship, but it wouldn't be entirely plausible for her to get over Yukimura's death too quickly. But it seems like Kunoichi is able to smile again at least. Or would that even last? 0_o**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and please review! ^-^ I'll try to update as soon as possible! Got to study though :( **_

_**-Wuchen**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Justice

**I'm not liking it so much. Angst is bound to come and ruin Kunoichi's parade anyways, cuz well this story is in the angst category.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting the Justice<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You would betray Lord Yukimura to save your own skin?"<em>

_-Kunoichi_

_"Even if I live I would be as good as dead. But Yukimura is different. _

_Mitsunari. Yukimura. You are too cruel...Forcing me to see you sacrifice everything for your ideals."_

_-Naoe Kanetsugu_

_Osaka Battle Summer from Samurai Warriors Chronicles_

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes again, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She scrambled up and started dusting off the snow from her hair and clothes.<p>

It was a good thing that she woke up quickly, she could of frozen to death if she wasn't careful. She shook her head and started to glance at the landscape around her.

White and serene.

"I need to get out more," she told herself.

The giddy rush she felt had already left her, but she still felt happy. She heard a light crunching sound and turned around to look. Standing in front of her was a dog.

Relief filled her face, for a second she thought it could be a Date soldier or even Masamune.

The dog was full grown already and looked rather scruffy, but it overall seemed friendly. "Why, hello there," smiled Kunoichi, "what brings a cute dog like you here?"

The dog barked and started to trot back to the village, leaving it's footprints in the fresh snow.

_'Hmm, must be a village dog...it was probably worried that I was lying in the snow...'_ thought Kunoichi.

She chuckled, to imagine a dog was worried about her, of all people. She decided that she should hurry back to the barracks with the other soldiers.

The dog whimpered, wanting to play. She gave the dog an apologetic look before running back.

* * *

><p>Training went a lot smoothly than usual, maybe it the cold that made everyone want to hurry up. Magoichi, cocky as ever, was showing off his shooting and teaching the soldiers how to handle a gun right. Kunoichi never understood the musket, it was efficient, but bulky in her perspective. Magoichi noticed Kunoichi watching so he gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes. Feelings of bitterness were already surfacing.<p>

She saw a few soldiers practicing with swords, one whom she recognized before. He was the one that attacked her at her night post a few days ago. She clenched her teeth, and slowly advanced towards him.

He was better than the other soldiers in fighting, slashing contemptuously and knocking down his opponents right and left. She felt bolder than usual and decided to advance to the circle of soldiers.

Their excited calls turn to silence when she approached them.

Her last night attacker gave a crude grin, "I'm surprise to see you here Vixen, given that a woman only belongs away from the battlefield."

Kunoichi glared. "Move aside, unless you want to challenge me."

"How about you give me a kiss?" he challenged, "and then maybe we can battle!" The group jeered and started to hoot.

Kunoichi frowned at the comment but her determination didn't waver. "I suppose it's true that Date soldiers are cowards," she stated calmly.

That quieted them down.

"I'm not a coward!" hissed her attacker. "I, Sato Takao, will gladly defeat a _Sanada_ ninja." He placed emphasis on "Sanada," probably in hope that it would provoke her. She gritted her teeth but didn't say anything.

Before Kunoichi could register what happened, Sato lunged first, his sword raised as he gave his battle cry. Kunoichi dodge the attack and spun around. Sato cursed and gave another slash. From watching so many soldiers fight, she knew he was going to do the cross slash. She lunged first, her speed faster than the man, and grabbed his wrist.

His eyes widened in shock and she gave his wrist a painful twist.

He didn't cry out in pain, but was distracted enough for her to land a blow in his stomach. She suspected he was still sore there from the night he tried to attack her. The blow made him double over. He swore and started to cough.

"Bit-"

"You can stop now, Sato."

The group turned around to see Date Masamune standing in front of the group. His one eye shone hard with anger, and everyone bowed down low. Except for Kunoichi.

Kunoichi felt too stun to bow. Masamune seemed different in her eyes, he had the same dark look she recognized when she first met him at his castle. She realized it was this demeanor that send her heart beating in fear. Something darker in the young man underneath his arrogant and immature facade.

"Forgive us, Lord Masamune," spoke out one of the soldier.

"Enough! You can all go back to training you imbeciles!" he yelled furiously. "And Sato, you're demoted to foot soldier! Someone who would lose against her isn't deserving of any title." The last words came out almost in a sneer.

Sato shot Kunoichi a look of pure hatred at his humiliation before getting up and leaving with the rest of the soldiers.

Kunoichi felt her stomach tighten as Masamune walked next to her.

"Already causing trouble, eh?" came out Masamune's tired voice.

She swallowed nervously. "Deepest apologies."

"As if your apologies mean anything to me!" he yelled angrily. "If you are so loyal to the Date clan, why insult them? Why start a fight Vixen?"

When she didn't say anything, Masamune let out an angry sigh. "I don't get you, I don't understand why I let you join in the first place. I-"

"It was my honor," she said softly.

"Honor?" Masamune questioned.

She looked down, "Sato attacked me a few nights ago...I was able to defend myself, but I wanted to put his attitude in place. I know, it was a stupid act to humiliate him in front of his comrades and you...so I'm sorry I acted so rashly." She fiddled with her fingers, hesitant on his reaction.

"Did he hurt you?"

She looked up in surprise, but Masamune's expression didn't show anything. "No," she replied softly, "what you saw today was pretty much what happened that night."

Masamune's mouth quirked slightly.

"Vixen, stop giving trouble for my men. But Sato had no right to attack you, especially if he was armed. Completely dishonorable," he scoffed.

_'This was coming from Masamune Date? When did he care about honor,' _Kunoichi thought.

"Anyways, don't think you'll go unpunished for your insolence," continued Masamune. "You can clean all the guns at the shooting range today, plus Magoichi could always use some company."

It felt odd that Masamune was ordering her around, especially since he was so close to her age, but she complied with a nod. He was the lord of this castle after all.

"By the way, watch out for Sato. He's not the kind of guy to take a lost from a girl well," Masamune said. He stared at Kunoichi, waiting for her to respond.

Kunoichi sighed. "Yes, I will." She gave one more bow for charm and she walked to the shooting range. She curiously gave a glance behind her, seeing that Masamune was still looking at her. Flushing slightly, she started to walk faster to the shooting range.

* * *

><p>"Well little lady," smiled Magoichi, "I must say, you sure know how to clean a man's gun." He laughed at his own remark.<p>

Kunoichi glared at him and wiped off the rest of the gun powder from her face.

"Honestly Magoichi, why do you and Masamune use guns as a weapon? They're so bulky and require too much care, unlike a sword or spear."

Magoichi chuckled, "I know not many people understand, but guns are the weapon of the future. It's something me and Masamune have in common."

"I can tell," grimaced Kunoichi. She realize that she was having a conversation with Magoichi and mentally slapped herself. No point in try to get attach to him.

She felt bitter again from the fight with Sato. She reminded herself what her mission was.

Honor. Revenge. Ieyasu.

"Magoichi, will I be able to fight Ieyasu anytime soon?"

Damn. The question came out too upfront.

Magoichi gave her a funny look, " I don't really know...Lord Masamune sort of wants to fight right away but his advisers are arguing against it."

"Why?"

"Because it's sort of rash, then again it's Date...so I shouldn't be surprise."

"I see..." she gave Magoichi a curious look. "Well, looks like I'm done with all the guns...so I guess I'll be heading to my post."

Magoichi looked at her as she walked back to the barracks. He couldn't help but shake his head.

"Kunoichi!" he called out.

She stopped. It felt weird to hear her name being called out. Tama just calls her Miss Kuno and everyone else usually addresses her as Vixen.

"I know you want revenge against Ieyasu!" he called out.

Silence.

"Who doesn't know that?" she questioned bitterly. "Are you saying that revenge isn't the answer?"

"I wasn't going to say that...because if I would be a hypocrite if I did." Magoichi sighed, "Look, I took revenge myself against Oda Nobunaga for killing my friends a few years back...I wanted to kill him as much as you want to kill Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"This is different Magoichi," Kunoichi said coldly, "it's about honor-"

"Do you really think I will take that crap?" interuppted Magoichi.  
>Suddenly Magoichi seemed different. He didn't seem like the flirty retainer in Kunoichi's eyes. His eyes had a grim look, the bitterness evident."You're only going to fall harder when this is all over...I'm not going to stop you from doing it...it's understandable, you're hurt...but you need to reaffirm your goal...it needs to have a purpose."<p>

Kunoichi glared at him, she felt a sudden disgust welling deep inside her. As deep and sincere as Magoichi was, she didn't want to hear it because Magoichi stood with everyone else as Osaka burned.

"I had a purpose!" Kunoichi hissed angrily. "And you bastards killed it!" Her angry voice echoed through the shooting range.

"I'm already at the end," she continued softly. "All I'm doing to trying to stay alive. To start a new life. Except some things can't be forgotten yet."

Silence hung in the air again. A distant crow cried out before Kunoichi gather herself together again.

"Magoichi, was it worth it? Seeing Nobunaga dead?" she asked. "I don't think I really knew him...but I heard stories."

"He had it coming for him, had enough people vying for his head-"

"Like Yukimura," she added calmly.

Silence.

"Look, if you are planning to kill me and Masamune too, go ahead and try-"

"I don't want to do that," she spat angrily. "I joined the Date in hopes that it would lead me to Ieyasu. Simple as that."

Relief shown briefly at Magoichi face before he turned grim again. "I don't know if I should trust you but if Lord Masamune does...then I might as well."

"Is that why you confiscated my daggers?" she asked.

Magoichi nodded, "I can give them back to you, if you want, but you have to prove your loyalty."

She took in his words. "What do I need to do to prove it?"

Magoichi looked at her. "There's a clan near the edge of the Date territory, there are talks about starting a riot there and breaking away from Masamune's rule. Spy on them and report back in a week. And then maybe we can talk about war with Ieyasu."

"How noble of you to bribe me that way," said Kunoichi sarcastically. "I'll do it."

Before she left, Magoichi held something out to her. Her daggers.

She gave him a funny look, "I thought-"

"If you come back dead, what use would you be to us," he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 day later<em>**

Kunoichi never told anyone where she was going. She never even said goodbye to Tama because it wasn't necessary. Part of her felt happy though. She was doing what she had been trained to do her entire life. Be a ninja.

In a way, it was liberating.

The castle where the clan reside was tinier than Masamune's but it was still imposing. A small moat and guards stood at the posts.

She frowned and walked casually up the castle. It was broad daylight and villagers were bustling and running about. The guards wouldn't suspect a simple girl walking about. She had tied her hair into a braid and wore clothes in a fashion similar to the villagers. She observe the ramparts and walls of the castle, debating on which place would be the best to climb.

"Move aside! Make way!"

She glanced around to see a carriage and a group of soldiers walking towards the castle.

What she saw next made her heart stop. Riding on the lead horse was Naoe Kanetsugu.

One of Yukimura's friend that decided to side with Tokugawa at Osaka.

Date Masamune despise him, but to turn against the Toyotomi and fight against them made Kunoichi's blood boil. Suddenly, killing Kanetsugu seemed almost as appealing as Ieyasu.

He looked the same as ever. Wearing his ridiculous hat with the kanji for "love" and dressed in white, his young face showed no emotion . She swallowed her anger and watched as he rode into the castle.

Tonight she would talk to him. Screw Magoichi's orders.

* * *

><p>She scaled the wall with relative ease while the guards didn't notice as she flew above them.<br>Landing on the edge of the rampart, she took a shaky breath and continued running.

Soldiers were patrolling everywhere so she hid behind a wall. She dashed out whenever she saw an opening, keeping up with this pattern until she reached the inside of the castle.

Inside, she silently walked. The castle was quiet, darkness with only a few lamps illuminated her path, but she followed her instincts.

The breathing and rustling of residence. The shifts of footsteps and a soldier's snore. Her stealth had falter slightly with her time in the Date castle, but she was still a ninja.

Kanetsugu was sitting on his knees. He knew someone was coming, what reason he can't fathom but he was ready. He closed his eyes, counting his breath and waiting for the intruder to come.

The person landed lightly, so lightly that he barely heard it himself.

"Show yourself," he ordered calmly.

"Kanetsugu," came out a voice. It was that of a young female.

He opened his eyes and in the flicker of the candlelight he could of swore he saw a ghost of a girl. She looked familiar to say the least, her brown hair glowing in the light and her face set in grim determination.

"I'm Kunoichi," she started. "A former guard of Yuki-"

"I know who you are," interrupted Kanetsugu angrily. "Why are you here Lady Kunoichi? Rumors had it that you perished at Osaka."

"Can you guess?" she hissed darkly.

Kanetsugu looked at her skeptically, "I haven't the slightest idea."

"You know perfectly well," she said. "I want answers about Osaka, about your betrayal."

"Answers for what? I did the only thing that I found reasonable."

"You _betrayed _Lord Yukimura. He was your friend and you chose to fight with Ieyasu and the Tokugawa."

Kanetsugu's jaw visibly clenched. "Because in death he would be celebrated as a leader, future generations would venerate him-"

"I don't want him to be venerated, I wanted him to live!" she hissed angrily. The pit of her feelings were becoming evident. "You would betray Yukimura, no wait, anyone for that matter, to save your own skin."

"I would do everything in the name of justice and for my clan, Lady Kunoichi," Kanetsugu said icily. "But you would sink lower and defile Yukimura's memory with your alliance to Date Masamune."

She stared at him. "How did you know about Masamune? And what do you mean by defile?"

Kanetsugu scoffed, "I suppose that the rumors were true. That Masamune recruited a former Sanada ninja. I'm surprised that it was you of all people."

"I find nothing wrong with that," she hissed angrily.

"Date Masamune is a person who loves war, someone who would only use you for his selfish ambitions, he represents injustice," continued Kanetsugu. "For you to join someone like that... it tarnishes the noble Yukimura's memory. That is why I find it fitting that I attempt to pursuade the Lord of this castle to break from Date rule."

She stared at him. "You would encourage Date's retainers to go against him? You want to bring in Date's downfall?"  
>She didn't like Masamune all that much, but she felt indigniant at Kanetsugu's plan and accusations.<br>"And you think you represent justice? You speak nothing but crap yourself! You are nothing but Ieyasu's lackey. Doesn't past friendship means anything to you?"

"Mitsunari and Yukimura were the best friends I ever had," Kanetsugu stated sternly. "I loved them... but war and fate dictates otherwise. I live with my own guilt of what happened and that is enough for me-"

"I don't believe that Kanetsugu! I believe you are simply a _coward_ that switched sides. Everyone else died on the side of Toyotomi but you lived!" she hissed in disgust.

She drew out her daggers and attacked furiously, intent on cutting down the traitor.

Kanetsugu was prepared though, he drew out his sword and the weapons met with a sickening clash.

Sparks flew as she slashed savagely, anger consuming her mind for the blood of Kanetsugu. They fought in the room but their mind was somewhere else. She was fighting someone at her level, Sato was nothing compared to this man.

Each time she found an opening, Kanetsugu was quick to block it, cutting at her. She tried to dodge, but the man's strength knocked her down.

She was growing frustrated at herself, she couldn't attack straight nor dodge. She scrambled up and flipped before Kanetsugu could land a blow.

"This is the end, justice will prevail!" cried Kanetsugu as he unleashed his musou attack. She was knocked down by the sheer force of his energy. Wincing in pain, she swore in angrily and attempted to get up.

Why couldn't she fight with as much skill as Kanetsugu? Had she lost her will to fight like a true warrior?

She felt a blade touch her neck and she knew she had lost.

"Surrender now and things will be swifter," replied Kanetsugu.

"Never," she spat bitterly. "I find it fitting that I die in the hands of Lord Yukimura's friend." She gave him a smirk when she saw fury in the man's eyes. She didn't fear death if it was rewarded with Kanetsugu's anger.

Kanetsugu's mouth was set in a thin line but he drew his sword away and snapped his fingers. It didn't take long for Kunoichi to guess as guards burst into the room. They were waiting there the whole time, and she bitterly realized that she didn't even put up a worthwhile fight against Kanetsugu.

"Take the Date spy away and alert our Lord," ordered Kanetsugu.

"Kanetsugu!" Kunoichi screamed angrily as she was dragged away. _'He called me a Date spy, the bastard.'_

* * *

><p>She was thrown into a damp prison at the corner of the castle. She swore and yelled at the guards but they slammed the door shut in her face.<p>

She laid there in the small prison, hating herself more and more.

Why couldn't she fight right? Why was she so incompetent at being a ninja?

She dug her nails deep into the dirt ground of the prison, feeling the rage past. She knew someone was going to interrogate her soon but she didn't want to wait for that. She had to get out and at least tell Magoichi of Kanetsugu's presence in Date territory.

"I hate myself," she muttered. "I can't even fight against Kanetsugu..."

On the bright side, in their rush to lock her, the guards forgot to confiscate her daggers. She smiled inwardly at their folly as she unsheathed them and walked towards the prison window. The window had iron bars and overlooked the castle's moat.

She slipped into her pocket and pulled out a small box. It contained the left over gunpowder she had from cleaning all those stupid guns for Magoichi.

It was a crude device with a fuse attached, but she hopes it gets the job done. Grabbing a flint from her other pocket, she jammed the box at her prison door. It took a couple of seconds but she managed to produce sparks with the flint and a rock she found.

"Time to start something," she muttered.

Seconds past before a loud explosion ripped through the door. It wasn't strong enough to blow it away, but it certainly attracted the guards attention. The guards burst through the damaged door, swords raised and yelling. The smoke from it was acrid and stung her throat but it was the perfect for escaping.

She slashed her daggers, attacking the nearest soldier and kicking the other. They couldn't see her with all the smoke and attacked blindly, while she bolted out. She ran up the stairs and busted through the door. Running through the halls of the castle until she reached the balcony. Coughing, she heard the castle being alerted and guards running up the balcony.

She cursed and climbed on the rail of the balcony. Using the rail for support, she grabbed onto the rooftop and heaved herself up. She crawled onto the roof, the tiles scratching her as she stood up and ran. She jumped from roof to roof, and hurled herself onto a watchtower. Landing in, a guard inside attacked her but she managed to hurl him out.  
>Panting, she can still hear the soldiers yelling so she leaped from the tower and landed outside the castle walls.<p>

She ran and vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>Masamune felt nervous, part of him was concerned over <em>her.<em> Despite Magoichi carrying out his orders for her to spy, Masamune was worried about her.  
>The determination was always set in her face and he knew she was a ninja but he couldn't quite shake out the feeling that vexed him.<p>

He stood outside, observing the falling snow in his garden. He couldn't really appreciate his castle here in Oshu. In a way it was always like a prison for him, memories trapped within these walls that he would rather forget.

"Damn it, you better not be killed," he muttered angrily.

"Do I look dead to you?" came a familar voice.

Masamune spun around to see Kunoichi standing there, a childish grin on her dirty face. Masamune felt speechless, but Kunoichi walked up to him rather boldly.

"I bring news from your northest territory, Naoe Kanetsugu is there on behalf of Ieyasu. He is trying to sway your retainers and the lord of that castle to break and rebel against your rule."

Masamune took a second to recover from her sudden news. "Good job Vixen. I guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

"I had a few problems but I made it," said Kunoichi. "Masamune, may I inquire something from you?"

"Well I guess so...go ahead."

"Can I join your campaign against Ieyasu? I know it's bold of me to ask but it is my goal. I'm not content in merely serving you because I want to fight against the Tokugawa."

Masamune sighed. "Fine, you've proven yourself, but don't be expecting that I'll grant you anything you want Vixen."

She frowned, "I was never the demanding type Masamune, but thank you. I'll probably take a bath now...the smell of gunpowder is rather repulsive." She gave a small bow and started to leave.

"Wait-"

She stopped, curiously peering at him from behind her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you are alright, Vixen," he said. He looked uncomfortable saying it but she felt the same hearing it from him.

She glanced to the side, her fingers fiddling with each other nervously. "I'm happy to feel that you care about my well being...I also should apologize for my behavior a few days ago, both with you and Sato..." Without another word Kunoichi gave a small smile and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's rant:<strong>

**In a way this chapter feels really dragging...but holy geez it's long. I don't know...it just is. The whole escaping the castle scene felt like a drag to me, I was pretty much get in the castle, get the info, encounter problems, get out...ugh.**

**The conversation from the quote above is from the game Samurai Warriors Chronicles, pretty much Samurai Warriors 3 with extra characters. And more cutscenes. I'll be honest I don't really like Kanetsugu...he's such a hypocrite. I know some like him...but meh. I would suggest you check out Koei wiki to get a good look at the hat too. **

**I honestly do think Kanetsugu cares for his friends, but his loyalty lies closer in saving himself and his clan. Kunoichi in a way wouldn't understand because she doesn't have anyone to serve but Yukimura. And plus she loved Yukimura. **

**I know we're getting somewhere with ****Masamune and Kunoichi's relationship, but at the same time nothing is happening still ugh...I hope I don't do anything stupid with this frustration and jump to a make out scene.**


	6. Chapter 6: Together Alone

**Sorry for the late update, summer school came first, but I'll make it up with a longer chapter :)  
><strong>

**To mention again, everyone has their Samurai Warrior 3 looks, if no one knows what that is, just go on Koei warriors or Koei wiki site and type in their name.**

**Also thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koei or the characters, I merely like to use them in my writing. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Together Alone<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"A kunoichi isn't considered a real ninja<em>

_Even a real ninja is considered beneath an ordinary human being."_

-Shinobi no Mono

* * *

><p>"<em>Kunoichi, please leave me...save yourself!" <em>

"_No Lord Yukimura!" she reached out to him, a faded phantom amid the bloody fields. Desperately, she ran, feet touching the warm blood on the ground. The foul stench of death emanating in the air as she grabbed onto him. He felt cold and bare, only to vanish in faded dust._

"_What could you really do? Lady Kunoichi? You are but the ghost of the former warrior," whispered Yukimura mockingly._

"_No, my Lord, don't leave me again! Please don't!" _

Kunoichi woke up with a start. Despite it being the dead of winter, she was drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding furiously.

She groaned and rubbed her head. "Only a dream," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't help but give a shudder because the dreams are starting to become less surreal and more vivid as the days pass by.  
>Not to mention the nightmares left her drained most of the day. She was yelled at for nodding off during training and her battle abilities seemed to take a horrible dip, much to the delight of Sato.<p>

"I don't understand why I've been having these nightmares," she muttered as she got up. They started after her encounter with Naoe Kanetsugu and had been plaguing her for weeks now.

"Did I change that much? Have I really lost my ability to fight like before?" she questioned to the walls of her quarter. The only response to her question was the snores of sleeping maids.

Kunoichi walked furiously into the forest that night. She was dressed in her former attire, the infamous pink and white ninja outfit, that consist of only shorts and a top. Her hair was tied again with a side ponytail and she wore her pink scarf around her neck. In a way the outfit was impractical for the winter weather but she didn't care. She wanted something familiar. She missed her home, or at least the thing that was closest to home for her. Being with Yukimura at his castle. Laughing with Kaihime as they wander through markets to look at silk kimonos. Teasing old Hojo while he grumbled at her. Heck, she even missed the forest patrols, leaping from tree to tree and enjoying the company of the forest.

She has no friends now unless she counted Tama the old maid. She snorted at the thought of Tama, the maid was nice and motherly to her, but the old lady's loyalty lies with the Date.

Kunoichi knew her loyalty didn't lie with Date or Sanada. It _was _Yukimura, but as time pass by it was becoming harder to stand by her conviction. She felt herself growing weary, the bitter cold winter and training was making her feel dull. Apathetic.

She hugged herself insecurely, realizing the only thing left of her past life is her ninja outfit.

"But I just can't move on..."she whispered, "I don't want to."

She inhaled in the cold air and started to walk slower through the forest. It reminded her oddly of the forest at Osaka where she encountered Masamune the night before battle. She frowned at the unpleasant memory, her heart tightening at the shameful memory of her begging Masamune to spare Yukimura.

She frowned. '_No point in thinking about that time, I'm working for the damn guy...'_

She kept training all day until dawn came. Running, throwing daggers at targets, jumping from trees to trees.

She felt utterly exhausted by morning, but the exhilaration of training like a ninja again left her feeling satisfied. She stretched her aching body and smiled at the morning sun.

Walking back, she decided to take a detour to the nearby city that surrounded Date castle. The wood huts looked almost cozy nestled in the snow as villagers wake up for another day of work.

She already slipped on an old winter cloak to prevent herself from becoming sick as she trudged through the village. She heard a happy bark and she turned around to see the dog from before.

"Hello again," she gave a small smile at the scruffy dog. The village dog gave her a playful grin and started to prance around before flopping down and rolling in the snow.

She couldn't help but giggle at the dog's playful antics. She had the sudden urge to be childish so she bent down and gave the dog a good belly rub.

"Oh you're a girl," she exclaimed in surprise.

The dog closed her eyes in bliss while her foot kicked high in the air, sending a dust of cold snow. Kunoichi grinned. "And a very funny dog for that matter."

A few villagers glanced at the Kunoichi and the dog, but Kunoichi didn't care. "I think I'll call you something," she told the dog.

The dog gave her a curious look. Kunoichi stood up and pondered, the dog was a pale brownish color and the first thing that came up in her mind was sweet peanut rice cakes. "How about Mochi?"

The dog seemed to accept her name, Mochi wagged her tail and gave a happy bark in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Date Masamune was a dragon but as he learned, even dragons don't get what they always want.<p>

The campaign was called off temporarily to deal with the uprising in his northern territory and the harsh winter storms that have been plaguing northern Japan weren't helping either. He wouldn't mind charging his army through the cold, that has an element of surprise at least. What made him angry though was the uprising in his own territory. Of course he knew about it thanks to Kunoichi's information, but he still seethe in fury at the idea that Kanetsugu help to partially instigated it.

Kanetsugu the hypocrite. His relationship with that man can best be described as pure animosity. He didn't recall who started their bitter rivalry but it was probably Kanetsugu.

"At least the Vixen was useful in exposing Kanetsugu..." he muttered to himself. He was feeling slightly moodier than usual with all this thought about Kanetsugu, so he decided to go by the village to get some fresh air.

He wore a winter cloak, partially hiding his face so know one in the town would notice him as he walked through the snow covered streets.

The town was mostly silent except for a dog barking around the corner. Usually Masamune could care less for a dog, but what perked his interest was the laughter of a familiar voice. Trending carefully he peered curiously around to see the Vixen with a dog.

She was genuinely laughing for once, not the teasing giggle she gives on the battlefield but laughing with mirth. Masamune felt like he was intruding on something private but he was too fixated on her to care.

She looked so serene, her chestnut-colored hair cascading down freely as the dog licked her face. Her cheeks were flushed with exhilaration and her eyes were bright.

This was something he never saw before and he felt his heart quicken slightly.

He didn't realize how attractive the Vixen was.

When she was still with the Sanada army, Masamune viewed her rather with indifference. Before, she just dressed seductively and acted childish, but seeing her now registered something different in Masamune's mind.  
>Innocent and carefree.<p>

He was jealous, and he didn't even know why. Maybe he was jealous of her, maybe she reminded him of a time when he was actually happy. Maybe he was jealous that even a mangy dog took a liking to her, or maybe he was jealous of the dog and the attention Kunoichi showers to it.

Masamune let out a tired sigh, before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple days later..<strong>.

"Imbecile!" he barked, his voice ringing in her ear as she stumbled awake. The voice, still not deep enough for a man, but certainly not a child, made her grimace because she knew who it was.

"What?" Kunoichi blinked and realized that she had curled up on her guard post.

"Can you do anything right Vixen!" yelled Masamune, he glared with his one eye while she still looked up in shock.

"I-"

"Don't give me that crap! Why are you sleeping on your post? Hell, even a dead body can do a better job at being a guard than you!"

Kunoichi winced and quickly scrambled up under Masamune's glare.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She honestly couldn't think of anything else.

Silence hung in the air until Masamune spoke. "No excuses this time?"

"I...don't really have one..." she said meekly.

"Third time this week?" came a tired reply.

Kunoichi flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I will take the punishment necessary..."

Masamune shook his head. "Even if I ordered fifty lashes, you'll still fall asleep...just don't do it again." Masamune said it with annoyance but he looked uncomfortable.

Kunoichi frowned and leaned forward, startling the young man. "What's wrong Masamune? Worried about me?" She didn't meant for the question to come out in a teasing manner, but it did.

He glared. "You're hopeless, I know you've been playing with all your free time with a damn dog."

Kunoichi looked surprised, "How did you know about Mochi?"

Masamune cursed at himself and attempted to change the topic hastily. "So that's the mangy dog's name? Why is a ninja needing the company of a filthy dog?"

Kunoichi's eyes flashed angrily, "Mochi isn't a mangy dog, in fact you're probably more of a dog than her!"

Masamune flinched at her comment, "you dare call your Lord a dog?" he yelled angrily.

Kunoichi scoffed, "I won't see you as my Lord until you act like one!"

Both were glaring at each other murderously. Kunoichi didn't even fear Masamune anymore because he seemed more and more like an immature teenager in her eyes. Maybe she even saw him as a friend.

"I can cut you down right now for your defiance," he hissed dangerously as if reading her mind.

"Go ahead an try," she retorted back, "I know you aren't capable of doing it."

Masamune smirked, "I've killed plenty in my lifetime, killing you wouldn't be hard."

"But you won't."

Masamune's one eye widen in surprise at Kunoichi's comment.

"You were the one spying on me and Mochi weren't you?" Kunoichi continued softly.

Date Masamune looked at her, her eyes boring into him quizzically and looking for an explanation.  
>He felt his heart beat faster as she waited for an answer. Anger replaced his fear as Masamune recovered from his shock.<p>

"Does it matter what I do?" Masamune scowled. "You should be counting your blessings that I won't kill you because you've been useful. Next time I see you waste your time I wouldn't be so lenient!"

Masamune angrily turned around and stormed off, leaving Kunoichi to stare at him with disdain and bewilderment.

He felt absolutely stupid.

* * *

><p>"Damn that Vixen!" swore Masamune angrily as he sat next to Magoichi. The two young men were standing near the outskirts of his castle, observing the quiet atmosphere of the snowy fields. Or at least as quiet as Masamune allowed it.<p>

"That Vixen absolutely infuritates me!" Masamune continued to rant, much to Magoichi's amusement.

"Why is that Lord Masamune?" questioned Magoichi casually.

"S-she always questions my authority...and she's so annoying and...whiny..."

Magoichi only chuckled, "I can understand you're use to people following your orders, but she hasn't actually disobey you. As for being annoying, well I think that's just your past perception of her, you said so yourself that she's different now."

Masamune fell silent, angry that Magoichi was probably right. "Why in the world did I even hired her?" he muttered in frustration.

"Maybe you like her?"

Masamune turned to Magoichi, giving Magoichi a murderous glare. "Elaborate my dear Magoichi."

Magoichi only shurgged. "I don't need to be a girl to know the attraction of young teenage love."

"Magoichi, say another word and I will personally make sure you will wish you were born a girl."

"That I can't imagine," grimaced Magoichi, "honestly Masamune, act more like a gentleman if you want her to like you."

"I don't need your advice to get her to like me-no wait...arggh," Masamune scowled as Magoichi threw back his head and laughed. "Stop laughing Magoichi! I don't like her! She's not even my type!"

Magoichi quieted down as Masamune looked more flustered than ever before. It was actually amusing to see his Lord so worked up over a girl. "Like I said, go ask her for a romantic moonlight stroll down by the lake or bring her a present then you'll be able to-"

"Enough already!" Despite his angry tone, Masamune looked more mortified then upset towards Magoichi.

Magoichi observed his Lord with interest, he knew Masamune had always be engrossed in his own ambition that Masamune rarely thought about the opposite sex except in battle, and even that was with contempt.

"How about I ask her to be your own bodyguard?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as an approval."

"Magoichi, look I don't need-"

"Someone got to watch you when I'm going off to the Dewa region."

"...I'm not a child," Masamune protested with annoyance.

"Neither was Lord Yukimura."

"I..._fine." _

* * *

><p>"I don't get him," Kunoichi stated out to Tama. The old woman peered at Kunoichi while sipping a cup of tea. "Who, Miss Kuno?"<p>

"Date Masamune...I don't know if I'm suppose to be fearful of him or friendly with him, I don't know what he wants with me or that he even cares."

Tama almost choked at Kunoichi's bold words. "That's _Lord_ Masamune!" hissed Tama defensively.

Kunoichi looked surprised at Tama's indignant expression. Maybe it was Kunoichi's loneliness that was making her to be more open with Tama despite the old maid's fierce loyalty to the Date Clan. She gave a flustered apology and Tama settled down again.

"Really Miss Kuno, you should understand that our Lord is a busy young man, you should be thankful he is expressing any attention at all to you."

"But...sometimes it seems like he is trying to reach out to me...it's sort of hard to explain..." Kunoichi said carefully.

Tama sighed, "Lord Masamune probably wants to be in good relations with his newest recruit, then again maybe he's _interested _in you."

Kunoichi flushed in indignation. "Oh please, I don't need to be a maid to know that would cause a scandal..."

Tama chuckled, "Miss Kuno, gossip is already spreading anyways."

Kunoichi frowned."What do you mean by gossip?"

But Tama didn't answer her, the old maid merely continued sipping her cup of tea casually. Kunoichi rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her relationship with Masamune would best be said complicated. Even though they started off in the worst of terms, theirelationship still isn't really ninja to master. Kunoichi still found it hard to address or see Masamune as her new boss. The way he acts, sometimes so full of himself, prevents her from seeing him in a better light.

"'Don't judge your Lord too harshly. Lord Date Masamune is still a boy even if he is Lord of Oshu, he can be immature but that's how young ambitious men are. I have faith in him that he has honor and a sense of what is wrong and right. He is still a samurai after all."

Kunoichi felt curious, she heard about Masamune's past from people but she wanted to ask a direct source like Tama. "Is it true that he killed his family?"

The color drained from Tama's old face from Kunoichi's question. Tama swallowed hard and looked down on her cup of tea. "I preferred not to answer that..." Tama's bony hands clenched her cup, showing evident anger at Kunoichi's question.

Kunoichi knew she made a mistake."I'm sorry I asked," Kunoichi said quickly, but Tama's reaction made Kunoichi feel more curious about Masamune's past.

She was expecting Tama to accept her apology but the angry look in Tama's old eyes told Kunoichi that the damage was already done. Tama stood up and brushed past Kunoichi brusquely.

Kunoichi only stood there feeling like she had just lost her only friend. The familar gnawing empty feeling in her heart came back and she hated herself more than ever for her stupidity.  
>"I guess...I should go back to the barracks for good," she said to herself quietly, "I don't think I'm welcomed here anymore." She swallowed and felt a lump in her throat, but she kept a straight face and quickly walked out of the empty maid quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>Kunoichi came running to the training barracks, but she was surprise to see it empty. For a second she feared that everyone already left her behind but then someone approached her. She recognized him as on of the top generals so she gave a small bow.<p>

"Thousand apologizes, I was busy scouting the area," she lied before bowing again.

The general frowned, "Lady Kunoichi this is the Date capital, I highly doubt scouts would be needed despite the uprising in the Northern territory. On the other hand, Magoichi would like a word with you."

Kunoichi looked surprised, but she nodded, "I guess I'll be on my way then."

Magoichi was standing on the outskirts of the the castle, when Kunoichi appeared.

His stern expression broke into a playful grin when he saw her. "Hey little lady, haven't seen you for a while, I was starting to think you've forgotten me."

"Who wouldn't forget such a gentleman?" said Kunoichi. Kunoichi felt dour and wasn't in the mood for Magoichi's antics after the Tama incident.

Magoichi chuckled. "Glad to see you're still sassy as ever, but onto business." Magoichi expression turned serious again. "As you know yourself, Date territory in the north, the Dewa Providence which belongs to the Mogami Clan, is throwing an uprising. Evidently, Kanetsugu has some responsibility behind it but it can also be Tokugawa Ieyasu's plan to throw Date off. If Lord Masamune was to march his army to the Dewa Province, that would leave this castle venerable to a potential attack."

"So do I go there and lead an army to retake the Dewa Province from the Mogami Clan?"

Magoichi shook his head, "You're good Kunoichi, I know you're decently capable of leading an army or fighting a battle, but-"

"You guys don't trust me, right?" she finished off.

Magoichi sighed, "Kunoichi don't jumped up to that conclusion, but yeah more or less. Besides, you haven't really been the best as a soldier."

Kunoichi rolled her eyes. "So where do I come in this?"

"I think it's best if you stay behind. Me and a few generals would go instead and lead a small army to quell the uprising."

Kunoichi took in Magoichi's words carefully. "What are you really implying?"

Magoichi looked up to the sky, a small smile on his mouth, "I think maybe you should be Masamune's bodyguard. He wouldn't really care if you are."

Kunoichi felt as if someone slapped her. "What?"

"It's a suggestion," he said hastily, "would you rather continue being a soldier or actually be a ninja again?"  
>A look of pain flickered on her face but it didn't take long for her to answer back. "I won't be Masamune's babysitter, but the job sounds better than doing drills all day."<p>

She didn't give Magoichi a clear answer but Magoichi felt satisfied with it and gave her a curt nod before grabbing the reins of his horse.

"Oh yeah Kunoichi, don't judge him so quickly, he had a hard life as a kid," Magoichi said as he climbed onto his horse.

"Everyone had a hard life at one point," Kunoichi snapped, "like I said before, I won't kill Masamune so you can stop worrying that I will kill your damn_ lover_."

Magoichi winced at Kunoichi's comment. "Ouch, you know I prefer the ladies, Miss Kunoichi." But he chuckled, "what I'm saying is that you and Masamune shouldn't be fighting like children, he's your boss after all. So I would suggest that you do your job and protect him."

"He seems capable of living fine on his own, besides I don't recall him asking me to protect him."

Magoichi turned around for a second, "Date Masamune needs someone to protect him, everyone does." With that Magoichi snapped his reins and the horse took off.

"That's...the same thing Lady Nene said before she died..." Kunoichi whispered quietly as she watch Magoichi and the rest of the army disappear against the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Date Masamune didn't protest when Kunoichi kept following him around, after all it was her job. But, having the ninja girl constantly loom over him like a silent ghost drove Masamune insane.<p>

"At least say something," he snapped at her one day.

He was sitting in his study room and working on a few bureacratic papers while Kunoichi was standing near him, bored. Not that signing documents and writing down decrees were his thing either, but he would rather do it himself than let others.  
>It was lonely since Magoichi left, he already missed the entertaining gunslinging retainer. So having the girl as company wasn't too bad, except she was the Vixen.<p>

"Date Masamune, it's been only three days and you already find something to criticize me in," Kunoichi said wearily. Kunoichi looked tired for some reason, but Masamune didn't want to ask her about it. Besides, she might throw another fit. And dealing with a woman's wrath isn't a dragon priority.

Silence hung in the air again as Masamune went back to writing on some papers.  
>Kunoichi silently marvel at this action, she personally was surprise to see Masamune sitting down and not running around or yelling his head off. She silently observed how his face concentrated on his work, his brown hair falling over his eye slightly underneath his helmet, the candlelight glowing<p>

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that armor and helmet?" she asked.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?" he shot back.

She frowned, "you told me to say _"something",_ plus it's warm in the castle."

"Hah, you must have skin like a whale then, it freezing in Oshu regardless of where we're at."

"A whale?" she snapped, "please if I'm a fat whale than you're a...a-"

"Dragon?" Masamune finished with a slight smirk.

"No, more like a fat ox."

Masamune stopped writing and turned around to look up at Kunoichi. "Well, I was expecting something worser."

Kunoichi pouted slightly, "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."  
>Tama hasn't talked to her every since that <em>"<em>incident_"_ and Kunoichi was bored. Most of the army has left and following Masamune around was starting to become agonizingly boring. She wanted to talk to someone, but her duties as bodyguard was preventing her from even meeting up with Mochi.

That only left Date Masamune to talk to.

She turned around and boldly pick up one of the scrolls resting near the book ledge.

"Hey!" Masamune demanded, "give that back Vixen! What gives you any right to take my stuff?"

She gave a glance at Masamune, he didn't look too angry, actually he looked more aprehensive on what she will do next. "Don't worry, I'm just looking at it," she replied innocently, "what is it anyways?"

"Nothing," he stammered before attempting to reach out and grab it from her. She smiled and unrolled the scroll, only to frown.

"I was actually expecting some sort of sleazy pictures, not a bunch of writing-"

"Do I look like that type of person to keep stuff like that in my study room?" Masamune sputtered. Kunoichi only smirked back.

"So what is it?" Kunoichi gave him a geniune curious look that Masamune secretly found too cute to refuse.

"It's a poem that I wrote when I was little," he stated. All samurai should know how to write poetry and the arts, but Masamune wasn't really too proud of his childish work.

Kunoichi nodded and handed the scroll to him. "Umm..d-do you think you can read it to me?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.

He thought she was joking, but her eyes looked eager to hear his response. "You...can't read?"

She shook her head, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "Only enough to get by as a ninja, I never really learned how to write poetry because it wasn't necessary."

Masamune was silent for a couple seconds, so Kunoichi took it as a rejection. But to her surprise, Masamune gave a sigh and unrolled the scroll.

_"I sit by the moon"_

_"Alone with only the night"_

_"Wishing for something"_

_"Because now I have nothing"_

_"Except the scars and blood stains" _

Masamune read it casually but as he went on, his eye darken and his voice became slightly hoarse. He didn't even notice that Kunoichi sat next to him as he read.

He stared silently at the scroll for a second before getting up and holding the faded paper by the candlelight.

"Masamune!" Kunoichi cried out in surprise.

"I should thank you," he said quietly, "I forgot that I should have burned this long ago."

"No!" she cried as she reached out and pulled the paper from him. He shot an upset look at Kunoichi but didn't protested her action.

"It's beautiful," she hissed fiercely, "I know you wouldn't like it...but I do!"

"Why? Because it's true?"

"No, it beautiful because it isn't."

"How so?" he snapped bitterly.

"Because..." Kunoichi took a shaky breath, "we have each other, we're not alone."

She looked so determinded that Masamune almost wavered his own opinion. Her true personality shone through at that moment, determinded and firm on her only belief, her eyes filled with a mixture of saddness and grim resolve. She wasn't the Sanada girl he knew before.

"Why jump to such silly conclusions," he said. "You can keep it if you want, I don't want it."

She gave a glare but bowed and exited the room.

She left the scroll on the table.

Masamune gave an angry sigh, feelings of guilt and misery welling inside of him again. Muttering in disgust, he grabbed the paper and held it up to the candle. He watched the scroll burn. The yellowed parcel curling up into black embers.

* * *

><p>It was odd seeing her like this. A broken shell of her former self occasionally wavering between anger and saddness. Sometimes she would still smile and tease around with him, but it was done with bitterness. Most of her former self that he knew had vanished and was replaced by a colder person.<p>

He realized that he found it hard to believe that she really had changed.

Was it odd that he missed the old cheerful Kunoichi that he knew from all the years when he was fighting against her or as allies? He knew she was devasted by the death of her master, but he was hoping she would accept the Date clan and open up to him.

He realized that he missed the former Kunoichi.

But why he should care so much about her?

She was an outcast of the Date army...yet in a way she reminded him of his younger self so much. The fragility of her mind and the painful smile. They were like his childhood memories. The memories that still haunt him in the dark of night.

His lonely childhood, being shunned by his scar and his sins. He subconsciously touched his eye patch and gave a sardonic smile.

* * *

><p>She was standing back at the forest, taking in the cold night and attempting to shake this feeling in her heart. She didn't quite understand Date Masamune, but she didn't <em>just<em> want to judge him through her own past experiences with him. The words of Tama and Magoichi still echo in her mind, and when she saw him reading out his poem, she felt an unknown compassion towards him.

"I have to clear out this feeling," she muttered as she sat onto of a large branch.

"Are you really alone Masamune?" she questioned to herself.

* * *

><p>He didn't see her again til the next days, but he didn't question her whereabouts. She probably wanted to be left alone.<p>

He saw a lone figure standing near the edge of the fields that night, and he knew right away it was her.

She stood looking out into the fields, the moonlight shining on her face, giving her an ethereal look. She was simply staring out into the fields, looking almost ghostly agaisnt the snow. He walked slowly up to her, partially curious on how she would react.

She turned around when she heard his footsteps in the snow. "Oh, it's you."

He stared at her, taking in her face and her petite figure. She seemed so small and fragile standing alone and wrapped in a cloak.

"You've been gone for a few days," he stated tersely.

"I had to do something...besides you seem to be able to take care of yourself without me."

"Well you're right about that," he stated. "But still..."

"Masamune," Kunoichi interrupted. "I want to ask you something...who are you really?"

Silence.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned a bewildered Masamune.

Kunoichi let out an aggravated sigh, "I mean when I first met you, you are a childish brat, and now you are trying to act all high and noble. Where do your ambitions really lie?"

Date Masamune wasn't angry at her comment. Instead he chuckled slightly. "People change Vixen, I guess I realized over time that my ambition was to make Japan a great country...something that Ieyasu doesn't want."

"Ieyasu doesn't?"

"He just wants peace, unity of the country under his power," scoffed Masamune, "but I see greater things for this country. I will take over Japan."

Kunoichi frowned slightly, for a second she was hoping that he would be more selfish but his comment felt like he geniunely cared for the country. He had the same look as before, the confidence and arrogant expression, but his eye shone with passion over his belief. She couldn't help but stare at him, surprised that he would share something so personal with her.

He looked slightly uncomfortable at Kunoichi's gaze. He never been this close to a girl or talked to a girl on such a personal level that it made his heart beat rapidly.

"What are you looking at me like that?" he demanded while trying hard to hide the shaking in his voice.

"You're still...so cocky to say the least," she muttered.

Masamune glared, "Well so? At least I'm not like you, being so damn annoying and whiny."

"My voice isn't whiny," she frowned.

Masamune only snorted in disbelief.

Was it weird that Kunoichi felt at ease talking to him? That even as they insult each other, there was a sense of comfort in her heart when she's around him, the sense of belonging. She smiled at him, causing Masamune to frown slightly.

"But," Kunoichi pointed out, "your ambition and dream, it's a nice one."

Masamune was never one to take compliments well, he looked awkwardly down. "It's not just a dream, it will be a reality, Vixen."

Kunoichi gave a small shy smile at his assertion, and Masamune could swear his heart was going to burst from his chest. He took a shaky breath.

"Hey, I want to apologize about everything," Masamune said carefully. He hated himself to have to sink this low but it was probably for the best in their relationship, he didn't know why but he wants to get along with her at least.

She took in his apology slowly before shaking her head, "I should of been more understanding. I don't know you, but I should of stopped comparing you to _him. _Stop blaming you at Osaka._"_

Masamune clenched his jaw slightly, he knew who "him" was. He didn't like it that she was comparing him to Yukimura, usually he would be flattered if anyone else would do that, but the idea that the Vixen did made him feel upset.

"So," she interrupted his thought, "I think we should start over." She looked serious enough, and he saw a faint glint of the old mischief in her brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"So, I was just wondering if you are up for a moonlight stroll." Masamune started casually, but his heart was pounding away. "Y-you know to get to know each other b-better." He already wanted to kill himself for sounding so nervous and awkward.

Kunoichi gave in an annoyed look, the mood already gone. "Really what do you see in me? Just because we aren't at each other necks doesn't me we're best buddies. I'll pass."

Rejection.

"Well," said Masamune carefully, "fine by me." Masamune face wore a serious expression in hide his disappointment. He turned the other direction and walked off. "Just make sure to be back in the castle by tonight," he called out.

Kunoichi paused for a second, her eyes looking at his back as he walked away. There came a moment in her life if she really wanted to get involve, she would probably seem like a fool. But she was lonely ever since Tama stopped talking to her. Even though Date Masamune was not to be wasn't the most trustworthy person, he's all she has at this moment. She knew she had to give him a chance at least.

"Wait Masamune!"

He stopped, if she could see his face his expression would be a mixture of surprise and shock.

He smirked and turned around. "Shall we go by the lake then?"

* * *

><p>She wanted to know why Masamune wanted to walk with her, doesn't he have any other friends? Like Magoichi Saika and...well he has to have some at least. She recalled when they were brief allies, how he seemed reluctant to join with the rest of warriors, Yukimura, Keji, and particularly Kanetsugu.<p>

An odd feeling bubbled in her chest at his request. Why did he want her to walk with him by the lake? It's alright for him to want her company, but this feels oddly too unprofessional for her, too intimate.  
>But she brush it off, maybe Masamune Date was a womanizer, though she didn't recall that being part of his character. Arrogant? Yes. Ambitious to the point of madness? Yes. Womanizer? Nope, as if.<p>

"Masamune-"

"I doubt you are ever going to call me "Lord" anytime soon," Masamune interrupted lightly.

Kunoichi scoffed, "I'm only aiding your army in taking down Ieyasu..."

Masamune gritted his teeth. He knew that Yukimura was long dead, but her heart still held steady fast to her former lord.

She seemed to read his mind, she stop walking and look down. "Its the only thing keeping my from losing my mind," she whispered, "is that I still have a purpose in this world."

The dark statement chilled the air even more, Kunoichi didn't look mirthful anymore nor pensive. She simply looked blank, her eyes dark and mouth set in a thin line. Masamune didn't question her anymore.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" Kunoichi responded lightly.

"You seem different." he stated simply.

"Oh, I don't know," she spat, "I just lost everything that was my stability in life, should I still be the perky ninja girl everyone loves?"

"Your sarcasm in understandable," muttered Masamune.

The atmosphere around them became tense again, with Kunoichi keeping her distant from Masamune.

He stopped when he noticed that she stop following. Turning around he notice that Kunoichi was squatting on the ground and picking up stones.

"What in the world are you doing you imbecile?" asked Masamune in annoyance.

Kunoichi ignored him, got up, and threw the stone across the lake, a shoal of silver skimming the dark waters. "Come on Masamune, let's see who can throw the farthest," she exclaimed softly.

_'Geez, what a weird girl, one minute moody, the next all happy, is she really crazy or just weird?'_ scowled Masamune. "Count me out, skipping stones in child play."

Kunoichi gave a pout, which Masamune found hard to admit was adorable, before tossing another. "My, my, the so called great dragon of Oshu doesn't even have the strength to skip a pebble."

Masamune felt annoyed. "Oh come on, of course I do!" To show her he picked up a stone and hurled it. The stone plopped heavily into the lake, leaving only deep ripples on the reflection of the stars.

Kunoichi snickered and send another stone gliding though the water, while Masamune muttered something with annoyance.

"I use to do this a lot when I was younger," she said softly. Masamune was silent as he glance at her expression. "I use to think that a dark lake was all my sadness and problems...and if I was able to throw the stone all the way across the other end, I would overcome it...hah I know it sounds stupid but I really believe it for some time. In the end I only became very good at skipping stones."

"It is stupid," said Masamune. Kunoichi only looked at him, expecting more criticism. "I mean how stupid for you to have that belief and not follow it?"

"What?"

"You want to leave the lake right? But you only sink in it." Masamune shook his head in frustration. "Don't be scared Kunoichi, you...should face your demons," he whispered. She stared at him, taking in his words slowly.

They continue walking but she became curious, his own words still echoing in her mind. "Masamune why did you allow me to join your army, I could of easily betray you and kill you."

"Blunt I see...you as more useful than useless, in a way you are the symbol to Sanada's dreams and hopes,"replied Masamune lightly. "But no I don't really trust you, I never really trust anyone to be of that matter...if you do turn against me though, your head would be blasted off before you can lift your dagger. Besides you are an unemployed ninja right?" He said it casually but he was serious.

Kunoichi burst out laughing. Surprised he turned to her, annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh stop acting so serious with me Masamune! I know you are nothing but a brat half of the time, so stop acting like you are some actually dangerous general," she lightly waved him off.

Masamune felt flustered. "I'm actually a lord of a clan for your information!"

"Oh yes the Date clan, never gonna be that memorable as the Sanada or the Oda though," she lightly teased. It's amazing how she was always able to maneuver herself out of a serious conservation. "Are you gonna be remembered for your old antics of charging randomly into battles and attacking both sides?" she laughed.

"Hey," he protested. "That was only an old habit of mines when I was around twelve!"

"Well," she smiled as she planted her hands on her hips. "Got to hand it for you to lead a whole army as a toddler."

Masamune smirked, "Well at least I got more experience than you, how old are you anyways?"

She glanced shyly to the side. "I don't really know to be honest...maybe sixteen or seventeen years?"

"Hah, I'm definitely older!" he proclaimed.

"Oh really?" she challenged with a smirk, "how much older?"

"Err, none of your business! Just older!" he shot back, his face flustered by now.

She only grinned at him. "Eighteen or nineteen?" she prodded.

"Arrgh! You're a hopeless imbecile," he muttered. He heard Kunoichi giggle again causing him to blush even more. _'Shit! What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Kunoichi noticed his flushed expression, concern flickered on her face as she walked up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" protested Masamune angrily as she stood on her tiptoes and peered into his face. He slightly backed away from her but she continued to look at him with concern.

"You're really tall," she noted in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh nevermind," she chuckled, "I was just worried that you might be feverish, you're face is really red. Though I think it makes you look sort of cute."

She leaned a bit too close for comfort, which startled the young man. Kunoichi realized what she was doing and started to pull back in embarrassment. "S-sorry, that was unprofessional of me-"

She didn't get to finish her apology because the One-Eyed Dragon grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving away.

She let out a surprise gasp at his action, but that didn't stop him as he looked into her eyes.

Suddenly the atmosphere became tense again. Time feeling slower as the two stare into each other.

Distant was closing between them as they stared at each other.  
>One daring the other to give in and break away.<p>

"What are you going to do you snake?" she whispered.

"I know I asked this a few months ago, but you didn't answer my question," he started quietly. "Do you hate me?"

"You're not Ieyasu, but I can never read what you are thinking, you are always so moody and arrogant," Kunoichi said bluntly. Masamune frowned slightly at Kunoichi comment. "But you did take me in and provided me a place to stay when I was at my darkest point...you...I don't know..." she continued hestiantly as thoughts raced through her mind.

_"Lord Date Masamune is still a boy even if he is Lord of Oshu, he can be immature but that's how young ambitious men are. I have faith in him that he has honor and a sense of what is wrong and right. He is still a samurai after all.."_

_'Don't judge him so quickly, he had a hard life as a kid.'_

"Just get to the point," he said calmly.

"No, I don't hate you."

Masamune pressed his lips against her, a jolt of emotions shot through him as he felt her against his lips. She seemed nonchalant about what was happening at first. Realization sunk in too quickly and she pulled away from him. Her eyes wide in surprise and shock, while Masamune wore an unreadable expression on his face.

"What...did you just do?" she didn't sounded angry, just surprise.

"It's called a kiss."

"..."

Before she can register something smart to say back she felt Masamune grabbed her other arm and pulled her towards him again.

The awkwardness set in as she stared at him in shock while Masamune attempted to rescue the last bit of dignity he had left. He was breathing hard, his dark brown bangs covering his eye as he looked down, counting the seconds on what he will do next. The misty smoke rising from their nervous breathing in the cold night as they both attempt to recall exactly what just happen between them.

"Lord Masamune?" Kunoichi whispered. She waited, emotionally confused and uncertain. Her heart pounding and an unknown feeling stirring inside of her.

He bend down and pressed his mouth against her again.

* * *

><p>The feeling shocked Masamune as he felt her warm lips again, surprised on how <em>good <em>it felt to kiss her. He closed his eye, taking in the feeling that had been growing inside his heart for the last few months. This dangerous and unexplainable feeling. This _wonderful_ feeling.

Kunoichi didn't fare much better. She stood still, her heart pounding from the emotions jarring inside of her, trying half-heartedly to reason herself on her actions. Her lips moving against his, her mind swimming in numb confusion.

Numb, blissful confusion.

* * *

><p>No one noticed a painted ninja watching them from the other side to the lake, his eyes observing the scene with a mixture or amusement and fascination. Contempt was etched on his pale face as he watch the two kiss. A young kunoichi that was lost and broken, seeking solace in a samurai. A samurai that clings onto the vestiges of his own sanity, seeking out equally the same solace that she seeks.<p>

Two lost and broken souls that would set the catalyst of destruction upon themselves.

In his eyes it was pathetic.

"You're approaching dangerous territory Vixen. You're heart was already broken once, but it will be shattered twice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Long Author Rant:<em>**

**_I really don't like this chapter arrgh too mushy x(_**

**Also, too much contemplation on Kunoichi's part and not enough action. I personally found this chapter...too wordy, if that makes any sense. Don't worry more action will probably happen in the next chapter  
><strong>

**Actually Kunoichi is pretty short, as of SW3 she is said to be 5'2 or 157.48 cm which is short in my standards, and Masamune is suppose to be 5'9 or 175.26 cm.  
>Fun historical fact though, the actual Date Masamune was probably around Kunoichi height XP it was standard in ancient times for people to be that height due to poor diet, medical care, and low life expectancy.<strong>

**When Kunoichi mention Masamune's old antics of charging and attacking all sides of the armies, it's referencing to the orginal SW game where Masamune was a pint size brat :P**

**Yes! Relationship is actually developing between the two. Finally! **

**I won't deny that Kunoichi is feeling a sort of attraction to Masamune at this point  
><strong>**Kunoichi is starting to find him attractive, but he's a complete contrast from Yukimura. He's a bit of a loner, arrogant, and alive, things that Yukimura isn't and Kunoichi is probably going to compare that often. Plus as much as she finds it entertaining to flirt with him, she fears the pain of becoming attach to someone.  
><strong>

**I have absolutely no idea how a relationship happens, hooray for lack of real experience on my part . But judging by some of the cut scenes I've seen between official couples in the games like Oichi and Sun Shang Xiang...well it looks really superficial and clean.  
><strong>**Then again kissing in general wasn't the norm in Japan back then, but Date Masamune always is the exception. :D**

**Anyways read and review ^-^**

**-Wuchen**


	7. Chapter 7: Losses and Assertion

****Disclamer: Pretty short and violent chapter. And a lot of angst and sadness. And I don't own Samurai Warriors.****

EDIT: I am so sorry, when I was re-editing chapter 5, I somehow replaced chapter 7 in the process with another copy of chapter 5. I practically panicked, but managed to find a backup of chapter 7. To all the unfortunate readers that had to reread chapter 5 twice and were left confused, I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Lost and Assertions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I finally understand the path I must take, I will be behind him...always."<em>

- Kunoichi to Yukimura in her SW3 ending

* * *

><p>Everything felt wrong.<p>

No, everything _is_ wrong.

She wasn't suppose to be doing this, wasn't suppose to be this weak and give in. Images of Yukimura flashed through her mind and she felt a gnawing sense of guilt and repulsion.

She broke away from Date Masamune and pushed him away. Hands trembling at her actions.

"This is wrong," she whispered quietly to a surprised Masamune. "I can't do this, I don't want to do this..."

He gave her a hard look. "You weren't complaining before."

"I-I just wasn't thinking!" she sputtered. "I don't want to do this, because I don't like you that way. I don't have those kind of feelings towards you." She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"You said you didn't hate me," Masamune pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I like you that way," she retorted angrily.

"Oh, I don't know," Masamune smirked. "The way you were kissing me was telling a different story."

She flushed as Masamune gave a small grin.

She can tell Masamune was still in a good mood but she felt absolutely horrible. "Like I said I don't know what came over me..."

Masamune sighed and relented. "You're right...I don't really know what came over me too." Hiding his anger he abruptly brushed past her and started to walk back.

She wanted to turn around and call him back, but she didn't. She only stood by the side on the lake, staring out into the moon as it was slowly covered by dark clouds.

Trying to still register what exactly had happened tonight.

* * *

><p>Date Masamune laid on his bed, still feeling nervous over what had happened. He kissed her. He kissed the former ninja of Sanada Yukimura. He kissed Kunoichi.<p>

"Damn," he muttered. He realize that he was breaking a sweat and the pit of his stomach was churning uncomfortably.

He took a shaky breath and closed his eye, trying to sort out the jumble of feelings inside of him.

He still couldn't believe he kissed the Vixen.

But it felt nice.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, both acted like nothing happened between them. Masamune was restless to go into battle and he constantly ranted to Kunoichi about the woes of running his land. Kunoichi would roll her eyes at his frustration, but listened anyways.<p>

Kunoichi found herself staring at Masamune more than usual, surprised on how good looking he really was. She stopped seeing him as an immature boy but now as a young man bent on his ambition. She admired the way his dark brown hair fell over his young face and how tall he was. Even with the fact that he was missing an eye, the eye patch gave off an aura of confidence.

Kunoichi frowned when she realized what she was thinking, and the guilt of the night they kissed resurfaced.

Kunoichi was sitting on the west watchtower, hugging her knees and trying to sort her conflicting feelings and resentment. "I can't believe I can sink that low," she told herself in a shaky voice. "Would Lord Yukimura be disappointed in me? Would he be surprised that I shared that sort of affection with Date Masamune?"

She hestiantly touched her lips and wondered what it would of felt to have kiss Lord Yukimura.

"Lord Yukimura would have been gentle with me," she murmured quietly, "he wouldn't have been so forceful either like Date Masamune."

The thoughts of Yukimura only made her feel worse.

"Date Masamune is nothing like Lord Yukimura," she muttered fiercely, but a different sense of bitterness was also welling inside of her.

"_At least Date Masamune kissed you, unlike Sanada Yukimura."_

She frowned and shook her head.

"_And you liked it,"_ the inner voice chimed, _"Sanada Yukimura would never do that, he would have been repulsed at the thought."_

"Shut up," she whispered. Her head was starting to hurt.

"_Lord Yukimura never loved you!"_ the voice shrilled. "_He loved his honor and friends more! He loved his clan more! He would of never married you. He desired Lady Ina, Mitsunari, Keij, everyone, beside you._

"Why must you persist?" Kunoichi hissed as she clutched her throbbing head. "This must be some sort of trick someone is playing with my head..."

"_You know why he would be nothing more than a master in your eyes? Because you are a nobody. An orphan rejected, born from war, thriving in war. You can never be a woman to satisfy a man. You are a peasant with no past or future."_

"SHUT UP!" Kunoichi screamed. "Yukimura isn't like that, he's different from everyone else! He's different because he sees me for who I am." Kunoichi slumped down and started to cry softly. "That's why I love him..."

She stayed quiet for a second, taking the silence of her own ragged breathing. She counted a couple seconds before composing herself and turned around to face Fuma Kotaro.

He was standing on the watchtower too.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked tiredly, attempting to hide her fear. "Fuma, did you do this?"

"Perhaps." He didn't look satisfied at Kunoichi's misery though, his face had a blank expression.

"Why?"

"If you were more strong-willed you would have been able to overcome your weakness-"

"That still doesn't answer my question. Are you playing mind games on me?" she glared. The headache was ebbing away, re

"You've forgotten your purpose, you seem happily content with the Date boy," he replied. "Glad I was proven wrong."

"Fuma," she whispered, "I don't know why you are doing this. Is it really in the name of chaos? Is everything a game for you?"

Silence.

"I couldn't help but wonder," she started slowly, "if Hojo clan meant anything to you. Did Ujiyasu and Kaihime meant anything to you? You guys worked together to try to achieve a dream and-"

"I do view them in amicable terms," he murmured. "However their dreams have been lost amid the fields of battle."

"Then what do you have left Fuma?" Kunoichi questioned desperately, "why continue to torment me for your selfish purpose?"

"Torment isn't the word, more like help." Fuma Kotaro gave a grim smile. "The Date Castle will be attacked later tonight on the east side. I merely came to warn you."

Kunoichi felt her heart beat quicken. "What do you mean?"

"There will be an assassination attempt on Date Masamune. Best be on your way and follow your silly ninja duties." Before Kunoichi could further question Fuma, he leaped up and vanished.

"Fuma Kotaro...do you really want to help me?" she questioned quietly._ 'Are we really alike? No past nor future? Born from chaos? Both bent on killing someone on the Tokugawa side?' _She shuddered at the mind games Fuma plays with her, but decided to trust Fuma. Kunoichi honestly has no choice anyways.

Kunoichi was still staring at where Fuma once stood before she heard the screams of soldiers. "Already?" she cursed angrily. She quickly debated on whether to aid the army or run to Date Masamune. "He would probably be in his sleeping quarters," she told herself quickly. "I need to warn and protect him, it's my job after all."

"Lady Kunoichi!" cried out a captain from below. "A few guards have been already killed! W-we are under attack!"

Kunoichi drew out her daggers, and leaped down from the watch post. She landed near the platform where the panicked captain stood. "Captain Takashi," Kunoichi replied curtly, "it's on the east. The east side of the castle."

Captain Takashi's eyes widen briefly. "H-how do you know? We can't m-make mistakes here!"

"I... just do. Just please regroup the remaining troops and go there! I need to make sure Lord Masamune is okay." Kunoichi really didn't need to explain further, she really had to make sure Masamune was alright.

Before Captain Takashi can question Kunoichi further, she dashed ahead.

* * *

><p>She was terrified at the notion that Date Masamune was killed. "I won't let you die," she whispered as she started to climb up into his room from the outside. Stupid castle walls.<p>

The window was opened and she feared the worst as she jumped inside. "Masamune?"

She stopped herself as she almost slipped on the floor. She realized that the floor was slicked with blood.

Her breathing picked up when she saw the bodies in the room. Trembling, she crouched down to the nearest one and turned it around.

A ninja. A dead ninja.

She heard the click of a pistol and she turned around. "Show yourself," came out a cold voice.

"Masamune, it's me Kunoichi," she spoke shakily before turning around to see him.

He was standing in the shadows, his gun lowered but still looking at her skeptically. "You're late," he deadpanned.

Kunoichi frowned slightly. "I see I'm not needed..." Really, was she even needed? Well now she feels worthless...

He gave a grim look, "a dragon never sleeps with both eyes close."

"So I'm assuming you don't sleep at all?"

He shot her a look, before continuing, "it won't be the first nor the last assassination attempt...I need to go back and lead my men against those fools."

* * *

><p>Kunoichi imaged an attack on the castle would be excessively chaotic, just like the siege of Osaka. But this was relatively quick. Masamune furiously lead his men to counterattack, and the attack was quickly shifted to Date's favor.<p>

"Something isn't right.." she muttered as she brought down a spy ninja with her daggers. "Something isn't right," she called out to Masamune. But Masamune didn't seem to hear her, he seemed too busy killing the "imbeciles" to pay attention.

She cursed silently and started to run to her west watchtower post.

Perhaps it was her shinobi instincts that told her, or perhaps it was just plain gut feelings, but she knew something was wrong.

When she approached the west gate, she saw two guards fallen with arrows. "But nobody is entering the gate, heck even the gate is still shut..." she said quietly.

"That's because no one is entering," called out a familiar man's voice.

She spun around but someone already took a vicious stab in her direction. She dodged and jumped a few feet from her attacker before facing him.

"Sato!" she exclaimed in surprise. Takao Sato was a Date soldier that particularly hated Kunoichi. After being humilated twice by her, Kunoichi always had an uneasiness towards the man.

Sato spat on the ground and gave her a condescending smile, "what's the matter Vixen? Surprise to see me out to kill you? Well, you shouldn't be."

"If this is for revenge, that's just stupid," she growled.

He gave a laugh. "No it's not just for revenge. I'll tell you something Vixen, I never worked for the Date Clan."

"Well, that isn't suprising," she muttered.

He only sneered, "Date Masamune is a powerful Lord, but he's only a boy, the Date clan will not stand a chance against the mighty Tokugawa-"

While Sato was talking, Kunoichi lunged and attempted to cut him down, but he dodged and grabbed her arm. Spinning her around, he slammed her hard on the ground and pinned her underneath with the weight of his body.

"What's the matter Vixen?" Sato taunted as Kunoichi struggled. "you seem to be not up to your usual feisty behavior? Has whoring around with Date Masamune making you too tired to fight me?"

"Shut up!" she screamed and she slammed her elbow against the side of his face. He was knocked back, giving her a couple second to roll away from him.

She got up but Sato was faster, bringing down his sword and causing her to stumble back and avoid getting hit.

"Weak, so weak!" he taunted as he kicked her to the ground.

She gasped as she felt his foot come crashing down on her chest. She tasted her own blood in her mouth as he proceeded to kick her savagely.

"You're insane," she hissed. She grabbed his foot and pulled him forward, causing him to fall back and sending his sword the other direction.

She got up slowly, clutching her aching side and gasping while Sato scrambled up too.

He looked particularly satisfied that he was causing her this much pain.

"What are you planning?" Kunoichi demanded before wincing again in pain.

Sato smiled, "I just took a few documents. Tokugawa knows that Date Masamune is planning on attacking, but now with all the military plans and documents in my hand-"

"Tokugawa Ieaysu would know exactly when and where," Kunoichi finished grimly.

"Not only that," smiled Sato, "but Tokugawa will have the proof to charge Date Masamune with treason and have all the other clans declare war on the Date clan."

Kunoichi only glared at him, "where are the papers now?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered as he dove for his sword. She ran and attacked him, but he was too fast. He grabbed his katana and sung it, knocking off her right dagger. She cursed and tried to attack again but he shoved her down, his left hand grabbing her throat.

"I guess you are a woman after all," he smirked as he proceeded to choke her. Kunoichi gasped and tried to push him away.

She wanted to cry, cry at her own weakness and failure to even fight Sato.

Kunoichi heard a scream and then Sato was thrown off, allowing Kunoichi to gasp for air.

The rest was followed by cries and screaming.

Kunoichi staggered up, trying to register in the dim light to see who was attacking Sato.

"Die! You old hag!" screamed Sato as he brought down his sword. Kunoichi heard a strangled cry and she froze in realization.

Tama.

"No," Kunoichi whispered. Tama had already crumpled in a pool of warm blood while Sato had staggered back, clutching his own wounded shoulder. Kunoichi desperately ran and started to apply pressure onto Tama's wound.

"Tama," Kunoichi whispered, "d-don't worry I will..." Kunoichi couldn't even finish her sentence. Tama was cut on the side of her neck, an artery was probably severed.

"Miss Kuno, that man...he was a traitor to the Date Clan..." came a faint whisper.

Kunoichi swallowed, "don't say anything Tama, just don't."

"Miss Kuno, please listen. Please avenge not my death but the insult to the Date."

"I won't listen until you are okay Tama!" Kunoichi said, her voice raised and starting to become hysterical.

"I'm not meant for this world of madmen...I can already see Date Terumune, my husband, and...oh look my son."

Kunoichi was shaking at how calm Tama was. "Help will be on this way...please hold on Tama..."

"Please watch over the young lord...he has a troubled past...he needs guidance..."

"Stop it Tama, enough already!"

"One more thing Kunoichi..."

"Tama...please don't die," Kunoichi pleaded as she frantically looked to call out help.

"I saw you like the daughter I never had."

Kunoichi eyes widen as she looked back at Tama. "Tama...I..."

Tama gave Kunoichi one last winkled smile before fading from this world.

Kunoichi stayed still for a very long time, long after Tama had left.

* * *

><p>She felt uncertain. Unsure on what exactly to do. When she heard soldiers running towards her, she flinched in fear. "Lady Kunoichi!" cried out Captain Takashi. "We were victorious, we were-" The captain paused when he saw Kunoichi look at him with panic.<p>

"I wasn't able to s-save her..."Kunoichi started, her lip trembling as her own statement hit her.

Date Masamune came running towards the west gate, the adrenaline of the battle still there, as he approached the west gate to see the damage.

"My Lord," the soldiers bowed.

"What's the damage?" he demanded.

"Two dead guards and a senior servant that was caught in the skirmish...the perpetrator seems to have gotten away with a few papers too."

Masamune clenched his jaw to hide his building fury. "You are dismissed," Masamune replied as he survey the western gate. It wasn't damaged unlike the eastern, but there certainly was a blood bath.

He noticed Kunoichi sitting near the corner, apparently hugging her knees and staring vacantly as servants cleaned the mess.

"Hey," Masamune said, "did you see anything that happened?"

Kunoichi didn't seem to notice Masamune, but she responded. "It was Takao Sato...he was a spy for the Tokugawa. I tried to stop him, but he got away."

"Which direction did he go?"

"I...don't know."

Masamune felt angry at Kunoichi listless response. "Imbecile! Did you even try to stop him?" Masamune demanded. "Couldn't you have attacked a mere spy like him? Hey, are you even listening to me-"

Masamune stopped talking when Kunoichi looked up at him. She had been crying, her eyes filled with the familiar desparation he had remembered during the night at Osaka forest.

"I couldn't save Tama..." she whispered.

"Who?"

"The maid...she took me in when I first came here...and she-"

"Don't worry about it," Masamune interrupted her brusquely. "She was sort of crazy and probably rushed in to attack Sato..."

"Please Masamune..."

"And besides, she's just an old servant, I never even knew the lady personally."

She didn't even know if Date Masamune was being insensitive or trying to reassure her. She simply got up and brushed past him.

"Hey, where are you going? You have to answer my questions!" Masamune demanded.

Kunoichi felt an unexplained sense of fury replace her grief. She shoot Masamune an angry look and shoved past him.

"My lord!" cried out a few men at the ninja's actions. A couple of soldiers tried to grab Kunoichi but she ran past them.

"I will go after her," growled out a retainer. "She had just insulted your-"

"No, it wouldn't be necessary," Masamune replied quietly. "I will go after her personally."

"Lord Masa-"

But Masamune already climbed onto his horse and rode out of the castle, chasing after Kunoichi.

Date Masamune was surprised on how fast Kunoichi was, but he had an odd feeling that he knows where to find her. He rode his horse through out the night, ignoring the fading cries of his concerned soldiers.

The quiet forest near his castle, surreal every single year he had visited it. He had gone hunting and horse riding here when he was younger.

The white snow was dotted with smaller footprints and fresh blood turning the snow crimson. He simply followed the path until it lead to a clearing.

Kunoichi hunched figure was shaking in the cold, while she attempted to wash the blood off by the icy stream.

"You know we have a bath house in the castle," he remarked dryly.

Kunoichi ignored him and continued washing her arms.

"Vixen," he started.

"It's just like at Osaka..." she whispered. "All this blood and fighting..."

"I don't care if it's just like damn Osaka," Masamune hissed. "You're in Oshu now and you work for me. And that old maid isn't Sanada Yukimura."

She spun around, her pale face mixed with anger and grief, "how could you be so insensitive to your own people? It's like you don't even give a damn for even your most loyal subjects!"

Date Masamune didn't say anything back, instead he grabbed Kunoichi arm and pulled her away from the stream. "You're going back now, if you get sick it's not gonna be my fault."

"Let go of me now," Kunoichi said steely.

"Make me," he shot back as he started to drag her.

A loud slap cracked through the forest.

Date Masamune face was turned to the left, a red streak appearing on his flawless face.

Kunoichi was huffing and gasping, her whole body shaking in anticipation for Masamune's reaction. She felt instantly horrible on what she just did. She couldn't see Masamune's face, only his right eye which was covered with an eye patch anyway.

"I..." she croaked, "I don't know what came over me-"

She stopped herself when Masamune raised his head and looked at her. His face was filled with fury. Before she can even react, he grabbed her again and dragged her to the nearest tree. She was caught by surprise when she felt him slammed her back against the cold trunk.

"You even attacked me by my weakest side, my right," he hissed. "Never. Do. That. Again."

He glared at her murderously, his left eye boring into her two frighten brown ones. He realized that she was shaking, probably from the cold and the fear.

He leaned his face forward, and for a second she thought he might bite or kiss her. But he didn't do either.

"You're acting irrational Vixen, so stop it. This isn't like Osaka, and the old maid lived a long life. I don't know what relationship you have with her...but she wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

Kunoichi sniffed slightly and Masamune loosened his grip.

"I feel so tired," Kunoichi whispered back. Her head felt light from lack of sleep and her whole body was freezing.

"I'm actually jealous of you," he muttered. "To have someone care for you so much..."

"She didn't know me that well," Kunoichi argued. "She definetely cared for you more."

"She was senile and loyal to the Date," muttered Masamune.

"And she saved my life," Kunoichi retorted. "You can let go of me now too, Masamune."

She heard Masamune give sigh and then let go of her. She still felt upset but talking with him did calm her nerves.

Dawn was already approaching as he climbed onto his horse. "Sato is probably long gone..." she whispered, "I can try to go after him."

"No, I'll personally find and kill that bastard," Masamune muttered.

She shook her head, "I want to personally avenge Tama's death..." her voice quivered slightly. "Masamune, what wrong with me? Why can't I fight like before?"

He looked at Kunoichi, who looked so uncertain of herself. "Maybe you lost your passion to fight...I knew that happened to me after my father died."

Kunoichi wanted to ask more but Masamune extended his hand. "Coming with me? It's a bit of a ride back to the castle."

She hesitated and looked up at him. His face was grim and weary but his voice was soft. She took a shaky breath before extending her hand.

Why is it still so hard to trust him?

He understands the pain of losing someone, but Masamune didn't know how to comfort Kunoichi. Her arms were wrapped around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back, as he rode the horse.

"Did you ever find your passion to fight?" she asked quietly.

"I guess not moping around helped," he replied. "But I think the battle of Ueda castle helped me find my passion again."

"Ueda castle? Didn't you help Lord Yukimura in that battle?"

"Yeah, maybe it was seeing Yukimura fight with so much conviction that made me realize I needed to find my own path," Masamune confessed before stopping the horse in the front gate of the castle. He wanted to help Kunoichi off the horse, but she had already jumped off.

They both gotten quiet again as he started tying up his horse to the post.

Kunoichi petted the horse's foreheard while the creature gave a short whine. "Is this the horse that you lost at Osaka that night?"

"Yeah," Masamune replied.

"I guess I should thank it...for getting lost." Masamune gave her a perplexed look. "Even if that night was horrible," she whispered, "I think you were right..."

"Right about what?"

She looked down. "That I couldn't have just hope to ask you to spare Yukimura, he was where he wanted...I kept trying to protect him, begging him to stay in exile...but he was unhappy."

"Look Kunoichi, about that night-"

"Don't feel bad," she shook her head. "You were also right about another thing...I do love him."

Date Masamune felt as if someone just stabbed him. He wanted to say something, but Kunoichi was looking at him with gratitude in her eyes. "I finally understand the path I must take, I will be behind him...always."

Something was ringing in his ears and he felt sick. _'I guess that kiss meant nothing to you,'_ he thought bitterly.

"I need to go back and survey the damage," Masamune told her tiredly, "you should get some rest Vixen."

She can tell he was upset, which was what she wanted. She gave a small bow and turned off.

* * *

><p>She laid on her bed crying. Morning was already here so the servants have all left to carry on their chores and clean up the damage.<p>

Her head was pounding and she felt absolutely miserable.

_"I can't let Masamune think I'm falling for him..." _she thought._ "I love Lord Yukimura...I still do...and it's not possible to be attracted to two different men."_

"Tama, I don't think I can protect Masamune if I fall for him." Kunoichi curled in her bed, trying to prevent herself from shaking and feeling sick.

She was utterly exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. "Tama...please rest in peace."

Kunoichi stood quietly on the outskirts of the castle and village, even though a week has past since Tama was killed, Kunoichi still felt lost with herself.

"Tama...you saved my life back there," she whispered. "I guess...I have to honor your wish at least and _try_ to protect Masamune."

The old woman and the rest of the dead was cremated because the soil was too hard to dig in the dead of winter. But Kunoichi didn't mind. "At least you get to join your love ones," she muttered bitterly. "I still have something to do before I join Yukimura."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

**This was very hard for me to write. D: Ah, what a crappy chapter...**

**I guess it is a very depressing chapter and at times I felt stumped on what to write to create consistency and plot movement. I didn't want this chapter to be such a drag so I had to go back and forth with this chapter. This story is definitely evolving from what I had originally planned out. I was planning a lot more simpler story but now it's sort of became a load of drama and angst. :( **

**I feel frustrated about how it's going...**

**Masamune seems nicer but that's probably gonna stop after this chapter. I notice both of my characters definitely have their own issues. Masamune doesn't know how to comfort Kunoichi because his own experiences prevent him from really expressing it. Kunoichi is probably also a bit unstable, plagued by constant guilt and nightmares. She was hoping Masamune to be a her support, but she probably picked the wrong guy for that. **

**Tama's death felt a bit cliché and rushed but I wanted Tama to reconcile with Kunoichi at her last moment. **


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking the Empty Soul

**Hi guys :) ****This is an insanely long chapter to make up for the delayed update.**

**So, sorry for all the readers who were trying to see if this was updated earlier!**

**More angst, then fluff, then angst again...well this is in category of angst, what do you expect? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, it belongs to Koei.  
><strong>

**_Though_... I would be very, very happy if they ever have a cutscene between Kunoichi and Masamune. So please Koei do create one, you guys manage to create some Kaihime and Masamune scenes in Samurai Warrior Empires 3. So pretty please? In the near future?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Breaking the Empty Soul<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Women give us solace, but if it were not for women we should never need solace."<em>

-Don Herold

* * *

><p>Masamune hadn't spoken to Kunoichi after the forest incident. He kept his aloof distant, only to give a snide comment occasionally to her when she was around his vicinity. Even though Kunoichi knew that Date Masamune was upset towards her, it was probably for her good if she didn't become attach towards him or anyone.<p>

She had already learned the hard way with Tama and Yukimura, and the pain associated with love and death.  
>Kunoichi knew that Date Masamune was slowly becoming a danger towards her, a distractions and potential derailment from her goals. She was getting distracted, and starting to become more soft towards him. She knew she had to distant herself from him, but her heart was finding it difficult to do so. She had reminded herself stubbornly that the one man she loved has died, and that she is only working with Masamune to make sure vengence is brought upon it. Masamune was nothing more to her than that.<p>

She didn't have Tama anymore. And even though Tama stopped talking to Kunoichi near the end, Kunoichi still considered the old women her friend. She also wondered what happened to Mochi. Whenever she would walk to the nearby town, Mochi wasn't around to greet her. Kunoichi assumed the weather had became even too cold for a dog to come out.

Kunoichi was never a person to make friends, she was set on her goal of protecting her lord, but even back then she at least had Kai for company. But now as she worked for the Date, she realizes how much she misses even the slightest company.

Nobody here even acknowledges Kunoichi anymore. After Tama died, contact with any servant was gone. And after Sato left, contact with soldiers was reduced to blank stares.  
>It was a terribly empty feeling and life in the Date Castle would of been difficult if it wasn't for Masamune's company. He hadn't appointed her to any positions beside guard, so she obliged in rather grudgingly.<br>She felt useless because she wasn't doing anything that a ninja was suppose to do, but perhaps this is Masamune's way of punishing her for her actions at the forest the night Tama was killed. He would order her to stand post for hours, while she feigned off boredom, while other days order her like a common soldier.

Even though Masamune treated her like a servant, she would also notice the slight change in his tone when addressing her, or the very subtle looks he would cast in her direction.

It made her aggravated, but only slightly. She felt perturbed by his behavior, it was as if he didn't know what to make of her at times. Other days she felt nervous at his glances. It made her flustered and sent her heart racing, bringing back memories of their kiss and of her own conflicting emotions towards him. Often, she would pondered on Masamune's intentions with her. What does he want? Or even more, what does she want from him?

* * *

><p>Tonight, she was suppose to guard his sleeping quarters. Stand by the door of Masamune's room and try not to fall asleep. The orders sound simple enough.<p>

Kunoichi leaned back and tried to stifle a yawn. It should be a honor to be guarding Masamune's sleeping quarters, but standing by the door all day and night was becoming slightly boring. The other guard had already left, so she was the only one standing in the middle of the night.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I close my eyes," she murmured. It was probably punishable by death if anyone caught her sleeping, but Kunoichi didn't care at the moment. She slumped down and started to doze off.

* * *

><p><em>Kunoichi was standing in a forest, unlike the one near Date's Castle which had bare branches, this one was full blown with blooming cherry trees. The pink blossoms and petals rain down silently as Kunoichi stood in wonderment. <em>

"_Funny, I thought spring won't be here until a couple of more weeks..." _

_She smiled when she noticed a familiar back, a red armored soldier standing nearby. His spear in in one hand and practicing his battle stance. _

"_Yuki.." she whispered as she broke into a sprint towards the man she thought was long dead. _

_He stopped practicing and stood still as Kunoichi approached him from behind. _

"_Yukimura," she whispered, she walked around him until she saw the lovable samurai. His eyes looked in surprise at her, and she couldn't help but giggle. She boldly stepped up in front of him and hugged him. She felt Yukimura flinched in shock but he stood his ground. _

"_Before I met you, I had no purpose in life, I lost the life I had when I became a ninja," she whispered quietly. She didn't question the situation that would enable her to embrace and confess to Yukimura, because she didn't care. _

"_My heart was only in fighting, blood lust, and wanting to see people hurt...it excited me..." She trembled slightly at her words, her confession of her own demons and darkness. "But then I met you, and you showed me kindness. You fought for honor and your Lord. You had a sense of loyalty that I could never dream of..." _

_Yukimura continued to stare at her. _

"_It was entirely stupid," Kunoichi continued as she choked a bit, "but very admirable..."_

"_I would joke and flirt even on the battlefield, knowing quite well I can die. I was always taking everything with ease to hide my own fear but you, you were different. You showed no fear." _

_She swallowed. _

"_You would die for your beliefs, but I found something aside from all your strength, looks, honor, and title. It was your kindness, something that I could never have beyond the moments I shared with you."_

"_I always kept having dreams of you dying...I know this pushes past my job, but I was scared for once. Scared to lose you." Kunoichi tightened her grip on Yukimura. "I want you to have a full life, you know like grow old and live...marry and have kids..." she mumbled. _

_She gave a sad chuckle, "I know this is odd coming from me...because I will never say this in real life...but we still need to have a lot more fun, so don't die on me, okay?" _

_Silence._

"_Because," she whispered sadly, "I love you." _

_She looked up, and then everything shattered. _

_She fell, hitting the ground as Yukimura simply vanished from her arms. She tumbled on a dirty slope, the cherry trees and serene atmosphere was instantly replaced by a chaotic world of men fighting._

_Burning buildings and enemy soldiers hacking at screaming civilians were all around her while she gaped in horror._

"_Yukimura?" she questioned, feeling the familiar sense of panic from Osaka. "Where are you? Yukimura!" _

_She wanted to scream and cry, she had just poured her heart out and he was gone. She had to look for him. Look for her master. Her Lord. Her friend._

_She ran, trying to decipher where she was even at. It felt all too familar, and yet it didn't. The faceless soldiers didn't notice her, busy among themselves in destroying the town. She choked slightly at the burning smell. It burned her throat and she felt sick to her stomach._

_"Yukimura!" she screamed out again. She kept on running until she noticed a clear pathway. She started to walk through the path, the screams and sounds of the raid fading until she _

_There, she saw a body on the ground and her whole body tensed with dread._

"_Yukimura-" S__he stopped when she realized it was someone else. _

"_Masamune?" she choked in surprise and struggled to comprehend what was happening. His one eye was closed and his face looking peaceful, but she could see the gnashes on the side of his neck, the blood soaking through his armor. He was simply lying there, his body still and lifeless. A different sense of fear and dread consumed her as she felt her sanity crumble._

_"No-no, this is wrong!" she cried out, a familar sense of panic taking over her mind. "M-masamune! You're n-not suppose to die!" She choked at sight. "T-this can't be! This has to be another dream! Masamune, dammit wake up!" _

"_Lady Kunoichi." _

_She spun around to see Yukimura standing before her, his grim face smeared in blood and dirt. _

"_Lord Yukimura-" she never got to finish her sentence as she felt something sharp impaled deep into her stomach. She gasped as Yukimura pulled his spear back. She stumbled, her hand clenching her bleeding wound. _

"_W-why?" she whimpered, the familar dizziness of blood loss setting in._

"_Die you traitor! How can your heart love two men?" Yukimura coldly spat. His once soft eyes were replaced with something cold and dark, the familar eyes of a killer. The look Yukimura has whenever he fights in battle. The eyes intent to kill._

_"Y-yukimura...I don't know, I don't know! This! Everything that I have done! It was for you!" she cried out as Yukimura continued to glare at her._

_"If it was really for me, you should I died at Osaka," Yukimura coldly replied. "But in the end you live, tormented by your pathetic guilt and fear."_

_With that, he brought his spear down again. _

* * *

><p>Kunoichi woke up with a start, hot tears staining her face and her heart pounding furiously, as she looked desperately around. "Only another nightmare," she said tiredly. But it didn't just feel like a nightmare, the nightmares usually involved Yukimura and the events of Osaka, they were often involve her waking up in fear and guilt.<p>

This dream was different, it felt too real and it left her feeling more confused. Her dreams usually don't include include Date Masamune either.

A churning feeling pitted in her stomach, the thought of Masamune still made her heart race and body break into a cold sweat.

"Do I really like him?" she fearfully whispered to herself. The memory of the time they kiss had been fuzzy, she can only recall the feeling of confusion and numbness. But now, the very thought of Masamune's contact send a chill through her. She shuddered as the image of Yukimura loomed in the back of her mind and conscience.

She shook her head furiously._ 'He's not Yukimura, no matter how much I want him to be...I can't... be falling for him...'_

She wiped her eyes and groaned in frustration, "I'm so confused right now..."

"Tell me about it," muttered a familiar voice.

Kunoichi froze and turned to see Masamune standing by the doorway. He was only wearing a simple white yukata and his hair stuck messily in place. The first thought that registered in her mind was a sense of relief that Masamune wasn't dead. She stared at him with an elated expression which caused Masamune to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he inquired with a frown.

She shook her head and glanced down, "I'm fine..." She paused to wonder how long Masamune had been awake.

"I was just woken up by your screaming," he remarked dryly, interrupting her train of thought. "I know you like doing night shifts, but could you be a bit quieter when guarding the front door of my room?"

"I'm so sorry Lord Masamune," Kunoichi apologized profusely and geniunely, "i-it won't happen again."

He frowned, but his eye showed visible concern. "I can't let you guard here anymore if you keep this up, people will think we're doing "things" by the way you were screaming my name." Masamune gave a light smirk much to Kunoichi's confusion.

"Doing what?"

Masamune sneered slightly back at her. "Never mind...your intelligence never ceases to amaze me," he shot back sarcastically.

She gave a frown but suddenly felt the wave of embarrassment. "Masamune, so I was...calling out your name?"

Masamune looked to the side. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"..."

"...I guess this is when I let you go back to sleep?"

Masamune shrugged, "I'm not really tired now, though I do have a big meeting later in the morning." Masamune paused for a second before finally asking Kunoichi. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"I-if you're up now, you should g-get ready for your big meeting!" Kunoichi interrupted hastily. "I guess I will just get a maid here then," Kunoichi continued nervously as she quickly got up.

She got up a bit too fast and her legs gave way, causing her to stumble forward.

"Imbecile," Masamune cursed quickly as he reached out and caught her.

She yelped as his hand contacted shoulders, causing him to stumble back as she crashed into him.

"Ooof!"

They both blink in surprise before it hit them that Kunoichi fell on top of Masamune.

There was an odd sense of déjà vu from the first time they met.

"G-get off of me Vixen!" Masamune sputtered nervously. The contact of her form pressed against his body and those damn brown eyes staring innocently back made his heart race. Much to his frustration, he realized that he couldn't even think straight, much less shove her off.

She got off quickly without his help though, feeling rather dazed at the contact herself. "I'm so sorry Lord Masamune!" she apologized with embarrassment.

She never felt this self-conscious of her body around someone, but seeing Masamune clearly embarrassed made her feel ever so slightly smug. "This kind of reminds me of the time we first met," Kunoichi remarked with a slight smirk.

"Humph, if you say so..." Masamune muttered as he got up, he looked even more embarrassed and insecure, which Kunoichi played to her amusement."Hey Masamune, you're talking to me again!" she noted with a coy smile.

Masamune flushed slightly. "J-just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean were friends or something, imbecile!"

She gave a mocked downcasted look, much to Masamune's irritation. "You seemed to be a good mood..." he noted.

"Talking with you makes me happy," Kunoichi admitted slightly, her honesty caused Masamune to glance awkwardly to the side.

"You...sounded like you were suffering a few minutes ago," Masamune spoke quietly after a few awkward seconds. "So what were you dreaming about-"

"Oh, that. It was about Yukimura and you," she confessed casually, trying hard to hide the shaking in her voice.

"And?"

"You guys were fighting together in a battlefield," she lied.

He narrowed his eye as he looked back at her. Her jovial attitude was already gone."You're lying. I know it when someone's lying, plus you're not even a good liar," he said back.

"Does it matter what I'm dreaming?" Kunoichi sighed tiredly, she looked at him sadly, feeling guilty again.

"It does if it involves you screaming," Masamune stated stubbornly, though the concern was evident in his eye.

Kunoichi stared at him before glancing down. "It's nothing..." she muttered. "I had a dream that you were killed," she admitted softly before she sat down again. The dream's meaning left her feeling upset again. The familar feeling of grief and confusion.

He looked with concern as her eyes tear up again. "I'm guilty of too many things already..." she confessed. "I don't want to lose you too, Masamune. I've already lost too many people that I cared about,"

"Like Yukimura?" Masamune asked, feeling a sudden wave of jealousy.

She shot him an angry look. "What does it matter to you? You are jealous aren't you?"

"N-no, of course not."

Kunoichi only gave a scoff in disbelief.

"Alright, maybe I am!"

"Why?" she asked out of pure curiosity and incredulity.

Masamune fumbled as he sat down next to Kunoichi. "Who wouldn't be jealous of Yukimura?" he spoke angrily more to himself, "he is the greatest warrior of Japan, no one can comprehend his abilities, hell, even I admired the guy."

They hadn't talked in such a casual manner since the night he kissed her. Even though his action still unsettled her slightly, she felt oddly grateful for his company.

She would never imagine Date Masamune sitting next to her and talking about how great Yukimura, the very thought itself made her form a wry smile as Masamune continued to rant. Perhaps both were more similar than she thought. _'We both admire Yukimura in our own way.'_

He glanced at her quickly, noting that she seemed a bit calmer now before continuing. "And not to mention, Yukimura has his own convictions, seeing him fight...it inspired me to find my own dreams...hey are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that I never heard anybody gush so much about someone," Kunoichi smirked softly.

Masamune turned red. "H-hey, it's not like that! I'm just answering your question!"

"And?" she prodded.

"_Fine_, I'm jealous," Masamune admitted reluctantly. Kunoichi gave a soft "tsk" in amusement, while Masamune muttered something under his breath.  
>They were silent again, but she didn't mind. It was oddly comforting being with Masamune. Hearing his own acknowledgment and seeing this side of him from the usual jerk he can be. It help calmed her nerves about her most recent nightmare, though at the same time his prescence unsettled her, the fact that even as she tried to keep her distant from Masamune, they always seem to find each other.<p>

"I know even Ieyasu acknowledges Yukimura as a true warrior..." he spoke again.

"Then why did he kill him?" she replied quietly, painfully. Fatigue was quickly setting in for her and her eyes ached. The constant reminder of Yukimura made her sick.

"Yukimura is stubborn, even you know that Kunoichi. He would fight til the end, you know even you can't stop him," Masamune replied softly. He was surprised at his own tenderness, but he quickly brushed it aside.

"You're stubborn like Yukimura," she commented.

"Yukimura is stubborn to keep his honor, I'm stubborn to accomplish my ambition. There _is_ a difference."

"Both are stupid," Kunoichi muttered as she closed her eyes.

Masamune couldn't help but smirk. "At least I know when to lay low, instead of charging to my death."

Kunoichi gave a slight nod, but she was already starting to doze off. "Masamune," she murmered, "I'm sorry if I hurted you in anyway, especially at the forest...you are starting to become someone just important to me, but we can't go this far..."

Masamune did a sharp intake. "W-what do you mean?" Did he sounded almost hopeful by his question? He cursed himself inwardly at sounding so pathetic.

"Look Vixen," he muttered crassly as he crossed in arms in annoyance. "_You_ are the problem...you drive me insane half of the time with your childish tirades and feminine whims...you just need to get over Yukimura...he's dead okay? You need to understand and move on."

When Kunoichi didn't spoke, Masamune quickly continued, "I-I know the feeling of losing a love one...but I refuse to let it cloud my thoughts..the lost is meant to make me stronger as a person. It _did _make me stronger. " Masamune confirmed to himself, the image of his father being shot flashed through his mind before he continued calmly. "So I can't have someone in my army who is that weak, you hear Vixen? You need to move on and serve me."

"..."

"Vixen?" he questioned when he didn't hear a response.``

He felt a light pressure against he shoulder, causing him to turn his head to the left.

Kunoichi had fallen asleep, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

"H-hey!" he protested, he nervously tried to pull away but that only caused her to slump further against him.

He stared at her calm face, she looked even more angelic up close. Her light breathing from her slightly parted lips, warmed his exposed neck, sending an odd chill through him. He stared at her profile carefully, curious and slightly fascinated by the female ninja. She looked content, her expression in her sleep was different from what he saw usually. Her face didn't have the pain nor the cheerful demeanor she usually displayed.

He realized that he was seeing her beyond servant, vixen, imbecile, ally, enemy, or a ninja.

He was seeing her without her walls up or the emotional turmoil she often showed. All he saw was a simple girl. Beautiful and innocent. Her pale face looked so childishly innocent that Masamune felt like it was a crime for anyone to be so...cute. He gave her a soft look, feeling the pangs of desire well up inside of him.

"Damn it, Magoichi was right wasn't he?" Masamune muttered as he felt his heart aching to reach out touch her. He didn't want to move and wake her up, but if anyone caught them like this, what will they say?

"Not that I would care," he said. For a second he had a wild thought to kiss her, but pushed against it.

If she did wake up, he would probably be slapped again. He still grimaced at the memory when she slapped him the first time.

"Yukimura had a lot of things...nothing which I can ever have," he whispered as Kunoichi continued to sleep soundly against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>She couldn't quite remember what happened last night, the only thing she remembered was talking to Masamune before dozing off.<p>

She woke up by herself in the morning on a guest bed, with an annoyed maid standing in front of her.

"Lord Masamune told me to stay here until you woke up," she told Kunoichi distastefully. Kunoichi merely blinked in surprise. "He has a message for you to get ready for the meeting whenever you are ready," the maid continued

"Why didn't he just wake me up?" Kunoichi inquired as she rubbed her eyes groggily. She couldn't help but wonder how she even got on the bed.

The maid gave a shrug, "I don't know, but I think the Lord fancies you a bit too much."

Kunoichi paused for a second and frowned, while the maid gave a smirk.

"He was just being courteous," Kunoichi hotly defended.

The maid gave a snicker. "The One Eye Dragon isn't the type to be courteous, this is the same young man who's killed his brother and father, courteous only to save his own skin."

Kunoichi gaped at the maid's bold comment. But the maid only shrugged, "I don't care if you told Lord Masamune what I've just said, it's not like it's news to any one."

With that the maid shuffled off, her aged bent back reminding Kunoichi of Tama. Though their personalities were far from similar.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi stood near the doorway while Date Masamune argued vehemently with his advisers. News had been brought back from Saika Magoichi that they were able to quell the rebellion.<p>

But reports had also surfaced from Tokugawa Ieyasu demanding that Masamune show his loyalty and appear at Hamamatsu Castle with all the other lords of Japan.

"This is obviously a trap," protested his retainer Kojuro

"But if we don't go than Lord Masamune would be branded as a traitor," snapped an adviser.

Masamune, on the other hand, didn't say anything. His face remained stoic while the men bickered among themselves. Kunoichi cast him a concerned glance, but Masamune didn't notice.

She couldn't help but give a sardonic smile before focusing her attention back onto the meeting house.

The argument soon became so heated that Masamune finally spoke.

"Whether I go or not, they'll want me dead," he snapped angrily at his advisers. "I need time to think..."

"But Lord Masamune, we need to decide something soon-"

"LEAVE!" Masamune yelled angrily.

His abrupt mood change caused Kunoichi to jump up in surprise. The retainers and advisers took it with ease, as if it was common, and quickly departed.

Masamune gave an annoyed curse, before sitting down and looking contemplative again.

"Masamune?"

He jerked his head in annoyance towards Kunoichi while she fidgeted nervously. "Why are you _still _here?"

Kunoichi frowned at his rudeness, but stood her ground. "I don't think staying here will do anyone good, we should at least make an effort to go to Hamamatsu Castle."

"Why? So you can go and kill Ieyasu and avenged your Yukimura?" Masamune scowled. Kunoichi flinched at his comment.

"N-no, well yes...but must you be so blunt?" Kunoichi scowled back. "If you stay there will be problems-"

"But if I leave there will be more problems. Who's going to watch the castle? Or even my land?" Masamune argued.

"How about your retainers like Kojuro? Or Magoichi?"

Masamune snorted, "Magoichi would turn this place into a whore house by the end of the day."

An awkward silence ensued as Kunoichi blushed at his comment.

"Masamune, umm did you ever visited a whorehouse?" Kunoichi asked out of sheer curiosity.

Masamune's serious expression turned to shock as he looked at Kunoichi. "W-What kind of person to you take me to be?" he sputtered. "I-I mean I don't have the time to be wasted _there_!"

Kunoichi looked mildly surprised at his response. "I dunno, I just assume since you and Magoichi are friends, you guys would do what friends do."

"So I'm assuming Yukimura and Kanetsugu sat all day and talked about honor and love, _while_ holding hands and whispering sweet nothing into each others ears?" Masamune spat.

"I don't really know..."

"That was sarcasm."

"Not very good sarcasm..."

"Just. Leave. Already."

Kunoichi gave a small bow and left the room, allowing Masamune to finally brood about his troubles.

She poked her head inside the room again. "Masamune, thank you for staying with me that night."

The color rose in Masamune's face."Don't take it that way you imbecile," he growled in annoyance.

Kunoichi only gave a knowing smile. "It was very noble of you. You didn't have to do it...but you stayed by my side."

Masamune glanced down, "Vixen, say another word that makes me look like a damn Kanetsugu and I'll-"

But Kunoichi already disappeared out of the room, laughing lightly while Masamune was left sputtering.

"Damn that Vixen for being such a smart mouth," he muttered. He took a shaky breath as he sat alone. Kunoichi was making him act reckless, or at least more reckless than before.

He couldn't help but smile slightly.

It was hard to stay angry at Kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi felt annoyed at Masamune's attitude, but it is better than him ignoring her for over a week after the night Tama died, probably because of Kunoichi's confession. She frowned at Masamune's behavior but even she was starting to understand his actions. He was becoming easier to read, something Kunoichi was never able to do whenever she was around Yukimura.<p>

Masamune isn't afraid to show his emotions, or rather couldn't hide them. She knew when he was in a bad mood or when he wanted to joke around. She also notices the way Masamune seems nervous around her.

It was actually rather cute.

_'Wait, no Kunoichi don't think about him like that!' _Kunoichi frowned and shook her head.

"It's not as nice as some of the other castles I've been too.." she noted to herself.

"Lord Masamune has more than one castle you know," chimed in a familiar voice.

Kunoichi glanced around to see Katakura Kojuro, the retainer from earlier in the meeting room, approaching her. The man gave Kunoichi a respective bow, much to her surprise.

"I think this is the first time I have introduced myself to you Lady Kunoichi, my name is Katakura Kojuro."

Kunoichi felt suspicious of the man, but she smiled back. "The pleasure is mine, sir. I've heard that you are one of Masamune's most trusted retainers."

Kojuro chuckled, "I'm surprise to meet such a charming young lady, especially if Lord Masamune paints such a different picture of you."

Kunoichi's narrowed her eyes in mock indignation. "Oh really? So what did he say about me?"

Kojuro coughed. "Forgive me, but he did mention you are a Vixen and had a disposition about as friendly as a snake."

Kunoichi could only rolled her eyes. "And Masamune has a temperament of a child sometimes. And the attitude of an enraged boar," she added with a frown.

Kojuro sighed, "I often blame myself for the way Lord Masamune turned out. I trust that he will rise beyond any leader of Japan, but he does acts occasionally reckless."

The image of Masamune kissing her and pinning her to the tree flashed through Kunoichi's mind, causing her to blush slightly. "Yeah, reckless," Kunoichi coughed.

Kojuro didn't notice and continued talking, "I was wondering Miss Kunoichi, do you have feelings towards Lord Masamune?"

Kunoichi gave Kojuro an alarmed look, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"I witnessed the night you told him your love for Lord Yukimura. I don't know what you are planning, but I won't allow you to seduce Lord Masamune and manipulate his mind."

All air of friendliness was gone as Kojuro glared at Kunoichi. Kunoichi could only gape at him. "As if seducing him was even my agenda!" she protested.

"Ah, so you were planning something after all?" Kojuro's hand touched the hilt of his sword, "I know you are a ninja, and I question if you are a spy also."

Kunoichi swallowed in fear. She realized that she didn't even have her daggers with her. She knew they're are plenty of people who despise ninjas because of their lack of honor. Even though Tokugawa and the Takeda were famous for using ninjas in warfare, the majority of Japan despises them. Oda Nobungada was particularly famous for beheading any ninja he caught. Kunoichi couldn't help but if Kojuro was the same.

"I swear I'm not planning anything towards Lord Masamune!" Kunoichi defended herself vehemently. "I'm merely seeking a job after my former Lord died at Osaka. Why would you think I would hold a grudge against Lord Masamune if I am a ninja?"

Kojuro still looked suspicious but he didn't attack her. "There was already one woman who brought Lord Masamune pain, I don't need another like that to enter his life. I'll be watching you, Vixen."

"Do you even know me?" Kunoichi snapped back, "what right gives you to judge me besides my former affiliation with the Sanada Clan?"

"You tried to kill Lord Masamune at Osaka even though your army already lost. You also wounded my son in that very battle."

"There were plenty of other female ninjas there!" Kunoichi argued back.

"You are the only known ninja that dresses in the color of cherry blossoms."

Oh, suddenly everything made a bit more sense now. Kunoichi felt slightly embarrassed. "I...is he alright?"

The man looked surprise that Kunoichi had the nerve to ask such a question. "Still nursing his pride probably, but he's fine now."

"Well, that's good to hear..."

"You were a hellcat at the battlefield," Kojuro muttered, "I also heard from others about your devious ways, but also of your devotion to your former Lord," Kojuro stated coldly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted now," Kunoichi muttered.

"Consider it both," Kojuro ended the conversation off. He coldly walked past her. "Regardless of what happened today or what happened in the past, I will be watching you. Lord Masamune is still a young man, don't think I'll allow you to play with his heart and seduce him, or I will cut you down."

Kunoichi felt her blood run cold at Kojuro's tone, but she smirked, feeling a flicker of her old self. "I'm glad I'm starting to become quite popular here in this castle."

Kunoichi couldn't help but wonder though, who was the other woman who brought Masamune pain? Was is someone she knew? Or was it someone in Masamune's past?

* * *

><p>The meeting room was packed that night, all of Masamune's top and most loyal retainers were present, all awaiting Masamune's decision Kunoichi stood in the back, nervous but equally anxious to hear Masamune's orders.<p>

"Today is the day we'll march and take Tokugawa Ieyasu's head," Masamune spoke. "Tokugawa Ieyasu has already think he's driven me into a corner with his orders, but the fool has yet to realize his mistake!"

"Lord Masamune, what about Saika Magoichi? He has yet to return back from the Dewa Province," inquired a retainer.

"I'll have someone sent a message to him about my plans, Magoichi is reliable and will be able to send the rest of the troops to our destination."

"Please Lord Masamune," bowed Kojuro. "Allow me to send that message."

Masamune looked momentarily shocked, "Kojuro...fine, but make haste."

Kojuro gave a bow and walked out of the room, on the way he past by Kunoichi, who was standing outside.

"Lady Kunoichi," Kojuro muttered, "I will be leaving soon, and if anything happens to Lord Masamune, I will personally hunt you down."

"I will protect Masamune with my life Kojuro," Kunoichi replied coldly.

Kojuro scoffed. "A ninja has no loyalty except towards gold."

"I beg to differ," Kunoichi shot back. "But why are you leaving?"

"I'm to deliver a message to Magoichi." When Kunoichi gave him a perplexed look, Kojuro added, "I'm not Lord Masamune's guardian. Masamune has long been on his own ever since he became Lord of Oshu. He's reckless, but whatever he does, fate will decide."

"You hope I will watch over the idiot right?" Kunoichi whispered.

Kojuro gave a gruff response, and for a second Kunoichi sense a feeling of familarity. The hazy memories of her and Kaihime talking to Hojo Uijisama.

Kunoichi gave a knowing smile. "I may be a ninja, but even we ninjas have standards Kojuro, I will try my best to protect Lord Masamune."

Kojuro was already walking away, but she had a feeling that Kojuro believes her.

* * *

><p>Back in the meeting, the arguments have already escalated.<p>

"But what about the winter conditions that have been plaguing Japan?" asked another.

Masamune scoffed. "Please, we come from North Japan, this is nothing. I won't wait any longer on this trivial problem!"

"But-"

"Imbeciles! Are you not men?" Masamune said with scorn. "We march now to Hamamatsu Castle, conquer everything in our paths that dares to resist us! I am the One-Eye Dragon and I will conquer this land regardless of what you think!"

Masamune's short speech was barely finished before the men cheered. He should feel happy but he noted the crowd with weariness.

Masamune knew long ago that some of his retainers were not to be trusted. He noticed the skepticism in some, but he also noted the flickers of mock reverence in others.

He was on his own.

But he was fine with that.

"Only the great, the people that are dragons can soar the sky," he told himself quietly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, when do you think mother will see me?"<em>

"_Lord Botenmaru..." Kojuro gave a pained smile. "You're mother is a busy person..."_

"_But all she ever hangs out with is my younger brother," the youung Masamune pouted. The child was keeping up a positive demeanor but Kojuro could see the pain in the young boy's eye._

"_Is it because I'm ugly now?" he whispered. Masamune touched his bandages lightly. _

_Kojuro shook his head. "Never! You the son of Date Terumune, you look as handsome as a newborn deer!" _

_Masaume's face looked more crestfallen, so an alarmed Kojuro added quickly. "A young deer who would grow into a handsome and noble stag!"_

_The boy looked at Kojuro and gave a soft laugh, "I don't want to be a deer, I want to be a dragon!" _

_Kojuro's alarmed face soften at Masamune's comment. "Y-yes, I can imagine you being a very handsome dragon."_

_Masamune shook his head, "I will be a very handsome **and** feared dragon." But behind the confident proclamation, Kojuro could sense the fear and uncertainty in the boy. _

"_It will be okay Lord Botenmaru," Kojuro whispered as he held the young boy's hand. _

_Masamune nodded, "I know, I trust that you will watch over me Kojuro...but I don't know if the anyone else is..."_

Masamune woke up with a start, he realized that he had fallen asleep at the campsite. It has been a few days, and the army traveled a good amount of distant from his domain.

Date Masamune frowned at his armies pace. His throat was a bit sore from yelling orders at his stupid men and he couldn't help but feel evidently bitter. Was it pathetic that he missed Magoichi? And Kojuro?

Kunoichi seemed to have also disappeared, only occasionally scouting ahead and informing Masamune anything deemed important. Was it pathetic that he missed Kunoichi too?

He heard light footsteps approaching so he turned to see Kunoichi standing in front of him, rather breathless.

"Masamune," she reported, "I scouted the area ahead, and there looks to be an army bearing the Uesugi crest."

That certainly perked up Masamune's interest. "Well Vixen, I doubt it's a friendly army, but did you see who was in command?"

Kunoichi made a odd face, "Kanetsugu."

Masamune smirked, "I was hoping it would be him. I still have a score to settle with the guy."

Kunoichi looked surprised at Masamune's reaction, but she kept her silence.

"You're dismissed," he brushed off lightly as he turned to go talk to his commanders.

"Masamune-" she started."Please don't kill Kanetsugu."

Masamune gave her a funny look, "I would think that of all people...you would want the guy dead."

Kunoichi frowned, "I dislike Kanetsugu, but he was Yukimura's friend...and Yukimura wouldn't have wanted Kanetsugu dead."

Masamune gave her a hard look. "Look Vixen, I'm not Yukimura, and dragons don't let enemies live."

Kunoichi fell silent, her eyes become hard with anger. "In the end..." she stated to Masamune, "you say you admired Yukimura and yet you were willing to kill him. When does the hypocrisy end Masamune? You are no better then Kanetsugu...at least Kanetsugu betrayed everyone to save his clan...you do it to save your own skin."

She was expecting Masamune to strike her at her bold statement, but he didn't. He just looked at her. "Vixen, you need to grow up."

The comment striked a nerve in her. "What did you just say to me?" The words came out almost into a childish shrill.

Masamune gave a small smirk, "Vixen, you keep living in the childish fantasy that I am Yukimura. I'm not, and never had been."

"I never thought you as-"

"You never acted like I was, but I can see it in your eyes. You're desperate for something...something that can never be attained." Masamune reached out and grabbed Kunoichi left hand, the hand that she tied Yukimura's headband on. "This is your constant reminder," he muttered as he cooly gazed at the crimson cloth. "Yukimura is dead, and as much as you want to be consumed by the rage of revenge...it won't last long. Even if you kill Ieyasu...what is next for you?"

Kunoichi wretched her hand from Masamune. "I have my own reason...it's the idea that keeps me alive, the idea that I still have a purpose in life long after my former lord died...I think you should know that."

"You can have another purpose, discard the loyalty you have for Yukimura," he said.

She gave him a calculating look, she can tell from his voice, his tone, that he wanted something more from her. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but his eye showed the desparation in it. "I can't discard Yukimura from my heart though. I'm not like you Masamune..." she started.

"When my father died, I was also consumed with revenge and self-blame," Masamune started, "Yukimura is history...why can't you just move on?"

"Unlike you, I didn't kill someone I loved and cared for to ascend to power," Kunoichi interrupted Masamune angrily.

Silence fell between them as Masamune gave her a look mixed between fury and pain. Kunoichi felt bad that she was saying something that a maid said to her, but_ was_ it already common knowledge that Masamune killed his father?

"I-it's none of your business!" Masamune said angrily.

"You're right, it isn't," she replied cooly. "But neither is it your business on my own affairs."

"I..." Masamune started but decided to keep quiet.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'll be going then," Kunoichi coldly continued before she gave a bow.

She told herself she didn't feel bad about what she just said to Masamune. She didn't care that she might of hurt his feelings.

Yet why did she feel upset leaving Masamune by himself?

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Kunoichi felt nervous she practiced her dagger swings on the outskirts of the campsite. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone, but she noticed that she really did lose her will to fight. She can still scout perfectly, but she feels that her fighting abilities had become rusty.

Spring seemed to be coming back slowly. The days are still bitterly dark and gloomy, but she noticed the early signs of life. She saw a bear emerge from it's slumber to drink by the river, or the sign of new leaves growing on barren trees.  
>Spring always seemed like a time of rebirth, she couldn't help but think about Yukimura during this time. The memories of him were already starting to become faded, she still remembered what the looked like. but she couldn't recall his laughter nor his kind smile anymore.<p>

But then again, did he ever smile to begin with?

"The only one that ever seemed to make Lord Yukimura smile was Inahime..." Kunoichi whispered sadly.

Kunoichi had been keeping the thought away from her mind, but she despises Inahime. Inahime was Yukimura's sister-in-law. A noble girl married to Yukimura's older brother, she fought with grace and integrity for her clan, but Kunoichi always bitterly suspected Yukimura habored _something _beyond the relationship of in-laws towards Inahime.

And yet Kunoichi felt a seething feeling of anger towards Inahime. It was perhaps a feeling of jealousy and blame towards the female archer. She blamed Inahime for Yukimura's death partially, after all it was Inahime who pursuaded Yukimura to leave his exile in Mt. Kudo and fight at Osaka.

She sighed and sat down on a rock. She tugged on the cloth she still wore around her wrist, thinking back to the moment of Yukimura's exile in Mt. Kudo following the Battle of Sekigahara.

* * *

><p><em>Kunoichi was sad how things turned out for her beloved Lord. She kept up a smile despise the evident depression Yukimura was in. <em>

_"My Lord Yukimura," she smiled as she entered his hut, "the weather is nice today and I can see cherry blossoms...you should go outside."_

_Yukimura sat quietly in the hut he and Kunoichi had called home these last few months, a dilapidated building on top of the lonely mountain. Kunoichi felt content though, her beloved samurai was safe and a part of her had became hopeful that they can have a potential future together. She had dreamed that maybe since Yukimura was safe, she can have the courage to be by his side and confess her love to him. But that never happened._

_She wasn't the only with Yukimura in exile, there were loyal servants and soldiers, but despite the company, Yukimura mostly kept to himself. He seemed to slowly spiral down to his darkest emotions, resorting to alcohol to ease his pain. It hurted her but she kept her silence. It didn't mattered if he was drunk, as long as he wasn't fighting on some battlefield, she was happy._

_"I don't feel like going outside, Lady Kunoichi," he spoke politely, but his eyes expressed annoyance. Pain flickered in her eyes, but she only nodded in agreement. _

_"Do you need my company though?" she asked hopefully. Yukimura only shook his head, his once friendly and gentle eyes becoming bitter and hard._

_"Lady Kunoichi, why must you keep being on my side?"_

_"Because I am your loyal bodyguard Lord Yukimura! I will stand by your side in the end, a ninja has no honor or dreams, we only strive to follow our duty-"_

_Yukimura gave a light chuckle, "I think you do have honor, Lady Kunoichi, and you probably do have dreams of your own..."_

_"My dream is to be by your side and protect you," Kunoichi said with a quivering voice. Yukimura only blinked and took another sip of his sake. _

_"I'm glad you are following your dream Kunoichi...mines is to preserve my honor and fight again someday-"_

_"Aren't you scared?" Kunoichi spoke out, her voice sounding desparate. "Why can't you just acknowledge that you can possibly live to an old age, happy and maybe even...starting a family?"_

_Yukimura closed his eyes, "I don't want to argue about this Lady Kunoichi, you wouldn't understand...I have my own convictions that I must follow. There is talk that Hideyoshi's son is having a last stand at Osaka...I want to join in..."_

_"You can't! Hideyoshi's son stands no chance against Tokugawa Ieyasu's forces! And besides, if you kill Ieyasu, the chance of bringing peace to Japan can shatter!" she argued furiously, trying hard to hide her panic. _

_"It's just a thought..." was his reply._

_"It's a stupid thought," Kunoichi hissed angrily as she stormed off. Yukimura didn't even call out to her as Kunoichi slammed the door out. _

_She muttered angrily to herself as she started to walk down the mountain. She was disgusted with Yukimura's ideas of honor and conviction! She wanted Yukimura to simply live, why couldn't he be like a normal man and actually want to stay alive like so many other people? All day he turns to alcohol and it drives her with worry. Yukimura wasn't the warrior he use to be, but she didn't care. He was alive, and that is all that matters._

_While she was fumbling to herself, she noticed someone walking up the mountain path. Kunoichi noted that it was a lone woman, followed by a few attendents. And judging from her attire, the woman was of nobility. _

_She was surprise to see it was Inahime, her black hair tied up in a usual ponytail and her arrows slung to one shoulder. _

_"Why are you here?" Kunoichi asked coldly. Inahime regarded Kunoichi with little interest before responding, "I came to see Lord Yukimura, my dear brother-in-law."_

_"Why? Obviously your sight would probably disturb him. He's not exactly the most happy guy on Mt. Kudo. After the battle of Sekigahara..."_

_Inahime looked a bit alarmed. "How is Yukimura? Has he really lost the former will to battle? Please let me see him."_

_Kunoichi didn't want to let Inahime on the detail, but she decided to anyways. "Lord Yukimura hasn't been the same since his exile and the death of his friend Mitsunari. H-he has turned to drinking to bring him solace.__" When she saw the pain in Inahime's eyes, Kunoichi only frowned."I suggest you just leave him alone," she added quickly._

_But Inahime already brushed past Kunoichi, running up the path towards Yukimura's hut. Kunoichi looked bitterly as Inahime disappeared inside. She didn't want to find out what they could possibly be doing in the hut. _

_She didn't care either. _

_Swallowing the tears that were lodged deep in her throat she merely looked the other way. She told herself she wouldn't cry in jealousy or pain, but it still didn't stop ther cheeks from feeling wet._

* * *

><p><em>Kunoichi didn't know how long Inahime stayed inside, but when Kunoichi visited Yukimura later that night, she noticed that his eyes had gone softer and were burning with the old passion he use to have. <em>

_"Did you enjoy the visit you had with Ina?" Kunoichi inquired casually, trying to feigned the pain in her voice. _

_"It was nice to see her again," Yukimura replied lightly, forgetting about her tirade earlier, "I think I will go to Osaka after all."_

_Kunoichi felt sick to her stomach. "W-what? Why?"_

_Yukimura looked firmly at Kunoichi, "Lady Ina...she reminded me that I am nothing but the former warrior...I think she helped me find my courage to goes to Osaka and help the Toyotomi."_

_"This is ridiculous," Kunoichi hissed out, "Inahime is asking you to fight against her and the Tokugawa forces?"_

_Yukimura shook his head, "Inahime is merely trying to remind me of something I thought was gone from me. She reminded me that I am a warrior and I must stay true to my convictions."_

_"No! Y-you can't...you'll die."_

_Yukimura sighed, "Lady Kunoichi, look at me. I will slowly wither away amid the solitude of this mountain and with a bottle of sake. I am needed on the battlefield, because I am a samurai."_

_"Bullshit," Kunoichi hissed. _

_Yukimura raised an eyebrow at Kunoichi's language but gave a sad smile, "Lady Kunoichi, you don't have to go to Osaka..."_

_"It is my duty to protect you," she replied firmly, "I am following code as a ninja to you...my desire is to be by your side, my lord."_

_Yukimura's eyes soften. "If it gets too dangerous...please at least leave." _

_"I will be with you," she argued with determination. __"I will fight by your side no matter what-" Kunoichi stopped talking when she realized that Yukimura had walked up to her._

_He stood over her, his body towering over her small frame. She was wary on what he'll do next because he still reeked of sake.__"Yuki?"_

_He embraced her, wrapping his strong arms against her tiny and frail body. __She stiffen at his contact slightly before relaxing in his arms. She felt his warmth and pressed her cheek against his chest, hearing his breathing and heartbeat._

_"Thank you," he whispered in gratitude._

_Even the most simple words from his mouth caused her to tear up, because she knew the truth.  
><em>_She can never attain him. He was always within her reach, but they will never be beyond this relationship. He was a samurai, trapped in a society on honor and war. And she will always be a simple ninja, dutifully following him with her obligation and heart. _

_"Yukimura...you dummy. Why keep on trying to prove yourself? The end of an era will come regardless," she murmered sadly._

_"Because, even if an era is gone, honor will be here forever. I need to keep fighting for what is right in my heart. I need to serve in the memory of Lord Shingen and Toyotomi Hideyoshi."_

_And then he let go. Gone was the warmth that she tried so hard to get, only to last in the few intimate seconds. _

_Even if he was in the same room still, she can see that his mind was already somewhere else. Of battles and fighting with his spear. Of facing Tokugawa Ieyasu and Tadakatsu. Of seeing a certain raven haired archer. _

_What could she really do to sway his decisions? She knew she was willing to follow him, die for him. But why does she feel so empty? Yukimura didn't acknowledged what happened between him and Kunoichi. Even with the bleak circumstances they were in, Yukimura still kept the formality of a warrior in her prescences._

_He was already putting away his sake and picking up his dusty spear. His eyes were bright and it seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulder. Ina could do that to Yukimura. She can bring Yukimura's grimace to a smile. While Kunoichi would only aggravate Yukimura, the closest smile she would get would be a polite one._

_'I'm glad I was able to offer you some solace, my lord,' Kunoichi thought bitterly. 'I know such an embrace is beyond your code and my duty, but it's alright. I was happy to share that one moment with you.'_

_Kunoichi only gave a melancholy look at Yukimura before bowing and exiting the room._

* * *

><p>Kunoichi blinked at the memory. The usual and familar ache in her heart stirred slightly, but it didn't feel as painful as before. She glanced up, looking at the whispy sunset clouds overhead.<p>

She putted away her daggers, and heaved a tired sigh into the cold air. Night was already approaching, so she walked casually back to the campsite. The army had camped near a middle sized village at the border of Date's territory. Kunoichi can observed villagers getting ready to go to sleep. She couldn't help but smile as a few kids ran up to her.

Out of the group of small children, a skinny girl gazed up at Kunoichi with curiosity.

"Come on," prodded a boy to the skinny girl, "ask the lady."

The girl looked shy but spoke out to an amused Kunoichi. "Lady, are you a ninja?"

Kunoichi gave the children a soft smile, squatting down to the girl's level, Kunoichi gave a nod. The girl's eyes widen as Kunoichi grinned back. She shyly reached out and handed Kunoichi a flower.

Kunoichi looked slightly surprised, but took it.

"I didn't know flowers grow already this early in the year," Kunoichi noted.

"It's the first one I've found, they are often the sign that spring is here," the girl told Kunoichi seriously."I think you should have it, because you are the most prettiest ninja I've seen."

Kunoichi flushed slightly at the girl's comment but nodded in polite appreciation. "Thank you, though I doubt you've seen any other ninjas around."

"We have!" piped in a chubby boy. "A group of them came by but they were all ugly men in black."

Kunoichi twirled the flower casually in her fingers, but her mind was racing. "Other ninjas?"

The kids all nodded enthusiastically. "One was a man that wore a mask on his face! But he was a bit nicer...he played the flute to us!"

Mask? Flute? Hanzo?

She frowned at the possiblity, but it was very likely at the same time. Tokugawa Ieyasu probably sent Hanzo to spy on Date Masamune and his activities.

"Did you know where he went?"

The tiny group only shook their heads. "He disappeared like the wind," noted the skinny girl.

Kunoichi nodded in appreciation for the information. "Thank you, I wish I give something in return...for the flower." Kunoichi reached into the bag she had slunged over her shoulder and pulled out a few rice balls she had saved for dinner.

"Here, take them, villagers who suffer through the winter need food more than this mangy ninja," she chuckled. The boys scrambled up and took the food without hesitation. They gave a short bow before racing back to their calling mothers. The skinny girl still stood in front of Kunoichi, she looked like she wanted to ask Kunoichi something.

"Does being a ninja mean having dishonor?" she asked.

The kid was definetely brighter than most. Kunoichi grinned, "I think that's for you to decide. All the ninjas that I knew were probably the most honorable people...they have loyalty to their cause." She thought of Nene who was loyal to her husband until the end or Hanzo unyeilding devotion to Ieyasu. "We can't always judge people from what others say, we need to find out for ourselves." She then thought of Masamune, and gave a light smile at the thought.

Kunoichi didn't have much to give to the girl, she thought about giving the girl a kunai, but the girl looked so fragile she might hurt herself. Kunoichi reached into her pocket and pressed a few silver and gold coins into the girl's palm.

"Take care and thank you."

The girl's eyes widen at the coins and she quickly wrapped her thin fingers around them. She then gave Kunoichi a deep bow before running off to her home.

Kunoichi watched the tiny girl disappear in a hut before thinking about Masamune. She felt an odd sense of urgency to look for him. If it was true, Hanzo might attack or even kill Masamune. She trembled at the thought of facing Hanzo again, the stoic and grim Tokugawa ninja. The memories of Osaka have faded slightly now, but she can still clearly remember his eerie flute song echoing through the empty battlefield.

"I have to warn someone about Hanzo and his band of ninjas," Kunoichi told herself before running off.

* * *

><p>"Captain Takashi," Kunoichi called out before landing in front of the stunned man. "I have some urgent news for Date Masamune!"<p>

"Lady Kunoichi!" the captain exclaimed in shock at Kunoichi's abrupt entry. "I-I don't know where the Lord is at the moment...I mean he asked for some privacy, but that's all I've heard."

"Is there any place he can possibly be?" Kunoichi demanded urgently.

The man pondered for a second, "it's possible he could be staying at the local pub here...he tends to frequent there whenever he's with Magoichi."

"Does Masamune not have guards or any around him?" Kunoichi demanded with aggravation.

Captain Takashi coughed slightly. "Lady Kunoichi, Lord Masamune is never the person to prefer company of others. He can't really trust anyone since he is Lord of Oshu."

Kunoichi fell silent. "That's stupid, any practical person in power should have at least someone-"

"It's not his nature to do that," Takashi interjected.

Another thought hit Kunoichi. "Then why Takashi, did he allowed me of all people to be his bodyguard?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I don't know...maybe he trusts you."

* * *

><p>Masamune lifted up the bottle of sake to his mouth, taking another swing. The liquid burned his throat but he didn't care, all he wanted was for the sake to dull his senses, to take him far away from his past and this moment.<p>

He shouldn't drink, because it always lessens his guard and makes him a complete mess. The first time he drank with Magoichi Saika turned out to be a disaster. He can still fondly remember leaning over the edge and retching until his stomach was emptied while Magoichi Saika laughed at him with amusement.

_"You may say you drink Lord Masamune, but have you ever drank like a man?" teased Magoichi Saika._

_Masamune glared at him, "Of course I can!" Furiously he ripped Magoichi Saika's drink from him and chugged the entire content down in one gulp._

_Magoichi Saika only looked on in amazement, before Masamune leaned over and threw up again._

Over time, Masamune can tolerate the alcohol, he still doesn't like it because it distracts him, but tonight was a different story.

Tonight he was alone, and part of him wanted the release. Even if it was painful. He never felt so uncertain of himself. He questioned whether he had the potential of taking over Japan from Ieyasu's grasp. Or whether he'll just bring chaos back and destroy his clan. Magoichi had always been by his side, Masamune trusts him and as much as Masamune would hate to admit it, he sees Magoichi as a friend. Kojuro had been with him longer, throughout his dark days, a guardian when he was a child.

But now, he was alone. And he feels the uncertainty of his decisions, his actions.

He closed his eye, shaking from the memory of his father. He hated the man, yet he wanted to be just like him, only better of course. And he did that. But why does it still hurt? He remembered the firing of the guns, his father at last acknowledging him and showing genuine emotion before collapsing dead on the river. Memories of crimson spreading at the river caused him to grimace.

He remembered feeling so numb, replaced by maddening fury and vowing revenge and torture against everyone who contributed to his father's death. He made sure he carried out his promise.

And when the dead piled up in heaps, he stopped. It hit him.

_"You are a monster."_

Those were his mother's last words before she fled after he killed his younger brother in cold blood. He was out of control and it merely escalated until nothing was left. Father and brother dead, mother gone.

He shuddered and cursed. "Shit! I can't be crying now, damn sake..." Furiously he wiped his one eye. He told himself the past was the past. End of story.

"Alone," he muttered before taking another gulp at the burning liquid.

His head shot up when he felt the door creak open, with Kunoichi standing at the entrance.

Her eyes filled with relief that he was okay. She had scaled everywhere until she reached the pub. She had asked the owner if he has seen a one eyed young man, and the man was kind enough to tell her to go upstairs, to the inn section of the building. She felt perplexed that Masamune had taken lodging to a small and simple room, but she didn't question it, she was more intent of warning Masamune about Hanzo.

"Alone in the end, unless a little ninja girl counts as company," he glared at Kunoichi's direction. "I'm not blind with my other eye, you imbecile! I can see you clearly."

She walked and closed the door behind her. "Masamune, I was just paroling the place and I heard that someone might be-"

"I don't really care what you are doing, just cut the crap and get out of my sight."

His crude statement made her flinch, "I'm doing what I'm suppose to do," she stated, her voice quivering.

Masamune gave her a condescending look. "Your attitude isn't helping and neither is your refusal to address me as Lord," he remarked bitterly.

Kunoichi looked at Masamune with slow realization. He was sitting on a simple bed, his helmet placed on a nearby table while in his hand held a bottle. "Are you drunk?"

"No shit, really?" Masamune growled.

"You shouldn't drink in a time like this!" she protested angrily. "You-"

"It gives me comfort, solace," Masamune snapped at her bitterly. "Unless you wish to _substitute_ the alcohol," he remarked crudely.

She paused at the doorway. A moment of silence ensued between them before she spoke again. "Why are you doing this? You can't be drinking now and getting drunk like some depressed samurai!"

Masamune didn't say anything, instead he slammed his bottle on the table and looked with indignation at Kunoichi.

She only shook her head in frustration. "What's this about me needing to grow up when you can't even get your act together! You need to lead an army, you're a daimyo of a great land, you have the ambitions to take down the Tokugawa Ieyasu. I believe that you are my chance for revenge!"

"Revenge?" Masamune laughed. "I took part in Osaka, I personally fought against you, I almost killed you there!" Masamune slowly got up from the bed, he staggered slightly, but his one eye was focused on her. "Do you hate me? Hate me for joining Ieyasu, for contributing to the demise of your forces?" he demanded as he grabbed her arm.

She flinched in surprise and angrily gritted her teeth. "I don't want to talk about this Date Masamune, it was just _war_," but she cringed. "You need help...so please let me go." She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her other arm and pulled her towards him.

"Masa-" the rest was muffled out when he roughly slammed his mouth against her. The human contact shocked her out of her attempted to stay calm, leaving her reeling in surprise from the alcohol and touch.

"Don't leave me, please, everyone had left already," he whispered intensely as he parted his mouth from her. His eye was still focused on her intently, desperately.

She tried to break free, the hazy smell of sake in the air made her panic. "Masamune, you're drunk! Let go of me! Let go!"

"No, I want some company, pleasure, and comfort that only a vixen can give me," he continued darkly as he jerked her around and pushed her onto the one bed in the room.

She landed on the bedding roughly. Feelings of confusion, anger, and surprise shown on her face as he loomed onto of her, his eye looking at her body lustily. He was still shaking from an odd pit of fear and anticipation himself, but he ignored it and bent down for another kiss. Kunoichi turned her head away so his mouth landed on her neck instead.

"Bastard," Kunoichi hissed, "what in the world are you doing?" She tried to control the odd urges herself as she felt his mouth trailing down her neck, his teeth lightly grazing her. "Y-you can't just use drinking to escape your problems!" With that she tried to push him away, her eyes glaring at him with fury. "You are such a hypocrite!" she snarled, ignoring her own body's growing attraction towards him. "Don't do something you'll regret later!"

Masamune gave a bitter laugh, "I've already done many things I've regret...then again I don't fully regret them either," he added darkly.

The way he was looking at her should terrify her, but it didn't. She felt this unexplained saddness towards him, the memory of how Yukimura drowned his own sorrow in alcohol made her heart ache towards Masamune. She gave him a pained look at his comment before looking down.

"Please stop...please," she whispered quietly. But he ignored her protests and pushed her roughly down again, continuing to give her feverish kisses against her smooth skin.  
>Everything was burning so intensely at his touch, her own mind was spinning and struggling to stay focus while his mouth send chills through her body.<p>

But her mind wasn't the strongest at the moment, she found herself weaken by her own emotional turmoil and it was simply too exhausting to think straight. She didn't want to fight back, she felt Masamune's own confusion and pain, they were both confused. Perhaps even a dark part of her craved the attention. Craved the fact that someone was showing passion towards her. The fact that she is seeing a different side of Masamune, so dark and desparate, that it left her reeling in her own self confusion and desire.

"You may be one damn of a vixen," he hissed drunkenly, "but damn it, you turn me on." He wrapped his cold fingers against her arm as he pulled her underneath him.

"Masamune...please, I-"

The rest of the words were muffled as their lips met again. He reeked of alcohol and she had to restrain herself from gagging. Her nails dug deep in her palms at her weakness and fading strength. She hated everything she told herself. Everything was lost from her, her sanity and her beloved Yukimura. She tried furiously to image Yukimura touching her, kissing her, but everything felt too rough, too different.

Masamune pulled away from her finally, panting as he looked into her, marveling everything about her. Her soft chestnut hair had came undone, framing her lovely face with wavy locks. He never thought he could find someone so intoxicating, whether the sake contributed to that he can't really tell.

_"She is beautiful, too beautiful,"_ he told himself as he felt himself shake with nervousness and desire.

He stared at her with his one eye, she couldn't read what he was thinking but she hated him regardless. She tried to look away, biting her lip to stifle her tears.

_Hate, hate, hate. I hate you_

"You want this," he concluded huskily as he pressed his lips fiercely against her left ear nuzzling it with an odd sense of gentleness that surprised her.

"No, I don't," she argued back, her voice shaking. "I just want you to kill Ieyasu, you snake!"

"I need this," he whispered. "I want to have the comfort that a woman can give."

She let off a shrill laugh. "Really? Already asking me for so much?" she replied mockingly. "There are plenty of services in the red light district, must you really began with a ninja? I gladly give you my body in battle if it results in Ieyasu's death, but not in bed."

"..."

"Who caused you this much pain?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter, she's gone from my life."

"I'm not going to ease your pain Masamune, I'm not meant for that. And I don't need to be in the arms of some arrogant boy," she added.

He stared at her, knowing that she was lying. "You need this too," he replied.

She stared back but the silent tears didn't fall. She was tired of crying, tired of feeling guilty for herself. Tired of always running way.

"I hate you!" she suddenly lashed out, but she didn't push him away. She felt defeated. He was right, she wanted to feel something right now, anything. She hated what Masamune was doing right now, but she realized she hated someone more.

Yukimura.

She hated Yukimura for dying for his stupid honor, she hated him for not loving her, she hated him so much for causing this pain and guilt, but most of all she hated him for because he was so oblivious of her feelings. Trembling with this realization, she started to feel sick to her stomach. And in her moment of delirium and urges, she roughly grabbed Masamune and crashed her mouth against him. Resolve and senses tossed outside of the window as she kissed him desparately. Attempting to tell herself this wasn't real.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Kunoichi spat furiously when she pulled away, gasping for air. Masamune backed away slightly at Kunoichi's outburst, shocked and wary at her reaction. But she was looking at him with desperation, begging him.

She was saying it more to herself, the desperation of trying to reaffirm herself. She wasn't looking at Masamune, even if he was in front of her, her mind was somewhere else. The inner conflict and conscience was being broken down into a sense of raw fulfillment.

"Please for the both of us…just let go," Masamune said quietly, almost begging.

She didn't know how long she laid there. Their breathing was becoming ragged and uneven, while she debated on whether to listen to him or not. How should she feel honestly?

Her body was reacted almost instinctively to answer her question.

All the damn sexual tension that was pent-up up these last few month finally came crashing down.

She reached out and roughly embraced Masamune before pressing her lips against his mouth again. There was no doubt anymore. No insecurity or guilt.

_'He wants it, I want it, we both want it. There isn't anything else left between us.'_

He almost fell over at her sudden movement, but he was kissing her back. She didn't know why but his pain was evident in the ferocity of the kisses he returned. He wants some sort of comfort and solace in this moment of his life, they both do.

Masamune suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. His senses was slowly coming back, his eye was focused on her, a mixture of concern, alarm, and fear.

"You're right, I want this," she assured him quietly as she looked at him. She couldn't read his expression, his brown feathery hair blocked his face, but his breathing changed.

He was scared. Scared of the intimacy they might share. Fearful for something she can't pinpoint.

Kunoichi quickly cupped Masamune's face, feeling him flinch against her touch. She pulled until they were looking at each other, face to face, her two eyes his one eye and patch. She lightly let go and traced his patch. He can never replace Yukimura she told herself but it's alright. She was tired of the pain, tired of living her whole life as a nobody. Tired of feeling this numb, empty feeling.

They both want it.

* * *

><p>As he leaned back and slowly removed his coat first, she silently memorized his movement, the subtle expressions that flicker briefly in his eye and his heavy breathing. The didn't say anything while they callously discarded their clothes.<p>

A coat. A scarf. A top. Weapons tossed to the side. Fabric undone as they faced each other, never looking away.

Were they really so young?

People their age can have families already, but why do they feel so much like children? The childish insecurity can be seen, as Kunoichi felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of Masamune. He wasn't overly built nor was he scrawny. He had a well toned body, graced slightly with faded scars from battle. Which added an odd appeal that made her slighty more nervous as he loomed over her.

Masamune didn't fare much better as he stared into Kunoichi, taking in her seemingly fragile form with awe and surprise. Her skin was incredibly pale and flawless. "For someone who wears barely nothing," he muttered to himself, "you sure know how to avoid having scars."

Kunoichi gave him a critical look, her own body starting to feel warm under his gaze. "J-just get on with it."

"I didn't know you were in such a great mood." He tried to sound annoyed but even that came out nervously.

Kunoichi felt her frustation penting up. "I-"

He pressed his mouth against her again before she can finish her sentence, causing her to lightly moan in surprise.

She felt him smirk slightly against her lips while she continued to moan on his contact. Trembling, she traveled her hands up against his muscled arms before running her fingers lightly through his soft hair. Feeling the empty intimacy of his touch.

An indescribable feeling stared to grow in her chest, followed by the increasing sensitivity of his contact. She tried to surpress a whimper as he pressed his chest against her while kissing her neck.

He finally pulled away, panting and shaking from this new found feeling of desire and warmth. It felt wonderful and from Kunoichi's expression, the same can be said.

Kissing felt nice, but Masamune wondered what else would feel nicer. He reached his hand out and started to feel her side, his hands traveling slowly from her waist to her chest. Kunoichi face flushed but she didn't protest. She continued to stare at him, her breathing becoming hitched at his fingers trailed teasingly on her skin.

Distant was closing again as they stared into each other. The thought of duty and obligation, vengence and power, and anything else in between didn't matter at the moment.

But the last thought Masamune had was how amazing the solace of a woman was.

* * *

><p><strong>Super long author note:<strong>

**Nyahhh XP Sorry for the cliff hangerish chapter! ****Gee, wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**I also know this chapter's transition seems a bit abrupt but as much as I would like to develop their relationship further, I've already have 8 chapters under my belt, and I am sort of impatient to get the story moving. Hope readers don't think it's too fast...just let me know, please! **

**I will say that the next chapter would be my pitiful attempt of a lemon. For readers who aren't comfortable, just skip chapter 9, chapter 10 will hopefully move just fine if you didn't read chapter 9. ****I haven't decided on how many chapters this will be, but I have no intention of making this too long of a story, I know readers will be scared off if this goes beyone a certain number of chapters. Haven't decided on the ending just yet either...**

**Again...Koei please give me/us some good Masamune and Kunoichi scenes. I don't really have much to work from here. I mean you guys were able to ship tease Inahime with Yukimura, Okuni with everyone xP, Nene and Hanzo, Masamune with Kaihime...then again Kaihime is a ship with every other guy too... even some Ranmaru with Gracia. **

**Let's just throw history out the window this one time (again). Pretty please?**

**I'll really like to hear what readers think and suggest.**

**-Wuchen**


	9. Chapter 9: A Delirium of Desires

**Lemon Chapter...horrible...horrible. I will admit, the first part is pretty tame. Warnings that it gets a lot rougher by the second part of this chapter. Urk...but it's pretty consensual, just the two are pretty bitter over a lot of things, and anger arises a lot in this chapter. Anyways, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Delirium of Desires<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It might not be too bad to love a ninja. How 'bout it?"<em>

_"(giggles) You might lose your head if you did. Are you sure you'd be okay with that?"_

_"If it's for one blissful night of pleasure, then gladly."_

-Magoichi and Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors 3 Emipires

* * *

><p>Never in her life had she felt so much confusion.<p>

Kunoichi gasped as she felt the boy, no wait, _young man_ move his mouth wordlessly against her neck. He was kissing her neck, traveling lower against her cold flesh. His kisses were not soft, but rough, almost ravaging and reaching a border of something senseless and carnal. He pulled away only to breathe and push her roughly down, determined to dominate.

She arched slightly, feeling a warmth spread throughout her body at his contact. Kunoichi's breathing started to hitch, rising and vocal to Masamune's touch.

Cold fingers against her thighs, gripping and pushing her apart, while his mouth roughly teased her neck. She felt his wet tongue trail against her throat, languidly tracing her collarbone before dipping down lower and lathing her sensitive chest.

It was getting warmer, the heat from their bodies, her reactions and his actions. She can feel his excitement and lust, an anticipation for the release, for something that will give him senseless pleasure. To take away his own personal pain.

But where does she stand in this situation? She didn't know how to comprehend her own emotions.

It was like betrayal, it was sinful. But at the same time she had longed for such intimacy, though with Yukimura. To feel his embrace and touch, and not Masa-

No...there's no point to keep thinking about it.

She is a ninja after all.

Kunoichi.

Her identity had long been that. Her own feelings didn't matter after all.

A female ninja was expected to use her body to their advantage. Seduce usually powerful men of power before killing them or getting information.

It never mattered for Kunoichi, because she was specialized in scouting and war, and Shingen never ordered her personally to go out and sleep with enemies. But still...

She let out a startled cry when his teeth sank in, breaking her train of thought.

"Ah! Masamune, n-not so rough!" she protested hazily, attempting to hide her growing fear and nervousness.

Date Masamune actually pulled away and looked at her. He was still intoxicated, but he had some sense to comprehend her orders.

"I thought you wanted this," he whispered back.

"I-I do!" she snapped back, "...just stop being so rough!"

"You...haven't done this before have you?" he smirked lightly at her.

"Of course I have! I'm a ninja remember?"

He stared at her for a second, but her indignant expression was becoming amusing.

"Prove it," he challenged back as he kissed her again. She frowned against his mouth, she wasn't even use to kissing him, much less sex. But she didn't want to be such a failure, such a pathetic excuse that she can even give comfort for Masamune. Even if his mood seemed less bitter, she noted he was trembling. He was just as nervous as her, but the alcohol must be driving him forward.

He grabbed her legs, and pushed them apart, she braced herself, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes.

"Just don't think about," he told her when he noticed her actions. "A kunoichi is suppose to be giving the pleasure."

"Easy for you to say, you're drunk," she whispered back.

"Not drunk enough," he muttered.

She was ready with a sharp retort, but she felt something wet brush against her inner thighs and without any further warning he entered her.

Kunoichi gave a short gasp, as a sharp, stabbing, _painful_ sensation tore through her. Masamune stopped, obviously restraining himself as Kunoichi tried to adjust.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, more out of curiosity than concern when he felt her tense up.

"N-no..." she whispered back. "Just a bit too big," she added, before wincing. "I'm fine."

Masamune couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly at her comment. Kunoichi grimace when she felt him move slowly inside of her. Her eyes focused on Masamune, staring at him while he kept moving.

The sensation, it was hard to describe. The feeling of being stretched and pushed, aching and tightening. It hurts, but it feels odd too, a growing warm feeling spreading and slowly ebbing away at the pain.

Their breathing quickly escalated as he moved faster inside of her, creating an intense sensation of friction. She stifled a growing moan, biting her lip as she rocked with his jarring motion. Senses and all reality were gone as the pain slowly ebbed away, replaced by a feeling of intense pleasure.

"Ah...S-stop...please," she pleaded, "It's too much-"

"What?" he panted huskily. "Come on, say it...say you want it."

His words made her body burn. She threw back her head, her breathing becoming more and more ragged. "It feels good Masamune," she whimpered.

Masamune gave a shudder at her words, gripping her thighs tighter. "Damn...say it again!" he ordered.

"Say what?" came her confused reply.

"My name, say it!" Masamune ordered more insistently, almost frantically. "Scream it, moan it!"

"I can't! I just-" Kunoichi bit her lip again as an attempt to silent her cries.

He started to thrust faster, feeling her tightness hold on to him, practically sucking him in while she started to buckle helplessly against him. Kunoichi closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Date Masamune, didn't want to see that it was him on top. It hurts too much to look at him, to acknowledge that she was in this situation. Kunoichi felt her insides involuntary tense up, rising and rising with each hard thrust. Pushing and tightening until she gave a sharp gasp. Her body stiffened and she convulsed as a wave of nauseating sensations coursed through her body, causing her to cry out.

"YUKI-"

She stopped herself, but it was too late, she felt Masamune froze and loosen his grip on her thighs. The horror of her words settled in, causing her to open her eyes frantically at Masamune.

Masamune let out a frustrated groan, but he pulled away and stared at her.

"You didn't...?" she questioned while looking at Masamune. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He didn't look particularly ashamed, but more frustrated and angry. For him it was too quick, too sudden on her part, frustrating.

They paused for a second, both unsure on what had just happened.

"It's alright Masamune, don't feel bad." She told him slowly. She braced herself for the insult or the lewd vicious comment, but it didn't come.

"Why?" he whispered.

"It was a moment when you took advantage of me, you were drunk, and I went along, we both wanted to feel it, and we got just that," Kunoichi stated a matter of factly. Kunoichi didn't feel or look upset, but she didn't seemed too happy either.

"I'm not upset over that," Masamune growled angrily. "I'm just more frustrated that having sex with you was so _bad_."

Kunoichi stiffened at his comment. Offended, she shoved him off and quickly got up. "Here I was thinking that you actually felt bad for your actions!"

"I do feel bad, but for a completely different reason."

She gaped at him, but he didn't look exactly smug by his response either. "I..."

"Come on, just admit to yourself," Masamune hissed angrily as he grabbed onto her hand, preventing her from leaving. "It's obvious that you took advantage of me, I'm nothing but a replacement for _him_!"

"I thought that's already been established!" Kunoichi retorted angrily.

Masamune looked stunned, and for a second she saw his pain flicker briefly in his eye. "You used me?"

She clenched her jaws. _'I always was using you, not just for my own selfish desires, but also for you to destroy the Tokugawa. _

Her thoughts were rushing through her head as she suddenly felt disgusted with herself. _'What had I just done? I just did it with him...'_

"Perhaps," Kunoichi started slowly again, "I probably wasn't thinking the same either, but I think we both used each other to our own benefits."

Then, Kunoichi remembered her concern for Masamune's well-being, the fear of him getting killed or hurt. She remembered the time when Masamune, of all people, comforted her when she grieved for Yukimura and Tama. He never had touched her or forced himself on her besides the one time they kissed. Kunoichi knew that if she refused even now, Masamune probably wouldn't have had sex with her even when he was drunk.

Granted, he never fully treated her with kindness either. They had their fallouts, but he was there. He bossed her, ordered her like a servant, but he also talked to her like an aquaintance. He was moody, but she was probably no better. They all had their expectations upon each other, she expecting him to be a brat, while he percieving her as an annoying follower of Yukimura. Even at her stay at the Date clan these last few months, her opinion of Masamune became harder to distinguish. He was never black and white like Kanetsugu and Yukimura, he was more conplicated, and only tonight was she able to see a slight glimpse of his own personal suffering.

But she reminded herself, her main duty is to avenge Yukimura, to avenge the wrongs done upon by the Tokugawa on her friends. The conflict and confufsion raged in her mind, serve Masamune or serve Yukimura. The goal is the same, to kill Tokugawa Ieyasu, but their reasons are different.

_'Oh no what did I just do? What did I just do with Masamune Date?' _

"Really?" he questioned.

She glared at him, her face flush at the realization that they were still both naked. "Yes…honestly what do you want me to say?" she snapped back.

He looked conflicted for a second, but let go of her hand. She tried to walk but stumbled as pain shot through her body.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The question came out even more awkwardly than the situation.

"Why do you care?" she snapped back. Kunoichi felt sick, the smell of alcohol and lovemaking still lingered in the air. "I'm fine...every woman goes through it…its normal…" she brushed off. "Besides, I have things to do, and seeing that you are more than fine...I should get going now." Kunoichi tried to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Stay with me," he whispered. It wasn't a command, but a request.

She turned to look at him, attempting to avoid staring at his naked body.

"Why?" she replied warily.

He walked up to her, causing her to back up against the wall defensively.

"You're still drunk! You stupid lustful pig!" she cried out angrily. "Get away from me-" Masamune slammed her against the wall, making her yelp in pain. She started to curse at him until she felt his wet manhood brush against her thigh. Eyes widen, she shook her head.

"Really? No, no, not again..." the rest was cut off by his kisses. He shoved his tongue into her mouth fiercely, every core of him intent of wreaking havoc. Her muffled words finally broke out when she sank her teeth in, the taste of metallic blood evident as he pulled away abruptly.

"Damn," he whispered, "feisty aren't you?"

She stared at him, shocked that he wasn't angry, or perhaps shocked that he still wanted to finish where they left off.  
>He merely smirked and grabbed her legs, hitching them up for better access. Kunoichi was too light to throw him off as he used his body to pin her against the wall. Kunoichi struggled fiercely for a couple seconds, but she lost it when she felt him enter again. She cried out in pain as Masamune forced his whole length up into her, ramming into her very core.<p>

"Ah," she cried out desperately clawing. "Not so rough! Please, ah! Nggh!" she cried as she struggled to get away.

Kunoichi felt him pause again, aware of her pain, but to her own surprise it made her more angry. "What's the point of finishing the job if you stop now?" she hissed angrily.

"I..." he started to faltered, surprised by her reaction.

"Please, stop having these doubts Masamune," Kunoichi pleaded with frustration. "You want me to give you comfort? Solace? Then just do it!" she challenged back.

Kunoichi huffed but suddenly flinched in pain again. Masamune blinked at her irate expression, and for a short second his eye showed concern. "It's alright," he whispered in her ear quietly, "just wrap your arms around me, it will give you more support." Kunoichi was too upset to protest, so she reluctantly wrapped her arms around him, while muttering for him to slow down.

"You bastard," she hissed as she rested her chin against his shoulder grudgingly.

As much as she hated it, some part of her was anticipating _that _feeling, the feeling of tension being release, that very feeling that drove her wild and made her lose her mind. She regretfully craved it, desired it, because it made her forget about the pain and loss.

Kunoichi knew it was selfish, using Masamune's own impaired thinking to satisfy her own empty heart. And perhaps this is her punishment. To be in the arms of someone she doesn't love, a former enemy.

So she gripped herself around him, the sinful sounds of their movement and his groans rebounding through the room, relishing this feeling of intimacy. It was chaotic, a complete pure form of chaos.

"Masamune, what do want with me?" she moaned intensely, she was losing it, and yet at the same time she felt like she would be alive again. _Faster please, don't stop, don't bring me back to reality just yet. Don't bring me back to a place of guilt and a reminder of why I'm here, why I'm still alive._

Harder and harder he went, gravity making it more jolting and exhilarating than ever before. She hissed and continued to curse at him as she held onto for her dear life."Masamune, you're going to make me lose it again!" she snarled, as she clenched tighter around him. She burrowed her face against his shoulder, nails digging deep against his broad back as he continued faster. It was so intense with each thrust, hitting something deep in her that made her want to cry out. Stroking something inside that left her quivering with each movement.

"I want..." he started. Masamune groaned intensely as he continued thrusting himself up inside of her.

Kunoichi kept her teeth clenched. She didn't want to keep giving him the satisfaction that he was making her lose her mind or that she was enjoying it herself. She was panting when she noticed that he was slowing down, the thrusts becoming longer and slower. So Kunoichi loosen her guard down, letting her body relax against his hold.

Masamune smirked at this opening, "I want..." he started to answer her question, and she knew she made her mistake, he swung her around and she landed onto the bedding, before he entered again roughly. "This!"

She cried out in intense raw emotions as she felt him thrust deeper in. She couldn't imagine him going deeper than already, the pain experience by their first session became a numb feeling compared to this.

"Masamune!" she hissed. "I'm losing it! I'm losing it!"

He groaned and burrowed his face into her chest, gritting his teeth, '_No,_ _I want...you,'_ he concluded his answer in his head, a realization that left a pang in his chest. He started to enter in faster, more madly, desperate to let his emotions pour out.

She felt intense pleasure building up inside of her, threatening to overwelm her.

Kunoichi knew that she was on her edge. "MASAMUNE!" she cried, "I-I can't hold on! I'm going to die from this! I'm going to-"

She threw back her head as she felt her world exploded again, bringing her back to reality and oblivion at the same time. Spasm after spasm shook her body more intensely while Masamune continued on against her clenching walls.

Her body writhe underneath him as she moaned, her pleasure was becoming a mixture of ecstasy and bliss.

Perspiration beaded against his body as he continued to look at her. Kunoichi's soft doe eyes were surprisingly bright in the darkness of the room as she stared back at him. She looked indescribable, a mixture of pleasure, guilt, anger, and confusion, all in a while glaring at him accusingly while he continued on.

Thrusting hard against her clenching walls, he felt his own tension ready to explode any time. It seized him by the moment, the buildup not notable until he threw back his head and released a cry himself. Kunoichi wince as something warm flooded inside of her.

"Masamune," she whispered, trembling, "I..." the rest of the words were stopped by his mouth again. He kept kissing her slowly, while he continuing to slowly grind against her, shaking with each visible spasm in his taut body. Kunoichi subconsciously ran her fingers in his sweat plastered hair, tangling her warm fingers against his tousled hair and pulling him closer.

Her touch seemed to remind him that she needed to breathe, so Masamune parted from her and pressed his forehead against her chest, still trembling and gasping from his own release.

It was exhilarating and passionate. It felt both carnal and emotional.

But it left them feeling oddly empty and filled with more unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>When silence finally fell between them, Kunoichi spoke up.<p>

"Was the _second _round really necessary? You perverted moron." She sounded more annoyed than upset. She flushed slightly in the dark when she felt Masamune chuckle at her comment.

She should probably hate him, but she didn't, or at least not at this moment. She felt more confused and oddly grateful. Grateful that Masamune gave her something that no one could take away, not even by death or honor. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Even if the odd turn of events happened she couldn't blame him entirely, it was her fault for leading him on.

Kunoichi was drifting away as an odd drowsy feeling settled upon her. Everything felt suddenly peaceful. But uncertainty loomed amid the peace. Their relationship might change now, or perhaps it was always changing and the sex meant nothing really.

"This will be the end of me," she whispered to him in the dark. Masamune noted her words quietly before trailing his hand against the side of her face. Perhaps attempting to comfort her in his own odd and awkward way.

She flinched slightly at his sudden intimacy, but he withdrew just as fast.

He realized her cheek was wet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Gawwhh I can't write lemons x( I heard that first times tend to be awkward, but goodness I didn't know it was so hard to write. And hence this is why this fic has an M rating. I try not to make it too racy and overly descriptive cuz I'm not a rebel. I'll probably go back and correct some mistakes later...too ashamed at the moment...**

**Well...that was rough...both for them and me to write...I'm such a perv...=.= Sorry if they seem more OC than usual, blame it on my writing, Masamune's alcohol, and their combined angst. On a side note, alcohol is said to reduce a male's umm potency...hence Masamune's need to go for a second round.**

**Anyways, onto next chappie. :p I'll try to get it up by tomorrow or later today. **

**It's not that I'm uncertain anymore on how the plot is moving, but more on how the characters are interacting. I want them to be as plausible as possible, but it's hard. :( And I'm not sure if the lemon scene was entirely necessary, but I can argue both for it and against it...I do know that some of my readers are reading this fic for the sex and while others are for the plot. I try my best to satisfy that aspect for both groups.**

**Oh and I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, I hope it was a wonderful time spent with family and food. :D**

**-Wuchen**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Habits

**A bit of some boring talking in this chapter between Kunoichi and Masamune unfortunately. But there is some Magoichi time :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, but if I did I would have the staff toil away making CG scenes. x) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Back to Habits<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"By the way boy, had you ever had a lover?"<em>

-Hiker Andy/Natsumi to male protagonist in Pokémon BW

Ferris wheel scene during the summer

* * *

><p>She could have sworn she had a horrible dream. Images of tangled legs and jarring movement flickered in her mind. Kunoichi also remembered feeling a sensation of intense pleasure and someone collapsing on top of her, before everything blacked out.<br>It felt too surreal that Kunoichi hoped it was only a dream.

She opened her eyes blearily at the dim darkness of the room. Silence. She gave a groaned and attempted to get up, to recollect at least some memory of what happened last night.

It was only when she realized something, or someone, was on top of her that everything hit.

She glanced fearfully down, feeling her stomach well and churn as she saw Date Masamune sleeping next to her.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist, while his head was resting on her slowly rising chest.

She took a sharp intake in horror, her eyes widening in shock.

_'I just slept with him! I just slept with Date Masamune. We...we just-.'_

She gave a groan. What the hell was she thinking? At least Masamune was drunk, he had that excuse. She on the other hand...she let it get out of control.

"I've just slept with him, the One Eye Dragon," she whispered to herself.

_'Not bad, Kunoichi,' sneered her inner conscience. _

She shook her head, it was wrong and completely, if not, utterly stupid.

She tried to push Masamune off, trying as gently as possible so he wouldn't wake up. Kunoichi practically crawled out, her eyes focused on the window of their tiny room.

They were on the second story of the inn, but she felt paranoid that people could have heard. She imagined the reaction of Magoichi and the rest of the Date retainers if they found out.

Okay, that's probably not the best image, they might be cheering at Masamune for all they cared...

She just didn't know what to do now.

How she would interact with Masamune after what they just did?

They can't go back to their relationship of awkward antagonism. But they probably can't go back to being just ninja and daimyo either. And chatting like acquaintances seem slim too.

She bit her lip in frustration, she should have realized that having sex with him probably destroyed the path of their potential, if not odd, friendship.

* * *

><p>Masamune's head hurts. He opened his eye blearily, observing the light streaming down from the paper windows of the inn. Inn.<p>

He struggled to remember what the hell happened last night. His body felt sore slightly, but he couldn't pinpoint why. Also his headache was getting slightly worse. He knew of the consequences of drinking. But it was the only thing that took away his guilt, whenever he felt overly depressed and morbid. Too bad he's such a light drinker.

Masamune swore and attempted to get up. That's when someone caught his eye. She stood at the corner to the room, frantically trying to put back her arm guards and gloves.

"Kunoichi?" he called out, "what the hell are you doing here?"

She gave a surprised yelp, her eyes fearfully looking at Masamune. He glared back at her.

"I-I..." she stuttered. "I'm just arranging my gloves!"

"Then why are you in the same room as me?" he demanded as he got up.

"Masamune! Don't get up!" she shrieked frantically, but it was already too late. She shielded her eyes, much to his confusion.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" he demanded. That's when he noticed his clothes and armor casually discarded on the ground. He glanced up to the nearby table, littered with sake bottles. Shit.

He looked back to Kunoichi, noting that her hair was poorly tied up and she looked paler than usual.

"Did you..."

"I'm sorry Masamune!" Kunoichi cried out, she attempted to look straight into his face, shame written in her eyes, and bracing for the onslaught.

"Why the hell were you trying on my clothes?"

"...What?"

"Well?" Masamune furiously demanded. He looked absolutely angry and humiliated as he grabbed his clothes. "I never met anyone who had the damn nerve to s-strip me and wear my clothes. That's disgusting that you are also a girl and...And don't look at me! Turn your back to the wall!"

Kunoichi quickly spun around and face the wall, while Masamune fumbled with his clothes.

"M-masamune," interrupted Kunoichi. She didn't know whether to cry in incredibility or shame, knowing that she'll be the one to break it.

"I don't want to hear it imbecile! Get out of my room now!" he yelled back at her.

Well here it goes.

"I didn't do that! I...I slept with you..." she blurted out in front of the wall.

Masamune was still trying to put on his jacket frantically, when he paused at her words.

Silence.

Hell broke loose soon after.

"VIXEN!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

><p>Masamune didn't know what to say, after a few minutes of screaming and cursing. He told her to leave the room, which she did immediately.<br>After putting on the last of his armor and his helmet, he took a shuddering gasp. He remembered, it was a bit hazy but the details were there. He looked up at the ceiling, counting to ten before turning around and opening the door.

Kunoichi stood there, her eyes slightly downcast, avoiding him.

"Nothing happened, okay?" Masamune said tonelessly.

She nodded slowly. "Masa-? I mean Lord Date Masamune?"

He didn't even feel happy when she addressed him formally, but he regarded her with a nod.

"Well," she started slowly. "I came to you last night because I was concerned. I believe some Tokugawa ninjas are in this town, it's probably best if you leave as quickly as possible."

It came out in a rush, she looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"Humph, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She gaped at his nonchalant response. "Well it was sort of obvious why!" she sputtered back.

He scoffed, already back to normal. "I don't think we have time to focus on some stupid ninjas, they are merely spying on me. I'm still technically in alliance with the Tokugawa. Even if my army activities arouse suspicions, if they attempt to assassinate me...well it's hell for Ieyasu."

"But the army is noticeable, you really don't have much of a plan besides marching with your large army around-"

"Unlike the Sanada, who had a smaller army, I can afford to go a bit reckless. Besides, I do have a plan."

"And I don't know anything about it?" Kunoichi demanded.

"That's obvious, you're just my bodyguard, right?" Masamune smirked. He sounded almost condescending in her ears, but she held her tongue.

"I don't understand Masamune, they were evidently Tokugawa loyalist that attacked you that one night. Tama risked her life to save me from Sato remember?"

"You know Ieyasu doesn't trust me, the men that were killed that night showed no evident indication of serving the Tokugawa. And with a revolt in one of my provinces that Magoichi is currently taking care, it's harder to accuse old Ieyasu."

Kunoichi nodded, but she still felt frustrated. "But Sato clearly supports the Tokugawa, he was a traitor-"

"I wasn't there, and none of my retainers heard it."

"So my opinion means nothing?" She frowned, clearly offended.

"It does, but accusing directly is a death sentence. I would rather follow my plan instead."

"And why can't you tell me your plan?"

"Because you are just a bodyguard," he answered back curtly. "We have to go now. My men are probably wondering where I'm at, and I don't want the whole Date army looking for me."

Masamune turned around and started to go down the stairs of the inn.

Kunoichi tensed up, suddenly fighting the urge to grab him. "Masamune?" she started softly, trying hard to hide the trembling of her voice. She was scared but for some unexplained reason.

"...Nothing happened. Okay?" Was his only reply.

* * *

><p>They walked outside without attracting too much attention because it was still dawn. Kunoichi shivered slightly against the coldness of the morning. It wasn't snowing, but that didn't stop the air from being so bitterly freezing. She hugged herself and glanced nervously around the town. No sign of ninjas attacking, just farmers getting ready for another day of work.<p>

She admitted, it felt awkward walking with Masamune. She wanted to asked how much he really remembered that night, but felt too taboo at this moment.. The thought of it caused her to flush and she hugged herself tighter.

Masamune gave her an annoyed glance at her clothes. "Don't you have a cloak of something?"

"I-I left it at my t-tent."

"Why the hell would you change back to that pink outfit, weren't you wearing something different earlier?"

"I c-changed back, I like m-my clothes. It d-defines me." Even Kunoichi knew that her words and argument sounded pathetic against her chattering teeth.

He gave an annoyed scoff. "Idiot."

She continued to shiver slightly before speaking again. "I-I have to a-ask, why were you drinking? W-why an inn and n-not in your tent?"

"Nothing happened alright? What part of that do you not understand?"

"Please, just answer t-this question."

Masamune stopped walking, and Kunoichi followed suit. "Well?" she demanded.

"Because," Masamune sighed with aggravation. "I can't be weak in front of my men, there are only a few people that know my reasons, my habits," he said without a hint of arrogance or anger.

She stared back at his somber expression, his one eye looked back at her. "I acted out of hand," he admitted.

Kunoichi stood in stunned silence for a second. "Are you..._apologizing_?"

"Tch, as if, it was your fault also," Masamune said.  
>Kunoichi knew she shouldn't argue with Masamune anymore about this, but she felt there was so much needed to be said. Perhaps she only wanted to find some reason for her actions, to justify what had happened.<p>

"Right, nothing happened," she murmured back. "I'm nothing but your bodyguard...We probably should get going back to the main camp." She turned angrily away and started to walk.

Masamune nodded slightly, but he felt doubtful. He wanted to say more about last night, like her. But words couldn't describe what was going through his mind and his heart.

"Vixen..." he started, and Kunoichi felt her own emotions ready to breach over her composure. She looked at him, almost hopefully. _'Don't do it Masamune, I won't forgive myself if you do it,' _she told herself_, _despite selfishly wanting it. She yearned for that intimacy, once she had it, felt it, she kept wanting more. But her duty came first, and she can only allow for that one night to be a mistake.

"Here," Masamune continued. And, in an act quite chivalrous and unlike him, he shrugged off his trademark black coat and handed it to her. Rather rudely though.

She stared for a second, but took it.

"You c-can borrow it, until we get back," he ordered. "But don't damage it, it's expensive," he added bluntly.

Her cold fingers grazed the coat's gold and green patterns, before she slipped it on. It was big on her, and Kunoichi felt funny wearing it. Saying thank you for his simple gesture felt too much, too personal, and crossing back to dangerous territory.

"What's with the sudden generosity Masamune?"

"Imbecile, can't you be grateful for anything-"

"I...hope I didn't bite your tongue too hard last night!" she blurted out. _'Really Kunoichi? That's the best you can say as a thanks? That you bite him during sex?' _she told herself with annoyance.

He flushed at her comment, but quickly recovered. "J-just a thanks will be fine, idiot." But his expression soften slightly, and in an attempt to save the situation, Masamune quickly scowled again. "Well, don't just stand there, let's go already!"

He brushed her off and started to walk ahead again. She glance at him briefly, her eyes fixed with confusion and embarrassment.

Kunoichi saw their relationship as uncertain by this point, or is that what she only saw and wanted?

Could it really be actually quite simple?

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby the Dewa Province, northern territory of Masamune's domain<strong>.

Saika Magoichi was never a person to completely forget a grudge. Perhaps that's why he relentlessly pursued the Demon King Oda Nobungada. And when Magoichi was able to deal the killing shot in the burning Honoji Temple, he finally felt that his comrades can finally rest in peace.  
>But there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. His purpose was gone. Complete. But the land was still in chaos. So he felt that his work wasn't done.<p>

That's when he joined Hideyoshi's cause, Hideyoshi had his flaws, but Magoichi could relate to the monkey guy.

Hideyoshi came from a humble background, but even Magoichi knew he could never tell Hideyoshi of his actions. And somehow through all this craziness, he met the One Eye Dragon.

That Masamune, something about him was different. He was younger than most of the daimyos of the land. He had the power, practically uniting Northern Japan singlehandedly. He had the wealth, why else would his army be so well off? And he had the ambition.

Magoichi saw a lot of potential in Masamune, he had faith in this young man, that he was destined to do great things.

But Masamune also had to overcome his own share of adversary. Masamune committed fratricide and patricide, all in the name of survival. And even though everyone around him was disgusted and horrified at Date Masamune's actions, Masamune held his head up high. Masamune stubbornly followed his ambitions, but what drove him were his sins. And sometimes Magoichi could see the doubt in the boy's eyes. That flicker of insecurity and fear.

Magoichi was understood Masamune's tormented though. He himself had done his fair share of killing in the name of the Toyotomi and in the name of his comrades.

Perhaps maybe that's why he can relate so much to Date Masamune.

They both have their own demons to battle, but he genuinely believes Masamune can be a great shogun. The kid has dreams of peace, but also of prosperity and of greatness for the country.

Osaka, despite it being a morbid bloody battle, was justified as the launching pad for the One Eye Dragon. Or that's what Magoichi needed to reminded him every time he felt guilty of fighting against the Toyotomi side at that castle. Or whenever he looked at Kunoichi's sad eyes.

* * *

><p>Magoichi knew what he had to do, and even as he quelled down the rebellion. Unmercifully allowing his soldiers to cut down the rebels. His own eyes focusing grimly on the task of shooting the ringleader of this rebellion. It was bloody, and messy. But in the end the ringleader of the whole thing got away unscathed. Apparently he turned out to be the lord of that castle, and a brother of Masamune's retainer.<p>

The lord was an arrogant man, but his brother was a good retainer of Masamune.

Magoichi wanted to gut that man, but Magoichi had no right to deal out such punishments to nobles. Magoichi could only watch as poor villagers paid the ultimate price for a rich man's actions. Magoichi can only hope Masamune will deal the right punishment with the lord of this castle when he gets back.

Magoichi couldn't help but wondered how much Kanetsugu held responsible for instigating the rebellion.

A few weeks had gone by since Magoichi left Iwadeyama castle, but Magoichi was simply waiting until he heard news of Masamune's main army. He had to follow Masamune's plan, and that's to wait out and then regroup back to the "destination."

Magoichi walked around a nearby town, at the very edge of the providence. He surveyed the cold ground, noting a few bare trees starting to grow buds.

It was a tiny town, so no bar or whorehouse for him. Magoichi gave a frustrated sigh, at least Masamune had the lovely Kunoichi with him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the impractical image of Kunoichi attempting to seduce Masamune.

"Excuse me, are you the Saika Magoichi?" someone asked, breaking Magoichi's thought.

Magoichi glanced around to see a beautiful young woman looking inquiringly at him.

He gave his trademark leer, before giving her a mock bow. "I am Saika Magoichi, your knight in shinning armor."

The young woman gave Magoichi a bold, seductive smile. She had a beautiful face with long dark hair, and a body to match.

Magoichi gave a soft whistle, causing her to giggle slightly. "I would personally have to thank you Saika Magoichi for putting down that rebellion. I have heard many stories about you and I'm glad to have met you in person."

"And why do I owe this thanks for?" Magoichi smiled back.

"I care not for what my clan does, a rebellion affects business though," the woman stated casually. "I can't serve customers if they are so busy challenging our lord."

The woman's nonchalant answer vexed Magoichi slightly for some odd reason."What business may I ask?" Magoichi inquired.

She smiled darkly, and boldly took his hand. "Let me show you instead."

Magoichi would usually laugh along and go with such an eager woman, but something in the back of his mind nagged him. Warned him. The women he usually slept, okay well the _whores_ he usually slept with, act more hard to get...hell even

She noted his hesitance and took the lead. "My name's Kiwa by the way."

"Kiwa, funny name," noted Magoichi, but he smiled at her. "It's nice meeting you, but I need to go back and route the troops back to the capital. So, probably next time little lady."

Kiwa let go of his hand and gave a short bow. She didn't even seem offended. "If you are ever in need of my services, I will be by the old tea house."

"I'll keep that in mind," Magoichi replied with a leer.

* * *

><p>Magoichi couldn't sleep, he felt unnaturally restless. Perhaps it's because he's concern for Masamune, or maybe he's afraid that something bad has happened. He got up and groaned, rubbing his eyes as he slipped on his clothes.<p>

"I probably need to shave soon," he muttered absentmindedly.

Magoichi realized that he was on edge, and with the thought of Kiwa in the back of his mind, it only made Magoichi more agitated.

"Geez, when was the last time I've slept with a woman..." Magoichi muttered in frustration. The last time was after Osaka, so it has been a while. He can already feel his brain and body arguing it out.

_'Now is not the time Mago, you have to route the army back soon. Remember the plan you made between Masamune and his advisors?'_

_'A man's got to have some fun, he only has one life, it wouldn't hurt...'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I don't even know anyone from the Dewa Province, much less a girl in this town!'_

He thought about some cute village girls, but in such a small town, it feels almost rare. Everyone has barred and locked their houses and business in fear of the Date army. Magoichi couldn't even help but feel slightly jealous that Masamune has a hot ninja girl with him, while he's stuck with nothing but men.

There was Kiwa, and despite her bold behavior, he found her extremely appealing. His brain said no. But his other part said yes.

Yes.

No.

YES.

Other part won. As usual.

Magoichi gave a sigh and walked out to the camp. He saw a lone soldier standing guard.

"Soldier!" called out Magoichi.

"Y-yes?" asked the soldier nervously. The young soldier looked around the same age as Masamune, but being a daimyo and soldier is a significant difference.

Magoichi gave the young man his signature grin, "I want you to do a favor for me."

"What kind of favor?" the soldier asked curiously.

"Well boy, had you ever had a lover?"  
>"Lover? Wait? N-no!"<p>

Magoichi gave a laugh, "I mean have you ever visited those kinds of houses?"

The soldier blushed even more and shook his head, "Magoichi-dono, I never visited such houses..."

"Ah I just like that when I was your age," Magoichi smirked.

"Really?"

"Nah," Magoichi snickered. He was having too much fun with this boy.

"If I recall...your name is Hiro?" Magoichi asked the down casted young man.

Hiro nodded slowly.

"Well I was so impressed by your actions at the Dewa uprising, I want you to help me with something..."

* * *

><p>Kiwa stood in the old tea house, wearing a very short kimono that revealed her flawless legs. Magoichi was surprised that she actually was waiting in the teahouse.<p>

"You know a lady like you shouldn't be out so late."

"I usually here work at night," came her sultry voice. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Oh really?" Magoichi grinned, his eyes dipped lower, surveying her body with anticipation.

"Let's go to somewhere private," she interrupted.

"Private?" blinked Magoichi. "Oh yes, umm yeah private."

She chuckled, "I don't bite Saika."

"I wouldn't mind if you did though," Magoichi smirked back.

She raised an eyebrow at Magoichi's playful attitude. "It's rather drafty by the doorway, perhaps we should go to a private room?"

They found a room fast, and Magoichi couldn't contain his eagerness. He tried to be gentle with Kiwa, but the girl was insanely aggressive. Once they were in a private room, sparsely furnished with a mat and pillows, she grabbed onto his coat and crashed her lips against him.

She kissed fervently, dragging her hands against Magoichi's chest. She was dominating, eagerly even darting her tongue inside his mouth and pressing her body tightly against him.

They kissed for a few seconds before she playfully pulled away and licked her lips. Amused at Magoichi's stunned expression.

"What? Never been kissed by a real woman?" she purred.

"I...wow..." Magoichi stuttered. Kiwa only chuckled. "Come on, I'll make it a night you won't forget, bad boy."

Magoichi lied down uncertainly while Kiwa crawled on top of him, straddling him and hitching up her kimono.

"Are you...um sure-"

"I'm not charging you."

"That's not what I meant-wait? Why?" asked Magoichi suspiciously while she lazily traced his chest with her nails.

She smirked back at him. "Simple. I always fantasized about sleeping with you. I've heard stories of the great Magoichi, how he knows how to use his "guns," and that he's a great womanizer."

Magoichi felt flattered, but even as Kiwa hitched up his shirt, he felt no excitement. Only dread.

She was breathing fast, looking excited. Kiwa bend down to kiss him, moving her mouth against his, trailing her fingers against his muscled arms slowly.

"You didn't bring your gun this time," she whispered dangerously in his ear.

Magoichi's eyes widen and he shoved her off with all his strength. She gave an angry cry as Magoichi scrambled up. He reached for his weapon, but realized Kiwa was right.

The woman gave a dark chuckle as she slowly stood up.

She drew out a pistol and shot.

Female ninjas, Magoichi knew some, like Kunoichi and Nene. But he didn't expect to meet another one.

Magoichi ducked in time as she missed and made a hole in the wall. He debated whether to lunge at Kiwa or escape. Escape felt like the better option. But she blocked the doorway, her eyes with murderous intent.

"Die."

She shot again, but Magoichi threw a pillow in her face. Pathetic yes, but it gave him the few seconds he needed. He tackled her and pinned her down on the ground, attempting to wrestle the gun from her hand. She screamed savagely and fired a few more shots.

It hit the ceiling, raining dust and bits of splintered bamboo. He tightened his grip against the struggling woman, his hand twisting her wrist unmercifully.

"Usually," he grunted, "I don't like being rough. But. It's. Sometimes. Very. Necessary!"

She gave a scream as the pistol clanked to the floor. Magoichi didn't loosen his grip though, instead he pinned her hands above her head. While holding her wrists with one hand, he let his other hand travel to her chest.

He grabbed the collar of her kimono and tugged it down, revealing a tattoo on her left breast. An Iga kunoichi, the loyal Tokugawa ninjas.

"As expected, you're a ninja," he breathed. "And a pretty bad one too."

She glared furiously at him. "How the hell did you know where to find my tattoo?"

"I didn't."

"...Bastard."

"I must say your act was passable," Magoichi smirked. "But I think you were a bit too eager to complete you mission that you misjudged me."

"They told me you were a stupid lustful man!" she yelled back, almost defensive.

"I have my limits, lady..." Magoichi replied darkly. "Never loosen one's guard on your enemy...a kunoichi I know at least does that right."

The woman continued to glare at him, while Magoichi took the pistol with his free hand and aimed it at her head. "Now let's get to know each other a bit more. Who's behind this?"

"Go ahead and shoot me," she calmly replied.

"Heh, I know of ways to make a lady loosen her tongue, but I'm in a tight situation right now, so talk."

"..."

"No? Well how about I-"

"RAPE!" she screamed out loud suddenly. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Magoichi cursed and shoved the pistol harder against her temple. But she kept screaming and thrashing against his body.

Amid her movement, she managed to jerk a hand free and slap Magoichi. He jerked from her contact, and she attempted to knee him in the stomach soon afterwards.

He cursed but managed to hold onto her. "Come on, I don't really want to blast your pretty face," he grunted in pain. She continued to struggle, but Magoichi held her more firmly in place.

He heard a knock on the door, causing them to froze.

"Excuse me, is everything all right in there?" called out someone.

"NO!" cried out Kiwa, before she screamed again.

"Shit," groaned Magoichi. He heard the door burst open, but to Magoichi's relief it was the Date soldier.

"Magoichi!" exclaimed Hiro in surprise as he saw Magoichi straddling the half naked woman.

Kiwa's terrified expression faltered when she saw it was a Date soldier.

"Don't question it," Magoichi said quickly. "She's a spy I caught, a ninja. Just help me tie her up."

He couldn't help but wink as the stunned Hiro tied up the woman. "See, I was just giving this lady some of my love."

Long night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know...my writing seems a bit off this time. I think I was attempting to add a bit humor in this chapter, arrgh I can't even tell though. <strong>

**Some people might be wondering why Masamune is so dense, but the guy just woke up from a hangover, and probably didn't want to accept worse case scenario. I must say writing Magoichi was a lot easier than writing Masamune and Kunoichi. Maybe it's because his character stays pretty much the same throughout the game series, not much progressive development compared to Kunoichi or Masamune. Plus it's fun to write about a chivalrous pervert XP**

**-Wuchen**


	11. Chapter 11: Burning the Bridge of Trust

**I'm so sorry for this late chapter! I was hoping to get it by late March, but it took longer than expected!**

**This fanfic isn't forgotten, just super delayed...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Koei or it's characters, but I'm still diligently waiting for a Kunoichi x Masamune scene in the near future or at least fanart. The closest I got was Kunoichi sitting on top of Masamune in my profile pic, and Hanbei is in the pic too. (Not that I'm complaining XD)**

**You know it gets sad when I'm excited at the mere fact they are drawn _close_ to each other on fanart.**

**I need a life. XO**

**Seriously, you should watch Masamune's cutscenes or else some of this wouldn't make much sense. I highly also suggest reading his quotes on Samurai Warriors Chronicles with Kanetsugu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Burning the Bridge of Trust<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You and Kenshin both share the spirit of the dragon, why would you follow Ieyasu?"<em>

_"My loyalty isn't to Ieyasu! I have much greater ambitions that that!"_

_Conversation between Masamune and Aya Gozen_

Samurai Warriors 3

Battle of Hasedo, Masamune's final stage

* * *

><p><em>December: Two Months ago in Edo<em>

_"Lord Ieyasu, we have sources that the One Eye Dragon is planning an uprising."_

_Tokugawa Ieyasu took the words of his messenger slowly while sitting with the rest of his retainers and family._

_"I see...I'm not too surprise though, Masamune is a dragon who wears a dog's hide," murmered one retainer._

_"I say we attack him now!" urged another angrily, "we should quench any form of rebellion. We took care of the Toyotomi clan at Osaka, we can do the same for Date!"_

_"That's the problem," voiced out Ina. The archer girl looked at Ieyasu with concern. "We just fought at Osaka recently...and our troops are exhausted. Regrouping another army and set of troops would take time."_

_"My daughter is right," spoke Honda Tadakatsu, Ieyasu's strongest general. The formidable man glared at the rest of the retainers, silencing them. "We need to also bring back out allies, call them back to defend this castle if it is ever attacked."_

_"Allies, we don't need them," spoke out Naomasa Li, another Tokugawa officer. "We had the Date clan as our allies, and within a few months, they've already turned on us. Date Masamune always just wanted the title of Shogun for himself." _

_"How ironic."_

_Ieyasu's words silence the arguing council. They turned back to Ieyasu, looking to see what he would say next. _

_Tokugawa Ieyasu gave a soft chuckle. "The One Eye Dragon is a fascinating figure, it's a shame he was born so late or else he would of united Japan himself long ago." Ieyasu's eyes harden again before turning back to the council. "How ironic is that when all my enemies are crushed and left in a weaken state, it is my ally who would have the capacity to challenge me."_

_"Everyone," Ieyasu ordered grimly, "I will send Hanzo and his spies to take care of gathering information, but in the meantime, start gathering up forces and send messages to allies. I'll leave Naomasa Li with messaging the Uesugi since they are closer to Date territory."_

_As everyone filed out, Ina stood behind. She looked with concern at the brooding Shogun._

_"That boy was never to be trust," spoke Ina quietly. "He had ulterior motives all along-"_

_"I believe his motives are more complicated than simply taking the title of Shogun from me," spoke Ieyasu. "But in an odd way, he's like Sanada Yukimura."_

_Ina winced at his words. "Is...that a compliment, my lord? Surely that man isn't at all like Yukimura..."_

_"Tell me Ina, is there anything similar about the two warriors?"_

_"Of course not! Besides being born in the same year and being warriors, they are completely different." Ina was impassionated on his statement. "Lord Yukimura, he was noble, carried honor, and fought like a true warrior till the end. He had passion for his beliefs and was stubborn in following them-"_

_"That's the point," spoke a contemplative Ieyasu. _

_"I don't-" Ina faltered, her violet eyes looking at Ieyasu with confusion. She felt suddenly emotional, the memories of Osaka flooding back. Ina attempted to compose herself as Ieyasu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_"You tried your best to save Yukimura, that is all a warrior can really do. And you've protected the Sanada clan quite well these days. I believe Yukimura would be proud," said Ieyasu. _

_As Ieyasu left too, Ina stared at the Tokugawa banner that hung on the wall. She felt that this battle would be even more harder because of the sheer exhaustion and toll Osaka took six months ago. Her hand lightly brushed her flat stomach, causing her glance down with concern and anxiety._

_"Take care Ina," she whispered to herself quietly, echoing Yukimura's last words._

_Even if she was a woman and wife to Sanada Nobuyuki, she was always a warrior first. She will continue to fight in the name of the Tokugawa._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Dewa Province<strong>

"Alright Lady, start talking."

The captured kunoichi merely glared back at the amused gunslinger.  
>Magoichi wondered why the village actually could afford a tea house, but lacked a prison. The closest thing they could keep the spy in turned out to be the storage room.<p>

"You know," Magoichi spoke slowly after a few seconds of silence. "I don't usually like being rough with women, but I will do anything necessary to protect the army."

"Just kill me already," she snapped coldly back. She avoided his gaze, her eyes focused on the ground as if it was more interesting than him.

"What's the point of a dead woman? You will treated with courtesy if you cooperate."

"Don't play the hero Saika, you are merely following a stupid suicidal mission. I know your type. Lecherous to the core, with no respect to women."

Magoichi decided to ignore the second part of the woman's statement. "Suicidal mission?"

But she fell silent again. Magoichi gave a frustrated sigh before walking out of the room. But before he can close the door, she spoke out again.

"Why are you trying to follow the One-Eye Dragon? He's nothing but a rash and traitorous leader. He turned sides more than once-"

"Isn't that what we all do?" Magoichi interrupted her harshly despite himself. "We try to survive in this war ravaged land? He did what any practical person would do."

"Practical, yes, but can you really trust such a man?"

Magoichi turned back to the woman, she was looking at him again, her expression smug and defiant. He felt anger welling inside of him at the kunoichi's insolence.

"Joining Masamune was probably the best thing I've done. The kid got guts, more than half of all the men in Japan, he's a survivor for sure," he said slowly.

"Humph, his ambitions will be the end of everyone," the kunoichi sneered back.

Magoichi started to counter the woman's statement, but he was interrupted by a soldier.

"Magoichi! We are in need of your assistance! The outer gate post is on fire!"

Magoichi gave the woman another look before turning around and running towards the commotion.

Her bitter words echoed in his head, but he knew better than to listen to them.

_'You see, I got this friend. And he's gonna do great stuff to Japan. I have my own reason for fighting. I want to see just how high this young dragon can soar.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Region: Main Camp in southeast Sendai domain. Borders between Hojo Territory<strong>

Kunoichi stood quietly in the back, practically trying to make herself invisible as Masamune talked with his generals.

She gave a small shiver, missing Masamune's coat already. It was nice...and warm. She quirked her mouth in annoyance, recalling how he quickly took it from her when the neared the camp after the inn incident.

_'He's just so critical of what others think of him...or more like how his men would think.'_

It didn't help that a couple soldiers suspect something had happened between the two when the came back. She was missing while their lord was out for drinks. And the fact that they were gone from camp the whole night, and show up together in the morning only made it obvious.

She flushed at the memory of that night as she looked back at Masamune.

Funny how she didn't realize that she liked the way his tousle hair looked, helmet or not. He had a pretty nice face for someone with one eye-

_'No, stop it!'_ Kunoichi admonished herself furiously again. She scoffed to herself and shook her head to rid the thoughts.

Her odd actions caused Masamune to stop talking and glance at her direction. Kunoichi stiffened and looked quickly away from him. Embarrassed.

_'This is getting ridiculous, I cannot be in love with this man! Sure, he's not bad looking...but that's it!'_

The rest of the day became more difficult for her, much to her anguish. Kunoichi noticed that at times it was becoming harder to control her nerves and breathing whenever she heard Masamune's voice. Even when his usual and bossy orders would often aggravate her, she realized that it now made her heart race. It made her tense and she felt nervous just being near his presence.

It was and wasn't like the attraction she felt with Yukimura.

When Yukimura would give her orders she would embrace it with enthusiasm. She was protective of Yukimura and felt intense jealously towards potential rivals of affection. She would simply be content staring at Yukimura when he trained and running by his side.

She adored her former lord and carried out her duty with seriousness despite her playful demeanor.

But while she felt sure of her feelings towards Yukimura, she felt conflicted towards Masamune.

He made her tense and nervous. And whenever he ordered her to do something, she performed it poorly because she was so distracted.

She was so utterly confused.

Was it possible to love two people?

* * *

><p>The bridge was all they needed to cross onto the neighboring region, the Hojo land. It had been a week of exhausting scouting and traveling for Kunoichi, but she was eager to get away from the One Eye Dragon.<p>

Kunoichi was thankful that she was scouting ahead, jumping nimbly from one budding tree to the next.

Thank goodness she also wasn't stuck with the rest of the Date army.

She noted that a majority of the Date men were restless, eager to actually follow their lord. But a few looked wary, and she sensed unrest and skepticism in them. These were probably the men Masamune was referring too. The ones that Masamune didn't want to show weakness to.

But it was common in any army really. There were always the few retainers and soldiers that weren't to be trusted.

Kunoichi gave a sigh. She remembered the few men that also wanted to abandon the Takeda Calvary back in the days she served Takeda Shingen. Their corpses on the posts were enough to remind the common peasant soldiers the consequences of desertion.

"Samurais glorify death... it's an odd concept while the rest of common folks simply want live," Kunoichi mused aloud.

"I guess being a ninja, you can't afford that. Ninjas push aside everything, warping their identity to merely be a tool. They're looked down upon, but still following their duty til the bitter end."

She paused, realizing that's probably what Hanzo's life was all about. Even Nene was no better. Nene may have found a purpose to live in the name of the Toyotomi, but she still died amid the fallen castle of Osaka.

"I wonder if my faith will be the same!" Kunoichi told herself bitterly. "I lived for Yukimura, for my duty and love, but where would it lead me in the end?"

She knew it was pointless to be talking about it in front of nothing but the empty landscape, but it got something off her chest. The uncertainty of her current and future situation was really dragging her down.

Huffing slightly, she scanned the terrain, noticing that fog was starting to roll in. She decided it wasn't exactly safe to camp in such terrain. The army can be vulnerable to ambush potentially with the fog coming in.

She counted silently the number of armies and how far they were from each other. Masamune was no fool to march his whole damn army straight to . And each general was located on specific areas nearby, not too close to the main army to cause too much suspicion, but it was still a risky move.

Something caught her eye suddenly. She didn't know what it was but she reached for her dagger, eyes narrowed on the object that was quickly approaching her direction. Kunoichi was still high up in the tree, but she couldn't take the chance of being spot.

She attempted to reach for a higher branch but it snapped when she tried to grab it.

"Ahh!" she cried out as she lost her balance. Kunoichi gave another cry as she fell down, landing roughly on the ground.

Stunned, she attempted to get up quickly but the dark figure noted her presence and practically bolted towards her.

Kunoichi gave a short gasp and attempted to scramble up to the tree again, only to stumble back in pain.

It was coming closer much to her horror. Swerving around, she aimed her dagger, holding back a cry as the thing suddenly leaped at her.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Northern Territory: Dewa Region<strong>

Katakura Kojuro clenched his reins tighter as he approached the village where Saika Magoichi was suppose to be camping nearby. It took almost four days to reach it, but to his surprise the village was dead silent.

He frowned, taking in the odd smell of soot and ashes before urging his horse further.

The distant war cries told him something was amiss nearby, along with rising smoke. He quickly got off his horse and bolted towards where the main conflict was starting.

Fighting was everywhere, Date soldiers fighting savagely against another group of soldiers. The white banner from afar was enough to tell Kojuro it was the Uesugi Clan.

A nearby enemy soldier saw and and ran charging, sword raised. Kojuro cursed before drawing out his bow and shooting the man. The Uesugi soldier fell down, but more continue to charge down. Kojuro started to draw out his sword, but was saved when a few Date soldiers noticed and quickly came to his aid.

"Katakura!" called out one of the Date soldiers while they fought back the Uesugi. "Please go to Saika Magoichi's aid! He's engaged with a battle with a woman in white, but it looks like he's losing!"

Katakura Kojuro merely nodded and dashed ahead, cutting ruthlessly down the line of men as he tried to find Magoichi.

* * *

><p>Magoichi was losing, but it was probably due to lack of sleep.<p>

Yes that has to be it. It wasn't his fault that a kunoichi tried to seduce him and he spent all night trying to interrogate her. It also didn't help that there was practically a goddess in front of him.

Yes, Aya Gozen herself was standing in front of him, and beating the crap out of him.

Not that it was too bad. She is very attractive. And as the older sister of the late Uesugi Kenshin, she carried an imposing and confident aura.

He liked that in a woman.

"My, what a beautiful woman in front of me, how about you and I-"

"As flattered as I am of your compliment, it's best if we continue battling," she interrupted demurely. She raised her hand and a wave of cold frost exploded. Magoichi was knocked back slightly, cursing that he forgot that Aya knew magic. Odd, Aya also reminded Magochi of someone else long ago, who had an affinity with spells and magic.

Before Magoichi can focus back into the battle, Aya sent another wave of magic, striking him. He stumbled but quickly bolted directly towards her, his gun raised.

The woman merely regarded Magoichi with cool eyes before swinging her staff at him. Magoichi deflected the blow with his musket and fire a shot. She practically glided away, her face suddenly crossed with anxious concern at the proximity of being hit.

"Tell me, how is the Uesugi clan doing?" Magoichi asked with a smirk.

"You're questioning me as we fight to the death? My, you are an interesting man," Aya replied, but her eyes flashed with anger. "After my dear brother, Lord Kenshin died, I have lead the clan, along with Kanetsugu, with determination to survive."

"Feasible answer," replied Magoichi as he strike her with his bayonet. She faltered, and before she can attack again, a swift arrow struck her shoulder.

Magoichi jerked to the direction of the shot as Aya crumpled on the ground. Kojuro was standing a few yards away, his hand already drawing another arrow.

"Kojuro...I had this covered," Magoichi said with exasperation, but he turned his attention back to Aya. The woman was taking shallow breathes, her eyes staring at him, begging.

"Just surrender Aya Gozen, and the Date army will spare the rest of the Uesugi army," Magoichi said quietly. "Your clan is already in debt to Date Masamune, after he spared Kanetsugu at the battle of Hasedo, why make this any more difficult?"

Aya's expression only looked sad, which confused Magoichi. "We do what's necessary to survive, you should understand that. Just like when the One Eye Dragon joined Ieyasu. I understand now, it was to survive and to strike when the moment was right."

"Finally," Magoichi muttered, "someone who has enough sense to praise Lord Masamune. It seems like everyone has been critcizing more than ever."

Aya sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore if I praise him or not. The One Eye Dragon is too late to see his dream."

Magoichi tensed at Aya's words. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?" he demanded angrily. When the woman became silent Magoichi aimed his gun at her. "You have three seconds to tell me before I blow your head off," he growled dangerously.

The pale woman only continued to look at him with saddness. "Do what you must, but soon my dear Naoe Kanetsugu will kill your dragon. A tragedy indeed."

Magoichi stumbled back at Aya's words. "I have to go back then-"

"It's probably too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Outer forest near Hojo Territory<strong>

Kunoichi could of swore someone jumped on her and silted her throat, but the feeling of wetness on her neck wasn't blood.

Warm and soft, followed by a familiar whine.

She blinked in surprise, realizing a big dog was on top of her, it's dark eyes staring back. She gave a short gasp, attempting to control her desire to shove the animal off.

It didn't look aggressive though and only continued to lick her face.

"S-stop," she squeaked out, but she felt both relief and confusion.

The dog merely got off as Kunoichi groaned and wiped her face.

"She missed you."

Kunoichi froze and quickly scrabbled up. That familiar deep voice. That sinister overtone.

Fuma Kotaro stood nearby, the fog only adding to his haunting feature. He gave her a small grin, much to her horror.

"Don't do that to me," she said angrily. "I thought it was an enemy soldier or a wild animal!"

Fuma merely crossed his arms and chuckled, "I'm guessing that you don't think I'm a danger then? You do know you are approaching Hojo territory fast."

"Oh I know you are dangerous," Kunoichi snapped. "But the Hojo region has really no power, it practically belongs to the Tokugawa."

Fuma chuckled softly, "I believe that's the consequences of war, but that doesn't silent the ghosts there."

Kunoichi knew what that meant. The memory of the Hojo Clan. She looked at the misty distance, "Ujiyasu Hojo and Kai...they're both gone," she said quietly. Ujiyasu, who at times acted like a gruff uncle to her whenever she and Kai argued. Kai...her rival and friend...missing since the fall of Osaka. The very young woman who encouraged Kunoichi to confess her feelings to Yukimura.

"Kai lives," Fuma said calmly, breaking Kunoichi's train of thought.

Kunoichi snapped back. "Wait, what?"

Fuma only stared back, his cold eyes betraying no emotion. "After the fall of Osaka castle, she fled to the safety of a nunnery, I believe the Tōkei-ji Temple."

Kunoichi can never be certain of anything anymore. "Are you s-sure?"

"Do I ever lie?"

Relief and tears came as Kunoichi took in the news. "I...don't know what to say, I thought she died or committed suicide." The image of her friend dying honorably seemed more plausible than fleeing the burning castle, so Kunoichi assumed it.  
>Plus, amid all the chaos and everyone dying right and left, it was hard to assume people survived.<p>

"Thank you," she said slowly. The idea that Kai might be okay, it was solace to hear. The temple isn't even that far from here. It's in the Hojo territory, so there's a high chance Kunoichi can go there. The amount of heartache, the guilt and memory of her rival and best friend, she felt relief to know that Kai is okay.

Fuma raised an eyebrow as Kunoichi continued to try to compose herself.

"Love is an odd thing, yes?"

She blinked, her eyes now looking down at the dog who was nuzzling her leg in concern.

"Yeah...it is," she agreed slowly. "I need to see her, I need to see Kaihime." Kunoichi's sense of urgency was rising. The image of her friend, she wanted to see her, to see if Kai was alive for herself.

The three stood in silence, Fuma regarding Kunoichi with a stoic expression while Kunoichi stroke the dog's muzzle.

"Is this Mochi?" she asked after a few seconds.

Fuma frowned. "If that's the name you give to your wolves I hate to imagine what you'll name your children. But yes, same wolf."

Kunoichi blinked before glancing up. "It's your wolf?"

He smirked, "Yes. I send one of my wolves to look after you, a mongrel who seems to rather want to play than actually kill. A good match it seems."

"To...watch over me?"

"I needed to know how things were going, if you were still planning on killing Ieyasu."

"What do you really want?" she whispered, feeling tensed again. Fuma obviously didn't come here to make her happy by bringing Mochi.

"You know what I want," he growled, finally showing his anger and impatience.

Kunoichi stepped back in frustration."I don't honestly see what it has to be me! I never want to contribute to chaos or bringing Japan back to fighting!"

"What happens if that's the result of killing Ieyasu?"

"I..." Kunoichi paused. "I don't think that will happen..."

"Are you sure?" he continued mockingly. "So sure of your current "master," a man on the verge of insanity and destruction isn't going to shove Japan back into chaos?"

Kunoichi narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't say Masamune is capable of bringing Japan down, he told me himself that he has dreams for this country, beyond the peace that Ieyasu wants. And he's capable of that, he has a larger army than most of the other clans. He has the drive and potential."

Fuma scoffed at Kunoichi's answer. "I don't believe it, the man is more cunning than you'll imagine my foolish Kunoichi. You can't read him if you try. You're merely spewing back his philosophy that he has told everyone. He will sway you with all his capabilities to side with him."

Kunoichi looked down. "That's not true...I joined him willingly because I was desperate. I wasn't thinking straight and I needed to serve someone. Even if you're right... even if Masamune's path will lead to the destruction of something that everyone strives to bring, I will follow him."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I never hated war as much as I hate the peace that Ieyasu brings. I doesn't matter to me what Masamune's actions will cause, as long as Ieyasu is dead, it's all that matters," she said furiously.

"I believe we are then similar, the notion of peace compared to chaos is unappealing," Fuma smirked.

"We're not," Kunoichi shot back coldly, "I don't know what peace is anymore. I'm simply following my job."

Fuma only gave another sinister smile, "You act like such a diligent servant, a dog practically, like how Hanzo follows Ieyasu around. Why can't you see things like me?"

"Because I'm not like you, I cared for my master, unlike you with the Hojo clan."

"I wonder which master would it be exactly? Shingen? Yukimura? Or Masamune?"

"I-I care for all of them!"

Fuma only gave Kunoichi a lewd look at her comment.

"I'm just saying why is one man so important? Especially if you've slept with another man," he sneered.

Kunoichi flinched at his comment, fury building up in her chest. She was never the type to usually get so upset, but these last months were agony for her. Pent up anger and hatred, she just couldn't control herself anymore.

Mochi gave a soft whimper, noticing the tension between the two ninjas.

She unsheathed her dagger and lunged at Fuma without warning. She didn't even know what she was doing, just the intent on taking out her anger onto someone seemed justifiable. Fuma dodged quickly, but she spun around and slammed her foot against his stomach.

He merely grunted at the impact, before grabbing her leg and causing her to lose balance.

Cursing, she flipped her other leg, slamming her foot on Fuma's face instead. Fuma jerked away, letting go of her and backing off.

Kunoichi got up quickly while Fuma clutched his nose in pain.

"Vixen..." he growled, "at least you're getting back into shape at least."

Kunoichi panted, her eyes narrowed still at him while he recovered from the impact.

"That's for choking me back at Osaka," she shot back.

"Sweetheart, I never intended you to die just yet," Fuma said, the rage still in his eyes. "_But_, you are becoming more trouble than worth. My goal of bringing this country back into chaos...it's important that Ieyasu must die."

"You don't really care if Ieyasu is dead," Kunoichi spat. "All that matters is if you get a chance with Hanzo."

Fuma only smirked. "Better than your goal in life. I wonder if you even love Yukimura anymore, it wasn't as if he noticed-"

Fuma was silenced when Kunoichi hurled a kunai at him. It hit a nearby tree, but Fuma looked unperturbed.

"Shut up," she hissed back.

"But I know your dirty little secret," he continued. "You've lowered yourself, desperate to please him. Worse than a concubine, you've became the dragon's whore."

Before she can react, Fuma whistled.

Mochi, who had gone quiet during their scuffle lunged at Kunoichi. She gave a surprised cry as the dog pounced on her, snarling savagely. Mochi's once adorable expression becoming something terrifying.

Anger replaced fear as Kunoichi realized who she was up against. Even if he was a rogue ninja, Fuma Kotaro was still as dangerous.

"A dog obeys me, you see?" Fuma said slowly. "No matter how much she loves you, she will always put me first. A snap of my fingers and she will tear your throat apart. The dog will never turn against me either, I can beat it if I want to and all it will do is cower."

Kunoichi stared back, it was becoming harder to breathe under the weight of Mochi. Mochi kept of growling too, her fangs bared out.

Tears start to come into Kunoichi's eyes.

_'Why was I crying?'_ Kunoichi blinked as she stared into the canine's eyes. Was she no better than a dog? She remembered arguing with Masamune that very question a few months back, accusing Masamune of being lower than a dog.

But Masamune doesn't even do those things. Kunoichi realized she fit the better description.

"I..."

Fuma snapped his fingers and Mochi lunged.

Kunoichi flinched, but Mochi only sniffed her before getting off, her claws leaving bruises on Kunoichi's chest.

"But she isn't a dog," Fuma continued flatly. "She follows her own whims because she's a wolf."

Kunoichi got up slowly, her eyes focused on the ground and listening to Fuma's words. She felt Mochi nuzzling her, already apologetic for being so rough.

Kunoichi ignored Mochi though, she was too tired to care and she honestly wanted Fuma to just leave. He reached out and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look back at his cold eyes. She felt more and more terrified as he leaned forward, his sharp nails digging in.

"So are you a dog or a wolf?"

"Just kill me already," she whispered back, trembling. "I'm no use to you, I'm too weak...I don't know what to do anymore, but I'm sure that I'll never follow your orders."

"It's because you love him now."

"No-o that's n-not true!" she shot back, feeling panicked, "I love Yukimura!"

"Really?" he grinned before edging his face closer. "If you love him, than I'll let you on a dirty secret."

Fuma saw Kunoichi tense up, much to his delight.

"When Kanetsugu surrender to the Tokugawa, it was Masamune who strike up a "friendship" with the dejected Kanetsugu. He's a cunning little dragon. He told Kanetsugu that Yukimura needed to die, and that it was for the good of the country."

"And Kanetsugu believed Masamune. It was Masamune who dragged Kanetsugu into the battle of Osaka."

Kunoichi blinked, "W-why would Kanetsugu listen to Masamune? They hate each other!"

"Kanetsugu and Masamune have a more interesting relationship than you would think. Masamune was in debt to Kanetsugu, and came to Kanetsugu's aid at the rescue of Mitsunari. But while Masamune joined the the Tokugawa, the Uesugi clan strongly rebelled against it."

"They rebelled against Masamune's loyalty sides?" Kunoichi asked dryly.

"No, you idiot, they rebelled against the _Tokugawa_. But the One-Eye Dragon decided to take things at his own hand, and defeat the Uesugi at the battle of Hasedo., partially to show his loyalty to Ieyasu and partially to rescue his relative's castle."

It was a lot of information, too much for her to really process.

"And then?" she asked.

"Well you should know, Masamune defeated Kanetsugu and spared his life. Quite unnecessary but interesting in my opinion..."

Fuma let go of Kunoichi, causing her to slump.

"So you're saying Masamune was behind Kanetsugu's betrayal of Lord Yukimura?" Kunoichi whispered. Sure, she felt upset about that, but given Masamune's nature it didn't surprise her too much. "I know both Masamune and Kanetsugu contributed to Lord Yukimura's death, but the one that**_ truly_** killed Yukimura was Tokugawa Ieyasu! If Ieyasu had died long ago, Yukimura wouldn't have to go to Osaka!"

She felt impatient and tired of Fuma's antics, but he seemed to want to tell her something more.

"Well, I just love building up the suspense my dear ninja girl," Fuma grinned at Kunoichi's confused expression. "You place all your anger into this one person, because you can't possible kill off everyone. But I'll let you know something else."

Kunoichi stared back into Fuma's eyes. Her tired brown eyes pleading him to tell her.

"Not only has One Eye Dragon swayed Kanetsugu, he was the one who killed Sanada Yukimura."

* * *

><p>Kunoichi knew she was late, running faster through the forest, her heart pounding fast as she approached the main Date army. A few soldiers glanced at her direction, but didn't pay much attention to her as she approached the main Date camp.<p>

She stood in the middle of the camp, feeling oddly out of place as soldiers and generals bussled around.

"What took you so long," Date Masamune demanded with annoyance as he approached her. "I was planning on just going ahead without you."

Kunoichi couldn't help it. She stared in confusion at the daimyo, feelings of anger and saddness taking over, followed by that familar warmth whenever she saw him. It was perhaps the most gut-wrenching feeling ever.

She was glad to see him.

She resented him also.

She wanted to kiss him.

She desired to kill him also.

She wanted to cry and break down, but she also wanted to laugh.

"Don't look at me like an imbecile," Masamune snapped. "Well, what did you find ahead? Is the bridge clear to travel?"

She started giggle while Masamune gave her a more aggravated if not perturbed look.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. "You do know we are planning a showdown with the Tokugawa? I have no time for your tricks-"

Kunoichi's laughter only became more hysterical, she was now doubling over, clutching her stomach.

"Y-you're crazy! How can you work for me as my ninja if you can't be serious?" he fumed, but he looked more and more uncomfortable. Soldiers glanced at her and muttered among themselves as she continued to laugh.

Kunoichi couldn't help it, she was going crazy practically. She really wanted to kill Masamune, after what Fuma told her. She really wanted to, but she realize she can't. Not yet. Just not yet.

All this pent up anger towards her own life, all this relief about Kai's fate, the fact that she could have been easily killed by Mochi. And here was Masamune, the catalyst for Yukimura's imminent death, asking her why she was late. Like it was actually something important.

It also hit her that she was no longer a Sanada ninja, but a Date ninja.

She found it incredibly funny. Oh why was she even working with Yukimura's killer?

He stood there awkwardly, debating on whether to leave the crazy girl or actually stay. His anger got the better of him though.

"Stupid, I'll just show you the damn bridge myself!" He angrily grabbed Kunoichi and proceed to drag the hysterical girl out of the camp. "Why does it seem that I have to do all the dirty work every time?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Masamune felt frustrated with Kunoichi. After the drunk incident at the inn, he had tried to keep his distance from Kunoichi. And for the most part it was easy to do.<p>

To act completely detached from her, and to focus on his main goal of taking over Japan from Ieyasu's hands.

The only one making it difficult was her.

He admitted that he recalled pieces of that night. He remembered being rough with her and becoming terribly blinded by emotions. Of anger, frustration, saddness, and fear. The odd thing was that he felt the same from her. He craved it, because it made him feel painfully alive. A complete physical release that left him wanting more. He remembered feeling her skin, how incredibly hot it was, almost feverish.

Then there were her tears.

And he regretted it. Regretted getting himself into such a stupid situation. He didn't want to be falling for her or even being attracted to her. She offered nothing satisfying besides her service. It was a weakness he couldn't afford.

He couldn't explain it. Kunoichi always seemed so fragile that every time he saw her, he felt that urge to protect her. To see her smile again and stare back with her sad eyes. Even if she was just a girl, he still continued to think about her.

He cursed himself inwardly at such thoughts. They were stupid he reminded himself. She is nothing to him but an irritating crazy girl.

He had to take her far away, far from the curious glances of his men, until she calmed down.

Even as he dragged her through the forest, her hollow laughter continued to echo until they reached the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Stop laughing imbecile!" he furiously demanded when they were a safe distant away. They approached the edge of the forest and stood near the edge of a deep and wide ravine. At the bottom was a rushing river, swollen with the melted mountain snow from winter.<p>

They stopped by a long wooden bridge that reached across the ravine and onto the other side. The bridge would take them to Hojo territory, and from there he intended to cross to Edo.

Supply barrels and boxes were already placed oddly at each end of the bridge, but Masamune brushed any form of suspicions. The supply cart probably decided to get ahead of themselves.

To his relief, she stopped. Her laughter subsiding quickly, becoming short gasps instead as she tried to compose herself.

The two stood awkwardly next to the bridge for a few minutes, the rushing of the river below oddly soothing.

"Anyways," Masamune started, intending on simply ignoring what just happened. "I need you to see if it is safe on the other side, make sure there's no enemy soldiers. It's not march across this bridge to Hojo territory. We'll just camp near the borders and from there we'll march tomorrow morning-wait-are you crying?"

Kunoichi realized that she was, but she shook her head vigorously. "No... I think I just laughed too hard, please just continue." Her response came out hoarse and her voice still sounded hollow. She quickly swiped away a few stray tears and looked back at Masamune, dry-eyed.

He peered closer at her, realizing that she looked shaken and there were bruises and cuts on her chest. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Oh...these cuts? I just fell. On a wolf."

He stared back at her nonchalant reply, noting that she looked uncomfortable. And he wasn't even sure if she was serious about her comment.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi couldn't hold it much longer, it was just the two of them next to the bridge, and away from any of Masamune's soldiers.<p>

She can really do it, she can kill Masamune.

_But what about Ieyasu?_

She needed him to get to the Tokugawa. Or does she?

She already got this far into the Date Clan. So she must be capable of infiltrating into Tokugawa ranks too.

Her fingers reach for a small dagger in her back pouch, her gaze still fixated from Masamune.

"I just got news that Kaihime is alright." She just needed some distraction. She'll kill Masamune, and got to seek Kai for shelter. From there she can find another way to bring down the Tokugawa and complete her revenge.

Kunoichi doesn't need Masamune anymore. She really doesn't need such a low life who made Kanetsugu switch sides. Who killed her dear samurai.

Masamune looked shocked, his one eye widening in surprise. "Kai? As in the Hojo bear lady?"

Kunoichi's mouth quirked slightly in annoyance. "Yeah...I think you fought against her during the winter siege at Osaka. She was an ally and good friend." Kunoichi made sure to emphasize '_friend_.'

"Yeah I did fight her..." Masamune was too stunned to really notice Kunoichi pulling the weapon out now. "She actually defeated me during that battle," he admitted in surprise. "She quite an incredible warrior."

Funny, hearing Masamune talk about Kai that way made Kunoichi's heart clench.

"What is Kai to you?" she inquired steely.

"It's complicated, I guess I admired her convictions...she sort of inspired me to be a better person," Masamune said hesitantly.

He was definetely distracted now, walking casually on the bridge while Kunoichi followed behind. Their footsteps were drowned by the loud rushing water below, so Kunoichi assumed any screams wouldn't be able to reach the camp.

"I'm glad she's okay," Masamune confessed. He seemed almost embarrassed to admit it to Kunoichi, and in a different situation she would of found it oddly endearing. She frowned and felt the anger building up inside of her again.

"Don't act like you cared about anyone, not even Kai," Kunoichi spoke suddenly, her tone venomous. "You are a disgusting monster, telling Kanetsugu to betray Yukimura."

Masamune looked back at Kunoichi with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? Why are you bringing up Kanetsugu all of a sudden-" It took him a second to register her hand was hiding something, and only another second for him to reach for his own pistol.

He wasn't fast enough though when she drove the dagger into his arm.

His eye widen in shock, but he didn't cry out in pain. Instead he shoved her back, causing her to hit the wooden railing of the bridge.

"That's for killing Yukimura," she hissed back before wincing in pain. She quickly reached for her other dagger and lunged again.

Masamune drew his guns, but she managed to knock one of them from his hand, sending the pistol over the bridge. He could of fired with his other gun, but he seemed hesitant and shocked still.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Masamune yelled furiously as Kunoichi landed a punch on his chest. Her fist came in impact with his metal chest plate, causing her to wince and pull back.

"Oh, I believe you do!" she yelled back as she attempted to stab him now. Masamune managed to grab her arm and start to twist it, causing her to drop the dagger on the ground. Cursing savagely at him, she grabbed his other gun with her free hand, attempting to wrestle it from him. He tried to aim at her, but she suddenly leaned forward and slammed her forehead against his.

The other gun flew across the ravine in the process, while the two broke away from each other, each groaning in pain.

Masamune recovered first and saw the one dagger that she dropped, he dived for it, but Kunoichi was faster. She tackled and forced her weight against him, attempting to pin him to the railing of the bridge.

He scoffed and cursed before shoving her aside, causing her to hit the ground. She tried to crawl towards her dagger, but Masamune kicked it across the other side. The two both looked as the dagger practically slid until it came under someone's foot.

Both of them stopped to look up and see Naoe Kanetsugu standing at the other end of the bridge. The young priest in white bend down to pick up Kunoichi's dagger, giving the two of them a brief condescending look before tossing it over the ravine.

Kunoichi let out a protest and scrambled up, intending on charging at Kanetsugu, but Masamune held her back, his one eye now glaring at Kanetsugu. "There's an army behind him, don't do anything stupid..." Masamune growled at Kunoichi.

"For once the One Eye Dragon said something sensible," Kanetsugu spoke aloud. The Uesugi leader continued to look coldly at the two of them as he climbed onto is horse, his eyes never leaving Masamune.

"Why are you here Kanetsugu?" ordered Masamune angrily. "I doubt you're here to help me this time, so tell your army to leave."

"And why should I?" Kanetsugu demanded.

"Because, I'm planning on marching my army across this bridge you imbecile!"

"I doubt it," Kanetsugu interjected. "See, I have a set of wonderfully skilled flame archers behind me, who wouldn't mind setting this bridge on fire at the whim of my orders."

"Hah, and why would you do that Kanetsugu? Is it because that old Ieyasu ordered you too? To stop me?"

"To save the people and bring peace to the land," Kanetsugu corrected Masamune. "That is all that my dead friends lived for. It was not an easy way to live," Kanetsugu stated calmly. He focused his eyes on Kunoichi for a second before looking back at Masamune.  
>"Date Masamune, for sparing me at Hasedo...even if you are one of the most despicable people I've ever met, I'll give you a chance."<p>

"Chance? What the hell does that mean?" Masamune demanded angrily.

"Masamune..." Kunoichi started uneasily as she looked ahead.

"Shut up Vixen, I'm not done with you either, when we get out of this mess the first thing I'm gonna do is-"

"But he's going to blow up the bridge soon," Kunoichi spoke hastily. "Don't you see? That's what the barrels are for, they aren't our supplies but gunpowder-"

"And I have you to thank for that," Kanetsugu interrupted calmly. "If you never escaped out of prison so ...ingeniously, I would of never thought of using gunpowder as a mean, Kunoichi."

"You're serious about this?" Kunoichi demanded, stalling for time. "I thought you was all about honor and love, not trickery-"

"Enough of your criticism!" Kanetsugu yelled back, his anger flaring. "Don't you understand how hard it is to give up my ideals for the sake of my clan? Neither of you two will ever understand the sacrifices and lost that I've endured!"

Kanetsugu particularly gave Masamune a bitter look.

"Bastard," Masamune said back. "We have to turn around," Masamune muttered to Kunoichi. Both him and Kunoichi turned around to flee, but stopped when the realize that someone else was blocking the other side. A group of ninjas dressed in black, and their leader that Kunoichi had hoped not to see.

Hattori Hanzo.

"Shit," Masamune cursed angrily. He debated on fighting his way through, but their weapons are at the bottom of the damn river. The only thing still with him is his saber.

And one saber with his injured sword arm was no good.

Both Masamune and Kunoichi stared back at Hanzo. The tall dark ninja regarded them from a distance in silence, a sickle raised and ready to strike if they walked closer.

"As you can see," Kanetsugu spoke out again. "You don't have a chance of leaving here alive. I can order my men to blow up this bridge, and if you try running ahead, well, I'll cut you down. And if you try running back, the ninjas will kill you."

Masamune turned back to Kanetsugu, "Kanetsugu, y-you wouldn't dare!"

"Really? Try me Masamune!" Kanetsugu challenged. "Your selfish act of conquering and ruling Japan will only bring more bloodshed. Something that I will not tolerate!"

"But I was never interested in the glory of leadership! I want to make this country great, not just keep it in peace," Masamune shouted back stubbornly. Masamune looked defiant and continued to glare back at Kanetsugu. Perhaps determined to fall with grace at least.

"Your dreams are merely dreams. I see only reality before me. And your actions will only hurt this country. _Please_, reconsider this destructive idea and just surrender, Ieyasu will treat you cordially and you can still keep your nothern territory."

"No." Masamune didn't miss a beat. "I've done more riskier things when I rebelled against Hideyoshi."

Kanetsugu look incredulously at his rival. "Fool! I just gave you one chance to live, and you threw it aside. You are insane! You don't see reality even if it was in front of you!"

"Hah, if you see reality so well then you might as well realize your hat looks stupid," Masamune sneered back, attempting to distract Kanetsugu. '_How do I escape from this? I have a saber...but could I jump off the bridge? How deep is the water down there?'_

Kanetsugu face turned red in anger, "I don't understand why you continue to-"

"Both of your hats look stupid!" Kunoichi interjected in frustration. Goodness, she didn't really want to die this way. _'I can't die yet! Why did you just blow your once chance of coming out alive? Damn men and their pride!'_

"What? How can you compare a helmet to a hat?" Masamune shouted back at her. "Don't jump into this-"

"Absolutely disgusting!" Kanetsugu scorned. "Resorting to desperate matters to prolong your inevitable deaths!"

Both Masamune and Kunoichi stopped bickering, their attention focused back to the angry priest.

"This is the end Date Masamune," Kanetsugu spoke curtly. "Farewell."

Kanetsugu waved his arm to the distant archers. "Aim for the bridge!"

The archers aimed their bows up before firing.

Both Masamune and Kunoichi looked at each other in shock before a shower of fiery arrows rained from overhead.

"Kanetsugu!" Masamune yelled back, but Kanetsugu already rode off, leaving the two trapped under the onslaught.

"Watch out!" Masamune tackled Kunoichi, shielding her as flaming arrows rained down and started to set the bridge on fire. Kunoichi flinched under Masamune, but he started to get and drag her away from the other end and back towards Hanzo's side.

"What are you doing?" Kunoichi demanded in horror as arrows whistled past them.

"We have to leave before the fire sets off the explosives, right?" Masamune yelled back, "I'll rather face a bunch of ninjas than Kanetsugu's whole army!"

The rest of his words were drowned when an explosion was set off, sending planks of wood and smoke in the air. Another explosion shook the bridge, causing Kunoichi to yelp as it rocked dangerously back in forth.

They tried to run further but the flames already star

Masamune stumbled back, panting from the heat and pain in his arm. Kunoichi turned around, panicked at his state. "Dammit imbecile, just go ahead of me!" he yelled back, "that's an order!"

Kunoichi, perhaps out of instinct, grabbed his injured arm and attempted to pull him up. Masamune started to protest, but she didn't care.

"I can't let you die yet! Not like this!" she screamed back.

She knows she shouldn't have. Shouldn't have even tried to protect him.

But she couldn't help it.

No one deserved to die like this, to be burned to death or blown to bits. And for some reason there was no satisfaction if Masamune died like this.

She was running out of time as more chain explosions were set off, causing them to run faster.

One blast threw them back, smoke was rising and the air around them was becoming unbearable. She started to choke, feeling the tears in her eyes as Masamune slumped forward, knocked out by the explosion.

"Shit...shit..." Her head was ringing and she didn't know what to do anymore.

Then, a final huge explosion broke apart the rest of the bridge, sending both of them tumbling into the dark raging abyss below. She didn't have time to scream as she felt her fingers slipped, losing her hold of Masamune.

Kunoichi had little time to register what happened except seeing a brief glimpse of the blue sky before meeting darkness.

* * *

><p>Kanetsugu looked over at the destruction of the bridge. Acrid smoke filled the air, causing him to urge his nervous horse to turn back around and head back to his army. The Date army would probably be investigating what just happened, and for a second Kanetsugu debated on whether to lead his forces somehow across the other side and attack the confused and now leaderless army. It would save a lot of trouble.<p>

"Don't. He only wants the Dragon dead." Hanzo's succinct words interuppted Kanetsugu's thoughts. The Iga ninja stood nearby, arms crossed and stoic as usual.

"But we can-"

"The bridge is the only form of transportation for such a large army. And it's gone now," Hanzo spoke again, irked to speak so much.

Silence.

"I've done what was necessary for the honor of my clan," Kanetsugu started bitterly, trying to justify the actions to himself. "But I didn't expect to do something so...dishonorable. Masamune, be he a conniving man, didn't deserve this..."

If Hanzo had an opinion, he didn't express it. He merely turned back to the rising smoke and the distant panicked cries of Date soldiers.

"Darkness conquers all."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Haha just kidding XP Nah, we still have a more chapters to go. I guess once I hit 2 a.m. I turn into a troll. X) **

**Hey readers! Thanks again for all of the people that reviewed! ****I'm glad people read this story, but I feel bad that I'm doing everyone a disservice with my crappy writing and super late updates.**

**As a heads up, I won't update until mid June at most. Sorry! ****But once summer comes, there will be more and consistent updates.**

**I'm absolutely upset at my writing...ugh it's so bad! :/ So much mistakes and typos...again sorry to the readers that have to deal with this. I'll try re-editing and rewording stuff in the meantime.**

**I just can't believe it's almost approaching a year. Again sorry for the late update, hopefully it was good enough. I tend to get too wordy so I'll try to cut back I guess. **

**If everyone recalled, in chapter 5, Kunoichi uses gunpowder to escape. Guess Kanetsugu put it to more destructive methods. And if you thought the bridge caught on fire too fast, you should of seen Nagasama's castle caught on fire in his ending of SW3...=_=**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking by me!**

**-Wuchen**


	12. Chapter 12: Uncertain Terms

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter was probably a bit confusing with the constant swapping of POV between Ina, Magoichi, Kojuro, Kunoichi, and Masamune. It's gonna stay pretty much the latter two in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter too :)**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Koei and have my way with everything, but I don't. This fanfic is my compensation :D Again I suggest you watch Masamune's ending in SW3 to get the Hasedo incident.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Uncertain Terms<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You're braver than I expected, although you don't seem to get much recognition for it." <em>

_"Hahaha... Maybe because nobody expects me to be. But, that's the secret to being a good ninja."_

_"Hiding your true feelings behind a smile... That must be a tough life you lead..."_

-Ma Dai to Kunoichi in Warriors Orochi 3

* * *

><p><em>Darkness, and something pulling her down to a different world.<em>

_It is cold. Very cold._

_Is this what dying feels like?_

* * *

><p>Kunoichi desperately clawed for air, the feeling of being surrounding by darkness and the deafening sound of water taking over. She couldn't breathe,didn't know her direction or where the surface was.<p>

She flailed helplessly, while her chest started to burn with the familiar and terrifying sensation of drowning.

_'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'_

Her foot finally touched something, and as the strong current dragged her across, she managed to jump and propelled herself upwards. Each and every movement was utterly terrifying.

She finally broke out to the surface, swallowing air and water, choking and looking desperately around. She couldn't see anything but pieces of floating wood. Kunoichi felt more and more panicked at the thought of Masamune drowing in the river.

It was only when she reached out and clung onto a ragged boulder, her nails digging into the wet stone, that she heard his voice.

"Vixen!"

She spun around at the familiar sound, her heart racing as she found him. He wasn't far, some distance away, holding desperately onto the jagged rocks that jutted out throughout the river.

"Masamune! Hold on, I'm coming!" Kunoichi cried out.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to let go!" he yelled back.

The rapids weren't too strong, but it was relatively deep. If Kunoichi were to get caught in the current, she would be submerged again. Kunoichi started to paddle furiously towards him, gingerly clinging onto the many jagged rocks, her fingers digging hard in the wet crevice as she went from rock to rock.

Masamune tried to cling on but his own grip was slackening and his injured arm was making it more and more difficult.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Hang on, I'm almost there!" Kunoichi finally reached him and started to clamber on top of the rock. "Here, just grab my hand!" she offered.

Masamune hesitated for a second before grabbing her outstretched hand. She gasped at his weight, the armor he was wearing was incredibly heavy and his gloves made gripping onto him difficult.

"Don't let go!" she pleaded as she pulled harder. Kunoichi gritted her teeth and started to move backwards, hoping he didn't pull her back down with his weight.

"Give me your other hand!" she ordered desperately.

"I can't! You injured it!" he yelled back.

"Dammit just try!" she pleaded.

Grimacing, he jerked his arm towards her direction. Her other hand gripped it and she finally managed to pull him over.

Masamune and Kunoichi both laid on the rock, gasping and coughing. Relief filled Kunoichi's chest as she turned to make sure he was alright.

"The shore isn't too far," she panted, "we can jump from rock to rock until we hit shallow water."

He didn't argue with her as she helped him up. Her grip never left him as she helped him navigate over the rocks until they finally reached shallower waters.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi crawled onto the shore, coughing up any water that remained in her chest. Her chest burned and she probably drank too much river water, but they were both alive. Masamune stood nearby, his face pale and breathing ragged.<p>

Kunoichi crawled hesitantly towards him, "Masamune? Are you okay?"

"Don't you come another inch closer, or I will **kill **you." Masamune spoke evenly, his one eye narrowed at her. The look was absolutely murderous, as if he wanted to strangle her right there.

Kunoichi drew back, her own body still tense with adrenaline and anxiety. She watched him for a few seconds as he attempted to compose himself. They were both utterly drenched and still shaken from the explosion and fall.

"You tried to kill me." Masamune spoke with no emotion as he slowly rose up. Kunoichi barely looked up to feel his hand connect with her face.

She flinched in pain as Masamune continued to stared back, his one eye glaring at her with hurt and confusion.

"Why?" he demanded while attempting to restrain himself from striking her again.

Kunoichi looked down again. She didn't want to say it, because she didn't feel angry anymore.

She just felt terribly confused.

"I...someone told me that you killed him...that you killed Yukimura. I was just so upset and angry. I'm sorry."

"..."

"You can kill me if you want," she continued in a trembling voice. "I betrayed you. I've failed as your bodyguard. All I can ask is your forgiveness..." Kunoichi bowed down, bracing for him to draw out his sword and finish the job. End the life that was meant to be over.

"Apology accepted."

Kunoichi looked up at him with shock. "What?"

"I said apology accepted. When we get back to my army, I'll deal out with the punishment." Masamune looked grim but the anger was already gone.

"...You're letting me off? Why?" She bit her lip in frustration, a feeling of guilt welling up inside.

Masamune stared at his injured arm. "Even if I wanted to chop your head off I can't do it in this condition. Plus, you did save my life."

Why wasn't he angry? He should be furious and completely unmerciful. Kunoichi couldn't register why she was being let off so easily. She didn't want to keep living like this anymore, going insane and having her own guilt and madness take over.

"Why aren't you angry at me?" Kunoichi burst out. "I want you to punish me! Make me feel ashamed for what I did! You...you have no idea how much I want to be wrong!"

He raised an eyebrow as Kunoichi continued to shake, her finger pointed accusingly at him.

It felt too familiar, the feeling of madness and insanity gripping her mind when she had fought at Osaka. The desire to die and kill at the same time.

Before she could speak again, he slapped her a second time. It was lighter than the first one, but she choked back a sob. Shaking, she turned to look at him, but his expression was emotionless.

"Did you do it? Did you kill him?" she questioned desperately. "Please I have to know-"

The rest was cut off by the distant yelling of soldiers.

Both of them turned to see the distant of Usegi banner near the edge of the forest.

"Do you think the two survived the fall?" someone called out loudly.

"I don't see a body," noted another.

Then, Kanetsugu's voice spoke up. "Regardless if they live, we need to find Masamune and bring his head back."

The two froze and quickly scrambled into the thicket, both terrified and cursing their luck. Kunoichi winced as brambles and sharp thorns dug into her legs and arms, attempting to keep her distance as far as possible from Masamune.

"Don't say anything," Masamune ordered in a hushed voice, his hand touching the hilt of his sword, ready to fight to the death.

"Like I don't know that already," she snapped back.

They two waited, before the Useugi soldiers started to search the area, their swords and spears drawn.

Masamune and Kunoichi tried to still their breathing, counting the seconds as Kanetsugu rode into their view.

The thicket and forest was thick enough to hide them, but if anyone stepped closer, their hideout would be given away.

Kanetsugu turned to their direction, causing both to flinch involuntarily. The Usegi priest narrowed his eyes, before averting his attention back to his troops. "There is no one here! We'll move more north and keep on searching!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers called in unison before departing quickly.

Kanetsugu seemed ready to leave also before he spoke in a low voice.

"I suggest that you flee southeast, away from my troops. Hanzo and his Iga ninjas are already seaching the west side of the river."

Masamune blinked in surprise, and looked ready to say something before Kanetsugu spoke again.

"You should go back to your troops and retreat. Afterward, send gifts and a formal apology to Tokugawa Ieyasu, and this particularly incident might be forgiven. Head south to Kamakura and regroup from there. Your men at this moment have stayed where they're at, but for how long I'm not sure."

"Kanetsugu..." Masamune started with uncertainty, causing the Uesugi priest to wince.

"The debt at Hasedo has finally been paid," Kanetsugu interrupted harshly, "so don't expect anymore chances!" With a quick angry snap of his reins, the man bounded off after his troops, not once glancing back.

When the sounds of the Uesugi troops soon faded as the rode on, Kunoichi and Masamune let out a relieved sigh.

"Damn, that Kanetsugu knew we were here," Masamune muttered as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"At least it wasn't Hanzo," Kunoichi replied. "He wouldn't have spared us. By the way, the "debt at Hasedo" was when you spared Kanetsugu, right?"

Masamune looked startled. "How did you know...?"

_'I might as well be honest to Masamune from now on.' _Kunoichi reminded herself. "Fuma Kotaro told me."

This was troubling news for Masamune. "What relation does Fuma have with you? Isn't he that creepy Hojo ninja?"

"Yes. He worked for the Hojo clan...but he was always questionable with his alliance and allies. I'll tell you more about him, but we should probably get out of this area first."

Not surprisngly, Masamune didn't disagree with her.

* * *

><p>The two started trekking through the region of Kantō, that was once formerly owned by the Hojo clan. The Tokugawa now unfortunately claim it though.<p>

They were still wet and dirty when they finally decided to take a rest. They practically flee throughout the whole day, navigating through the dense forests, tripping over roots, and occasionally crashing into bushes. It was a miserable experience, and they were more than relieved when the night forced them to take shelter.

They had past a few villages, but it was too risky to take shelter in the closest one, so without much disagreement, they opt to spend the night in the forest.

"We should be safe now," Kunoichi said tiredly. "I'll go make a fire."

"Fine by me, but I chose the spot. It can't be too close to the road, and the trees and mountains need to hide the smoke well enough."

Seeing that he being bossy again, made Kunoichi smile. At least he was feeling better.

It was odd for them to work together so well after she only attempted to kill him a few hours earlier. But they needed to work together to get out of this, if Masamune wasn't injured he probably would have been on his own, but then again Kunoichi isn't too sure what he was thinking.

Masamune finally chose a small opened area. It surrounded by trees and a nearby creek, while nestled at the bottom of a hill.

She crouched over the pile of sticks and started to attempt to build it. Kunoichi was relieved that her flint and a few tiny steel daggers weren't lost from her ninja pouch. When the spark finally flew and soon a warm fire started she gave a small delighted cry.

Her smile fell when Masamune walked in, causing her to finally notice the damage of his arm.

Rivets of crimson blood ran from the wound, seeping and staining his clothes. She had no idea how hard she actually stabbed in, but Masamune continued to grimace in pain as he settled down by the campfire.

"Let me help you," she offered tentatively.

"No."

She bit her bottom lip, feeling painfully frustrated and guilty as Masamune attempted to slow down the blood flow himself.

"Masa-" she started again.

"I said no!" he snapped angrily. "Haven't you've already caused enough damage?"

The words stung, but she kept quiet. He was right, because amidst her anger she caused this to happen. She had no one to blame but herself.

Kunoichi sat a slight distant away from Masamune, hugging her knees as she continued to gaze at him.

He seemed frustrated and he started to fumble with his armor, wincing occasionally in the struggle to take it off.

When Kunoichi couldn't take it anymore, she got up and quickly approached him. Masamune shot her another furious look, before drawing out his saber with his good hand.

"Come one more step towards me, and you _will_ die," he threatened.

Kunoichi paused for a second, but her eyes flew back to the wound. It was deep gnash running from his upper arm down to the forearm.

"I can help you," she offered again. "You need to take off the rest of your clothes...and get the wound cleaned..."

"I can do it myself," Masamune stubbornly stated. "You forgot that you almost got us both killed, you crazy wretch."

Kunoichi ignored his comment and quickly approached up to him, reaching out and touching his coat. He stiffened slightly, but sheathed back his saber. They stared back at each other, his eye looking warily as she simply gazed back.

"I can try to help," she pleaded slowly.

They were both stubborn, but Masamune's was too tired to fight back. Grudgingly, he allowed her slip off his coat while he stood still.

Kunoichi tried to do it as gentle as possible, it wasn't easy since he was still soaked but after a few clumsy tries, she managed to get the heavy coat off.

"You owe me a new coat," he muttered.

"That's all you can think about? That your coat has a tear instead of your arm?"

"You can't replace my arm," Masamune deadpanned.

After the gloves, coat, and breastplate came off, Kunoichi could finally inspect the damage. Her eyes lingered for a second on his chest, but she quickly turned her attention back on his arm. They sat in silence on a large flat rock, the only sound was the creek nearby and occasional birds twittering to prevent the situation from becoming more awkward.

She attempted to remove a few splinters but the bigger damage was the bleeding. Kunoichi hung her scarf and his coat on a nearby branch so it could dry by the crackling fire. While it was drying, she worked on applying pressure on his arm, relieved that the bleeding finally stopped. Kunoichi didn't how long the tedious and painful process was, but Masamune was oddly patient and quiet.

"Where did you get it?" he spoke while she finally came back with a dried scarf.

She gave him a quizzical look before getting on her knees and wrapping it around his arm.

"Get what?" she asked after a few seconds.

"The scarf, did someone give it to you?"

"I...guess you can say that."

"I just don't see much ninjas wearing scarves, that's all."

"Oh."

Silence dragged on again, but she kept focusing on his arm, wrapping it carefully and making sure to bind it right. Never mind if her scarf was ruined, it's better than having him die from bleeding.

"You're still wet," he said after she finished binding it.

"So are you, yet you're still wearing your pants," she pointed out.

"But you haven't changed anything. Plus, you're still wearing your _white clothes_," he injected. "And I can clearly see everything," he added rather smugly.

Kunoichi stiffened slightly at his comment, but quickly countered back. "It's not like you haven't seen it before." Kunoichi already felt slightly subconscious without her scarf, it made her feel almost naked. No point of Masamune making the situation worse. "Besides," she added nervously, "I don't have anything to change to."

After washing off the rest of the dried blood from his wound and making sure it was clean, Kunoichi finally slipped off her own clothes. She didn't stay with Masamune near the fire to keep warm and dry. Too subconscious and ashamed, she stood behind a tree to air out her clothes, while shivering from the cold.

"You don't have to hide being naked, like you said, I've seen everything already," Masamune called out in annoyance.

"I'm fine, I don't need you to tell me when to change," she stated stubbornly as she slipped back on her semi-wet shorts and top. Kunoichi walked back to the campsite and sat as far as possible from Masamune.

"We should get some rest," Masamune said, "We'll try to go travel to the city of Kamakura and from there, I'll try to get back to my men."

"What about me?" Kunoichi asked as she gazed into the fire.

"I guess you need to follow me, but if you try any funny business I will kill you."

Kunoichi nodded grimly. "I know." She stifled a yawn before slowly laying down on the ground. "I'll sleep first," she offered, realizing the conversation was going no where anyways.

"How do I know if you're not gonna kill me in my sleep?" Masamune questioned.

"I won't. If you don't believe, then just kill me now," she replied before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sanada Yukimura. <em>

_When you look into his eyes you always see something. His allies see a burning and passionate warrior. His enemies see a bloodthirsty and violet demon. _

_His friends see a kind and honorable man._

_I don't see that. I see his sadness. Perhaps that's what draws me towards him more than anything else._

_The years I spent fighting for him and along his side, protecting him. It felt...nice._

_But I could never see beyond it. He smiles at me, and my heart melts. But it's the friendly and polite kind._

_Other people, bring different smiles from him. _

_Kanetsugu and Mitsunari make him laugh, bringing a boyish and innocent smile from him._

_Ina makes him nervous, bringing that shy and happy smile._

_Masamune and Mitsunari, oddly brings an understanding smile. As if he understood them on a personal level. Or at least their goals and ideals. _

_Kai and Keji bring the admirable, respective kind of smile._

_And then there is me..._

"_Good job Kunoichi."_

_What kind of smile do I see? _

_I can't tell! I can't tell! I can't tell!_

_Why?_

**_..._**

_Was it because I was a ninja?_

* * *

><p>It was a surreal dream, the type that left her feeling odd. Something hard to explain. But Kunoichi didn't wake up feeling terrified and drenched in sweat. She simply woke up and felt rather empty from the dream.<p>

The chatter of birds and dappled sunlight told her it was midday. Groaning, she attempted to get up, brushing aside leaf litter and moist soil from her body.

Kunoichi grimace at how dirty she was before finally looking around for Masamune.

The One Eye Dragon, much to her relief, was standing not far from their campsite. He was looking at the fire embers intently.

"Lord Masamune?" Kunoichi inquired hesitantly.

He seemed startled but he turned to look at her. "You're a mess," came a blunt reply.

"Like you seem better," she shot back tiredly. Her voice sounded like a frog. She didn't want to fight, but judging by the antagonism in his voice, they were far from amicable terms still._  
>'Well on the bright side, he didn't slit my throat when I was sleeping,'<em> Kunoichi thought sardonically.

Kunoichi mustered her courage before speaking again. "Where and when are we going?"

"We should just go back now and try to find my army..."

Kunoichi shook her head. "It's too dangerous, we've been out here all night, the army probably retreated if you have competent generals."

Masamune looked ready to argue with her, but he stopped. "That Hanzo could still be around, and who knows how long Kanetsugu is going to keep his word. They probably might even send scouts out already..."He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Let's go look for some village to eat something, there's a path here,and and sooner or later it will lead to something."

The two started trekking again though the forest and reached a small village around midday. They didn't stay for long since the two obviously attracted suspicions from the villagers. Masamune attempted to get some food, but to his horror he didn't have any money with him. Kunoichi had to steal in the end.

They walked slowly through the worn path, already drained from a whole day of running away from angry villagers.

"I thought you were the greatest ninja around," Masamune criticized after hours of silence.

Taken by surprise, Kunoichi only gaped at him. "I-I am the greatest ninja! I was able to get the food."

"Yeah, one giant _daikon_. Really, how were we going to eat one giant _daikon_?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that little rich Masamune can't eat peasant food once in a while," Kunoichi snapped, forgetting that they weren't suppose to talk.

"Humph, and we got caught in the end."

"_You_, got caught. You were practically throwing a tantrum over a stupid _daikon_!"

"Leave the _daikon _out of this!" he yelled back. "I was upset that of all the things to steal at the marketplace it had to be that! You could of stole a fish or something more palpable!"

"_Daikon, daikon, daikon,_" Kunoichi taunted in mock satisfaction before shoving the white vegetable up his face. The whole day was driving them insane now.

"Arggh Vixen," Masamune fumed. They both shot angry looks at each other before Masamune stormed ahead. Obviously not caring if Kunoichi got left behind.

It was getting dark really fast, and the temperature dropped quickly. Even with spring grass and budding leaves, the remnants of a bitter winter still lingered. Kunoichi shivered miserably as she hugged the _daikon. _Masamune seemed slightly better off, actually using his dried coat to keep warm.

He didn't offer to share it with her this time. He told himself it was because he felt betrayed at the bridge, and no way it was because of the stupid _daikon_.

* * *

><p>They didn't say much throughout the early morning, walking and treading through the forest in silence. Rather uncertain on what the path would lead them. When nightfall came, they both scrambled to start a fire and exchange few words. It was awkward. Like traveling with an enemy, always uncertain of each others moves.<p>

"I'll go get some food," Masamune offered on day three. They were both tired and hungry. The _daikon_ obviously wasn't sufficient for two warriors. They end up breaking it and half and chewing on the watery thing.

"No...I'll get the food," Kunoichi offered again. "You can't hunt with one arm waving a saber around-"

"I can!"

She snorted, and pulled out the few tiny daggers she still had strapped to her leg. "Just trust me okay. I'll bring back some real food."

"It's hard to really trust you these days," he stated stubbornly back.

"..." Kunoichi didn't know how to counter it back, so she merely turned around and disappeared into the brush, leaving Masamune to start the fire.

* * *

><p>It was frustrating for Masamune, and he inwardly cursed Kunoichi. He had been shutting out his own anger and confusion for these last days, until they could get back to his troops. Traveling with her was nerve-wracking, and he had to restrained himself a few times from attacking her in rage.<p>

He felt confused with his own feelings to Kunoichi, but he felt betrayed. He actually trusted her, and what she did to him...or tried to do. It was unforgivable.

He clench his jaw. "All women are the same...you can't trust them..." What was he saying? All people can't be trusted. That's how he made it alive to this point, by not trusting anyone and fending for himself.

The image of Magoichi made him paused the thought. Magoichi was his loyal friend and retainer.  
>An image of Kanetsugu also came up. As much as he hated Kanetsugu, the man's honor was certainly admirable.<br>Also there was Hideyoshi. Even though Hideyoshi probably didn't trust Masamune entirely, Hideyoshi was willing to treat Masamune like a friend, inviting Masamune into his castle and sparing Masamune's life.  
>There was Kaihime too, Masamune usually interacted little with female warriors besides on the battlefield, but Kaihime was different. The female Hojo retainer was stubborn and headstrong, but something about her that made Masamune acknowledge their equal.<p>

But what about Kunoichi? He can't quite make up his mind about her. She's fickle, like the changing leaves of autumn. He just can't trust her, and the wariness only added tension between them.

He just didn't know what to do anymore.

Masamune awkwardly tried to start a fire, but it soon proved impossible, so he gave up. He resorted to simply making the wood pile as big as possible.

Kunoichi finally came back with a few sparrows, causing Masamune to grimace.

"What?" Kunoichi questioned, slightly baffled at his expression. "Don't tell me you hate eating birds too?" She held out the the clump of dead birds in his face with amusement.

He rolled his eye. "That's not why! Sparrows are the symbol of the Date clan!"

"So? You hold them sacred or something? I could of sworn I past by a few monkeys. Do you want to eat those instead?"

"Just...never mind."

Masamune then watched as Kunoichi, quite unflinchingly, gutted and plucked the birds clean. Kunoichi didn't complained either when Masamune failed to start the fire, and merely started it herself.

It took awhile, but soon a few roast sparrows were ready to be eaten.

Kunoichi didn't touch the food, offering it all to Masamune. He gave her a suspicious glare, but Kunoichi took a reluctant bite to show that it wasn't somehow poisoned.

"Why aren't you eating?" Masamune demanded as he bit into the dry meat.

"I don't feel hungry," she confessed. "Just really tired and cold."

Date Masamune stopped chewing and stared at her shivering form. She did look really pale even as she huddled by the fire. But he shrugged that aside and continued eating.

* * *

><p>That night Masamune slept content, but Kunoichi seemed to worsen. She curled up as close as possible, but her body felt more uncomfortable and hot. It didn't feel right for her. Kunoichi had gotten sick before, but it went away after a few days. Her stomach felt knotted, and every time she swallowed, her throat burned.<p>

She constantly tossed and turned, waking up Masamune.

"Just go to sleep," he ordered groggily as he got up.

"S-sorry...I just don't feel well," she replied faintly. "I'll just stay awake and keep watch."

Concern crossed his face. "You should of eaten."

"I'm fine."

"Stop punishing yourself," he stated angrily. "I see what this is all about. You're ashamed that you tried to kill me, I get that already. But now you are trying to pull the stupid feminine act for forgiveness. Well don't expect that from me you horrible wrench!"

Kunoichi gave a sniff, but she didn't argued back, which alarmed Masamune. He tried to approach her, but she shrank from him.

"Please...don't touch me," she whispered. "I...I'm fine. I know you hate me so much now already...but I'll try to make it up. I promise."

He saw the sadness in her eyes, so he withdrew.

He sat in silence while Kunoichi continued coughing before finally giving up and curling back into a fetal position, her back to him. "You know...everyone did stuff they regretted," he spoke in a low voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry over my actions." Kunoichi replied softly. "Please...just go back to sleep."

Masamune was tired but he wanted to say more, to see if Kunoichi was really telling the truth or if it was all an act.

"I can't trust you-" he started, uncertain on how to express his feelings.

"You don't have to trust me, just trust your instincts," she answered back.

* * *

><p>When Masamune woke up, he realized that Kunoichi was already up.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. I feel a bit better," she replied, forcing a weak smile. She gave another cough, realizing how much her head hurts.

Masamune looked skeptical, but he didn't press it further.

They didn't say much to each other, simply putting out the last of the embers and preparing to get ready to keep walking. The trail to the city of Kamakura shouldn't be so far now, they covered a decent amount, and should reach it by late night or tomorrow morning at their pace.

"We're almost there, hopefully I can finally get back news from my army," Masamune exclaimed in relief. "They better not desert me and the rest of the army, or hell will be paid," he added to himself.

"S-stop walking for a second. I feel...hot. And really dizzy..."

Masamune stopped walking and turned back. "Just suck it up, imbecile." He was seriously tired of her antics.

"Masamune..."

"Hurry up, we've barely-"

"Just leave me!"

Masamune paused, his usually scowl replaced with a neutral expression. "What's wrong? Are we being followed?"

Kunoichi shook her head, realizing that even that action caused excruciating pain. "N-no...it's just that I don't feel well. I feel sort of sick."

He raised an eyebrow in skepticism, uncertain in whether to actually approach her and see if she was telling the truth. Kunoichi averted her eyes from his gaze, much to Masamune' frustration. She seemed better than last night, but she was still very pale.

"Well, we're almost there, when you get to Kamakura we can rest. I can try to get into contact with my troops then, and we can regroup from there and decide what to do next." Masamune sounded confident, and surprisingly encouraging.

She shivered miserably, finally realizing that all the times spend out in Oshu at the dead of winter was catching up to her.

Kunoichi swallowed and nodded, but her head still ached. They continued walking, before she stumbled and fell face down. She gave a groan, her fingers digging into the dirt as she tried to stand up. She heard footsteps, realizing that Masamune had turned around and was walking back to her.

"I'm fine," she muttered as she tried to stagger up. To her horror, she realized that she couldn't see anything, her vision was getting blurry and the forest was practically melting away.

Giving a shuddering gasp, she tried to stand up, only to fall and be caught by Masamune.

Kunoichi heard Masamune say something, but it didn't make much sense. His voice sounded alarmed though, but being in his arms felt...nice.

"_Damn it! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"_

"I don't mind being like this...it feels nice."

"_Imbecile!" _

"You feel so nice..."

"_Come on, get up!" _

"Sorry I can't.."

_..._

Kunoichi heard the distant and jarring cries of birds in the forest. She believed they were angry that she killed their friends.

"We were hungry," she argued back weakly as she blacked out entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**~A daikon is a white carrot pretty much. Like a parsnip. Taste great as soup if you season it with leeks, chicken broth, green onions, and some greens like napa cabbage and bok choy. :3~**

**Ugh, finally done with school, well sort of. I have summer school in a few weeks. But hopefully it won't be to bad or tiring. **

**Anyways, I'm not really much in a ranting mood nor have much too say. Besides have a happy summer solstice for everyone on the Northern Hemisphere :)**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Snakes and Crimson Blossom hit a year old! :O  
><strong>**Seemed like yesterday that I decided to write this monster.**

**To all the readers that have stayed by my side at the beginning and to the readers who jumped in later. ****Without you, I wouldn't be so motivated or passionate to keep on writing.**

**So thank you.**

**-Wuchen**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the Two Beauties

**Hello, hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Again thanks to the people who reviewed ^_^ This chapter a bit short though.**

**To anon: Aww thanks! I honestly have never touched a SW game myself. I've played DW 3 and 4 a few times though. I hope to get them someday though! I just rely on watching a ton of game cutscenes, using Koei Wiki (check it out it's pretty good except for some bias stuff), and watching a ton of gameplay. **

**Look up Okuni if you don't know who she is, she's a very...interesting character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, but I am still diligently waiting for a MasaKuno/MasaIchi scene.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Meeting the Two Beauties<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing? You are all animals!"<em>

_"That's dragon, thank you."_

_"Oh. I like the sound of that...how about you pay me a visit sometime?"_

-Okuni to Masamune during the Rescue of Mitsunari

Samurai Warriors 3

* * *

><p>Date Masamune, the young daimyo of Northern Japan, while on his conquest for the land and challenging the current Shogun, faced some problems along the way.<p>

First off, his army has been pretty badly divided and stranded. Masamune never doubted the competence of the loyal retainers and generals. Katakura Kojuro, Saika Magoichi, Oniniwa Tsunamoto, and Date Shigezane, to name a few. Date Masamune can trust them to do the right thing, but he still felt nervous.  
>Masamune was able to single-handily control his army. But what happens if his generals and retainers believed that he died?<p>

Oh, that was another problem.

Besides his army already being split, he got blown off a bridge and almost drowned. Not to mention he lost his helmet somehow through that process. And his precious pistols got swept away too. Worse, the perpetrators was the Tokugawa ninja and the stupid Kanetsugu. Whom are still trying to kill him.

But Masamune patiently reminded himself that he had dealt with things much worse. And survived them. So this wouldn't be too bad.  
>The only problem is that he isn't alone, tagging along with him was a former Sanada Kunoichi.<p>

She is probably mentally unstable, really annoying, a little bit cute, _sometimes_ likeable, but now has a raging fever. Did he forget to mention she almost killed him when she was an enemy _and_ ally?

Oh and he slept with her too, but since he barely remembered it, so it wasn't too important to the situation.

The main problem was either to help or abandon her. The latter would save him the trouble...

Masamune realized why having company, friends, or companions was a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Masamune first felt frantic. Seeing Kunoichi shivering and curled in a fetal position was disturbing for him.<p>

He had been sick before, but seeing the ninja in such a state reminded him of his own childhood. The time when he had to battle smallpox and losing sight in his right eye.

Masamune swallowed hard at the memory. It had long faded, but the stories Kojuro told were enough to make it vivid for him.

"Can you get up?" Masamune asked with uncertainty.

Kunoichi gave a soft moan in reply but she opened her eyes. Kunoichi was able to see slightly better as she registered his face.

"Just...just abandon me, okay?" she said shakily. "I know I've been so much trouble and burden for you...you need to arrive safely to Kamakura. I've haven't been a good bodyguard, so I'm trying to make amends. Please it's my job to make sure you are safe."

Masamune felt angry suddenly. The nerve that Kunoichi was trying to make up for all the trouble she caused was infuriating. She almost killed him just a few days ago! And now she doesn't even appreciate his help.

"You were useless," he spoke bitterly."If you keep talking about wanting to be abandoned, then I will leave you behind!" He quickly turned around and stormed away.

Kunoichi felt her whole body numbing as she closed her eyes again.

_'I've deserved this for letting Yukimura die. I just never had to courage to kill myself. I'm a failure as a ninja.'_

* * *

><p>Perhaps Masamune hoped she would apologize back to him, and call for his help.<p>

But when she didn't call out, Masamune froze. Alarmed, he turned back to her, debating on whether to abandon her.

Did he really consider Kunoichi useful? A companion? A _friend_?

It would save a lot of trouble to simply abandon her.

But the thought of her dying, alone and miserable, abandoned by him.

No one would mourn her death, she was just a ninja.

But...he can't. The gnawing guilt was threatening to explode, and he realized that he was simply acting irrational and childish.

He swallowed and cursed angrily.

"Dammit, what the hell am I doing? This isn't suppose to be hard!" Cursing at his own misjudgment and stupidity, he quickly turn back and ran.

Kunoichi was sprawled on the ground where he left her. He tried to wake her up, but she seemed almost gone from the world. The only thing that told her she was alive was her slow ragged breathing. Cursing, he tried to support her up, but she was completely knocked out.

In the end, after a bit of trouble, he finally manage to carry her on his back. She was slightly conscious throughout the movement, but didn't protest when he told her to hold onto his shoulders. At this point she didn't have any strength to fight back and weakly clung onto him.

"Masamune..." she started.

"Come on, let's go to Kamakura together," Masamune said with reassurance.

"I thought I was going to die there..."

"Vixen, you're not going to die until we face Ieyasu, you hear?"

Masamune started traveling as fast as possible through the forest while carrying Kunoichi.

* * *

><p>He took some rest, stopping only to make sure Kunoichi's condition hadn't worsened. He was worried, but also felt a sense of determination to make sure she gets help.<p>

"Masamune," she said hoarsely when she regained some conscious. "Why...are you doing this?"

"Because," Masamune panted. "As much as you are an incompetent subject, you...still work for me. I can't let anyone die on me because I wouldn't be a good leader. How can I take over Japan if I can't even save a lowly ninja?"

"But I'm really heavy," Kunoichi insisted plaintively. "Please, drop me..."

Masamune gave a huff. "Kunoichi, you've haven't eaten in days, you don't weight much."

"But..."

"I've carried heavier...stuff. If you remembered, I've carried a giant golden cross to Hideyoshi."

Kunoichi was already slipping back, but she forced herself awake. "Golden cross?"

Masamune smiled sardonically at the memory. "Yeah, it...was after I kept giving the stupid Monkey trouble. In order to grant an audience with Hideyoshi and have my say on the matter, I had to do something drastic."

"And?"

"Well have you heard of Christianity?" Masamune was struggling to talk, but he had to make sure she was still conscious and not lapsing into some coma.

"Sort of..."

"Well, it's banned in Japan, and it is represents by the cross. So carrying such a brazen thing would be punishable by death."

Kunoichi swallowed and tighten her grip on Masamune. "Why did you put yourself in such danger?"

Masamune paused for a second, before answering simply. "I really had nothing to lose. Either that or Hideyoshi was going to demand my head."

Kunoichi tried to imagine Masamune lugging around a giant cross, dragging it on his back until he reached Hideyoshi's castle. The image just seemed so odd that she started to giggle.

Her laughter took him by surprise. "H-hey what's so funny? I was seriously prepared to die!"

"I just don't understand why it had a giant gold cross. Did you just happen to have a cross lying around? It must have been such weird sight," she giggled, much to his aggravation.

"But," she added shyly, "I'm glad you are alive. Hideyoshi must have been impressed."

Masamune fell silent to her comment, and almost stumbled before recovering to walk again.

He continued to walk in silence, until Kunoichi spoke up.

"Are you upset at me still?"

"Why should I be?" he snapped coldly. "I'm just tired of carrying you."

"Then rest."

"No."

"See? You are angry."

"Fine! Maybe I am!"

"...Why?"

"Why should you care that I'm alive? Why should you be glad that I'm here now? You didn't even know me back then, you were busy serving the Sanada clan and running around with Yukimura." The words rushed out too fast, leaving him out of breath but still mad.

Kunoichi closed her eyes tiredly, she felt delirious but she needed to get something off her chest. "I don't want to argue about this Masamune...but I wasn't thinking when I attacked you. I just felt so confused. So angry. I'm sorry."

"..."

Kunoichi pressed her cheek against his shoulder, "I'm glad I got to know you. You've...made things worth living. If I never met you...if you had died. I probably wouldn't be here."

Masamune felt his heart race again at her words, but he tried to push the desire away. "Do you really want to know who killed Yukimura. I know who did it."

Kunoichi moved slightly against him, "...I think it's best if I find out later..."

There was a question that was bothering Masamune for a while. He denied it at times, but right now, when she was still fragile and more open, he had to ask. Why he should care now was pointless, but he still wanted to know.

"Do you still love Yukimura?" he blurted out.

Kunoichi was silent, and for a second Masamune thought she had gone back to sleep.

"I don't know," she faintly replied.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi's condition got worse as nightfall came. She shivered uncontrollably against him and whimpered in pain.<p>

Masamune gritted his teeth, frustrated at his own pace and how far the city was. The forest seemed to getting more dense. He kept stumbling through bushes and low branches, almost falling over on a few occasions.

"Damn this forest! Can it not get any worse?" he complained, but he was getting scared.

Suddenly a crack sound echoed through. Followed by another.

"Thunder? Oh for the love of-"

Rain started to pour fast, drenching them both and earning more curses from Masamune. He tried to keep walking, but the water was falling hard and fast, making it difficult to even see where he was going.

"Masamune," Kunoichi said slowly.

"I can't stop now! We're so close already!"

"Please...you're pushing yourself too hard," she insisted weakly. Kunoichi struggled slightly, before sneezing.

"Jeez, why do you even wear such scandalous clothes?" he muttered. "I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death..."

Kunoichi groaned. "It's what ninjas wear! I can't help it."

"Yeah you could, you could wear more clothes, like Hanzo."

"I can't help it if the producers and creators want me to wear something appealing!"

"...Creators?"

"Arrgh, never mind...don't listen to me, I'm just going crazy here," Kunoichi muttered tiredly before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The rain continued to pour as Masamune tried to walk along the forest line, trying hard to avoid the rain.<p>

Kunoichi had fallen asleep again, so only the constant pattering of rain kept Masamune company. He was so distracted on trying to get to Kamakura, that he didn't notice a lone figure walking towards his direction. The person was humming a soft tune and twirling her crimson umbrella.

"Oh look, a lost child in the woods!" The voice chimed in.

Masamune tensed up and looked to his new company.

A shirine maiden stood nearby, dressed in the tradional red and white _miko _robes. She carried an umbrella to shield her from the rain and wore an amused expression at the sight of Masamune.

"Who the hell are you?" Masamune demanded.

The maiden blinked in surprise. "My, such a bad tempered boy. Aren't you...the dragon?"

"Did you just call me-wait dragon? Do you know me?" he spoke with suspicions.

The maiden giggled before tipping her umbrella over and shielding the rain from Masamune. "I believe we already met, during the rescue of Ishida Mitsunari," she spoke with bemusement.

The memory came back of the woman, whom Masamune had indeed fought before.

"You're Okuni," he said flatly.

She nodded. "Yes I am."

Okuni was a wanderer and dancer, always flitting a flirtatiously and carefree attitude that aggravated Masamune to no return. He felt suspicious on why Okuni was here, even if she was a dancer, she was also a very capable fighter with that ridiculous umbrella.

"Are you after me? Are you working for the Tokugawa,?" he spoke dangerously. He already took his battle stance despite carrying Kunoichi.

Okuni looked surprised. "My, you need to relax! I was just on my way to the Izumo shrine. If you want, you can travel with me."

"Arrgh, every time I meet you, you always want to travel with me! Go away!" Masamune growled. "I have something more important to take care of!"

The shrine maiden tilted her head in curiosity. "Oh you're carrying someone. A...girl?"

"Yes I am. What does it look like I'm carrying?" Masamune fumed.

Okuni ignored Masamune and peered closer, much to his chagrin. "Oh it's the Vixen."

He backed away from Okuni. "How the hell do you know Kunoichi?"

Okuni gave a short laugh. "Silly dragon, I travel the world, dancing and asking for alms. I meet a lot of people."

Masamune didn't know what to make of Okuni, but the urgency to get going was greater.

"Look, I need to get going. I need to get her to some village and quickly."

Okuni continued to stare back with unnerving brown eyes. "She's in critical condition. If you come with me though, I'll make sure you two will be alright."

He stared warily at the maiden. "How will we be alright...?"

"I can take away your pain. The Vixen is already so close...I might as well take away both your pain and suffering," Okuni insisted eagerly. "We can travel together and be one happy performing troupe."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Okuni giggled. "You can be a bear trainer, she can be an acrobat, and I'll be the dancer!" Okuni gave a quick twirl in the rain, much to Masamune's annoyance. "Besides," she added with a seductive smile, "I would love to have such an attractive young man by my side."

"You're crazy," Masamune growled. "If you aren't going to help me, then move out of the way!"

He brushed past Okuni, earning an indignant sound from her. "Oh you are an interesting fellow! I like you a lot!" Okuni called out. "If you change your mind, come call for me!"

"Not interested!" Masamune called back.

Okuni pouted, she hesitated slightly before calling out one more time. "She won't live for long if you keep traveling that path! A fallen tree will block your path!Take the shortcut to the east, it will lead to the city of Kamakura quicker. Then go to the Tōkei-ji temple in Kamakura! A friend resides there and she can help you!"

Masamune paused and turned around, but Okuni had vanished into the darkness of the forest.

"Umm thanks...?"

* * *

><p>Masamune finally reached Kamakura amid a raging storm that night. Masamune was exhausted, and his back ached, but he was finally here.<p>

"Halt!" called out a guard from the watchtower. "Why is a young man traveling out here in a storm?"

"Imbecile!" Masamune shouted back. "Can't you see I'm carrying someone who's dying here? Let me in at once!"

"Hah, and what gives you a right to address me in such a ill manner?" the guard jeered back.

"I can say whatever I want! If she dies, I will come back for your head!" Masamune yelled back. "This girl is suppose to go to the Tōkei-ji temple! If she dies, you will be sorry!"

"Okay, jeez. The temple is to the north." The guard opened the gate, allowing Masamune and Kunoichi in.

Masamune ran pass houses and shops through the developed city, until he finally spotted the Tōkei-ji temple. The temple rested on the side of the Matsuoka mountains, and was a suprisingly large temple.

He climbed up the temple steps and knocked on the gate, causing it to slowly peek open.

A middle aged nun peered at Masamune through the crack, her bleary eyes hardening at the sight of the youth.

He was drenched, muddy, and probably looked deranged at the moment.

"What business do you have here at the temple, especially so late?" she spoke frostily.

"I need you to let me in!" he demanded angrily.

"We can't let you in. Men aren't welcome."

"I...what?"

"Yes, haven't you heard? This temple only takes in woman who have been abused by their husbands."

"I'm the great daimyo of Oshu!" Masamune yelled back, "you better let me in you old nun!"

The woman gave a scoff. "Even if you were a daimyo, this Temple is not under your power. Leave."

"Like hell I'm leaving!"

The woman bit her lip and opened the gate. She stormed up to Masamune, and despite her small stature, Masamune suddenly felt afraid.

"Men like you think you have all the power, you think you can come in whenever you want and drag your poor wife back!"

"Wait," Masamune started. "I don't have a-"

"Oh, now you are lying!" the woman snapped. "Go drag you're miserable dog hide back to where you come from! You wife beater!"

"Look! I have a sick girl with me, she needs help!" Masamune rushed out. Masamune turned slightly to reveal a sick Kunoichi.

The nun stopped the rest of her insults and cried out in alarm at the sight of her. Quickly, she ushered them into the temple."Well, why didn't you say sooner?" The nun scolded furiously. "Servants! Quick! There is a woman in danger!"

* * *

><p>Masamune was quickly shoved aside as servants and nuns quickly took Kunoichi away. The relief finally came for Masamune as he sanked into chair, exhaustion finally taking over.<p>

"What should we do about him?" inquired a servant.

The nun looked skeptically at Masamune. "He looks like some vagabond...was she your wife or something?"

Masamune jerked from the chair he was sitting on. "For the last time, she isn't my wife!"

"Relax, Abbess," spoke a familiar female voice, "can't you see he is a friend?"

Masamune jerked from the chair, his own tired expression turning into shock.

"Kaihime!"

The former Hojo retainer stood there, grinning at a stunned Masamune. "Don't worry you look tired so I'll ask questions later."

"Kunoichi told me you were here, but I wasn't sure..." Masamune started to get up, but Kai stopped him. Kai hadn't changed at all since Osaka, though her hazel eyes now had a sad look.

"I said don't worry about it, you look ready to fall over yourself. I'll send a doctor over here to also check and fix your injured arm."

"Oh...yeah. It's fine, I think at this moment my back is more damaged..." Masamune mumbled awkwardly. He wanted to talk to Kai. They had so much they needed to discuss. He had so much he still had to do. His army. The showdown with Tokugawa. Magoichi's fate. His own land.

Kai can clearly the see the conflict in Masamune's face.

"Hey, don't worry...you need your rest now. There is already a private room set up for you and a bath prepared." Kai added.

"What about Kunoichi?" he asked. "Will she be okay?"

Kai paused, her jovial expression becoming somber. "I believe she'll make it. She's a strong girl. The nuns and doctors would know what to do, and I'll be helping also...it seems like it's just some sort of fever."

"Does she have a good chance?"

The female samurai frowned. "She's going through the worst of her fever now-"

"Then I have to go help!"

Kai shot Masamune an angry look. "You're still so headstrong, just trust me for once. Kunoichi is tough."

Masamune finally relented. No point in arguing with the most boorish woman in all of Japan.

Kai narrowed her eyes as if she read his thought, but quickly turned pleasant again. "We have some servant clothes for you to wear, we don't want you to get sick either."

"Besides, you smell horrible now," she added with a wrinkle of her nose.

* * *

><p>Kaihime was the female samurai who fought for the Hojo Clan. Her father, Narita Ujinaga, was a loyal retainer to the late Hojo daimyo , therefore making Kai also a retainer on her own right.<p>

She had never surrender to simply being some housewife, she had bravely and recklessly charged into battle so many times, that she was feared by many for her brute strength and aggressiveness.

Her beauty and skills had created a sense of rivalry between the Sanada ninja, Kunoichi. But despite their initial rocky start, they became steadfast friends.

Kai had fought at Osaka, allies with Yukimura and the remainder of Toyotomi loyalist, determined to protect her people and her friends.

Yukimura... Kai admired him greatly and found him also very attractive. The rivalry between Kunoichi and her was partially spurred over the competition of Yukimura's affections.

But overtime, Kai realized that the childish conflict wasn't necessary. She realized that Kunoichi genuinely cared for Yukimura, and overtime she saw the pain in the ninja's eyes.

Kai realized she felt sorry for Kunoichi. Kai always had a protective instinct, and seeing Kunoichi's sadness and loneliness, made Kai reach out to her.

They became friends, and Kunoichi slowly opened up to Kai.

Kunoichi always had a playful demeanor, constantly teasing and joking around, but Kai knew it was to hide her loneliness.

It was when Kai saw Kunoichi crying that night before the summer battle of Osaka that she knew...

"_Why don't you say something? Tell him you don't want him to die," Kai demanded._

"_...I can't do that, after all I am but a ninja."_

"_Are you sure? You can have more. If you do nothing you will lose him. And he will be gone forever. You're a fighter! And do fighters just quit?"_

"_I guess not."_

"_Then come on. We can win this!"_

_Words spoken that night were filled with optimism. Kai realized she had more important things to worry about now. She yearned for the times when she can just joke around and be a woman, but now she had to fight for her people. _

"_You stay right by Yukimura's side you hear me!" Kai called out to Kunoichi during the battle of Osaka castle. Kai charged forth, slashing enemies right and left. Kai remembered facing Date Masamune herself, but faltered in his presences. _

_She was furious that Masamune joined the Tokugawa, but she lost him amid the wave of enemies._

_That's when she managed to stumble upon Tokugawa Ieyasu. _

_Kai recalled the excitement that she could potentially change history, but it was in vain. _

"_My reign grows closer!" Ieyasu called out. The explosion of cannons and guns was deafening, causing Kai to slip off her horse. _

_She hit the ground hard, but managed to stumble up quickly. "If the Shogun falls, the Tokugawa will crumble," Kai told herself breathlessly. She tightened the grip of her sword and charged forward to the closest general to her._

"_Ah the brave warrior princess, can I ask you to stay away from Hidetata," spoke out deep voice. This general is Hidetada? Hidetada is the heir of Tokugawa Ieyasu...then the person speaking to her is..._

_She felt her heart raced at the sight of the Shogun quickly approaching her. "Ieyasu? This is even better! This is my chance to change history!" Kai felt excited, if Ieyasu dies, it will be all over. Yukimura will live. Kunoichi will live. The Toyotomi can go on living. And she...she can fulfill her promise to her late lord. _

"_I have held out for too long to throw it all away! Defeat is unthinkable!" Ieyasu called out as he fired a cannon ball from his spear. Kai dodged but she was hit hard by the blunt end of his spear. Cringing, she swung her sword whip at him, but he avoided it. _

_He aimed again and fired at her, causing her practically fly and hit the ground. She cried out in the pain and ringing sound as more explosions filled the battlefield. Tokugawa launched his musou attack, sending any last chance of her to recover and fight back. _

_She trembled in pain and tried to get up, only to stumble. Her ear was ringing in pain from the explosions and she choked on the acrid smell of gun powder and dust._

"_But I won't lose...I can't...can I?" Kai gasped, clutching her injured sides. _

_A distant cry told her that Ieyasu had already moved on to the next enemy general._

"_No...please come back and fight me!" Kai called out weakly. "Who would protect my people?" Images start to fill Kai's mind. The image of Yukimura and Kunoichi dying. The image of her lord shaking his head at Kai's failure. The image of Osaka castle in flames._

"_No! I can't lose!" Kai cried out. Forcing herself to get up, she whistled for her horse to come. She would have to kill Ieyasu or die trying._

_The creature galloped towards Kai, but a sudden crack rang out, causing the horse to fall over. Dead._

_Kai's eyes widened in horror before she turned to see someone approaching her, his pistol still smoking from the shot._

"_Masamune." She felt afraid now. The rush and adrenaline from the battle was leaving her, and she was too injured to run away now. "What did you do that for!" Kai shouted at him. "I was going to kill Ieyasu! I was going to save everyone!" _

"_It's over." His flat words were worse than any gunshot._

"_W-what? You're lying!" she yelled back, but she can hear the distant cries of victory already. She can see the remaining Toyotomi soldiers fleeing all around her. _

"_Hideyori has been captured. He'll probably be executed soon. The Toyotomi are no more." Masamune didn't look proud nor smug by his comments or actions. He merely looked grim with gunpowder smeared slightly on his face and his sword still dripping with fresh blood. He seemed to have a sense of acceptance over his actions._

_Kai felt like an idiot to simply gape as him, but she was terrified. _"_I-I can't believe it...I've failed," she choked, feeling her throat constrict in grief. She dreaded it but she had to know. "What about Yukimura? Please tell me he fled!"_

"_He's charging to his death as we speak. The fool-"_

"_No. No. NO!" Kai shook her head. It **was** over. Her worst fear came true. Seeing Kunoichi weeping over Yukimura, or...even lying dead was unbearable. _

"_Masamune...please move aside. Let me keep on fighting." There was no point on living now, she couldn't just stand here and cry. The image of Yukimura slashing away at soldiers made her more tense and nervous. She had to do something._

"_It's over," he repeated. "Surrender and good things might happen."_

"_I...can't," she said defiantly. "I...need to protect those...that are precious to me..."_

_"Well, it you want to save anymore people, just give up. Any more signs of resistance will only cause trouble," Masamune answered coldly. "Yukimura will learn that the hard way."_

_Defeated and weakened, she sank down, tossing her sword aside. "Just kill me, okay?" she begged._

"_Do you really want to die?" Masamune asked with a narrowed eye. "Don't you have something worth living for?" _

_She doubted that she'll be executed with her noble status, but the sudden thought of Kunoichi came back. Kunoichi had no title, nothing to save her from the enemies' wrath. She'll be killed unmercifully, or maybe captured and raped. The dread over Kunoichi's fate was unbearable. _

_Kai had failed her friend in taking down Ieyasu, but at least she can try to save her life._

"_I do have something to live for," Kai whispered shakily. "Please Masamune, do me a favor. Save Kunoichi, she's Yukimura's ninja. I won't be able to save her now, but you can!"_

_Kai saw a brief registration in Masamune's face at the name, much to Kai's relief. _

"_Please promise me, as a former friend and ally. Don't let them kill or touch her...you have to promise!" Kai begged. _

"_I can't make that promise," Masamune argued back. _

"_Please just try, Kunoichi isn't dead is she?"_

"_I don't think so..."_

"_Then save her! Save her from the same f-fate that Y-yukimura h-has!" Kai saw enemy soldiers approaching them causing her to break down. _

"_Please Masamune! Please find her and somehow save her! If she finds Hanzo or Ieyasu, they will kill her!" A soldier roughly grabbed Kai. She struggled against the man's grip, but another started to restrained her._

_They proceeded to drag Kai away to the main enemy camp, but Kai continued to scream out. _

"_Please promise me Masamune! Please...try..." Kai's vision of Masamune blurred as tears continued to fall down. The soliders were unsympathetic as she was dragged way, a captured prisioner now._

_Kai shuddered and continued to cry out. She didn't care if there was no dignity left in her. _

_Yukimura, she'll never see him again. _

_Kiyomasa was gone. _

_Masanori..._

_Nene probably was dead. _

_And her friend...was probably long gone too._

_Everyone._

"_I'm so sorry my lord."_

Kai was forced to flee Osaka along with one of Hideyori's daughter and concubine, and took shelter in the temple. Staying in the temple these last few months were hard, but over time she got use to the new life. She closed her eyes, relieved that Kunoichi was alive. For months Kai had worried about Kunoichi's fate. She thought Kunoichi had died, but had since heard rumors of a new ninja working for Masamune, so she clung onto that hope.

The female samurai slide the paper door aside and stepped into the sick room. A doctor stood nearby, while a few nuns were taking turns working on Kunoichi. One was pressing a wet rag against Kunoichi's forehead, while another was applying salve on her cuts. The strong and calm demeanor she had kept up in front of Masamune quickly broke down as she looked on at the feverish Kunoichi.

"I'm so sorry Kunoichi," Kai murmured. "Please, don't die..."

The doctor approached Kai. "Lady Kai, I did all I can. All we can do now is hope that she'll make it."

Kai gave a curt nod. "Thank you, you should go tend to Lord Masamune's arm now." With a quick bow, the doctor exited.

"Lady Kai," interrupted a younger nun. "It's late at night, you should get some rest yourself."

Kai shook her head. "No. Move aside, I'll help you guys out." The nuns protested, but Kai shoved her way in between. "I need to help my friend," Kai replied stubbornly. "I need to stay by her side."

* * *

><p>Kunoichi wasn't sure what was reality anymore. She had completely blacked out. The only memory left was talking to Masamune and closing her eyes.<p>

She heard flickers of sounds sometimes though, of someone yelling, a feminine giggle, and someone else with a reassuring voice.

It sounded so familiar she wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. It was if everything was a dream.

Her mind became numb and she simply drifted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

**Hey everyone! This chapter was a lot shorter than what I usually write. But I decided that the rest would be better off in the next chapter. Still I felt slightly dissatisfied with this chapter. But at least there was an Okuni appearance. **

**Now it seems clear on why Masamune spared Kunoichi in the first chapter, and merely knocked her out.**

****I also highly suggest checking out SW Empires 3 cutscenes with Masamune and Kai. They seem to have a thing going themselves. Hehe. It's on Youtube if you haven't seen it yet :D****

**Oh on a side note: ****Kai is her real name. The -hime part means a lady of high status or a princess. So she'll be Lady Kai or Princess Kai, which translate to Kaihime. Hope that didn't confuse anyone. The same can go for Ina to Inahime, and No to Nohime.**

**Anyways, I'll see when I can update. I start summer school next week, but I'm hoping to be able to squeeze out Chapter 14 as fast as possible before then!**

**-Wuchen**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams are Illusions

**Hello again. Kunoichi is going to be stuck in dream land during this chapter. And so sorry, this chapter is boring, but necessary for development. Again, I think people who aren't too familiar with the game will probably be confused. Sorry, I'll try to make it up next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors. But I just ordered the game! Unfortunately I don't have a Wii...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Dreams are Illusions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The dead have no voice. The living must carry out their legacy, it is all we can do for them..."<em>

_"It is a heavy burden."_

-Mitsuhide Akechi and Tokugawa Ieyasu

Samurai Warriors 3

* * *

><p><em>She stood by the forest where Yukimura had once trained. An odd chill blew through the forest rustling the leaves and making her pull her scarf tighter around her neck. Funny...she could sworn her scarf had been cut up to bandage Masamune's arm...<em>

_"Is this a dream?" Kunoichi whispered warily. _

_The trees seems surreal, each having an odd blur between summer leaves and spring blossoms. The air was still with no sounds of birds and only the rustle of falling blossoms. Sunlight was streaming through, but she couldn't tell what time it was. Too dim to be the afternoon, too bright to be dawn. _

_"Where am I? Hello? Anyone there?" she called out. _

_She walk cautiously through the forest, realizing that the further she went, the trees become less green and more white. Soon, she found herself imersed in a forest filled with blooming white cherry blossoms. Delicate white and pale pink petals drifted all around her, creating a serene and ethereal feeling. Kunoichi heard a distant humming sound, a woman's voice that sounded familiar and friendly. Feeling the sudden urge, Kunoichi started to run fast, simply following the voice though the forest. She weaved though trees, feeling the voice becoming louder and louder, until..._

_She saw a familiar figure, a small woman dressed in yellow standing near a meadow. _

_Nene._

_"Oh, hello! You're finally here, Kunoichi!" Nene waved._

_Nene wasn't dressed in her usual ninja attire. She wore a simple pale yellow kimono and had golden blossoms weaved into her short chestnut colored hair. Nene looked absolutely radiant despite the simple attire, much better than the day she died at Osaka. _

_Kunoichi never viewed Nene as a mother figure. No one can replace Kunoichi's lost family, but the happy buxom ninja smiling in front of her left a warm feeling._

_"Nene!" Kunoichi cried as she ran into the woman's embrace. Nene merely gave a light laugh and returned Kunoichi's hug. The embrace felt warm, but at the same time it wasn't. It was hard to describe, but it left an odd chill. _

_Kunoichi pulled away and glance perplexed at Nene. "Nene...am I dead?" Kunoichi didn't feel happy about it, __but she wasn't alarmed at the concept either. _

_Nene laughed lightly, her sweet voice echoing the forest. __"You have to answer that for yourself Kunoichi, maybe you are dead and you are meeting me in the afterlife, or maybe this is all a dream of your memories. Who knows?" she gave a light shrug._

_"I remember trying to escape Kanetsugu and Hanzo. Falling off a bridge...and getting sick from the rain."_

_Nene gave a sad expression. "Hanzo, a sad man indeed, but I pity him so much...I wanted him to find __happiness that was all. I hope he does in the end."_

_"I hope he does too," replied Kunoichi politely. Her own opinions toward Hanzo would probably be best kept quiet in front of Nene. _

_"Why can't you find happiness also?" inquired Nene curiously._

_What a funny question. Kunoichi shook her head, "I...don't know what is happiness anymore Nene, I thought I would be happy as long as Yukimura was alive, but I was so hurt because he wanted to die. He wanted to keep his honor and fight to the death at Osaka. Sort of like you, we didn't have a chance and you chose to fight at Osaka anyways, to defend your husband's name and lineage."_

_Kunoichi sighed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. __"I always told myself...if I tried hard enough, Yukimura can value his life. If I was able to show him that life was worth living, that there are people that cared for him...he wouldn't have die," Kunoichi continued bitterly._

_"But it's his choice," Nene reasoned softly. "We can only do so much for our loved ones. We can try to show them our love, but in the end, it's their life. We can only support their choices."_

_"That's what I did!" Kunoichi argued, feeling the anger inside her rise. "I realized that the only thing left was to keep fighting and try to prevent him from dying...but...but..."_

_"He still died."Nene replied. "But you shouldn't feel so dejected...you tried your best and your love-"_

_"Love? But he didn't love me!" Kunoichi interrupted. "He regarded me with respect, but he didn't return my affections. Besides, even if he did it would of never been possible for us...he was a samurai and I am a ninja." Kunoichi clenched her jaw, remembering what made her different from Kai and Ina. Her lack of a family and noble tie. Her job as a lowly ninja._

_Nene looked up and let out a sigh. "Yukimura, he a good boy, but his heart, you should know was always in the battlefield."_

_Kunoichi feel silent at Nene's words. She struggled with the answer herself, furiously wondering what she did wrong, and coming with nothing. In the end, everything she had done had been a failure. The laughter and moments spent fighting, sustaining injuries on the battlefield, and acceptance of her duty. Everything was for him. Yet, h__e ran from it all. She had her heart and arms outstretched for him. Willing to protect him and keep him safe. But he went the other way, charging into the Tokugawa army, while she always tried to catch up. _

_Maybe that was the tipping point for Kunoichi. "I know his heart was somewhere else! His heart was always on the stupid battlefield!" Kunoichi burst out suddenly, her whole body shaking in fury. "I thought we were compatible because we both love to fight, but then I fell in love with him and everything went downhill with my emotions!" Kunoichi punched at nearby tree in frustration, her face fraught with agony. _

_"I thought and thought about it, until I realized that the only thing I could do was to just be with Yukimura, simply serving him," she raved. "That idea was what kept me going at Osaka! This belief that I can protect him! It was what kept me alive and willing to keep going when I joined the Date Clan-but, but now I'm not sure anymore!" _

_Kunoichi started to choke and gasp, she felt a lump grow in her throat, the familiar heavy feeling of grief setting in. She hadn't cried over Yukimura in a while. The times at Sendai she would occasionally break down, but the last time she truly cried over him and felt this angry resulted in sleeping with Masamune. She shuddered at the thought, feeling her whole body wrack with sobs and aches._

_She had never cried so childishly, wailing and wiping the tears that pour down. "I feel so foolish...Yukimura...I loved him so much...he...changed me...he made m-me...r-realize that life was w-worth living! B-but he dies! He died at Osaka!..."_

_Nene looked sympathetically at her, before embracing the crying ninja._

_"Shh, it's alright my child, just let it all go," Nene comforted. "Yukimura was meant for greatness, but __your life shouldn't be tied down to him anymore, let it go. What you did or try to do...it did leave an impact on him."_

_Kunoichi trembled under the hold of Nene, trying hard to understand what was truly wrong. She tried hard to remember the good things she done, the moments when Yukimura was alive..._

* * *

><p><em>"Lord Yukimura! Get up...c'mon...please, get up...!" Kunoichi called out to a sleeping Yukimura. She had just started her first few months working for Yukimura. She regarded him with respect like she was suppose to, but she liked to throw an occasional teasing.<em>

_Yukimura never seemed to mind though, he actually liked her playful attitude, or at least tolerate it. Yukimura was still sleeping peacefully, the warrior's face looked so relax that Kunoichi almost didn't want to wake him up._

_He opened his eyes in surprise and slowly got up. "Sorry, I guess it was such a nice day I had to rest a bit."_

_Kunoichi giggled. "My, I didn't expect such a warrior to get tired already!" _

_Yukimura laughed along. "You're always so full of energy Kunoichi, that's what I like about you." Kunoichi felt her heart stop at those words and she simply stared back in surprise. Yukimura noticed it and gave her a perplexed look. _

_"Something wrong, Kunoichi?"_

_"Oh! Err, nothing my lord!" she rushed out quickly, already embarrassed. "I just wish, I can continue to serve you, like this."_

_The young samurai smiled at the flustered ninja. "I agree. You are a wonderful asset to this army."_

_"Oh." _

_"But, I'm glad to have you by my side, your smile and company is a nice change," he added. _

_Kunoichi blinked and grinned back at him. "I'll continue to do my best then!"_

* * *

><p><em>Kunoichi hiccuped slightly before pulling away from Nene. Odd how she couldn't remember those moments until now. <em>_"I w-want to see Yukimura, Nene." Kunoichi quavered._

_Nene merely nodded and started to walk deeper into the forest. Kunoichi followed behind, still shaky from her tirade._

_As they walked, Kunoichi rubbed away the last remaining tears. "Nene, why do you view everyone as __your children?"_

_Nene paused for a second. "Because I can't have any of my own," she replied gently. "You don't know how it feels to love someone but he is always chasing other women. Or maybe you do." Nene glanced back at Kunoichi._

_"The way Yukimura looked at his sister-in-law Inahime...he way they talk and laugh, I was jealous of her," Kunoichi confessed. "She fought the battles with a noble spirit, she was of nobility, and she was beautiful too."_

_Nene quirked a smile at her confession. "You really need to look in a mirror yourself Kunoichi. Too bad I had to deal with my husband's naughty ways too many times.'_

_Kunoichi glanced down. She heard of Hideyoshi's womanizing ways, but it was common for high ranked men in Japan to take multiple wives._

_"I love my husband dearly, I work hard for his dream and we were so close to unifying Japan. But did I miss something? His infidelity and his concubines, if I don't recall your friend Kaihime even became one?"_

_Kunoichi felt her face burn slightly but it was true. _

_Hideyoshi was impressed with Kai's bravery on the battlefield that he made Kai one of his concubines. Kai never talked much about it with Kunoichi though, but since the marriage, Kunoichi felt that Kai became different. Her friend stopped talking about boys with Kunoichi and became more brooding and serious. _

__It was evident that the marriage was of convenience and Hideyoshi's showing off his wealth and goods. _They never bring it up, but Kai treated it like another sense of duty. Hideyoshi died rather quickly after, but Kai placed her duty in protecting the Toyotomi legacy. Which was part of her reason for fighting at Osaka._

_"Women get blamed for everything. I wouldn't despise his idiocy but his infidelity brought me so much pain," replied Nene with a bitter smile. "If we never took the path that we choose, our ending would be so much different. We would have been just one couple, simply loving each other and growing old together in our village." Nene sounded wistful, but her eyes took a cold look. _

_"Do you regret it?" Kunoichi inquired._

_"No. Part of it was the desire to see the land united. Another part was perhaps our ambitions. I'm not perfect, I simply didn't just follow my husband...I had the desire for greatness too. That was the price I paid."_

_Kunoichi felt oddly sadden by this. "Was it a terrible price?"_

_"I got along with some concubines," Nene continued impassively. "I never really interacted with Kai that much, that Hojo princess was always fighting on the battlefield anyways...but that Yodo..." Nene looked particularly upset. "And __the worst was seeing my husband change. He neglected me, but there was also something different. His smile changed...everything changed. He became more greedy and violent. More self absorbed. Power brought the best and worst from him."_

_Kunoichi felt uncertain if she should even listen to Nene's private affairs, but something about it felt like a reminder and warning for Kunoichi somehow. "But it was typical to have concubines?"_

_Nene let out a shrill laughter. "Perhaps for men in power, but you need to understand that me and Hideyoshi were born from low ranks. We fought our way to the top. But it didn't mean I had my last say in the matter..."_

_And that's when Kunoichi suspected. "Hanzo?"_

_Nene merely nodded. "We were on missions together when Ieyasu and Hideyoshi teamed up, we were only friends, sort of like you and that brat Masamune I presume?" Nene turned around and smile at Kunoichi again._

_Kunoichi felt flustered, like some village girl caught with some boy by her parents. "I was only allies with Masamune! N-nothing more!"_

_Nene nodded. "And so was I with Hanzo," she added lightly. "I don't honestly disapprove of Masamune. He caused Hideyoshi a few problems...but that shows that the young man is capable and ambitious. I guess we have something similar," Nene giggled. "We're ninjas that prefer ambitious, stubborn, and idiotic men. But I must say, both Masamune and Yukimura are quite handsome."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Kunoichi asked to the older ninja._

_Nene stopped laughing, her eyes becoming thoughtful. "Sometimes...the people you love most bring you pain, you stay with them because of obligations and love. I would suggest that you find your own happiness, be with someone that treats you right. Regardless, people will hurt you, but you need to find the ones worth the pain."_

_"You sound like Kai...sort of. Yukimura never treated me poorly though. And even though Masamune can be rude and annoying, he's hasn't abused or been cruel to me."_

_Nene smirked, her pensive expression turning back to the usual bubbly demeanor. "I'm only trying to help all my children find happiness. Yukimura and Masamune are both good boys at heart. Most people are actually!"_

_Nene started to slowly fading away now, she was smiling at the astonished Kunoichi. "Take care my dear, and remember to keep protecting him."_

_"Protect who?'"she cried out. The echoing of those words haunted Kunoichi, but she had a feeling on who it was now. _

_The whole world faded as quickly as it appeared._

* * *

><p>"The fever broke!" gasped a nun with relief. Kai gave a sigh and wiped the sweat off her own forehead. "See? I knew you were tough," Kai grinned to her sleeping friend.<p>

"You should get some rest Kai," Masamune insisted. He felt odd being the only male sitting in a room full of girls, but seeing Kunoichi actually improving made him smile too.

Kunoichi was now sleeping peacefully, but Masamune knew she was probably battling some inner demons.

Kai noticed the serious expression on Masamune and shot him a quizzical look. "Is Kunoichi working for you now? Or are you guys together? Oh! You like her don't you?"

Masamune snapped from his thought and gaped at Kai. "W-What are you implying? You imbecile!" he sputtered. "She is simply my ninja now! Nothing more!"

Kai continued to stare at the One Eye Dragon with mild surprise. "I was just asking...you didn't have to get so worked up about it..."

"Well don't ask then!" he growled, already reddening. A few nuns giggled at Masamune's outbrust, making him more upset and flustered.

"My, does he have a temper..." murmured a servant.

"And he's the daimyo of Northern Japan?" admonished an elderly nun.

"He has a charming boyish quality to it though..." piped in a young village girl.

"Arrgh!" Masamune stood up. "I see since the Vixen is getting better, I don't need to be here anymore with all these women!" He stomped up and slammed the door. The woman bursted into laughter, perhaps partially because they were tired themselves and amused by Masamune.

"I don't understand..." Kai muttered. "I was just joking..."

Leaning against a wooden pillar outside the courtyard, Masamune attempted to calm himself down. "Stupid girls," he muttered out loud in the rain. But as much as he should be upset with Kai's comment, he actually wasn't too offended. He will never admit it, the question embarrassed him more.

* * *

><p><em>Running faster she called out his name, the sounds drowning out amid the wind, running through until she reached a white hill. <em>

_Standing on top of the hill was a single tree, blooming entirely in white blossoms. Swallowing nervously, she slowly treaded towards it. _

_Sitting at the base of the tree sat a familiar person, but someone Kunoichi wasn't expecting._

_Takeda Shingen. _

_He was the late daimyo of the Takeda clan. Kunoichi had served him before she worked for Yukimura. The Sanada Clan served Shingen, and Kunoichi was given to Yukimura for protection years ago. Shingen was famous for using ninjas. Chiyome, Kunoichi's ninja teacher, served Shingen and helped to create very concept of female ninjas. _

_Kunoichi never entirely knew Shingen well, but she was close enough to the old man to understand him. He was witty, sanguine, and wise, humorous at times but was capable of being a ruthless leader. _

_He was amused by Kunoichi, and treated her cordially. Kunoichi had feared the he was a corrupt daimyo when she first arrived as a child to the service of Shingen. She had heard horror stories from fellow ninjas of the evil ways of greedy men. But Shingen treated with politness and occasional teasing, earning a respect from her. _

_But the man held a secret. His own personal life was wracked with sorrow and misfortune. Kunoichi witness firsthand the abuse Shingen suffered at the hands of his own elderly father. When Shingen's own son threatened his rule, Shingen was forced to have his son kill himself. _

_Kunoichi realized suddenly, as much as the life of a daimyo was filled with wealth, servants, and power, everything came at horrible price._

_"Thinking about something, Kunoichi?" Shingen asked with amusement behind his mask. The fat daimyo still wore his famous red oni mask even now. _

_"I feel sort of bad for criticizing Masamune on his own actions," she replied. "I once called him a horrible person over his personal actions. I really had no right to entirely judge. I'm probably no better as a killer anyways."_

_Shingen gave a soft chuckle. "Why should you feel bad? It's true, in times of war and struggle for power, we only strive to survive. It's natural to be repulsed over the actions of leaders." _

_Kunoichi looked down, she knew Shingen had long passed away, but seeing him now made her more uncomfortable than happy. _

_"Why the silence, Kunoichi?" Shingen teased, "disappointed that it wasn't Yukimura greeting you?" __He was joking, but Kunoichi flinched._

_"I...I failed you!" she blurted out._

_Shingen seemed perplexed "Hmm? How?"_

_How could Shingen not know? She had failed in her only job. "I couldn't save Yukimura. He was your best samurai...and I couldn't save him."_

_"Did he die on the battlefield?"_

_"Yes...charging against the Tokugawa forces...we tried to hold out against them, but we weren't strong enough."_

_Shingen leaned back on the tree, letting out a heavy sigh. "Ahh, to imagine the Tokugawa winning in the end...I see nothing wrong then, you preformed your duty. It must have been a glorious battle and death."_

_Kunoichi winced at the comment, sometimes she forgot that Shingen was still a samurai, they value death and honor. _

_Shingen could see Kunoichi's pain though. "I'm sorry for your loss though, you liked him didn't you? Even if you knew it was against the ninja code."_

_"I...yes. Are you upset?" _

_"Upset? No, amused slightly that Yukimura never noticed. I think I'm more sad."_

_"Sad? For me?"_

_Shigen sighed, "I think this world...needs more love. More people to not resent and hate each other. Your decision to fight was perhaps for duty, but it was also for love. To protect those precious to you, we need more of that."_

_"If only Masamune would have that," Kunoichi muttered bitterly. "He seems so absorbed this vague ambitions."_

_"I don't think they're vague," Shingen admitted. "That boy has a lot of potential, he learns from experience and I believe that boy just needs friends."_

_"Friends?" Kunoichi frowned. "He has a friend, it's Magoichi. And-"_

_Shingen chuckled, "I was refering to the other kind of 'friends,' someone to warm his bed at night."_

_Kunoichi blushed and angrily stomped the ground. "Lord Shingen! This is no time for your jokes! I'm really uncertain about things now and-"_

_"Okay, okay," laughed Shingen. "Let an old man have at least some fun...but the lad needs support. I realize too late in my own life."_

_Kunoichi tilted her head slightly. "Lord Shingen, do you have regrets?" _

_"Yes. But at times like these, where we constantly fight, death and betrayal was inevitable. Greed and __desire for power ran high, along with mistrust. The only thing that clung to our sanity was honor and the need to strive for greatness. That's what kept us to keep fighting, that hope that we can achieve the peace."_

_Peace._

_"I'm scared," Kunoichi admitted. "Scared that if peace is brought, where do I go? I was raised to be a ninja, war is what in my blood."_

_"I don't think so," Shingen chuckled. "I see your smile, you can be a pretty wife. I see how graceful you leap from tree to tree, you can be a dancer. I see how strong you are, you can be a blacksmith. I see you how quick you are, you can be a seamstress. I see how you well you fight, you can be a bodyguard. Things are more open than just the battlefield."_

_Kunoichi gave a small smile and tilted her head."Sounds odd coming from the famous warlord and former boss..." _

_Shingen merely laugh. "Trust me, I've been around too long, even I get tired of war. I can imagine you doing great things in a land of peace." _

_Kunoichi closed her eyes and let out a sigh."Shingen?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Should I have died at Osaka with Yukimura?"_

_"...I don't think so. I think you need to do something else. Osaka was Yukimura's choice and fate. Not your path. Even if you felt obligated to follow Yukimura's path, that isn't right either."_

_"Why is that?" she felt frustrated suddenly. Her life has been taught all about the duty of a ninja, and to follow Yukimura was everything she lived for._

_"Because, I think you deserve happiness."_

_Kunoichi opened her eyes in surprise at Shingen's comment. But Shingen merely pulled off his mask, casting it aside and revealing his face. _

_A late middle aged man with a black mustache. His eyes were piercing and his face carried a fearful and commanding visage. But despite it, his eyes were shining._

_"Shingen..." Kunoichi whispered._

_"Serve Masamune, do what is necessary to find your place," he smiled. "That little tyrant is very interesting, he burns stronger than any fire and thinks beyond his age and time. We'll let the youth take over because my time is up." _

_Kunoichi watched sadly as Shingen started to fade also. "Goodbye, my former lord."_

_"Remember...find your happiness...you can have more in life."_

_The feeling of drifting filled her, the ephemeral white petals becoming almost painful to look at. She tried to walk but her legs became heavy, her mind and vision slowly fading. Shingen had already vanished, his deep laughter echoing all around._

_Evanescent and Eternal__._

_ Death and Life._

_Dream and Reality._

_Hate and Love._

_Was everything so complicated...? Or was it this simple? _

* * *

><p>Kunoichi opened her eyes slowly, waking up to the sound of pattering rain on the roof. She glanced around the room, feeling uncertain of her surroundings. It was dark, but she can make out the tatami mats on the ground, the wood and paper wall screens, and the musky smell of incense. Kunoichi gave a groan as she tried to get up. She was inside a room, but she wasn't sure where. She winced slightly, realizing her back ached. Kunoichi tried to massage her shoulder, and to her surprise it was bandaged up, along with the areas that she got cut during the bridge explosion.<p>

"I guess I'm somewhere safe," she told herself.

The dream...it was vivid and left her shaken. She tried to get up, feeling the floor creak under her. To her horror, she realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"You're getting better," spoke a familiar voice.

She froze and saw a young monk crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. His messy brown hair looked familiar, and his voice...

Her eyes widened when she realized it was Masamune.

"Why are you wearing monk robes?" she blurted out, blushing.

Masamune blinked in surprise. "After what has happened, is that the best response you've got?"

She continued to stare at him in confusion before Masamune gave an aggravated sigh. "You got sick remember? And I had to personally carry you back, I took you to the Tōkei-ji temple, where your friend Kai resides."

Kunoichi started to sway slightly, realizing how light headed she was. "Where's Kai?"

"Resting. Don't bother her."

"But..."

"You're getting to be more trouble than worth," he mumbled but he walked up to her and tried to push her back down. Kunoichi started to protest, but he managed to force her down onto the bedding.

He didn't seem upset, but rather just emotionless. "Get more rest, it's an order."

"B-but..."

He narrowed his eye as he pulled the covers over her. "You're barely wearing anything anyways," he muttered, attempting to avert his eye. "I don't want my ninja bodyguard running around naked and delirious."

Kunoichi felt faint. "Why am I naked?"

"The nuns had to change your clothes, they were dirty and wet."

"Oh." Her head still hurts and just trying to focus her vision on him was starting to be difficult. "What's wrong with me, Masa?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, but there was no hint of annoyance. "You're sick. So just get some rest." Kunoichi was too tired and weak to argue back, so she obliged and closed her eyes, already feeling sleep take over.

Rain continued to fall against the roof, slowly lulling her back to sleep.

She thought Masamune had already left, but suddenly his fingers faintly traced her face, brushing gently on her cheek before pulling away. She had to try hard not to move or flinch for fear of being caught. The feeling of his bare fingers left her tense and nervous. She can hear his breathing, it sounded just as nervous.

Kunoichi wasn't sure what he was going to do next but she couldn't pretend to sleep forever.

"I'm glad you're back," he said softly before getting up and sliding the door close.

* * *

><p>The second time she woke up, a cup of water was shoved up her face.<p>

"Drink," insisted a female servant. Kunoichi groaned but took the cup and chugged it down. To her surprise, she was really thirsty.

"Could I have more?" she asked after finishing it. The servant merely took the wooden cup and ladled more water from a bucket. Kunoichi cringed, already wondering where the water came from. She took the cup and drank again, feeling the cool water slide down. How long had she been out?

"Another?"

"No." The servant handed Kunoichi a set of white robes instead. "Wear these before you get out." The servant then stood up and slide the door close.

"Well, aren't you a chatty woman," Kunoichi muttered as she fumbled with her robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Long 'historical' rant:<strong>

**Kunoichi be havin' a trippin dream! **

**But sorry that nothing really happened in terms of action, I think the next chapter, chapter 15 or 16 might have a lemon scene. :0**

**Yodo, was the favorite concubine of Hideyoshi and was the daughter of late Nagasama and Oichi. Nene particularly despised her. But you guys all knew that already! ~3~  
>Usually I don't put my opinion like this, but a pet peeve that I have is people defending Hideyoshi's womanizing actions and saying it was typical back then. Even Nobunaga wrote letters crticizing Hideyoshi's negligence to Nene, and this is Nobunaga we're talking about! <strong>

**I would agree to some extent it was typical, but throughout history there had been men who chosen only one wife too. ****I'm positive there has to be one, maybe Shibata Katsuie? But I'm not too familiar with Japanese history compared to Chinese. **

**I know the Hongzhi emperor during the Ming Dynasty, who was so sickened by the abuse his mother (a concubine) suffered along with other concubines, that he only took one wife. It probably didn't help that the concubines were trying to kill any children that threatened their own chance for the throne. He and his wife lived like commoners and had a very loving relationship. And this was before the time of Hideyoshi too. I know what Hideyoshi did was common but for people to overlook it and brush it aside is as a something that silly Hideyoshi did is ridiculous. **

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay. Had a roller coaster of school work, personal problems, and sickness. But things seems better slightly...already behind on schoolwork though. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, last chapter seemed more popular which is interesting since I liked chapter 12 more...**

**-Wuchen**


	15. Chapter 15: Moments Rewind

**Hello everyone! Thanks to Tigerfighter and charyeen94 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**This chapter is a bit long to make up for the delayed month! All probably go back and edit it a bit. It feels too rough and I'm too dissatisfied with it. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Samurai Warriors. But I love the series. Planning on getting a wii...someday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Moments Rewind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Masamune: ...When you're quiet, you can be mistaken for a proper lady.<br>Kai: Hm, did you say something?  
>Masamune: I didn't say anything, imbecile!<em>

-Masamune to Kaihime

SW 3: Empires

* * *

><p>For the last few days here at Kamakura, Masamune felt on edge. He had been hiding low in that stupid temple for a few days, whether being forced to do chores by the head abbess or hovering over a feverish Kunoichi. His armor was a bit too damaged and waterlogged for his taste, so he reminded himself to go to the blacksmith later on. Kai insisted him to wear robes, so he can at least hide from potential enemies and spies, but Masamune reminded Kai that most monks don't have a missing eye or wear nun robes.<p>

Kai still had her way though.

Masamune didn't like it, but at the same time he didn't mind too much.

It was better living here than in the wilderness.

He grumbled to himself as he swept the brick pavement of the temple. He can hear a few young trainees and servants following him constantly. Ever time he spun around and waved his fist, they would giggle and scatter like mice.

"What the hell are you following me for? You wretches!" he shouted. "You never saw a man wearing nun clothes before?"

The giggles echoed through the hallways and courtyards, earning an aggravated growl from the One Eye Dragon. "Stupid girls," he muttered before resuming his awkward sweeping. He had already been humiliated by doing servant chores, borrowing money from a woman, and dressing like a nun. And now he's being followed by more stupid girls, it was pathetic and infuriating.

Masamune threw the scrawny broom to the ground. He would rather take care of Kunoichi than submit himself to these ridiculous tasks!

"Excuse me?" came a soft voice.

He glared and looked down to whoever was speaking. A tiny and skinny girl stood in front of him, her eyes peering at him with curiosity. Evidently a village girl who decided to join the ever growing circle of gawking girls.

"What?" he demanded rudely.

"You're hair...it's really pretty. Long and dark brown."

_'Really now?'_

"Here, have these flowers," she offered earnestly. "You're pretty enough to be a samurai!"

Masamune gritted his teeth, he wanted to simply smack them from her hand and stomp it with his foot. But he hated the idea of girls crying, and if Kai or the abbess saw or heard what happened, there would be more hell.

So instead, he simply took it from her tiny hands. A grin broke out instantly, revealing a few missing teeth.

Odd, it was _almost _endearing.

"See, he did take it," she called out excitedly before turning away. Masamune made a face before staring at the flowers in his palm. They were really red, almost crimson, and had a waxy feel to them. "They're red quince blossoms," he mused to himself. The girl probably clambered up some tree and ripped them off for him. He didn't understand why she would do it, but he shrugged it off.

By the end of the day, he had a few tiny quince blossoms, a pair of chopsticks, a damn comb, a few colored stones, a rice ball, and an old straw hat.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this crap?" he muttered to himself. He didn't understand if it was some stupid prank they were pulling or they simply like giving things to him.

For a second he smirked, maybe it was because they realized he was a daimyo. But then he scowled because it was unlikely the reason. A few servants and nuns know, but they're pretty apathetic about his status.

He chewed on the rice ball, pondering about the situation when the door of the temple slide open. "Masamune, you've been working on that path for hours!" Kai admonished. "Seriously, why did they trust you with the chores?"

He blinked and gave her an indifferent shrug. "I'm not use to being told what to do. Besides, a bunch of girls keep bothering me with stuff."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the pile of 'gifts' before scowling. "The pathway looks messier than before!"

Masamune only rolled his eye and swallowed the rest of the rice ball. "Not my problem."

Kai shook her head and suddenly smile. "It seems like you're quite popular with the girls here."

He looked surprise, "I thought they were just pulling something on me..."

Kai shook her head, "I think they don't usually get such a handsome visitor here at a nunnery. They like you."

Masamune turned red at the comment. "Tch, they keep saying how _pretty _my hair is..."

"But it is."

The One Eye Dragon scowled back, but he going to have the last word. "Do you think I'm handsome?" he asked in mock innocence.

Kai's smile died out quick, her face blushing furiously. "O-of course not! In fact, it's almost too girly for me!"

Masamune only smirked and handed her the broom. "You can take over this job then, it's a real man's job to get this place cleaned up."

Kai looked ready to throttle Masamune but he was already running out the temple. "H-hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kai yelled back. "Come back here this instant!"

"I need to go out and check if my army is coming back," he called out.

"But I already sent messengers! They said they'll be here in a few days!" Kai shouted back.

Masamune turned around and gave Kai a short wave. "I need to send a message to Magoichi and the rest of the army that's up north," he answered. "I'll be back by night, don't worry Bear Lady."

Kai bit her bottom lip in concern. "But you aren't fully healed..."

"It's fine. I've handled worst." With that, Masamune flashed a grin and disappeared down the steps.

The Hojo retainer gave a snort. "_Boys_."

* * *

><p>Kunoichi still felt lightheaded but she needed to get out. She pushed the door aside and took a few hesitant steps into the corridors. It was late evening and a few servants were lighting up lanterns that hung from the ceiling.<p>

She grimace at the heavy robes she wore, already missing her top and shorts. She walked slowly though the hallways, her bare feet padding the smooth wooden floors.

It was a nice temple, with fine paper windows and nice architecture. She slide another door, which took her outside.

Kunoichi stood on the porch, staring into the courtyard garden. Everyone was probably to the main hall to preform evening rites and prayers. "So this is Tōkei-ji temple...nice place." Kunoichi remarked. Well, she was finally here and hopefully she'll be able to see Kai soon.

The thought of Masamune carrying her to the temple actually made her feel guilty. He didn't have to do it, but he did. It felt like she's just more in debt to him. The temple probably gave him a hard time too. It was well known for not allowing men in and sheltering abused women. Not to mention, the couriers here had an air of authority that even they don't have to bow to a daimyo. It probably drove Masamune insane.

Small yellow flowers had already started to bloom on a few shrubs, spring was here. Summer will then be here.

But Kunoichi wasn't sure how she felt anymore. A year has almost gone by, and so many things had happened since then.

"Hey..." A familiar and light voice called out.

Kunoichi turned around to see an auburn haired young woman standing awkwardly nearby. The former Hojo retainer had cast aside her old clothes for white robes. Kai flashed her usual smile and hugged Kunoichi. "I'm glad you're okay. How are you feeling now?" Kai asked after letting go.

Kunoichi tilted her head, noticing how tired and sad her friend looked. The female samurai looked ready to say more but the words wouldn't come out. And she could understand. It had been almost a year since Osaka. Kunoichi gave a smile,"I''m feeling alright, better than before."

Kai nodded with relief. "Good...you had me so worried...here drink this." Kai handed Kunoichi a small lacquer bowl with green liquid.

The ninja took a cup from Kai and stared suspiciously at the content.

"It's medicine," she explained, "you should drink it."

"I'm already bettter..." Kunoichi argued back. Her friend just crossed her arms and continued to stare at her. Sighing, she chugged down the content to make Kai happy at least. "Yuck, it taste like mud," she grimaced.

Kai forced a small smile. "I'm just glad you're alive...I thought you were a goner...I thought the last time I'll see my idiotic friend was going to be at Osaka."

Kunoichi felt her throat constrict. "Now don't be going so soft, I'm a ninja, remember? And...and you're the Bear Lady. We're tough, okay?" Seeing Kai was getting emotional for Kunoichi but she forced a grin. "I'm glad you still haven't changed, though that attire makes you look horrible."

Kai stared back at Kunoichi before scowling. "You're wearing the same thing as me!"

Kunoichi only laughed lightly, causing an exasperated Kai to shake her head.

* * *

><p>They sat on the wooden porch, now silent from their earlier outbursts. Kunoichi hated to admit it, but she didn't feel the same around Kai. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't heard from her friend for so long, and the circumstances of their reunion was more by accident on Masamune's part. Kai also seemed changed.<p>

Kunoichi fiddled awkwardly, wondering what Kai was thinking.

Kai probably felt the same, or maybe she was still in thought about something in the past.

The silence was becoming unbearable for her. Being sick and invalid for these last few days was making her restless. She wanted things to be back to normal. She wanted her friend back. "Thank you for taking care of me," Kunoichi finally blurted out.

Kai looked startled, but her expression didn't change. "You were sick for three days, completely knocked out. I think if Masamune was any later, you would of died..." Kai trailed off. "Masamune told me everything, about challenging the Tokugawa for control of Japan and how his army got separated though a series of rebellions in the north. And also how the main army got stranded at the borders after the surprise Uesugi attack."

Kunoichi swallowed. "Did he tell you about his injuries...about how he winded up in the bridge with me during the explosion?"

Kai shook her head. "He was tired himself, I didn't want to push all the details involving his plan or you. He was able to leave this morning."

Kunoichi practically shot up. "What!? He left without me?! Where did he go-"

"Calm down," Kai laughed, revealing flickers of her old self.

"I-I can't calm down! He's still injured himself and leaving so soon-"

"Kunoichi," Kai interrupted firmly. "He just left to send messengers to his army and to contact his generals. He's fine."

Embarrassed, Kunoichi sat down again, but her body still felt tensed. "Is...he coming back?" she inquired almost nervously.

"Probably, he still left some of his stuff here, had to borrow some of my money to send the messengers though. Didn't seem so happy about owing money from me," Kai added with a smirk.

"If he left this morning, why isn't he back yet?"

Kai gave Kunoichi a suspicions look. "Why are you so skittish? Maybe he need to run some more errands, or maybe he heading back now."

The ninja glanced down. "I-I just don't want him to do something crazy, like charging on a horse during a storm. Besides, the Tokugawa sent their ninjas after him."

Kai seemed to ponder about it. "Look, I know Masamune, he'll do something stupid regardless on what anyone says. As for Hanzo...he can't take the risk of attacking in this city."

Kunoichi felt an odd pang in her chest. "So you _do _have a history with Masamune."

"Yeah, but that's another story," Kai sighed. "I sort of want to know what happened to you these last few months."

* * *

><p>Being as brief as possible, Kunoichi talked about everything since her failed duel with Masamune at Osaka, followed by a few events that lead her to asking to work for Masamune, she avoided the parts about Fuma Kotaro, perhaps because of Kai's own past with that ninja. It was probably better to not let Kai worry about him anyways.<p>

"And after begging Masamune, he seem to let me join," Kunoichi concluded.

Kai seem shocked. "So...you served Masamune out of revenge?" Kai exclaimed incredulously.

Kunoichi flinched at her comment. "Are you going to tell me that's a stupid idea?" Kunoichi snapped back, feeling the familiar anger rising.

Kai looked down, almost ashamed. "No. Already challenging Ieyasu was stupid, Fighting at Osaka was stupid, but we all have a reasons. I fought for the Toyotomi, a family that was already doomed, but I also fought for my own people and for my friends."

Kunoichi only nodded, but she pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. "I'm afraid though, I don't want to lose again."

"Why think of it as a failure?" Kai replied. "You have to remember that Masamune has the army, that he's a daimyo with power. And it's the Tokugawa at the defensive now. And what happens if Masamune succeeds? "

Kunoichi realized she hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess Masamune would want to be Shogun and rule the country?"

"I doubt it," Kai muttered. "He's not interested in the glory of being a leader, he just wants to do things his way, and he just wants to show not just Ieyasu, but also anyone else, that no one tells him what to do."

Kunoichi feel that pang in her chest again, but she brushed it off.

"Were your days serving Masamune bad?" Kai asked suddenly.

Caught off surprise, Kunoichi shook her head. "They were lonely...but I made friends, acquaintances, and enemies."

"Oh do tell," Kai prodded.

Kunoichi gave a wistful look, remembering Tama and Mochi. "Maybe later. A lot of things did happen and I haven't even heard _your_ side after Osaka."

The female samurai gave a sigh. "Not as exciting as your journey. After Osaka, I got captured, but Ieyasu was in a sparing mood for female captives. Most, especially lowly female ninjas and warriors were...violated though."

Kunoichi felt her heart sink for her comrades, but it was inevitable. "Did they live?"

"I don't know..." came a strained reply.

"Did Masamune, or anyone I would know, participated in violating the female warriors?" Kunoichi asked quietly. It was shameful if done on a female samurai or aristocrat, but anyone else was common.

Kai looked up, pensive. "I don't think he's the type. It was mostly greedy and lecherous foot soldiers. Even Magoichi...as much as a pig he is...probably wouldn't sink _that _low. Samurais usually follow the honor code, that's the plus side of being a warrior over a ninja."

Kunoichi nodded grimly. "What happened afterward?"

"The nobles though, some committed suicide. But a few like me, were able to flee. I went back to my old land in Hojo and seek refuge at this temple. I've been here ever since, simply trying to pick back my life and mistakes." Kai paused and continued to stare out into the garden, lost in some thought. "While I was at the temple, I tried to kill myself. I was a samurai, not just the concubine of Hideyoshi...but I couldn't do it..."  
>She gave a shudder, "I guess I felt more shameful afterward. I failed my clan, my father, and my late lord. I failed as a samurai."<p>

"Kai..."

"No, it's true!" Kai squeezed her eyes shut, balling up her hands into fists. "I couldn't eat for days! I was so ashamed that I failed everyone! I wanted to die so badly then-"

Kunoichi reached out and wrapped her arms around Kai's shaking body, doing what was she was capable of. The two friends fell silent again, uncertain where to go with their conversation. Kunoichi knew what Kai wanted to say, but Kai was afraid of hurting her.

"You can talk about him," Kunoichi finally said when she parted from Kai. "I had over ten months to get over it...he's gone now and it hurts, but I can't be too sad all the time. I have you, and even if Masamune isn't the most friendliest guy, he's there too." Kunoichi gave a light laugh. "Maybe I can count Magoichi too. I'm not alone anymore. And neither are you."

Kunoichi can feel Kai trembling and she understood Kai's own guilt. It was almost a mirror of each other. Kunoichi reached out and gripped her friend's hand, giving it an affirmative squeeze. Kai was always the strong person, even when they both claim to be confident, Kai was always the stronger person.

"I'm sorry about Yukimura..." Kai finally whispered, her voice trembling. "I know you think you failed...but I failed all of you. You loved him and even pushed away your personal feelings for his well being. The least I could of done was to save his life."

Kunoichi swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Even if Yukimura didn't die on the battlefield, he would of probably killed himself, like the stupid samurai he was," Kunoichi replied sadly. "I should have been able to protect him. It's not you're fault. They were just stronger. "

They sat together, not saying much anymore, words would probably be wasted and honestly can't fully represent and express their feelings. Simply breathing in the cool night air and feeling the gentle breeze, feeling alive.  
>The last time they saw each other, everyone was dying.<br>But now, everything felt at peace and safe for once.

* * *

><p>They walked back into the main room where Kunoichi recieved the rest of her remaining possessions. She was just happy to get her ninja outfit back, eagerly tossing aside her robes for something that she could run in. Kunoichi also found her scarf, but heaved a sigh at its sight. It was washed, but it was in shreds. There was also faint stains from Masamune's blood when she used it to bandage up his injury.<p>

The only thing that seemed salvageable was her leg strap for kunais and ninja pouch. The money was okay in the pouch, but anything else was ruined by the water.

"Guess I need to get new clothes soon too," Kunoichi gave a heavy sigh. "My top and shorts are a bit faded," she noted before doing a twirl in her old clothes.

"Well that's because you always wear the same thing. There's a blacksmith in this city," Kai offered. "And given how blacksmiths tend to have everything necessary for a warrior, you'll have not problem finding what you need."

Kunoichi nodded, before discarding her scarf. "I guess we had a long run."

"You can try patching it up," Kai offered. "I know a few servants that can try to fix it."

She shook her head. "No. It's completely mangled, besides it's not the first thing I had to part with."

"What?"

Kunoichi gave a small smile. "I use to have this funny and puffy hat. I really liked it, but it did fall off at lot during battles. Had to trade it away for this scarf."

Kai looked unsure what to say about, but Kunoichi seemed a bit too thoughtful over a hat. "Ahem. Here," Kai handed Kunoichi the now faded red cloth. "I believe this belonged to you."

She blinked in surprise. "Yukimura's headband...how?"

"When you was fighting a fever, we had to clean you up, I found the cloth tied to your wrist. I'm assuming you still want it?" Kai gave Kunoichi a tired smile.

Kunoichi stared at it listlessly, oddly feeling guilty of taking it now. She wanted something to remind her of him, but now she felt uncertain.

"I took this from the battlefield because I was desperate and in a lot of pain. I wanted something to remind me of Yukimura...to remind me to keep on living..."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "That's understandable..."

"But, I don't think I want it anymore," Kunoichi swallowed. "I..." Kunoichi hesitated, her eyes never leaving the cloth.

"Take it," Kai urged gently. "You don't have to wear it, but I think it belongs to you."

Kunoichi reluctantly took it from her friend. "You know," Kunoichi started slowly. "I took this because I was afraid of forgetting. Afraid that I would falter from my path of avenging Yukimura. This...was a piece of him that I could keep. But overtime I think it just reminds me of the past."

"I'm guessing now it's about Masamune and his campaign?"

Kunoichi nodded but she tied it around her wrist again. "Thanks Kai for understanding. But I'll keep it on your advice."

"Did you get to know with Masamune and Magoichi at your stay in the Tōhoku region?"

"I guess...I also got to know Masamune a bit more. Before, I never really had much of an opinion towards him," Kunoichi gave a bitter laugh. "He was just trouble and an obstacle that threatened Yukimura's life."

"Did you find out more?" Kai asked softly.

Kunoichi gave a sad look. "I...I think I found out way more than necessary. But I think I'm...okay with that. Because in the end, it feels like I still don't really know him at all."

* * *

><p>As Kai predicted, Masamune did come back later that night. He looked so odd dressed in robes, which turned out to be female nun robes after all.<p>

Masamune looked happy for once, his usually scowl replaced by a grin. "I managed to send a few competent messengers, turns out a majority of my army isn't far off, they will arrive in Kamakura in about two days."

Kunoichi stared at him while Kai gave a mild congrats. "Will you start marching right away?" the female samurai inquired.

He seemed to debate it for a second, but nodded. "I still have to hear back from Katakura Kojuro and Saika Magoichi, but hopefully they're alright. Also got to message Oniniwa Tsunamoto, he's one of my trusted retainers, he's currently watching over my land, but I'm going to invite him to go with my charge."

Kunoichi didn't even know Oniniwa, but she had heard of his name a few times. He had served as Masamune's guardian and mentor when he was younger.

Kai frowned. "Masamune, why are you risking for much troops for this? You know you have the risk of endangering your castle."

"I know the risk, but I have more than one castle, you know. Besides, my cousin Date Shigezane to take care of that."

"Ah, always one step ahead," Kai complimented. "You sure made a lot of allies these days."

Masamune turned red, but shook his head. "I-I need to, Bear Lady. Given the fact that the Tokugawa have the Uesugi, I need all the aid I can."

Kai stared back at Masamune. "Masamune," she stuck out her hand. "I'm offering my help too then."

Masamune seemed shocked, but was Kunoichi turn to shake her head vehemently. "Kai! You can't be risking your life on something that isn't your battle. If the Tokugawa even find out you are helping Masamune, they'll..."

"It's my choice, Kunoichi. Why should I let my friends fight while I stand back like a helpless lady?" Kai answered firmly. "I'm done crying. The Tokugawa is also my enemy, and I believe in your cause Date Masamune! I will do everything in my power to achieve your goal."

There was silence, but Kunoichi looked down. "I...just found you Kai..." Kunoichi insisted hesitantly. "I don't want to lose you...but I understand." Kai looked relieved at her friend's response before turning to Masamune.

"Well, are you willing to let me serve you? You don't have to pay back all the money you've borrowed," Kai added with a wink.

Masamune seemed stunned at the prospect of Kai helping him, but he wasn't going to back down from such an offer. "Then it's set," Masamune answered calmly. He reached out and shook Kai's hand.

"Thank you," Kai replied with a smile. "Thank you for understanding. I don't have many troops, but I'm very capable as an offensive. I will send messages asking any retainers and soldiers to help me. There was still loyal people out there that a willing to fight."

The atmosphere became lighter again by dinner time, but Kunoichi felt more out of place. The nuns were kind enough to provide a private room on the second floor, overlooking the city for them to discuss their plans. Kai and Masamune were talking animatedly about potential battle strategies while Kunoichi simply sat there, like an idiot. She couldn't even force herself to eat her tofu, despite feeling famished.

"What's wrong Vixen?" Masamune noticed. "Aren't you happy that things are turning around?"

Kunoichi realized this was the first time talking to her today. Her eyes scanned his face before falling to his arm. It was probably bounded up under those robes. Swallowing nervously, she looked away, causing him to scowl again. She just couldn't really enjoy herself.

Kai noticed the inexplicable tension between the two. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kunoichi felt the guilt come over again, even though Masamune looked fine, her actions at the bridge haunted her. Why did she reacted so violently against someone who she's suppose to serve?

"I...have to go," she rushed out.

Kai stared in confusion while Masamune narrowed his eye. "Why? You're still sick!"

"I need to get some fresh air, I'll just be outside." Kunoichi knew she sounded too desperate, but she turned around and smiled weakly at them. "Do worry about me, Kai. I'll just go take a walk around the temple."

She quickly turned and walked away, her face burning with shame and guilt.

"Wait!" Masamune called out. But Kunoichi ignored him, thoughts were racing in her head but the worst was this feeling. She had only felt it before. It was this impossible and gnawing feeling that made her want to cry out. It was too familiar.

She tried to run, but the sandals caused her to trip and fall down flat.

"Vixen!" Masamune called out in alarm. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stand up, ignoring the burning and raw pain on her knees. He was already catching up, his familiar footsteps coming closer, causing Kunoichi's breathing to quicken into panic.

She spun around to feel his hands on her shoulders, helping her up. "Let go of me!"

He ignored it and simply pulled her up. "What's wrong?" he demanded. His expression was filled with frustration and concern.

"You know what it is...I just can't...How can you not hate me?"

Masamune's face remained blank before glaring back. "What's with you?! Look, I've overlooked what you did at the bridge. You also saved my life and as much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty good. I hold nothing against you."

Even with this words, she still felt uncertain. "Why did you save me? When I was sick? You could of just abandoned me!"

Masamune faltered slightly before recovering. "Fool! What kind of warrior do you think I am? You risked your life to save me! I could of drowned in the river. Besides, I...made a promise to Kai to protect you at Osaka." Masamune noted that she was still avoiding his gaze. "Vixen?"

She felt something inside her snap. He can't even address her by her name! She spun around and glared at him."If you want me to be an actual Vixen, all you had to do was ask!" Furiously, she grabbed him and on her tiptoes, swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek.

Masamune pulled back, his eye widen in surprise. "W-what was that for?!" he demanded incredulously.

"It's called a kiss," she replied shamelessly, panting from her tirade. "Do you want more?"

He continued to gape at her, as if she just grew another head. "Of course n-not!" He was turning red, but he seemed more bewildered by her actions.

Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she do that? Why did she still want to keep on _kissing _him?

She had only felt it before. It was this impossible and gnawing feeling that made her want to cry out. It was too familiar. This feeling of indescribable longing. And the acceptance that she can never find her own happiness.

_'Dammit! Dammit,' _her mind screamed. So she let go of him and took a few steps away. Taking shaky gasps and looking more panicked. "J-just don't follow me Masamune," her voice quivered. "I don't feel well enough..."

_The moment when he first kissed her. The way he had stared back at her, blushing and stammering. How he relentlessly drove her over the brink. The intensity in his eye at times._

"Kunoichi...I was really worried about you," he admitted reluctantly.

She flinched slightly at the unnatural tenderness and concern of his voice. "I want to be left alone. I'll be back later tonight, so don't make Kai worry." Kunoich paused briefly. "I'm sorry Lord Masamune, forgive my behavior..."

* * *

><p>Masamune hated it. He hated how he couldn't sort out his own feelings at this moment. He really didn't understand why Kunoichi felt so guilty about the incident. Maybe for him, once he got over his anger he can overlook past actions. He didn't understand why Kunoichi couldn't let go of the past. Over and over again, she was either moping about Yukimura or whining about her actions and failures. It was if she was constantly beating herself down. The vixen is a damn masochist!<p>

But deep down, Masamune knew that he was no different. His own reckless actions had cost him dearly in the past too. People, like his father, had trusted and believed in him. And yet Masamune was forced to kill him the end. Masamune lived with that guilt, even with the support of Magoichi and Oniniwa, it was difficult to get over it.  
>Before, he tried hard to live up to his late father's expectations and memory, determine to repent for his mistakes somehow. He never thought it that way until now, but it was similar to why Kunoichi joined him. She is constantly trying to live up to Yukimura's memory, to satisfy her own sense of vague redemption.<p>

He blinked in surprise. "I guess we're more alike after all..."

"I heard everything," Kai called out. He looked slightly startled as she walked towards him. "That's where you got your injuries from, right? Did Kunoichi attacked you for some reason?"

"How much did you hear or see?" Masamune asked her warily. His cheek still felt warm from her kiss and his own heart was pounding like crazy.

"I only heard," Kai answered with narrowed eyes. "Did you hit her or something?"

"N-no!" Masamune insisted. "I was j-just wondering."

"Well then, let's go back inside."

He was confused. "Aren't you worried about her? You guys are friends, right?"

"Give her some space, she just recovered from a fever. She needs to sort out things for herself. I know she still needs to work out a few things."

Masamune still looked ready to go after her, much to Kai's surprise. "Masamune, she's not some princess. She can take care of herself."

"I know...it's just that... never mind."

* * *

><p>That night, Kunoichi finally forced herself to walk back. She didn't want to go back to the temple, but she needed to apologize to Masamune for her actions. Kunoichi had spend most of her day exploring Kamakura, simply drinking in the environment around her. She observed farmers at work on new rice shoots, city folks running around with their daily lives, and children playing on the streets.<p>

Maybe that's what she needed all along. Some fresh air to collect her thoughts. She already felt a lot better by the time she came back to the temple.

Not wanting to knock and disturb the nuns at this hour, she resorted to scaling up the wall and jumping into the nearest open window. She landed clumsily, but quickly composed herself and started to look for her friends.  
>Wait, friends? She mentally scolded herself for the mistake. Kai was her friend. Masamune was her lord.<br>It wasn't like she considered Yukimura her friend, he was her love and master, but friend was never the term. So why should Masamune be any different?

_'Maybe it's because friends would risk their life for you. They would save you,' _a voice nagged her. Kunoichi's thoughts were broken by a voices next door. The walls were thin enough that she could hear everything.

It was Masamune and Kai. They were talking alone together near the balcony of the temple.

Kunoichi bit her bottom lip, she had remembered both Kai and Masamune vaguely hinting that they had a past together. They both view each other with respect and admiration, but she didn't know what else.

It wasn't the first time Kunoichi was jealous of Kai. Kai seemed to always be one step ahead of her. When they were rivals, they fought over Yukimura's affection and the chance to impress Yukimura. Even as friends, Kai always seemed like the stronger one, the one the Yukimura and everyone can look with respect and admiration. Kai was beautiful and even if she wasn't reserved like Ina, she had her own strength and pride.

Kunoichi crouched down in her room, feeling ashamed by these jealous feelings. Why in the world should she be upset towards Kai's friendship with Masamune? Was it because Kai always seemed to make people like her and befriend her? Even people like Masamune?

Kunoichi groaned in frustration. "I'm a terrible person," she muttered to herself. "Kai has done so much...and here I am feeling so upset over such a silly reason." She shook her head at the notion and gave a short laugh. Who cares if Masamune and Kai like each other? They probably deserve each other anyways, being such stubborn people.

Was it simply just jealousy? Or more of that acceptance that she can never find her own happiness? Kunoichi remembered the dream she had recently. Of Shingen talking to her about finding her own happiness. She didn't put much thought into it, but now the notion seems even more impossible.

The very idea was making her sad.

"Maybe I should just let them continue to talk." She debated on just leaving from her spot on the roof and going back inside when something caught her conversation.

_"I wish you the best because you've changed a lot from the brat I once knew." Kai smiled softly at him._

_Masamune scowled and crossed his arms. "I've been far from a brat Bear lady."_

_"Hah, you just keep kidding yourself Masamune," Kai chuckled. "Masamune..." Kai spoke slowly. "I want to thank you."_

_"Thank me for what?" he asked with bemusement. "I don't need your thanks anyways," he muttered, embarrassed._

_"I need to." Kai insisted. "For keeping your promise at Osaka."_

_"I..." Masamune looked down, his mouth set in a thin line._

_"Thank you for saving Kunoichi, for not killing her. You went beyond and even took her into your army. I'm thankful for all you've done for my friend."_

_"Kai..." he started._

_"Even if the intentions weren't there entirely. It's more than I would have been able to do anyways," Kai spoke sadly. "I wonder if my Lord was to look down now, would he be proud of me...?"_

_They stood awkwardly in silence, before Masamune spoke out. "You know something, Kaihime."_

_"Hmm?" Kai tilted her head at the softness of his voice._

_"Even if you never told me, I would of still done it," Masamune confessed slowly. "I guess...I only need to kill to get my point across, and I rarely kill people who can be potential allies."_

_Kai giggled, causing Masamune to glare back. "It's the truth!" he insisted, already turning red._

_"Oh no, I'm not laughing at what you said, but you spared more than just Kunoichi. You could of killed me at Kasaki or Kanetsugu at Hasedo...but you didn't."_

_"I guess, maybe it gets tiring to keep killing, don't you think?"_

_"Coming from a warrior like you, that sounds odd," Kai replied. "I think you genuinely care for them."_

_Masamune frowned at the idea. "Tch."_

Kunoichi had heard enough of their conversation. She already felt bad for eavesdropping, but she felt oddly happy about it also.

She gotten a few steps before she realized her heart was thumping. "Masamune...he cares for me," she whispered before closing her eyes. She was shaking for some reason, the very thought left her confused but also feeling warm. Even if he never said it directly, she felt the genuine emotion in his voice. It was odd, and slightly disturbing. If he had said this perhaps a few months ago, she would believe he was lying. She wouldn't have cared either.

But now...she feels different.

Feeling like she was intruding already too much into their conversation, she quickly jumped off the roof and landed nearby. She cast one last glance before running away.

* * *

><p>The spring nights glowed with lights as people closed up the last of their shops. Kunoichi needed to get to the blacksmith and buy new daggers and kunais, but the shop had long closed. Having no other choice, she resorted to buying lower quality knives from a cheap pawnshop. The man was nice enough, but he didn't have the type of daggers she wanted.<p>

"I'll just take these kunais," Kunoichi offered with a few coins, before slipping it to her leg strap. She'll come tomorrow and try the blacksmith then for some daggers.

Kunoichi didn't know how long she was going to wander around the city, but the last people she wanted to see now was Kai and Masamune. She let out a sigh in the cool air. Kamakura was a nice city. Her eyes caught two figures though that seemed out of place. They were wearing wide brim hats and cloaks. The skinnier one sounded really familiar, but Kunoichi couldn't pinpoint who it was. She shouldn't be following them, but the man's voice, as faint as it was, was arousing her suspicions.

She was a ninja, and her instincts told her that two men wandering around the city this late are up to no good. She started to follow them, running behind buildings whenever they turned around. It was already late at night and they were calmly weaving through the city.

Kunoichi still hadn't fully recovered from her sickness, and one side of her was reasoning to go back... It was stupid to risk potential harm to follow two strange men. But she needed to know, her instincts were usually never wrong.

She followed them as they walked to the forest edge. They seemed to know where they were going as they trekked further in.

It was terrifying, the forest was really dense and dark, with moonlight barely peeking though. It had dead fallen trees and thick bushes, making it difficult to even walk through. She vaguely wondered how Masamune was able to go through here while carrying her.

The men finally stopped near an opening, moonlight poured onto their features as they decided to make camp. Kunoichi quickly clambered up a tree, her eyes never leaving them as she hid from their sight.

The murmuring of two men can be heard. Kunoichi tensed up and quickly climbed further up into the tree, careful not to make a sound.

Their voices grew louder. "I have a feeling that someone is following us."

"Nah, if they are, I'll be ready to chop off their heads."

"When are they coming anyways? We're suppose to met them here at midnight."

Curious, she peered through the branches. The sight of the first man brought little recollection, but the second caused her to tensed up, feelings of old anger and perhaps even fear welling up.

Sato.

The traitorous Date soldier who tormented Kunoichi during her first few months of joining the Date was here.

The familiar feeling of her injured pride, or the anger when he killed Tama clouded her mind.

Tama. The old maid who took in Kunoichi, treating her like family and making her adjustment bearable after the Siege of Osaka.

The memory of the old woman, whom Kunoichi felt was truly kind to her. The fact that the woman risked her life to save Kunoichi made

"So a source inside told me that the One Eye Dragon resides here," spoke the other man. "Attacking the temple would be dangerous though, we can potentially anger people."

Sato gave a scoff. "If we set fire the temple, no one would suspect. As long as that brat of a snake is dead, it's all that matters."

"Heh, Tokugawa paid you quite handsomely to finish the job eh?"

Sato only snickered. "If it's necessary to save Tokugawa the expense of sending an army, then yes. We need to report back to Hanzo, the path here is clear."

It was dangerous, but Kunoichi's heart wanted revenge. The humiliation when she was defeated by Sato and the need to avenge Tama's death caused her to abandon any caution aside.

"You're about to meet you're untimely death," Kunoichi spoke venomously out loud.

The two men looked surprised as Kunoichi emerged from the shadows, her expression filled with fury. It took a second, but Sato's eyes lit up. "So the ninja finally found me eh?" The other man turned pale, but Sato merely laughed. "Haha, I'm surprised you live after all Vixen. Or should I say _Sanada whore_. Don't worry Ichiro, this girl isn't much."

Kunoichi tighten her grip on her kunai. "I think it's better to say your prayers now Sato. I won't spare you this time."

"Hah, a girl like you? I can never understand a female ninja, they are even lower than a regular ninja."

"You don't need to," she snarled back before lunging. Sato drew out his own sword, clashing with Kunoichi. He felt stronger, and the glint of amusement in his eyes only irked Kunoichi more. The stupid and arrogant young man needed to know his place.

She kicked savagely to the left, knocking him down and delivering another blow to his chest. Sato managed to avoid her second kick, quickly gripping her ankle and jerking her forward.

She felt on her back, and before she could get up the other man tackled her, grabbing her wrists.

Sato laughed as he slowly dusted himself up.

"Like I said, _weak._" He leered at her as she struggled furiously against the Ichiro's hold. The man was pretty large and strong.

"Sato," he spoke with a grin now. "She wasn't even much of a threat."

Sato only grinned back before approaching her. "Let's have some fun with her before we kill her, Ichiro."

Kunoichi flinched under Ichiro's grip, but refrained from showing fear. She can already feel the anger growing in her chest.

"Go ahead, have your way with me, you sick bastard," she challenged furiously. The last thing she wanted was to show fear in front of such scum

Ichiro looked nervous at Sato's suggestion. "I've heard that kunoichis tend to have certain things that they are capable of if we...have our way."

Sato laughed. "You're just scared Ichiro, the worst she can do is bite, and we're not going to try _that_."

Ichiro still looked skeptical, causing Sato to roll his eyes. "Come on, let's just hurry this up, we have to get back and inform the ninjas to set fire the temple."

Kunoichi took in the information slowly before feeling Sato's hand against her stomach. "I always wonder why a girl dresses like this in battle," he smirked.

She squirmed uncomfortably as she felt his hand travel lower, touching her hips and thighs.

"You're not gonna say anything?" he challenged. "Scared already?"

Kunoichi simply turned away, avoiding his gaze. The last thing she wanted was to give him that satisfaction.

Sato's expression visibly darken. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he ordered as he slapped her hard. The slap resonated through the woods, but she didn't cry out.

Her cheek burned with pain, but she merely gritted her teeth, still intent of ignoring him. The man didn't take this well at all. "Insolent bitch!" he screamed. He lifted up his foot and brought it down on her exposed stomach. Kunoichi felt the air leave her as he continued to bring his foot down. Amid the haze of pain, she realized that Sato wasn't holding her legs any more, his own anger was making him let his guard down.

_'Just a couple more seconds,'_ she reassured herself. Part of her was stubborn on keeping quiet, but another part wanted to scream and cry out for help.

Kunoichi suddenly heard someone else laughing amid her was a different voice joining in. _'Darkness. Chaos,'_ the voice snickered before bursting in a fits of giggles. But it wasn't Fuma's voice. It sounded chillingly like a little girl's. High pitched and feminine. Kunoichi looked at the men, but they didn't seem to have heard the laugh. They were still busy gloating and inflicting her pain.

A sudden sharp cry echoed through the forest, sending a flock of crows from their night roast. Sato look up in surprise before feeling Kunoichi deliver a blow into his stomach from her knee.

"You forgot to tie up my damn legs," Kunoichi taunted breathlessly. She was flexible enough, so she twisted herself forcefully and threw herself forward, slamming her forehead against Ichiro's face.

The fat man's grip slackened, allowing for Kunoichi to pull free and scrabble up. While Ichiro clutched his nose, her right hand shot out and gripped him by the collar, and with all her strength she jerked him forward and slammed his head to the nearest tree. A groan escaped the man as he slumped to the side.

Kunoichi still cringed in throbbing pain on her forehead, but she stood and faced Sato.

The man was gripping his stomach, but his eyes were still on her. He slowly pulled out his katana before getting in a battle stance.

"Come on," Kunoichi taunted. "Or are you scared?" Sato narrowed his eyes and let out a battle cry before charging.

With one hand free, she reached for the tinier knives strapped onto her thigh, and hurled it at a charging Sato.

Sato's shoulder jerked, indicating at hit. With shaking fingers, he grabbed the imbedded knife and wretched it out. He looked furious, his confident demeanor replaced with a murderous glint. Kunoichi knew there was no turning back now.

They circled each other, like wolves getting ready to fight. The familiar nerves and adrenaline of fighting were coming back to her. She reached for another knife, but Sato charged. She dodged, feeling his own sword lightly graze her arm. Wincing, she ran behind a tree as his swung his sword. It came into impact with the tree. Sato jerked his katana free but that gave her the few seconds she needed.

Without much thought, and abandoning common fighting protocol, she charged straight towards him and forced all her strength into the cut.

She was too close for him to properly strike and too fast. Sato's eyes widen as he felt the sharp knife wedged deep into his throat. He choked and tried to slash at her, but she pulled out another knife and stabbed his wrist. Sato couldn't even cry out in pain, he dropped his sword and attempted to claw at his throat, the blood filling his mouth and throat.

Kunoichi had already pulled back, panting she watched as Sato stumbled and writhed. He had completely forgotten her now, his back pressed against the tree as he finally managed to pulled out the knife. He started to say something but it came out as a gurgle, blood continuously pouring down.

Kunoichi had seen it before, but on the battlefield. She must of severed a crucial artery or vein.

He was going to die slowly, from blood lost or drowning in his own blood. The ninja debated on simply watching it, but a sense of pity took her. Swallowing and with shaking hands, she bend down to pick up Sato's katana and approach him. The man was in agony, his back on the ground now as he started to thrash more violently.

Squeezing her eyes shut, her hands tighten around the sword's grip before bringing it down. The body gave a few twitches underneath, before finally stilling. Kunoichi let out a shaky breath before opening her eyes.

She did it.

The last thing she wanted was to look at Sato, so she averted her gaze. The sound of someone scrabbling nearby told her that Ichiro was waking up. She spun around and picked up a knife, her eyes narrowed at the other spy.

"Don't kill me!" he called out, he was already starting to get up. Kunoichi debated on simply running away or finishing the job. "Please," pleaded Ichiro, "I have family! I have children-"

Kunoichi only gave a cold smirk before slowly approaching Ichiro. Her eyes focused intently on the fearful man. It felt exhilarating suddenly, the sensation of seeing her tormentor dead, the feeling of finally achieving a little revenge.

But it also felt oddly, empty. She can't pinpoint the feeling but happiness wasn't one of them. She felt oddly more relieved that Sato was killed. Relief that he wouldn't trouble her or anyone else again.

She pressed the dagger against the fat man's neck, feeling of desiring blood still rising.

It felt almost unnatural. Almost.

Ichiro swallow, his eyes practically bulging in fear. "Please," he croaked.

"Tell me what you know. And maybe I'll spare you," Kunoichi spoke darkly. "Or maybe not."

She wanted to keep seeing his fear but a sudden sound from overhead stopped all movement. A shower of knives came down from the sky. Kunoichi cursed and flipped out of the way, wincing as a few actually came in contact with her legs and arms. Ichiro's cry in agony told Kunoichi that he wasn't so lucky. She spun around to see a few ninjas landing nearby, clothed entirely in black. Iga ninjas, or more precise, Hanzo's lackeys.

"So where's Hanzo?" Kunoichi demanded. "You do realized that you guys just injured Ichiro, _your ally_?"

The ninjas ignored the cries of pain from Ichiro and started to approach her. "You need to be eliminated," spoke the leader of the pack. "Kunoichi."

* * *

><p>Masamune didn't feel right. He couldn't describe it, but after the fight he had with Kunoichi, his own conscious was nagging him. She hasn't been back yet, and it was already late into the night.<p>

That kiss also...it left him unable to think clearly. He felt so...

"I thought you had dreams of conquering this land," Kai spoke bluntly, breaking Masamune's train of thought.

Masamune blinked and turned to see the Hojo princess leaning on the banister, her eyes focused on the forest and nighttime scenery.

"Fool," Masamune snapped with annoyance. "I have dreams greater than this land."

His words sound harsher than usual but Kai only chuckled. "Well go for it dragon. Surprise me."

"I...I will!" he stated stubbornly at her challenge.

Kai's expression quickly became wistful at his words. " You know, I wouldn't mind if you conquer Japan," she confessed. "And it's not because my clan would benefit from this," she added softly. "I think you matured a great deal from the first time I met you."

"Are you calling me a child?" Masamune demanded, but his voice trembled slightly.

"Stop playing the jerk act Masamune," Kai teased him. "I've fought you long enough to know you."

Masamune turned red at Kai's words. "You don't know me," Masamune fumbled with annoyance.

Kai only smirked back."I know that you have great ambitions...something that I thought you wouldn't be able to handle because you were such a damn bully."

"Humph."

"But...you've changed. You realize things, and you seem to see stuff clearer. Your talents on the battlefield and in your leadership, it can be a good thing for this land. I can see you as a wonderful Shogun."

"I never wanted to be Shogun."

Kai froze in surprise, her own calm demeanor snapping at Masamune's comment. "W-what?!" Kai jerked and turned to Masamune, her mouth opened in shock. "You can't be serious!" she pointed accusingly. "Then why are you doing this suicidal campaign! You never learned from your days challenging Hideyoshi?!"

Masamune burst out laughing, slapping his thigh as Kai started to sputter, her face flushed in anger and insult.

"You should see the expression on your face, Bear Lady!" He gave her a smug grin, causing Kai to glare back.

"That wasn't funny! I seriously have high hopes for you!"

Masamune stopped laughing, blinking in surprise. "That's a first coming from you."

"Tch, and it will be the last if you keep scaring me like that!" Kai pouted for a second, causing Masamune to sober up.

"I'll be honest," he spoke seriously after a few awkward seconds. "Fighting and challenging Tokugawa Ieyasu is for personal reasons."

Kai frowned. "Do you want to be Shogun, honestly?"

"Leadership is nice...but I want to show myself to the world. I can't really explain it well, but I just want to show everyone that no one can control me. I need to show the world and myself what I'm capable of."

Masamune's words rang an odd bell in Kai's head. It was something Sanada Yukimura would say. Yukimura's determination to show the world his honor as a warrior. But what did Masamune wanted to show? What specifically? _'Men and their pride!' _Kai told herself exasperation. Did Masamune really want to die too? Did she had to again repeat the lost of lives from her friends and allies. "Don't tell me you plan on dying against Ieyasu?" she started angrily. "If you die I'll never forgive-"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "My reasons are personal enough. But, I want to show the world that no one, not even the Shogun, can control me or my people. My fate cannot be decided by someone else."

Kai fell silent, before turning back to the moon overhead. "That sounds familiar...to something you once said when you rebelled against Hideyoshi..."

Masamune smiled softly. "That's cause a certain Bear told me so."

Kai let out a tired sigh. "Yeah...it felt like years ago when I said that. I think I've changed too." The two warriors then stood there in silence. Gazing together at the stars and simply taking in the soft chirps of a lonely cricket.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi leaped from branch to branch, her heart racing as she tried to escape.<p>

A few shadow ninjas followed her, hurling shurikens and knives at her, intending to take her down. She suddenly dived down, causing her chasers to pause in surprise.

They barely had time to react when she suddenly swung from a lower branch, sending her foot to the nearest enemy. The unlucky ninja received a foot to the stomach, knocking him down to the forest floor. Another ninja tried to cast a spell, but Kunoichi was still too fast, she tackled him and send her fist into the side of his jaw, another swipe and down he went. The final ninja faced Kunoichi with hesitance, his fingers fiddling with a dagger.

She paused, uncertain whether to go for it, but he was quicker. He threw the knife, but she ducked and prepared to draw out something herself. The enemy ninja stiffen and took a defensive stance, ready.

_'Evidently a less experienced ninja,'_ Kunoichi thought with relief.

Kunoichi simply spun around and ran again.

She managed to escape them easily. But it was only when she arrived to the city gates that she lowered her guard. She grimace at her landing, ignoring the jolting pain in her legs.

Being sick had taken it's toll on her body. She was perspiring and panting after the chase, her head already spinning. She was also bleeding from multiple wounds, but those would heal quickly if she got some medicine. "Damn..." she murmered.

For a second, she debated on going back to the temple, but threw that idea aside. What would everyone say if they saw her?

A hand suddenly shot out and gripped her wrist. Terrified, she drew her remaining knife and lunged towards her assailant.

"Dammit, you imbecile! It's me!"

Kunoichi dropped her knife in surprise. "Lord Masamune?"

He looked surprised but his expression turned to concern. "Where did you go off too?"

"I-I just needed some time alone," she said stubbornly, but Masamune tighten his grip on her wrist. "Hey!"

"Your hands," he frowned. "They're warm and wet..." his voice trailed off as Kunoichi raised them into the moonlight.

"Oh, I guess it was messier than I thought," she spoke in mild surprise before pulling away. Her hands were drenched in crimson, evidently fresh blood.

"Is that your..."

"No. It was a few enemy spies," Kunoichi said dryly. "You should alert Kai, someone is going to try to attack this city at night and ambush the temple." She knew she should be apologizing to him about her behavior, but something about Masamune didn't feel right. She just killed someone, and even though it wasn't the first time, it was the first in almost a year.

"How...?"

Kunoichi shot him an angry look. "What? You didn't think I was a competent ninja? You didn't think I'm actually capable of my job?"

He was taken aback but the sheer bitterness of her voice. "I never say you were incompetent..."

She ignored him and continued to stomped to a nearby horse water trough, splashing water over her stained hands. Her nerves were killing her. She didn't know if it was being in the presence of Masamune or the recent run.

Masamune followed her, his face showing concern."Did you know who they were? Who did you just killed?"

Kunoichi blinked and looked down, the anger already washing away, replaced by something else. "Some. Sato, the defector from your army was one that I killed." Sato's death was still in her mind and left her shaken.

"Oh that's great, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Kunoichi somehow flinched at his comment. "That's not the point...Masamune."

Masamune blinked in confusion but Kunoichi continued to wash her hands in silence. When she finally felt sure that any blood was gone she turned back to him.

"We should get you new clothes," he offered. "You look horrible."

She didn't feel right with the way Masamune was talking. It was almost irritating for her. "I'm fine,"she retorted, "honestly, what's with you? Just...go back." Something just wasn't right.

It didn't stop him from being persistent though. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Kunoichi shot him an alarmed look at his actions. It was unlike him."You shouldn't worry me like that," he said sternly. "I don't want to lose you so soon."

Kunoichi's eyes widen as he tighten his grip on her. She winced in pain before pushing him away, "Get away from me! You're not him!"

He didn't look surprised, instead his image flickered, causing the air around her to become colder. Masamune's image faded and was quickly replaced by a masked man, dressed in dark armor.

"Hanzo..." she whispered. It made sense. He was too good. There was no way they could of escaped his tracks.

The Iga ninja merely pulled out his chained sickle and took a step towards her. "It took you long enough to see through my illusion, Vixen," he spoke tonelessly.

"Why are you attacking me?" she questioned, attempting buy more time. The kunai was dropped not too far from her...

Hanzo walked slowly towards her, his piercing eyes never leaving her. "Because you work for the enemy. The dragon. Now, die!" Hanzo answered before lunging forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Author's Rant:<strong>

**Arrgh words cannot describe how much I hate this story right now. I don't really know why either :( It's just that I see everything wrong with it! ****Maybe it's because I had a horrible writer's block during my "break" from this story. Or maybe I'm just drained with other things.**

**Anyways, just ignore me while I mope in the corner over my final and this story. OTL**

****Ugh, stupid headache...**I think Kunoichi was super OC in this chapter. I thought about making Kunoichi jealous, but it seemed a bit too selfish on her part since both Kai and Masamune saved her life.  
>I mean she feels upset at the thought of Kai and Masamune potentially liking each other due their past together, but she knows it's not important. She needs to worry about other things. The fact that Kunoichi and Masamune had sex is probably what silghtly complicates things, but Kunoichi probably overlooks it now. She assumed it was only Masamune seeking some comfortrelease and being a female ninja, it was typical for them to let men use their bodies.**

**On one more thing, Masamune gives up conquest for the land in SW 3. But SW, SW2, and SW 3 Empires, he actually goes for it. But his reason is painfully vague most of the time...I tried researching it, but I turned up with nothing.**

**-Wuchen**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Shadow and Chaos

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. A bee stung my hand, causing it to be impossible to type for days.**

**Read Person: Thank you for the review! I know the pairing is totally weird...but I'll keep trying to make it a good read at least ^_^**

**Chisato: Thank you for the review! I actually did think briefly. ****But I realize that that's one of the reasons why I like Kunoichi. ****She's Kunoichi. ****She has the potential to be anyone and no one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koei, but I would love to work for them XD Hire me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Meeting the Shadow and Chaos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>__Imbecile! As if anyone would stop just because they're told to!  
>I won't accept this… I'll decide for myself where and when I'll die. A person's fate cannot be decided by someone else!"<em>_

Masamune to Kai

SW 3: Empires

* * *

><p>Hanzo Hattori was a serious ninja. His own ninja career had started since he was a child. He learned how to kill, spy, and fight for his master. But most of all he learned to harness his emotions under control. That's the true path of a ninja.<p>

Which is why he regarded Kunoichi as a failure.  
>He had first met Kunoichi, a mischievous and playful ninja, on the battlefield against the Takeda. He had viewed her with scorn beneath his emotionless facade, but he soon learned that she was a formidable foe. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but she was a capable young ninja. But her evident flaw was her emotions. As much as she tried to control them, she can never fully grasp them like a real ninja.<p>

Then there was his rival, Fuma Kotaro.  
>An ambiguous Hojo ninja, the painted ninja was more terrifying and imposing than anyone else Hanzo had faced. He never showed his fear when he faced Fuma, but that only delighted the Hojo ninja more. Fuma constantly tried to stir fear in Hanzo's heart, attempting to break down the Iga ninja whenever opportunity arises.<br>Fuma knew powerful, ancient magic. Magic and ninjutsu that Hanzo had only heard in legends. Hanzo was experienced, but Fuma was different. Fuma's loyalties and emotions changed like the wind, which irritated Hanzo.

That's why he regarded Fuma as a failure. That bastard was more of a demon than ninja.

And there was also Ishikawa Goemon. But Hanzo's only opinion towards his fellow Iga ninja is to execute him. Goemon abandoned his duties and the very thought of the traitorous fat idiot made Hanzo internally seethe with rage.

Maybe that's why he respected Nene. The woman had her loyalty set regardless of her own personal beliefs. She had loyalty and she controlled her emotions, and wouldn't abandon her clan, choosing death at Osaka. But what set her different from any other kunoichi, was her kindness. It was different from anything Hanzo had felt. His master regarded him respect. His enemies view him with self-loathing and fear.  
>But Nene, treated him differently. She smiled, teased, and offered amicable conversation. Something that Hanzo had once despised, but grew to tolerate. He had seen many people die, many by his hands. But Nene was the only one that made Hanzo leave his master's side and pay respect to.<p>

She was a true ninja.

* * *

><p>The chained sickle, a kusarigama, came down quickly.<p>

But Kunoichi managed to flip out of the way, causing his weapon to obliterate the horse trough instead.

"Hanzo," Kunoichi pleaded out loud in a shaky voice. Kunoichi didn't know why she resorted to begging, but anyone more of this and she will collapse in exhaustion. Hanzo didn't seem to care though. Instead he swung his chained sickle, bring up the momentum before lashing out again. Kunoichi ducked, but he swiftly brought it down. She felt the sharp blade brush against her arm, slicing her skin with ease.

She cried out in pain, and managed to pull away in time before any more damage was done. Rivets of blood dripped down from her shoulder, while Kunoichi continued to tremble. "Hanzo...why do you continue to fight?"

Hanzo didn't like the tone Kunoichi was using. It sounded as if she knew him, as if they were comrades. "I fight for Lord Ieyasu," he spoke teresly. "Now, die!" His kusarigama shot out again,as he was avoiding close combat with her for practical reasons. Despite her tiny frame and being weapon-less, she was still creative and capable in delivering damage. Her speed was her greatest strength, but she can't dodge forever if he keeps it up.

Kunoichi dodged as expected, but she was panting and her movement was starting to falter. Every time she tried to flee, he would swing and cut her path, forcing her to fall back. Perspiration beaded her forehead, as she struggled to keep up with Hanzo's attacks.

He started to swing the chain over his head again before bringing it down. Kunoichi dodged, but to her horror he wasn't aiming to hit her. The blade landed nearby, but he pulled it back, causing the chain to hit her. She fell forward, crying out the metal chain tangled her legs. The blade dug into her shin, digging deeper as Hanzo continued to pull. He was practically dragging her while she struggled to untangle herself. A trail of blood formed along the courtyard when Kunoichi managed to finally pull away. She tried to get up, but her leg was burning with pain.

Hanzo merely took his time approaching the Vixen. He had tortured her enough at this point. He pulled out a dagger. Better to finish her quickly than to continue hacking at her.

Her brown eyes widen in fear as he approached her slowly, dagger raised and eyes searching for the best place to stab.

A sudden furious scream forced both ninjas to look overhead.

Kai jumped down from an overpass and brought her sword down between Kunoichi and Hanzo. An explosion of the samurai's musou energy reverberated the whole courtyard, sending Hanzo to a retreat. Kunoichi rolled, her hands protecting her

"Feel my wrath!" Kai yelled as she swung her whip. The sword whip struck the ground savagely, sending chunks of stone and dust into the air. Hanzo managed to avoid the rage of the Hojo samurai, vanishing a safe distant away from her. He stood there, realizing things were now complicated.

"Kai...?" Kunoichi said in surprise. "How did you find me...?

Kai turned around, her expression still angry. "We noticed you were gone too long. Guards reported some suspicious activity near the end of town, so we came." She turned to Hanzo now, her glare intensifying, "Reinforcements will come soon, so prepare yourself!"

Hanzo's glanced briefly to see dark haired nun running to help Kunoichi up. He narrowed his eyes. The person was clearly "Masamune...the One Eyed Dragon?"

Kai cursed. "Run! I'll take care of him!" she yelled at her friends.

"But..." both Kunoichi and Masamune started.

"Dammit! If Hanzo gets you, Masamune, it's over! Kunoichi, it's you're job to protect him, right? Well, do it!" Kai then charged towards Hanzo, retracting her whip and slashing. She actually struck Hanzo, but the man merely grunted before vanishing once more. He appeared a safe distance from Kai, much to her frustration

"Your opponent is me, Iga ninja!" Kai yelled back before charging straight towards him again. He barely had time to pull back his chain before Kai's metal whip swung forward. The woman had complete control over her weapon, knowing which moment to strike and deliver the most damage. Even with the few months of not picking up her sword, she was at ease with fighting Hanzo.

Kai was relieved to see that Kunoichi and Masamune were gone. "I've had yet to fight you," Kai smirked. "It will be a nice warm up until I face Ieyasu."

"...You are joining the One Eyed Dragon?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the Hanzo's tone. "Damn right I am!"

"..."

Hanzo wordlessly pressed his palms together, his own musou energy creating a dark aura as his hands began to rapidly form signs. Kai tensed up as two clones shifted into place. "Then you have to be eliminated," Hanzo answered. Two of the Hanzos vanished, leaving a Hanzo-clone to face Kai.

The woman tightened her grip on the sword, her eyes flashing with determination as they both whipped their weapons.

* * *

><p>Masamune and Kunoichi were running through the narrow alleys of the city. To their dismal, they had somehow navigated themselves into the abandoned part of town. Masamune was gripping Kunoichi's hand painfully, dragging her along despite her protests.<p>

"Masamune, let go of me...Kai needs help!" Kunoichi demanded as she jerked from his grip.

"You're injured you imbecile!" Masamune yelled back. "And the last thing I need is a dead Vixen!"

"Really?" Kunoichi hissed at Masamune. "You still have to call me that name..."

"If it means getting a kiss from you, than I'm fine with that," he snapped without much thought. Kunoichi shot him an incredulous looked, but he was already looking ahead. A figure had quickly appeared in front of them, causing them to stop.

"Hanzo...damn did Kai lost?" Masamune muttered with apprehension.

"He's created those stupid clones of his," Kunoichi explained breathlessly. "We have to either run or fight."

"Why can't you do that?"

Kunoichi turned to Masamune. "Excuse me? Do what?"

"Create clones. I've seen Lady Nene do it too."

Kunoichi gave him a dirty look, "I-I just never learned how too!"

Hanzo-clone was approaching closer, picking up speed while the two bickered. He raised up his blade and swung. Kunoichi was faster though as she pulled Masamune down. The sides of buildings met the blade, sending dust and pieces of building everywhere.

The corridors of the street were narrow enough to make Hanzo's range attack difficult.

"Masamune..." Kunoichi whispered as material rained down. "Run the other direction. I'm going to distract this Hanzo-clone."

"Run? Where?" he hissed angrily. "I don't have any weapons!"

"Just hide then!" she snapped back. "Go to somewhere that's well lit, and don't die!" And not giving him another thought, Kunoichi charged and attacked.

Hanzo-clone wasn't expecting Kunoichi to attack so soon, he slashed but the Vixen dipped down and swiped her leg, tripping him. He hit the ground, but Kunoichi merely taunted him."What's the matter?" she yelled back. "Can't even take on a Vixen like me?" She then hoisted herself on a nearby window and jumped inside.

Hanzo-clone took the bait and followed after Kunoichi into the building.

The building was incredibly large and old. It must have been an abandoned house that belong to the late Hojo clan, most of the windows were barred and it reeked of dust and age. Kunoichi ran into the main hall, her heart beating furiously while she looked desperately for somewhere to hide. Ancient wooden columns held up the roof, but they were large enough to hide her. She pressed her back against one, and held her breath.

Hanzo-clone was walking slowly now, his footsteps sending creaks as he navigated himself into the hallway. He scanned the area, but something caught his eyes. Barely visible through the moonlight, was drops of fresh blood.

He momentarily scanned the faint trail before he attacked the nearest wood pillar. A shriek was let out as splinters and dust was sent into the air. Kunoichi managed to flip just in time but he ran and brought down the blade. She dodged again, but he was now resorting to close combat.

She shot her foot out and kicked him in the stomach, he doubled over and couldn't recover as she spun and kicked to the left side of his face. Hanzo-clone fell back, crashing into the wall. A poof of dark smoke rose from the wreckage as the clone vanished.

Kunoichi was panting, adrenaline still rushing through her body from the fight. But she felt a rush of jubilation as she surveyed the damage. "Well...would you look at that, I did it!" She wanted to start jumping and laughing with relief, but the thought flashed back to Masamune and Kai.

Pushing aside any excitement, she started to limp towards the window.

"Masamune?" she called out softly. She didn't hear a response, and the worst started to flash through her mind.

"Dammit..." she cursed herself. Cringing with pain, she slipped her legs over the window and jumped down. The landing hurt even more.

"Masamune?" she called out again, her voice more urgent. She had to look for him, even as her own pain was starting to become unbearable. Her arms and legs were bleeding from cuts and splinters. She felt faint and her vision was starting to blur.

A sudden, jolting pain hit her stomach, it was impossible to repress her scream as she doubled over. Kunoichi clutched her stomach with one hand, letting out a shudder. The time Sato had stomped on her stomach was finally catching up. To her horror, her mouth lingered with the familiar taste of blood.

She closed her eyes and tried to count, telling herself that Masamune and Kai were alright. If she, a ninja that had almost died from a fever, could take down a Hanzo. They should be just fine.

Kunoichi swallowed, ignoring the metallic taste in her mouth, and continued to limp forward.

* * *

><p>Masamune didn't want to leave behind Kai, but he knew Kai was capable. The woman also had her trusty sword whip. But he and Kunoichi had nothing. No daggers or guns.<p>

So when Kunoichi, simply ran and attacked the clone, taunting it to follow her into an abandoned building. Masamune naturally tried to follow, despite common sense.

But before he could, a shower of shurikens rained down.

Masamune cursed as he leaped and practically flipped to avoid them. Hanzo landed nearby, his mask reflecting in the moonlight.

"Call off your clones!" Masamune ordered while attempting to hide his own fear.

Hanzo merely raised his sickle, and continued to walk towards the young daimyo. Masamune took a few steps back, feeling the familiar dread of death.

He was alone, and no one was going to save him. Kai and Kunoichi could be dead for all he knew. The very thought suddenly made his stomach lurched. Would he even forgive himself if that happened?

Hanzo slashed, but Masamune dodged at the right moment, causing the sickle to imbedded against the wooden building frame. Hanzo barely had time to turn as Masamune delivered a powerful punch to the side of his face. There was a satisfying crack as Hanzo's whole head jerked upon the impact, the mask even flying off. The Iga ninja was fast to recover though, sending a spin kick into the daimyo's direction. Masamune's back hit the wall, he clenched his jaw from the pain, and tried to stand up. But Hanzo was faster, the ninja had abandoned his weapon now and gripped Masamune's collar with both hands.

"There is no place a shadow cannot go...accept your fate," Hanzo said while Masamune struggled desperately. The now unmasked man look even more imposing with his scars and dark eyes.

But Masamune didn't fear him. "Hah," Masamune let out a laugh. "You imbecile..." he hissed back.

"You continue to prattle...?"

Masamune narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, much to the ninja's surprise. "I've been to the shadows and back," Masamune said darkly. "You don't even stand a chance!" With that, Masamune slammed his forehead into Hanzo's face, sending the man reeling back. The ninja's grip tightened on Masamune's robes, but the force of the impact caused Hanzo to have ripped it. Masamune took this opportunity of freedom and tackled the ninja to the ground.

"As if I would accept this! I'll decide for myself where and when I'll die. A person's fate cannot be decided by someone else!" Masamune yelled as he pummeled the ninja. Hanzo's fist connected with Masamune chest, causing him curse in pain before falling back.

A sudden female shriek pierced through the air, causing both Masamune and Hanzo to pause.

"Vixen..." Masamune started, as he tried to get off Hanzo, the Iga ninja got up first and drove his elbow into Masamune's injured arm. Masamune winced at the pain, gritting his teeth he slammed his knee into Hanzo's stomach, causing the Iga ninja to pull away.

They stared at each other, neither had drawn blood but there was plenty of bruises. Both were panting from the fight, but Hanzo was determined to finish the task at hand. He reached out and gripped his sickle, yanking it from the building.

Masamune looked warily on, his whole body tensing as he braced for the attack.

It never came.

A foreign hand shot out and grabbed Hanzo by the neck, smashing him to the wall. Masamune looked on in shock as a chuckling figure emerged from the shadows nearby.

The man was probably the tallest Masamune had ever seen. Paled as death and hair as red as blood, the Hojo ninja continued to laugh as he proceeded to lift up Hanzo.

The Iga ninja struggled and kicked, but it was futile. Fuma Kotaro kept laughing as he slowly strangled him.

"_What are you_?" Masamune asked, despite his own surprise.

Fuma stopped laughing and glanced at Masamune, "I'm helping you, my little dog."

"I...I am not a dog!" he yelled back, but his own heart was pounding furiously.

Date Masamune barely knew Fuma Kotaro. The ninja worked for the former Hojo clan along with Kai, but his loyalties are to himself only. Fuma was also responsible for causing Kunoichi to attack Masamune at the bridge.

"Why are you doing this," Masamune demanded in a shaky voice. Fuma looked slightly irritated by his questions and grabbed Masamune by the neck with his other hand.

The One Eye Dragon was slammed to the other side of the wall while Fuma continued to grin at the sight before him. "Look, two dogs caught within my hands," Fuma laughed while the two men struggled to breathe.

"Let go of them!" a voice yelled out.

Fuma turned and saw Kaihime running towards them. The female samurai stopped at her tracks when she saw her former ally.

"Fuma...it can't be," Kai whispered. She tighten her grip on her sword handle, uncertain whether to attack.

"Well if it isn't the little Hojo princess," Fuma sneered. "Are you happy to see your old friend?"

Kai shook her head in disbelief. "No...Fuma I thought you died! I thought that..." Tears start to fill her eyes in confusion.

The painted ninja frowned slightly. "It seems that you are getting a bit too sentimental, Kaihime. I don't work for the Hojo clan anymore."

"Fuma..."

"I always followed my own interests, to bring back the very core of chaos," he smirked, revealing his sharp teeth. "You should know that well yourself, my dear."

Kai blinked and shook her head vigorously. "I refuse to believe that! You are not a bad person, Fuma! I know that!"

"Then you don't know me well enough," Fuma replied as he tighten his grip on the two males.

"Kai..." Masamune gritted. "Don't let the bastard manipulate...you. He did it to Kunoichi...too."

Kai took an uncertain step forward. "What did you do to Kunoichi...?" she demanded warily.

The painted ninja shrugged. "I told her to join Masamune, to fuel her revenge, nothing more. I helped her like I helped you."

Kai paused, hesitant again to attack Fuma. "Help...?"

He gave a wry smile before lifting his two victims higher up, Kai flinched at the sight but she still didn't attack.

"I have always been watching you Kai, through my wolves," Fuma smiled wryly. "I watched you at Osaka and your time in the temple. I was there the night you tried to take your own life in shame. And just like how I saved our old master Ujiyasu...I saved your life too."

Kai stared at Fuma, the tears falling down now. "Fuma...thank you. For always being there." She looked down, taking in a deep breath before lashing out her sword at Fuma.

Fuma Kotaro merely vanished, taking Hanzo and Masamune with him. The painted ninja's laughter echoed through, taunting and scolding the Hojo samurai.

Kai stared in shock before dropping her sword. The weapon hit the floor with a loud clang, followed by Kai. She fell on her knees, gasping and restraining herself from crying out in frustration as the laughter continued on.

* * *

><p>Both Masamune, Hanzo, and Fuma appeared on the tiled roof of a tall building. Fuma wordlessly tossed Hanzo to the side, leaving the Iga ninja coughing and struggling to get up.<p>

"Heh, pathetic." Fuma chuckled before dropping Masamune too.

The young daimyo gasped and coughed, his head feeling light and dizzy. "You bastard," Masamune spat as he tried to stand up. "You've done nothing but manipulate Kunoichi and Kai!"

"So this little dog still doesn't know where his mouth belongs?" mocked Fuma.

Masamune felt his courage come back at the taunt. "I am not a dog! I am a dragon!" he yelled back.

Fuma merely smirked as his eyes averted back to Hanzo. The Iga ninja was glowering at him, but he seemed to accept defeat. "Why can't you be like Hanzo, Masamune? This Tokugawa dog seems to know when to give up."

Both Hanzo and Masamune glared at Fuma, but the painted ninja merely laughed. "Light is approaching my dear Hanzo, you will be caught soon if you don't start running now." Hanzo stood up and shot a look of hatred at his rival before turning to Masamune. The Iga ninja looked almost tired and worn without his mask on, his black hair loose from the fray.  
>"Until next time...your head will be a present to Lord Ieyasu," Hanzo spoke darkly before vanishing.<p>

Masamune suppressed a shudder at Hanzo's promise before turning back to Fuma. "I'm confused, what side are you on-" Masamune wasn't able to finished his sentence before Fuma's hand stretched and tackled Masamune down. His back hit the roof tiles, while Fuma towered over him with irritation.

"L-let go of me!"

The painted ninja only observed the struggling daimyo under his grip. "Such a child," Fuma coaxed. "Why must you continue to open that big mouth of yours?" Fuma released his grip from Masamune's throat, and trailed his armored hands against the boy's collarbone. "If only you discarded your vestiges of sanity. Things would be so much easier," Fuma whispered, his deep voice sending chills though Masamune's body. Masamune realized that the front part of his robe was still ripped and Fuma was now slowly trailing his clawed gauntlets against his chest.

Masamune did a sharp intake. "H-hey! What the hell are you-"

Fuma chuckled. "Why so flustered? I can simply shoved my hand into your chest and tear your heart out. Or I can drive these claws deep into your flesh, cutting at you and_ no one_ will save you. You'll be bloody shreds before the Vixen can even find you." He dug his claws deeper, causing Masamune to wince slightly. The metal claws continue to graze his skin, moving slowly from his chest to abdomen. Fuma only seemed satisfied whenever fear was shown, whenever his breathing hitched up or eye widen.

"Who's side are you on?" Masamune asked in a tense voice.

Fuma gave a wry smile. "I work for neither side. Both you and the Tokugawa want peace, but I want chaos. I loathe the idea of calmness and order. But you will be key to bringing Japan back to that chaos."

Masamune's eye narrowed at Fuma's words. "Fat chance! I will never let you control me!"

Fuma got up from Masamune, amusement written on his face. "I never said I will control you. I will just simply watch as your own actions and decisions bring Japan back into chaos." _Honestly, does this runt know when to quit?_

"You're wrong!" Masamune stood up slowly, his face filled with determination, "I will unite Japan and take down the Tokugawa!"

"Such words are only reserved for the young and foolish, but we will see the results soon enough..." Fuma replied. He towered over the young man, contemplating on saying something else. Masamune took an uncertain step back, eyeing the painted ninja warily. But much to Masamune's astonishment, Fuma merely gave a mock bow before turning away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Masamune demanded furiously. "If you think you can just prance away..."

"My time is up," Fuma answered snidely. "You're friends are already heading this way. But I will be seeing you in the near future, my little dog." With that, Fuma took his cue to vanish also. Unlike Hanzo, who left dark smoke at his leave, Fuma simply melted into the air.

Masamune stared for a second before letting out a relieved sigh. He was on edge, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. Was it over the safety of his friends, the attempt assassination by Hanzo, or Fuma's actions? Or a combination of all?  
>"A whole night wasted," he muttered.<p>

His thought came back to Kai and Kunoichi. Kai looked devastated at the appearance of Fuma, but she'll make it.

And as for Kunoichi...Masamune broke from his thought. "Dammit!" he cursed.

He had heard her cry out in the abandoned building. What happens if she was hurt or even killed by the clone? Masamune frantically scrambled down the roof, his bare fingers carefully gripping the roof tiles. He winced as pain shot through his right arm, Hanzo's attack had probably reopened the wound.

He gritted his teeth and let go.

Masamune landed on the next roof, ignoring the pain upon impact. He staggered up and looked down, the ground wasn't too far, he could jump down from here...

"Masamune!" a voice called out.

Startled, Masamune took a few steps forward, steeping on a few loose roof tiles. He barely had time to yell as he slipped forward, falling headfirst into a wagon of rice straw.

"Masamune!" Kunoichi called out with relief. She limped forward into the gigantic mound of straw and started to shift through it. A hand shot out and gripped Kunoichi's, and mustering her strength, she pulled Masamune out. The force was a bit too strong, sending Kunoichi to hit the ground and Masamune to come crashing on top of her.

She had to clenched her teeth as more pain jolted through her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Masamune asked breathlessly,

"J-just get off of me!" she started to flush when she realized his bare chest was pressing against her. They both looked at each other in surprise, before Kunoichi spoke blankly. "I thought I told you to hide..."

"Don't you tell me what to do," Masamune shot back, but his face was filled with relief. He quickly scrambled up and pulled Kunoichi to her feet. She looked haggard and had multiple bleeding cuts, but she didn't look too bad. "I'm glad you're alright though. I thought I heard you screamed in the abandon building."

"Well that clone almost had me, but I managed to defeat it," she answered. "I think I must of pulled a muscle on my leg after kicking the clone..." Suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicions.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for?" Masamune demanded, his body becoming tensed again.

"Recite the poem you read to me," Kunoichi ordered harshly.

"What?"

"I said recite the poem that you wrote!" Kunoichi hissed. She had let go of his hand, her face filled with distrust. "Don't you remember? You once read a poem to me..."

"How the hell am I suppose to remember what I read to you months ago?" Masamune shot back with exasperation. "Damn it Vixen! How the hell can you distinguish the real Hanzo from a clone, but you can't tell me from a fake?"

Her anger was melted by his words. She was becoming paranoid. "I...just can't be too sure anymore," she continued with hesitance, "I've been up all night running and fighting-"

Masamune sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you something. You tried to attack me on the bridge, because you thought I directly killed Yukimura." The female ninja flinched at those words, but didn't say anything. "But you also saved my life when the bridge exploded. You saved me from drowning and you bounded up my arm with your scarf."

Kunoichi's expression soften. "Sorry. I just needed to make sure."

"Humph," Masamune wasn't too upset about it. But it still stung that Kunoichi can recognize Hanzo, but not him. Maybe it's a ninja thing...

Her soft voice soon interrupted his thought. "Masamune, why were you on the roof?"

"Oh. Fuma Kotaro got me...do I really need to elaborate?" he muttered.

Kunoichi's eyes widen at his bruises and torn clothes. Kunoichi pointed to his torn robe, her eyes mildly lingering on his chest. "There are scratches...are they from Hanzo or Fuma?"

Masamune turned slightly red under her gaze. "W-well don't look then! Fuma was just toying with me!"

"Right," she deadpanned. "I completely understand._ Toying_."

"Arrgh, this is no time to joke! Slamming my head against Hanzo was a lot worser anyways!"

Kunoichi smiled at his furious expression, before giving an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved that you're okay. I thought..." she faltered, uncertain how to say it. "I thought Hanzo could of gotten you."

"I guess I have Fuma to thank for that," he remarked grimly. "The real Hanzo did get me. But Fuma Kotaro saved my life... told me that I was needed for something."

"Do you know what it was? Fuma's plan?" she asked in confusion.

The One Eye Dragon looked confused himself, "I don't know...something about bringing the chaos back...come on, forget about it. We need to find Kai."

Kunoichi fell silent, her mind recollecting what Fuma once told her at Osaka.

_"Seek him, seek vengeance, and use them all. And in the end kill them all."_

_"I believe we are then similar, the notion of peace compared to chaos is unappealing."_

_"Sweetheart, I never intended you to die just yet," Fuma said, the rage still in his eyes. "_But_, you are becoming more trouble than worth. My goal of bringing this country back into chaos...it's important that Ieyasu must die."_

* * *

><p>They tried walking for a few seconds, but Kunoichi continued to fall back. She was still thinking back to Fuma's intentions. Chaos? The downfall of the Tokugawa? Masamune wants to challenge the Tokugawa, but would Masamune's goal merely bring Japan back into chaos?<br>But does Kunoichi actually even care?  
>She was born during the chaos and she experienced the thrills of battle. But the recent events, left her feeling more empty than joyful. Yukimura had a firm resolve at Osaka, that he'll be willingly to sacrifice the stability of Japan for his honor. And Kunoichi was willingly to follow that because of her own love and loyalty to Yukimura.<p>

Yukimura wouldn't care if chaos was brought back, but Masamune was different...he seemed to dislike the chaos, so why would Fuma want to use Masamune. It didn't make much sense unless Masamune can easily be manipulated, which seemed unlikely.

Masamune turned back to Kunoichi, noting that she seemed troubled. She looking at him with embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have left and gotten myself into this mess. It was a miracle that you and Kai found me...I had no right to be throwing a fit over my past actions," she confessed.

"It's not you're fault," Masamune replied brusquely. "Of course you were a complete idiotic imbecile, but Hanzo was trailing us for sometime."

"But the bridge incident-"

"Enough with it already!" Masamune yelled angrily, making the shinobi cringe. "I already know that Fuma has a way with manipulating people. He manipulated you and I just witness him messing up with Kai's mind too!"

Kunoichi's face remained stoic, but there were tears in her eyes. "But I shouldn't have fallen for his tricks...I shouldn't have-"

The rest never came out. With exasperation and frustration, Masamune grabbed Kunoichi by her shoulders and pressed his mouth against her own.  
>He knew it was stupid of him. Very stupid. But he done stupider things in the past. Impulsiveness was simply just another trait in him. He shouldn't be doing this, even if he had forgiven her actions, he shouldn't be kissing her either. He shouldn't be throwing himself back into Kunoichi...much less start kissing her.<p>

_'Oh to the hell with it,'_ he told himself. She stiffened at his contact, but he held steadfast, kissing her with persistence.  
>These months of pent up uncertainty and desire was becoming overwhelming for him. The adrenaline was still lingering in him, causing him to become more tense from her resistance. Her hands attempted to push him away, pressing against his chest, but she gave up quickly.<p>

When he finally pulled away, with reluctance, Kunoichi merely stared back. Her cheeks were flaring up and she was gaping like a fish.

"That's for what you did earlier in the day," he stated with smirk.

Kunoichi snapped out of her trance and started to blush furiously. "It was only in the cheek! And I...wasn't t-thinking that time! Argh. We're even, okay?!"  
>Masamune gave a chuckle, but Kunoichi only seemed more upset. "J-just...don't mention this again," she added quietly. She was clearly uncomfortable at what was transpiring between them.<br>Masamune nodded, but he felt an unexplained rush of happiness. It was so stupid, but it felt incredibly good.

They fallen into an awkward silence again. "Umm, could you let go of my shoulder now, Masamune?" she asked politely, breaking the tension.

He had forgotten that her shoulder was injured. "S-sorry..."

"I'm fine..." she snapped with slight annoyance. "The cuts from Hanzo aren't too bad, it was just what Sato did..."

Recognition and surprise flash through his expression. "Sato? That traitor?" He had forgotten about the Tokugawa spy.

Kunoichi nodded, but the sudden thought only made her feel forlorn. "I finished him off though..."

"...How did this happen? What did he do to you?" Masamune demanded fiercely.

Kunoichi bit her bottom lip with hesitance before answering. "I noticed him walking throughout the city with another spy. They had located you and were planning on giving the rest of the Iga ninjas a signal to set fire the temple. I followed them to a forest and was caught."

"What happened next?"

"There was a fight, he was punching and kicking me...but somehow I got the upper hand." She remembered that odd child-like laughter ringing in her head when Sato was beating her up. That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Masamune looked down, suddenly ashamed by his own actions and guilty for not going after Kunoichi. "Did Sato do anything to you...?" he asked carefully.

"Besides possibly rupturing an organ, no. Hanzo's ninjas caught up with me, I managed to escape but I ran into Hanzo instead. Then you guys came." Masamune only stared back, but Kunoichi was already on the move. "Come on Masamune," she called out tiredly. "We need to find Kai. Who knows what Hanzo could do to her."

"But you're limping! Here, I'll carry you," he offered awkwardly. "Besides, I think Kai's alright."

Kunoichi looked horrified as Masamune approached her again. "D-don't carry me like this! It looks so ridiculous!"

Masamune quickly scooped her up, much to her horror. "Hah, you're just embarrassed. Ouch! Hey that's my arm!"

Kunoichi managed to squirm from his hold. "I'm fine!" she insisted frantically. "Okay, let's make a deal. I'll use your shoulder for support, j-just don't carry me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Talk:<strong>

****Hello my wonderful readers. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and faves! :)****

**Arrgh, I can't write mushy kiss or flirt scenes. V_V  
><strong>**This chapter ended a bit awkwardly, but the next scene would probably be too long anyways. **

**Gosh, I felt as if Fuma was molesting Masamune back there.  
><strong>**And on a complete irrevalent note...Fuma Kotaro and Date Masamune have the same Japanese voice actor XD**

**Will try to update soon~I'll be going out of the country next week, but I will try to update before then!**

**-Wuchen**


	17. Chapter 17: Falling out, Falling in

**Sorry for the abrupt ending from the last chapter and for the super delayed update. On a side note, something weird happened when I was editing past chapters and I stupidly replaced chapter 7 with another chapter 5, problem has been fixed though ; _ ; So sorry!**

**Chisato: Thank you so much for the review! :D Aww, you're so sweet. Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait for you!**

**Guest: Thank you for the review! Haha, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought the dynamics between Masamune and Kai was fitting. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Koei, but I would pay big money for a CG scene between Kunoichi and Masamune. Heck, it could be just them just standing next to each other in the same room or even trying to kill each other.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Falling out, Falling in<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Will you look at that? What lovely young thing do we have here tending to the main camp?"<em>

_"I care not what she looks like. She stands in our way"_

_"I don't think she likes us much. Pity."_

-Magoichi to Masamune about Ina

Samurai Warriors 3: Battle of Ueda Castle

* * *

><p>Kunoichi gave a slight shiver as they trudged through the early morning streets of Kamakura. They both felt drained and miserable, but at least they have each other's backs. She hadn't felt this terrified since the night Tama died. Or at Osaka when Yukimura got killed. Was she actually scared of dying?<p>

The thought of more ninjas potentially attacking them was still possible, but Kunoichi fiercely told herself she would make sure no one touches Masamune.  
>She was a horrible bodyguard. Within these last few days, she had almost killed him, made him carry her, and argued with him. And she probably almost lost him to Hanzo...<p>

"I'm sorry..." she said out loud.

Masamune blinked. "For what? If this is about the stupid bridge incident-"

"No...well not just that," she spoke with a tighten voice. "I'm sorry for not being a better ninja. If you died-"

That was it.

Kunoichi's eyes widen with the realization. The thought of him dead was terrifying.  
>She didn't want him to die, didn't want to see another person she cared about lying lifeless. Why does she always become attached to people? Why couldn't she actually being a better ninja?<p>

"-I would of failed my job," she finished off nervously.

"But you saved my life, more than once already," Masamune answered curtly "Sure, I was barely alive, but I'm still in one piece," he remarked dryly. "So thanks."

His words made her cheeks turn red. She reeled herself away from him, her cheeks still blushing furiously. "Y-you don't need to thank m-me!" she insisted. Goodness, what was wrong with her? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she want to hug him? To make sure he was alright?

Date Masamune seemed to notice the change. He gave a soft smirk, amusement written on his tired face. "What's wrong Kunoichi? Don't worry, I...won't try anything on you..."

Kunoichi stared back. "What do you mean?"

Masamune seemed slightly irritated and resigned. "I know you will protect me with your life...but what do you feel towards-" he faltered, realizing that he might say too much or sound too pathetic._ What do you feel towards me? Do I mean something to you?_

"Masamune..." Kunoichi couldn't look at him anymore. She felt the atmosphere between them just got colder. As if he closed the door on something that she didn't realize was opened. "I'm such an idiot-"

"No," he chuckled bitterly. "I'm the one that was an imbecile...why did I even try...to..."

"Masamune! Kunoichi!" Kai called out. The Hojo warrior ran up to them, relief filling her face as she threw her arms around the closest one, who happened to be Masamune.

"Arggh! What the hell Kai?" Masamune yelled, his own face turning red also. Kai continued to express her sheer relief while Masamune continued to demand Kai to stop choking him.

"Let go you imbecile! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Kai let go, allowing Masamune to gasp for air. The young man shot Kai an angry look, forcing Kai to grin sheepishly. "Um...sorry?"

Masamune shook his head and sighed. "It's f-fine..."

Kai gave a relieved smile. "Ah thank the gods...Kunoichi are you alright also?"

Kunoichi snapped from her trance. "I'm fine...nothing I couldn't handle."

The tension seemed broken between Kunoichi and Masamune, but Kunoichi felt the lingering emotions inside herself. Kunoichi watch Kai and Masamune together, attempting to ignore the ache in her heart as the two continue to talk to each other.

Kunoichi really wanted to start over. Or at least have more time to make amends to him. Why did her body feel so crazy? Why did she felt like she was falling into despair and flying with joy?

* * *

><p>Much to her disappointment, Masamune practically vanished when they arrived to the temple. She wanted to talk to him, but Kai had already ushered her to receive medical care. It turns out that the Date army arrived upon the gates of Kamakura not too long ago. Masamune eagerly left to meet up with the rest of his army.<p>

"Ow! That hurts!" Kunoichi complained as the medical priest removed the last of the splinters from her leg.

"Tch, you should be praying to the gods you lived through that," the middle aged man snapped brusquely. "And, that I was awake at this hour," he added with a glare.

Kunoichi made an indignant face, but stayed still while the man continued to work on her leg. The adrenaline from last night's battle still left her drained, but she was thankful both her and Masamune only received minor injuries from Hanzo.

The battle she had with Sato, though was another story. She grimaced slightly at her throbbing forehead. "That's the last time I'm using my head as a battering ram," she muttered.

A few soldiers went off to the forest where Kunoichi killed Sato, but couldn't find the body. Perhaps Hanzo's men took care of it. Kunoichi shuddered at the incident. It could have been her body lying there instead, lifeless with glassy eyes staring into nothing. The memory of how Sato kicked and cursed at her, how he had her pinned down, his cold hands running against her body, and the absolute murderous rage etched on his face.

These last few months made her feel so emotionally and physically drained, she gave a shudder. The priest mistook her action as being cold. "Remember, you wouldn't be shaking if you dressed like a modest woman," the doctor chimed before tying up the last of her bindings.

"Kai, did you have to find such a smart mouth doctor?" Kunoichi complained before wincing. "Hey, not that tight!"

Kai cracked a small smile at Kunoichi's complaints, before shaking her head. "Sorry, I had to run to the nearest one...you seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday though. More like your old self," she noted.

The memory of the argument between her and Masamune, along with the eavesdropping made Kunoichi inwardly cringe.

"You know," Kai started after noting her friend's silence, "Masamune told me everything."

Kunoichi flinched. "A-about what?"

Kai crossed her arms."Well about the attack from Tokugawa spies and Hanzo, but also about how Fuma manipulated you into attacking Masamune at the bridge. "

The ninja looked down in shame. "I shouldn't have been able to fall so easily... Fuma just mentioned Yukimura's death, and something inside of me just...snapped."

Kai shook her head, "I'm sorry that my old ally caused so much problems for you, and put both you and Masamune in danger. I know you loved Yukimura and Fuma used your emotions against you to hurt Masamune. "

The mention of his name made Kunoichi cringe again. Silence fell between the two girls while the doctor continued to work on Kunoichi's wounds. "You might have some damage in your internal organs," the doctor pointed out gruffly. "There's a lot of bruising, so you shouldn't stress out the bindings. I'll recommend getting more rest and not overworking yourself."

Kunoichi nodded awkwardly. "T-thank you sir."

The man stood up and gave a bow before exiting the room. "He's a pretty good physician," Kai noted aloud. "He was hired to take care generals from the Hojo clan, so he knows a lot about war injuries."

"That's reassuring," Kunoichi muttered while rubbing her sore leg.

"Sarcasm isn't going to make you get better anytime soon," Kai admonished lightly. "We should get some rest now, even if everything around us is waking up." Kai gave a sad look, "I just don't know what I can do about Fuma Kotaro. I thought he died during the battle of Odawara Castle. But it seems like he was alive after all."

Kunoichi sat down slowly on her sleeping mat. "I know that you told Masamune to protect me...at Osaka. Hear me out...it was Fuma who told me to go seek and serve Masamune. It was Fuma who told me that you were still alive...perhaps he's trying to help us some way."

Kai frowned. "I guess secrets are hard to hide from a ninja. I just couldn't have let you die along with Yukimura. I know you probably would of wanted it the other way around," Kai spoke rather grimly. "As for Fuma...I don't know." Kai sighed, "Fuma had served the Hojo for so long, heck I grew up around the imposing ninja. He's always a mystery. Someone that can change sides without a second thought."

Kunoichi still looked downcast over these events but Kai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Jeez, will you stop worrying about?" Kai grinned. "Just get some sleep...we had been fighting all night. So it's best to rest up for tomorrow. Don't worry about crazy assassins, I had the security tripled around the area."

Kunoichi nodded, feeling comforted but her friend's words. She was tired. In fact, they are all tired and downtrodden with these latest events. As Kai walked to the door, Kunoichi's eyelids drooped, already feeling the fatigue coming over her.

"Get some rest," Kai said softly. "If you need anything, just yell. I had a few guards in the front just in case."

"I'm injured, not a princess," Kunoichi argued, but she was thankful. She was too damn tired of all these spies and ninjas for one night. "But thanks. Good night, Kai." Kaihime smiled and slide the door shut.

Kunoichi wanted to talk more, but exhaustion was taking over. Stifling her own yawn, she sank into her pillow and pulled up the covers. Her head felt numb and her eyes ached. Kunoichi closed her eyes and hoped there will be no dreams about Hanzo, Sato, or Fuma.

Or Masamune.

She remembered battling Masamune at Osaka, intending on killing him and anyone else who threatened Yukimura. She lost the fight against Masamune but the young daimyo didn't kill her.

And then there were the times they kiss...  
>The feeling of his mouth over her, leaving her shocked and confused. Thinking back to them, left her feeling uncomfortable and nervous, but it felt...nice too. It made her wonder where they relationship stood if there ever was one. Was she simply just his ninja, serving him like how she had served Yukimura?<p>

Then there was the time they had sex. She still flushed at the memory that she wanted to forget. It was so awkward and primal. But if felt good physically, like a release from her pent of emotions and grief. The memory of also how fragile Masamune seemed. How he was willing to share a detail of his own family and how he used alcohol and her body to forget for one second.

Was that moment simply a gratification for him?

Female ninjas serve their master, occasionally use their body beyond espionage and warfare. Some had served their master even in bed.  
>But the years she served as a ninja for the Takeda and Sanada clan, she never had to use her body to satisfied Yukimura. Yukimura was too noble and honored to do so. Or his mind was simply too absorbed in being a warrior. The thought made her tear up slightly.<p>

She would of gladly gave her first time to Yukimura. The thought left her feeling slightly bitter as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe both me and Masamune are confused. I keep telling myself to simply be Masamune's ninja...But why does both our actions make me think otherwise?" she spoke out softly.

The question hung in the air, unanswered as sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>"Lord Masamune!" called out Captain Takashi with relief. "We have gotten your messages and are relieved to see you are well."<p>

Date Masamune gave a curt nod. He had donned back his old armor and was among his men again. He crossed his arms while surveying the army. The sight of his army brought back a sense of confidence and conviction that he was doubting in himself these last few days. The taunting words of Fuma made him question his own goals, but regardless, he needed to continue forward now.

His army reached Kamakura city during the afternoon so Masamune left promptly as soon as he was able to change from the stupid nun robes. Masamune felt relief that most of his own stuff including backup pistols were still with the main army.

He wanted to march tomorrow, but surveying the weary expression of his men, he decided against it. "Fat Ieyasu can wait," he muttered. "We still need to regroup and organize our ranks! We leave in two days!" Thanks to Kai, the city of Kamakura was willingly to be friendly with the large Date army, and even offer rations to them.

"Lord Masamune!" called out a familiar voice amid the bustle of army.

He turned to see Date Shigezane running towards him. '_Well this was a surprise_,_'_ Masamune thought. Date Shigezane was his cousin, though the young man is the complete opposite of Masamune. Kind and optimistic. A senior retainer, Shigezane was suppose to be assigned to watch over the capital of Oshu while Masamune planned his showdown with Ieyasu.

"Shigezane, I thought you were watching over Oshu with Oniniwa Tsunamoto..." It had been months since Masamune seen his cousin.

Shigezane gave a short bow. "Forgive me Masamune, but I couldn't help it. We heard news of an Uesugi attack by the border of Hojo territory. For days we thought you were killed...the whole army was panicking at the notion of a failed campaign."

Masamune blinked. "And then?"

Shigezane looked upset. "A few retainers actually considered rebelling against you. Actually talking about taking over Oshu. Voicing how your campaign to challenge the Tokugawa was doomed to failure in the first place!"

The One Eye Dragon narrowed his eye. "Those imbeciles! When I get back, I'll make sure to-"

"I've already took care of them," Shigezane replied softly. "They were already speaking behind your back once you left and plotting something. My only regret was not interrogating them before I cut them down."

Masamune stared back at his cousin. "Shigezane..."

"I'm sorry. I suspected some could be Tokugawa supporters, but we'll never really know. I believed Tokugawa still has his spies, but you can count on us to take care of them."

Masamune nodded. Shigezane was an excellent warrior, he wouldn't question his cousin's actions. "Who were they? The traitors?" he asked queitly.

"Only a few, you shouldn't let them distract you from getting ready," Shigezane replied briskly. Shigezane suddenly gave Masamune a quizzical look. "Who is this ninja that captain Takashi keeps talking about? Did I miss something when I was patrolling the east region?"

Masamune mentally cursed. Of course his cousin wouldn't really care, but the complications of Kunoichi already made Kojuro and Magoichi uneasy.

"She was a ninja that I decided to let join the Date clan."

"A kunoichi? You would hire a new ninja for such a critical campaign?"

Masamune glared at Shigezane. "It's more complicated that that! She had no where to go!" Damn...that excuse sounded pathetic, the type of excuse that Kanetsugu would come up with.

Shigezane stared back at his cousin with interest. "Is she attractive?"

Masamune turned red. "W-what the h-hell Shigezane?! Do I look like the type to care if a girl is attractive?! You know I have better things to worry about!"

Shigezane looked surprised at Masamune's reaction. "I haven't seen you this uptight since the incident with Kaihime."

The daimyo gave his cousin a critical glare, shutting Shigezane up. "It's none of your business Shigezane. Kunoichi is important and key for my campaign..."

"Kunoichi..." Shigezane seemed confused. "Is that her name...oh wait, isn't that the Sanada ninja? What are you thinking?!"

"We both have Ieyasu as our enemy, so I don't really see the point of continuing this..." Masamune insisted steely.

Shigezane fell silent before clearing his throat. "I-I also have other news."

Masamune crossed his arms. "Well? What is it?"

"I haven't heard back from Kojuro or Magoichi though, since their march to Dewa, I don't even know if they're alright but I heard the rebellion in Dewa was a success. My only concern is if Kojuro and Magoichi are able to bring the reinforcements quickly to aide you against the Tokugawa."

Masamune didn't feel too concerned. "Magoichi and Kojuro are capable, they'll arrive on time for the battle. Come on, enough chit chat, we have a campaign to get ready for. Your reinforcements are greatly appreciated." Shigezane nodded and started to walk back to the camp being set up.

"Wait, what happened to your helmet?" Shigezane asked suddenly. Masamune gave an angry mutter before snatching Shigezane's helmet from his hands. "Hey, what was that for?" Shigezane exclaimed with surprise.

"I'll borrow this for now, heck it's identical...my old helmet is probably somewhere in the river anyways."

"Masamune?"

Masamune paused for a second before glancing at his cousin. "Yeah...?"

"We gladly serve you. I thought this could of been the last time..." Shigezane took a deep breath, "I'm glad you are alive Lord Masamune."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

><p>Kunoichi was still tired that evening, but getting some rest was making her restless again. Kai had left to talk to her own army and generals, so Kunoichi traveled towards the Date camp.<p>

So she wandered to the outskirts of the city to meet up with the rest of the Date army. Few soldiers even glanced at her direction anymore as she walked into the camp. She gave a relieved sigh, at least the army finally accepted her as one of them now. Tents getting set up and men rushing back and forth to get ready. She still felt oddly out of place.

"How are you doing?" Masamune asked Kunoichi, startling her.

Kunoichi turned to see Masamune dressed back to his usual armor. He seemed to be expecting an answer. She swallowed nervously and glance away. "I-I'm fine! Haha, just a bit of bruising but I heal up quick. So no biggie!" '_Crap, did I really just said that to him?! At this rate I'm going to mentally fall apart!'_

"That's good," he remarked dryly. "The bandages on your leg tell a different story though."

"They're just cuts," she replied back. "They'll heal fast...and they probably won't hinder my job one bit." She could still run and dash, despite the occasional throbbing pain in her injured leg. It really shouldn't be a problem...she had always recovered faster than most people anyways.

He seemed really distracted and didn't even seem to be listening to her. "Do you know where's Kai?" he asked suddenly.

Kunoichi's grin fell. "Oh...um not really."

"Typical," he muttered.

Kunoichi winced slightly before noting that he looked tired. "You didn't at least nap after last night's fight?" she inquired delicately.

The daimyo looked back at the ninja with irritation. "Why should you be concern?" he replied coldly. "I'm fine. My army came back and we'll start marching in two days. I need to get ready to finally take Japan for myself."

"You're working too hard," Kunoichi stated. "Don't push yourself...you wouldn't want to get sick will you?"

Masamune seemed bemused by her comment. "I'm fine, alright? You on the other hand need to get ready for the final showdown with the Tokugawa."

The ninja girl swallowed and decided to go for it.

"I want to talk about something Lord Masamune!" she blurted out.

The young man's eye widen but Kunoichi was miserably cursing her courage. There was no point of trying to be informal with him now, but...

_'Come on, is it that hard to talk to Masamune? It's not like he's Yukimura!' a voice taunted._

_'B-but I'm just going to ruin it! I promised myself to be a true ninja!' she wailed back. 'I'm suppose to serve Masamune, like how I served Yukimura! I'm such a fool...'_

_'Wait...__Am I falling for him?'_

Kunoichi felt an internal panic and realized that Masamune was still looking at her with confusion. "Well, what is it?" he demanded impatiently.

"N-nothing! Never mind." she replied back quickly. "S-sorry for d-distracting you!"

Masamune tilted his head slightly, noting the ninja girl looked ridiculously embarrassed. "We can talk. Do you want to meet me later tonight? I still have a lot of stuff to do."

"Wait, you don't need me for anything?"

He seemed quiet before shaking his head. "No."

"Well, I guess I'll meet you tonight then," Kunoichi replied, forcing herself to be a bit more earnest.

"Good. Meet me by the front of the Jōchi-ji temple instead? I'm tired of those old nuns at the Tōkei-ji temple anyways. And it's not like I'm staying there any longer."

Kunoichi really had no idea what Masamune was planning on doing, but she plowed forward. "So I'll meet you there tonight? Okay...I'll be waiting there." The Jōchi-ji Temple was only a few minutes from the Tōkei-ji, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Masamune's expression didn't change but he nodded before turning back to talk to his generals.

Their interaction made Kunoichi confused. It was so formal and unlike him. So distant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunpu Castle~Lord Tokugawa's castle:<strong>

_"Lord Tokugawa! Hanzo is back!"_

_The loyal Iga ninja knelt down before a sitting Ieyasu._

_"So Hanzo," Ieyasu asked slowly and earnestly. "Any good news?"_

_"I wasn't able to kill the dog," Hanzo replied. "Our forces also failed to divert the Date army. Also we lost a large amount of critical spies."_

_Ieyasu's expression became solemn. "I see...any other news?" _

_Hanzo seemed hesitant before continuing. "The efforts to persuade the governors and retainers of Oshu to rebel have failed. Most were caught and executed to the men loyal towards the dog."_

_"Blast it! "Ieyasu fumed. Ieyasu had hoped to be able to weaken Masamune's hold on Northern Japan or at least hinder the Oshu daimyo's campaign. "It's already evident that war will come, will it?" Ieyasu spoke tiredly. "I still have it in me for one more fight..."_

_"My lord..." Hanzo started slowly. The usually stoic ninja seemed troubled._

_"Oh ho, what's the matter Hanzo?" Ieyasu said with amusement. "You don't think I'm capable? I've survived past Nobungada and Hideyoshi. I've lived past Yukimura and Hideyori. Nothing will stop me from my dream and vision. And anyone who threatens it will die."_

_Hanzo glanced down. "You need to watch your health, my lord." _

_"Hanzo is right," came a new voice. _

_Ieyasu glanced up to see a young man with wide brim straw hat emerge from the shadows. Hanzo tensed briefly, but Ieyasu shook his head. The new young man was dressed like a noble, despite the faded clothes that were once vibrant blues and purples._

_He had a long katana strapped to his side and eyes that spoke of too much regret. His long black hair was tied back, revealing his pale features._

_"Ah, Mitsuhide," Ieyasu spoke softly. "I thought you were off to visit a temple for this week." Mitsuhide Akechi, the former general of Oda Nobunaga, has reside with the Tokugawa for a few years after the incident at Hono-ji. It was at Honno-ji that Mitsuhide, sicken by the brutal actions of Nobunaga, decided to betray his lord._

_But Mitsuhide's actions only lead Japan back into chaos. And amid the chaos, Mitsuhide fled. _

_Most thought Mitsuhide had long died, but he took up residence in the foot of the mountain, alone and with remorse over his actions. Taking up a new identity as a priest he took upon the name of Tenkai_

_It was only recently that Tokugawa Ieyasu found him, and managed to persuade the repentant young samurai to take up the sword again. Under the guise of Tenkai, Mitsuhide helped aid the Tokugawa and brought victory at Sekigahara. _

_The infamous Mitsuhide Akechi looked down. "I'm sorry Lord Ieyasu for startling you. I know I'm in no debt to serve you since I helped participate in the Battle of Sekigahara, but I wish to aid you in this upcoming campaign against the Lord of Oshu." _

_Ieyasu smiled softly. "Your help will be greatly appreciated."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (sorry readers...just my own rambling) :<strong>

**And Mitsuhide makes his brief appearance. **

**I tried to make it worth the wait. Hopefully no one was too disappointed by the last few chapters. ****I feel like I've strayed way off the path of the original story, so I'm going to try to make the next few chapters recover from the train wreck I have created.**

**I also feel like I'm not writing Kai right.****  
><strong>

**Also I'm gonna try to focus more on Masamune's POV on the next chapter, since I feel like I'm butchering Kunochi's character too much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me or PM me if the chapters are too long or short. I don't really know if readers are dissatisfy or not. I would love to hear more feedback! <strong>

**-Wuchen**


	18. Chapter 18: Doubts and Conclusions

**Sorry to my readers, sometimes life and school calls but I am determined to finish this story. I'm a bit rusty with this story, but I will try my best. Also it's nothing amazing in the chapter. Mostly just conversation between Kai and Kunoichi and a bit of Magoichi since I left him hanging around Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Doubts and Conclusions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever been in love?<em>

_Horrible, isn't it?_

_It makes you so vulnerable._

_It opens your chest and your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up._

_You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life . . ._

_-_Rose Walker

Sandman by Neil Gaiman

* * *

><p>Kunoichi couldn't understand her feelings anymore, and she hated it. She couldn't understand what made her have the audacity to ask Masamune to meet her tonight at the Jōchi-ji temple.<p>

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Her heart was beating fast and her head felt vaguely light as she paced back and forth in the front of the Tōkei-ji temple. A few nuns glanced curiously at Kunoichi's antics, but didn't pay much attention besides that

The lull of the night life did little to hide her anxiety. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept going back to him. It was as if she was finally realizing him for the first time so critically. Thoughts flashed from the way he scowled and smiled. To his own physical appearance, the way he held himself up to the confident stride.

And the day of the bridge incident, how she saw the rage and terror in his face. At Osaka, his cold expression unmerciful as he took aim of her. Of that night, his expression drunk with sake and desire, kissing her and pressing her frame against the wall. Of his firm grip, carrying her with determination as she was burning up. And most of all, his gentle touch while she laid there, recovering.

The ninja girl gave a slight shiver before hugging herself. She couldn't understand or clearly comprehend the jumble of thoughts, desire, and shame.

"Kunoichi?"

Kunoichi shot up to see Kai standing in front of her. Kai looked startled at her friend's frazzled and conflicted expression.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Oh! Ummm nothing," Kunoichi replied quickly before forcing out a laugh. "I'm j-just over thinking things again! T-that's all!"

Kai gave a knowing smile. "Distracted about a certain someone, I see?" she teased lightly.

Kunoichi felt her heart drop. _Kai knew all along? _"I..." She swallowed and gave a pained expression. "That's not true...I..."

The samurai was laughing now. "I was just kidding, jeez Kunoichi! You should of seen the expression on your face!"

Kunoichi felt a wave of relief before scowling her friend. "T-that's not f-funny at all, Miss Lumberjack!"

Kai was still snickering. "Oh lighten up, if you keep this up you're going to be more serious than my late lord."

Kunoichi sighed and shook her head in exasperation, secretly happy that Kai didn't find out. How embarrassing and awkward would that be?

Her friend noticed that she became quiet again. "So how are you feeling? Did you get a nice rest from all that excitement?" Kai asked softly.

Kunoichi nodded. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all. I don't know if I'll be ready to leave and fight again."

The auburn woman crossed her arms. "Do you want to go to the market tomorrow? You still need to get new daggers after they fell into the river."

Kunoichi felt something inside her perk up. "Shopping?" An activity that she missed doing with Kai back in the good days. Kunoichi felt a rush of giddiness suddenly, and without much thought she got up from the steps and grabbed onto Kai's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"W-what's the rush? I thought we were going tomorrow?" Kai protested. "Besides it won't be me. I need to talk to my troops and wrap up a few more important errands and supplies-"

"Oh. Sorry." Kunoichi let go of Kai's hand in disappointment. Kai gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, why don't you ask Masamune to go shopping with you?"

Kunoichi's eyes widened in horror and her cheeks turning red. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

The female samurai snickered. "Oh it would be an interesting sight to see! Can you imagine Masamune trying out kimonos?"

The ninja girl started to protest. "Kai, you know Masamune may be your friend and ally, but he's my master."

Kunoichi realized how odd "master" sounded to her. It wasn't like she was being paid like when she worked for the Takeda and Sanada. And she wasn't really doing a good job on protecting Masamune either.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kai chuckled. "I mean Yukimura was your master also..." Kai trailed off, noting Kunoichi's fallen expression. "Oh sorry, I guess it's still a sensitive topic."

"No, that's not it. Sometimes it's hard realizing Yukimura is truly gone, and even if my heart aches for him, he's never coming back." Kunoichi was still upset at herself, but she didn't want her bad mood to upset Kai. "Kai, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you possibly love two people?"

"Oh course! I cared for you, Yukimura, my father-"

"That's not it. I mean..." Kunoichi tried to hold back her own internal frustration. "Can you love two people? Romantically? I know it's a petty question, and we should all be focused on our upcoming battle with the Tokugawa, but this has been bothering me recently." Kunoichi knew she sounded horribly childish with the question, but she had to ask.

Kai seemed quiet, and for a second Kunoichi wasn't even sure if Kai heard the question. But Kai let out a heavy sigh. "Kunoichi, I'm probably not the best person to ask. Hah! I'm still trying to find the right guy myself. I know it's petty to care about romance, but we're all ladies. And ladies need love."

"You married Hideyoshi though," Kunoichi pointed out hesitantly. To be honest, Kunoichi never mentioned it before because she rarely saw Kai once she married. And since Hideyoshi passed away, Kunoichi wasn't sure how to bring it into the conversation.

"Yeah I did. I wasn't mistreated and I still had some freedom," Kai crossed her arms and started to shuffle her feet. "But I didn't _love _him. And it was rather lonely since I didn't really belong with the other concubines."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to really love someone, to have a wonderful relationship full of love and passion. But marriage isn't always like that, it's for political reasons and to produce heirs."

Kai didn't seem bitter though, maybe a bit resigned but she didn't sound regretful about her decision.

"And maybe I could have had something like emotional and romantic love," Kai laughed. "But I scared off most of my suitors. And the few that seemed interested, I pushed them away because I realize duty was more important. You know, even if you loved Yukimura, you're lucky because you aren't born in nobility. You had more options to marry for love."

Kunoichi wasn't sure what Kai was going with this, but she felt her heart pounding again and her question came out before she could stop herself.

"You pushed away Yukimura and Masamune, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks back. Somewhere past Dewa and into Echigo Province.<strong>

The huge Date army, consisting of Magoichi Saika and Katakura Kojuro's armies, marched through the green forests of northern Japan, delicately aware of their surroundings. They were leaving Date territory, leaving Oshu and Dewa behind and had just crossed into the Echigo province as an attempt to go into the Kozuke province. Normally it wouldn't be a bad thing, but the current situation calls for them to be alert at the sheer stupidity of their crossing.

One, the Uesugi clan rules over that province.

Two, the Uesugi clan's leader is Kanetsugu Naoe. Kanetsugu Naoe doesn't like Masamune in general. So it's unlikely there would be a cordial response towards Date retainers.

Three, the Uesugi is allies with the Tokugawa. Masamune is challenging the Tokugawa for the right to rule Japan.

And finally, it didn't help that the Date army had captured Aya Gozen, practically the matriarch of the Uesugi clan.

Aya Gozen was a proper lady, and she expected the uncouth Date soldiers to treat her such. She sat properly on top of her horse with her head held up high, despite being bounded with ropes. Magoichi Saika, the womanizing retainer, rode next to Aya Gozen, his own usual suaveness replaced with concern and anxiety.

Aya usually appreciated silence, as much as she could admire the majestic mountains covered with soft clouds, or the sight of endless rice paddy fields, she couldn't simply sit and do nothing. "My, aren't you quiet today?" Aya asked lightly.

Magoichi gripped his reins tighter, ignoring the woman's question. Aya tilted her head feeling slightly annoyed at his response. "I suppose you're worried about your lord? The One Eye Dragon? Worried that you'll be too late, because my dear Kanetsugu has taken care of him." She smirked slightly when Magoichi stiffen up.

There was a brief pause between the two. The sounds of the marching army filling in the gap. Magoichi looked down, his thoughts still worried over Masamune's fate.

"What would you have done?" Magoichi spoke out suddenly. The question was edged with almost a demand.

The woman blinked with mild surprise that he responded. "What do you mean?"

"Would Kenshin have wanted this?" Magoichi spoke more insistently. "Would Kenshin have wanted the clan to side with the Tokugawa?"

Aya narrowed her cold eyes. "Do not bring my late brother into this. I trust Kanetsugu's decsion a hundred percent. What Kanetsugu has done is the product of Masamune's very actions, especially at the battle of Hasedo. "

Magoichi knew Aya had a point. The battle Hasedo was against the Date and Uesugi. Masamune had joined the Tokugawa and the Uesugi clan was still resisting the Tokugawa's rule on the land. Masamune volunteered to fight against the Uesgui, successfully defeating them and forcing them to submit to Tokugawa's rule.

"And your Dragon was kind enough to spare my dear Kanetsugu," Aya added politely, though there was a thin trace of bitterness. "Date Masamune and Lord Kenshin were both dragons with dreams to soar up to the heavens. Masamune, unfortunately fell short and decided to grovel under others. It's actually quite ironic that Masamune decides to challenge Tokugawa Ieyasu now, while my dear Kanetsugu has to now fight for the Ieyasu."

Silence fell between the two again. Usually Magoichi would be in a good mood. He just quell down a rebellion. Katakura Kojuro arrived with reinforcements, and their plan seems to be going well. But the idea that Masamune was potentially in dire danger made him upset. And Aya was merely making it worse with her words. But, some part of Magoichi knew that they were true.

"You know what Aya? I believe you're right."

Aya's tilted her head at the retainer's words. Magoichi gave a short cough before scratching his head. "Geez, I know my lord isn't perfect, but what he's doing now is following his dreams."

"Dreams?" Aya questioned. "Dreams and expectations of who? Himself? Hah that's a noble cause indeed."

The Saika retainer gripped the reins tighter. "It's complicated...but I think he realize something important at Osaka-"

"Watch out Magoichi!" called out a soldier in alarmed.

Magoichi barely had time to turn to the sound of the voice when something flew at him. An arrow rammed right into his shoulder and knocked him off his horse.

The cries of panicked soldiers and horses filled the air, followed by more arrows and the cries of enemy ninjas and soldiers. Magoichi tried to get up and look for his gun but his chest was painfully pushed down. He cursed and tried to get up, but someone continued to put her weight on his chest.

"That was a nice chat," Aya smiled and she stepped further, her sharp black heel digging into his chest. Magoichi tried to push her off, but Aya was incredibly strong, despite her size.

"I...don't suppose you're gonna get off anytime soon?" Magoichi asked with a pained expression.

The woman gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe, maybe not."

She really wasn't going to make this easy for him. "You know, I don't mind dying if the last thing I see is your beautiful-ack!"

"You face death and yet you keep flattering me," Aya smiled coldly. "You really are a true gentleman. I can easily crush and puncture an organ or windpipe, or even better..." her pale brown eyes trailed lower. "I can rip off your family jewels."

Magoichi's eyes widen in horror, but Aya merely laughed. She leaned closer to him, apply more pressure with her foot, but her expression was serious. "Listen, I was quite flattered by your conviction over your dear Masamune. I'm potentially thinking about switching alliances."

"You'll never take my-" Magoichi started to shout before pausing. _Wait did he hear her right? _

Aya noticed the gunslinger's hesitation and bewilderment. "It's a possibility that my dear Kanetsgu is going through a predicament himself. Osaka left him damaged and he has been visiting my dear Kenshin's grave for advice and solace. Even I can't even get to him at times." Concern flickered at the woman's face, before becoming blank again. "Anyways, Kanetsugu resents Masamune, but he owes more to Masamune than Ieyasu has ever done."

"Why would you side with us?" Magoichi croaked out.

The woman blink as she removed her foot from his chest. "Because, unlike the pathetic group of Toyotmi loyalists Osaka who challenged Tokugawa Ieyasu at Osaka, the Date clan is more formidable and actually has a chance. Besides, I like Masamune's ambitions for this land."

"Do you even know anything about Masamune's ambitions?" Magoichi growled.

Aya laughed, a light sound in contrast with the battle surrounding them. "He's a dragon my dear Magoichi, and honestly he would be just what Japan needs. Or at least what my clan needs." She flashed a condescending grin at the cryptic message before slipping the bindings off her delicate wrists. "Well, until next time!" Aya smiled before climbing on the horse and snapping the reins.

Maogichi counted a few seconds, ignoring the throbbing pain of his chest and shoulder. He tried to get up, ignoring each sharp jolt through his body. "Wow, what a woman," Magoichi grimaced before wrenching the arrow from his shoulder. Blood splattered all over his coat, causing him to curse again.

"Magoichi!" called out Kojuro with concern as he ran towards the Saika retainer.

"I'm fine! Go after Aya!" Magoichi shouted back as he gripped the flowing wound.

"But-"

"Just go!"

Conflict crossed Kojuro's face, but he nodded and ran the other direction. Magoichi took a shaky breath as he staggered up. He scanned the damage, a few dead soldiers, both from the Uesugi and Date. "Damnnit..." Magoichi hissed. His eyes noticed someone familiar among the dead.

Hiro.

The young man, whom Magoichi was just teasing a few days ago and who seemed even younger than Masamune, was lying on the ground. Hiro's eyes were glassy and he laid in a pool of crimson blood. Hiro, who had yet to really become a man, much less sleep with a woman. Magoichi felt sick again, the memory of his brief time with the fellow left a sad reminder of war.

"Well it was nice knowing you," Magoichi said while crouching over the body. Arrows jutted from his body and the smell of blood was rising through the air. Magoichi placed his hand over the boy's eyes, closing them slowly.

Magoichi was shaking inside and feeling frustrated when he finally got up. But most of all he felt sick with himself. He should of saw this coming.

He was starting to doubt Masamune.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi was expecting jealousy to rear its ugly head. But it didn't.<p>

Kai didn't even look upset or surprised at Kunoichi's accusatory question. "I liked Yukimura, but we could never of been something," Kai sighed and shook her head but she was smiling at the memory. "He was quite a looker and an excellent warrior. But his relation with Takeda Shingen made it difficult for me as a Hojo retainer. Besides, I didn't stand a chance competing against you for his love. Plus he was pretty dense if he did like me," Kai laughed. "And that Ina was always getting in the way," Kai added with a frown.

Kunoichi frowned in agreement. "But what about Masamune?" Kunoichi asked tentatively. Her heart was pounding fast again and feelings of nausea and dread were in her stomach.

"Masamune...I think he was interested in me," Kai spoke softly. "We fought each other a few times. Maybe he liked me because I wasn't afraid to say my mind in front of him. To point out his faults. I wasn't afraid to also extend my hand for him with friendship. Haha, I guess I have a bad habit of befriending my rivals, like you and Masamune."

Kunoichi couldn't help but smile at Kai's words. "Yeah, you do," she giggled softly irony of the situation. "But, did you like him?"

"To be honest, maybe a little at one point." Kai gave an uncomfortable cough. "B-but it never extended past that! I think we both have a grudging admiration for each other in the end."

She blinked at the answer and tried to look surprise. "I see."

"I was married to Hideyoshi, and I realized that as a samurai, I had responsibility and duty to my people and clan. So I can't really answer your question about loving two people. But I think you can, what's to stop someone from love?"

Kunoichi was curious about her friend's marriage to Hideyoshi, but Kai already said too much. "Thanks for the answer. I didn't mean to sound so demanding..."

"Nah," Kai smirked. "It just shows that I got more experience than you."

The ninja girl made a face, but she felt relieved that Kai didn't seem to harbor romantic feelings towards Masamune. It made her feel less guilty about the her own confusing feelings and attraction. _'Speaking of Masamune-' _

Kunoichi smacked her forehead at her stupidity before muttering a frustrated curse.

"Huh? What's wrong Kunoichi?" asked her surprised friend.

"I-I have to go Kai! I'm need to meet up with someone!" Kunoichi didn't even hear Kai call out as she sprinted down the stone stairs and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>She even ignored the pain in her legs as she ran towards the direction of the Jōchi-ji temple. The night life of Kamakura seemed to be quite busy today. Despite the recent attacks from Hanzo and his ninjas, it did little to stop people from flocking in the streets as night life carried on.<p>

Kamakura City was large, something Kunoichi realized she didn't fully explored yet. A few glanced at her direction, obviously understanding that a ninja was among them, but they didn't show too much concern. Everyone was simply too busy with their lives.

Busy with haggling for the best fish price, gossiping about the Date army stationed near the edge of the city, and simply living.

Something about this reality made Kunoichi slow down, she was panting and her legs were throbbing slightly, but the bustling of the city was calming her.

She needed to understand what her own heart wants now. She was so set before, determined to die and follow Yukimura to the afterlife. And yet, these recent events made her want to keep on living. Being with Masamune made her feel alive again. He, without her fully understanding it, was her solace and anchor to this world.

But now was the hard question. She had to carry out what she wanted to do in the beginning and that was to kill Ieyasu and avenge Yukimura's death. Serving Masamune has gotten her to this direction. But was she willing to bring this country down if Ieyasu is defeated? Would Masamune really be what this country needs? What was Masamune's ambition and vision?

But most of all, what was she going to say to Masamune?

These thoughts and insecurity flashed before her as she approached the dark brown temple gate of Jōchi-ji temple. It looked forlorn tonight, maybe because everyone was still out, but the calmness of forest surroundings soothed her. Taking a deep breath she quickly walked up the ancient stone stairs, hopefully finding the answers in there.

"Stupid imbecile," Kunoichi whispered softly as she crossed the temple gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I am so stupid. I posted up a draft instead of this chapter, and didn't notice until 11 hours later. Ugh. I was so tired writing this that I must of uploaded the wrong document from doc manager. TT_TT So sorry to the confused 7 readers who kept clicking this chapter...**

**Thanks readers for hanging on with me! It has been ages! I would hug everyone of you if I could! And so sorry for the delayed update. ; _ ; I will probably go back an edit some grammatical mistakes, etc. Nothing too drastic, I promise.**

**This chapter is a bit dissatisfying because it's short and nothing exciting happened, well besides Magoichi screentime. At least Kunoichi is finally gonna meet up with Masamune one on one at the temple tonight. But no, they're not going to 'do it' there. I would feel horrible since all these temples are real temples in Kamakura and to do it there would be a bit too rebellious. V_V**

**-Wuchen**


	19. Chapter 19: New Resolves and Old Debts

**Hey it's been ages. Sorry to all the dedicated readers that stuck by this story! Well here's the next chapter. Though it's a bit dull with flashbacks from Kai and Uesugi clan dialogue. And some Ina!**

**We last left off with Kunoichi coming up to the Jochiji temple to meet up with Masamune. With the resolve that she is attracted to Masamune. But Masamune seems to detract his own attraction towards her...**

**Chisato: Thank you again for reviewing. Haha sadly no lemon this chapter, but soon! X)**

**Italianguest: Grazie mille! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, but if I would like to draw some KunoichixMasamune fanart...if I can draw that is. Do stick figures count?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: New Resolves and Old Debts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"A man cannot be free until his debts are wiped clean."<em>

Masamune

SW3: Rescue of Mitsunari

* * *

><p>Kunoichi didn't know what to expect but Masamune wasn't too far off. He was still dressed back in his usual attire, donning even his trademark crescent helmet. What was suppose to give off a sense of nobility and intimidation comforted her for some reason.<p>

The young man look startled as she lightly sprinted towards him. He was standing on a old stone bridge, silently observing the temple structures and gardens before giving a scowl. "What took you so long? I was practically getting ready to leave!"

He looked better then the last time she saw him. A bit tired but at least he wasn't battling ninjas, explosions, and the weather like last time.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Masamune demanded. "So what's so important that you had us meet at some temple to discuss?"

"Oh." Kunoichi snapped back from her train of thought before blushing. "Sorry. I just want to see you, that's all." Kunoichi froze in place, realizing she said too much.

Masamune looked surprised at her response also. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Something in Kunoichi snapped.

Something that she had thought was numbed out since Osaka. She couldn't quite grasp it, but the emotions came surging out, as she tried desperately to reel back her mistake. "Of course I'm fine! I'm getting better each and every day...but that's the problem!" She boldly pointed at Masamune, startling the daimyo. "Y-you-you owe me a scarf! It was completely ruined when I used it to bandaged you up."

The silence following her demand was only broken by the trickling of the creek.

"What? That's it...?"

Kunoichi was blushing furiously but she shook her head. "That's not all! You also owe me a dagger and pay for all the times I was your bodyguard!"

Masamune's confusion turn to anger. "What's the meaning of this?! If I owe you a dagger that you owe me a new gun-"

"Then it's settle!" Kunoichi interrupted with a grin. "We'll go shopping then!"

"..." Masamune looked confused but this was a side of Kunoichi he wasn't use to seeing. He started to pull out his saber.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Ack stop it!" Kunoichi started to panic again. _'This is not good! Not good at all.' _

"How do I know you're not Hanzo?" Masamune demanded, pointing the blade awfully close to her neck, oddly reminiscing of the time she first joined him.

Kunoichi gave a sigh. "Darkness. Darkness. Ieyasu. Shadows."

Masamune couldn't help but snort at the response. "Okay, you pulled off a pretty good Hanzo." He put back his sword much to Kunoichi's relief.

"Honestly even if I was Hanzo would I be talking this much to you?"

"I just need to make sure, when you are planning on taking Japan from the Shogun, you can never be too paranoid."

Kunoichi felt her courage already leaving her so she mustered whatever was left to continue. "So how about it? Let's go explore Kamakura! It's a large city and the night life is quite busy with the Spring season."

Masamune seemed confused and a bit reluctant. "What are you playing at Vixen? I need to survey my troops and get ready to take on the Tokugawa. Besides if you haven't noticed, ninjas keep trying to kill me whenever I'm alone."

"Even better, I'm sure even the One-Eyed Dragon needs to have a nice relaxing day to himself. And besides you have me to protect you!"

"Even worse."

Kunoichi made a face. "I'm getting better these days besides the occasional pain in my legs, I'm ready to be a ninja again! Plus, I've been cooped up in the musty old temple for too long."

"Why don't you ask Kai? Can't you maybe even ask a nun?"

"Kai is too busy with her troops and I would feel bad borrowing money from her," Kunoichi replied quickly. "And you have to be kidding me about the nuns..."

Masamune seemed uncertain still and with a forced sigh Kunoichi took his hand. He seemed startled, realizing how small her hand was compared to his, realizing how he wished he wasn't wearing gloves at the moment.

"Come on, we both been on edge for so long, always wondering what will happen and whether we'll be killed today or tomorrow. Come on, the least you could do is pay off your debts...and let me pay off mines," she added quickly.

"Kai set this up didn't she?" Masamune insisted after a pause.

Kunoichi gave a grin. "Sure, why not? In a way she did."

The daimyo heaved a sigh but before he could say anything further Kunoichi dragged him out.

* * *

><p>Nightfall and alone, Kai visited a small shrine dedicated to the Hojo leaders. She was still bemused on why Kunoichi would dash off, but maybe she had something important to do with Masamune. Or maybe Kunoichi actually took her advice and took Masamune shopping?<p>

An image came up of Masamune dressed in pink and yellow kimonos, causing Kai snickered and shook her head at the impracticality of such scenario.

"Masamune and Kunoichi shopping in Kamakura, now that will be a sight I want to see!" Kai chuckled a bit more before sobering up in front of the shrine.

The shrine was old, it's wood seeped with moss and features of the small stone demons have weathered away, leaving almost jovial expressions. Nonetheless, Kai felt at peace and offered a small prayer to the shrine.

It wasn't the first time she was alone at night, but tonight felt different. The anticipation of battle was making her nervous, she had abandon her warrior ways after Osaka, determine to continue living her life as a regular woman, intent on burrowing the past away. She had often dreamed about her happier days, fighting alongside Kunoichi and Yukimura. Arguing with Magoichi or Masamune. And most of all serving her lord.

She missed those days of just being a warrior. Even if everyone teased her about it, it was freedom.

Maybe part of her envied Kunoichi.

Even though a ninja's lifestyle is filled with dishonor, it was also freedom. Kai was always bounded to nobility, she was a princess, and expected to play the part. But it was through her ability to fight and her brute strength that holds her

She remember the memory of being Hideyoshi's wife. It felt like a death sentence. Gone was the freedom to charge into battle and be herself.

She was practically forced to look pretty, dressed in finery fit for the snobbish aristocrats instead of a samurai princess. She hated it.

Kai never really hated Hideyoshi though. The marriage was just rather...empty.

She was one of many concubines. Hideyoshi doted some more than others. The man was always pleasant to her to say the least, but she viewed him with apathy.

To him, she was just other conquest and prize. A splendid warrior princess with incredible strength.

It was okay for Nene, his first wife, to do the hard stuff and be a ninja because Nene wasn't of high nobility like Kai.

Kai hated that. She'll rather be attracted to a pointless and admirable love towards Yukimura, Masamune, or even Muneshige...instead of be tied down to an honorable and loveless marriage.

The bright side was that it didn't last, but then Osaka came into the picture.

The thought of how Kunoichi interacts with Masamune is different. Kai couldn't help but wonder if Kunoichi could perhaps...like Masamune?

Kai made a face, of course Masamune doesn't isn't that bad looking, but his personality is the complete opposite of Yukimura. Masamune is far from polite, much less noble. But then again his stubbornness is a reminisces of Yukimura's.

The thought of Kunoichi liking Masamune made Kai scoffed. Maybe she was just imagining things? Masamune is nothing but trouble. Impossible and moody like the northern winters.

One particular memory that stuck out was the time they viciously bickered.

It was before Osaka, but right after Hideyoshi consolidated his rule over Japan.

"_You know you could leave," Masamune once told Kai. He seemed confused and disappointed towards her decision to stay and marry Hideyoshi. _

"_Why?" Kai demanded. "And break the goodwill of the Toyotomi for sparing my clan? To disappoint my father, family, and people? I'll be the laughing stock of this whole country! I'll shame my family and my late lord. Besides, it's none of your business!" _

"_I always thought...you would fight for what you believe in," he spoke coldly._

_Kai made an angry sound. "Look here! There's a difference that you can never see! Maybe that's why you can never learn or grow up from your mistakes! I thought you can change, you know? But you are still the same as when you started that stupid Kasai-Osaki uprising! Nothing but a brat!" _

_Masamune's expression harden. "And you're just gonna do this? Even if you are clearly not happy? You imbecile-"_

"_Don't. Just don't...if you keep going-"_

"_If you keep following someone's expectations...you'll never be happy."_

"_It's my choice Masamune, you wouldn't understand because you don't even have a family! You don't have to live under someone's expectations and duties. You follow what you want-"_

_Masamune scoffed. "I never said it was a damn joyride. Through my ambitions I lost my family. I have no friends. I have no honor. But I'm not stupid...I learned my mistakes and I have a goal worth accomplishing."_

"_And what's that exactly?" Kai snapped. "Hideyoshi already took Japan from you."_

"_Imbecile! I care not for rule of this land...I just want to make this country great..." his argument felt vague and weak even to his ears. _

"_Hah, just the same...you're just selfish and hopeless. Why can't you understand that? I am fighting for my people. I learn to understand some sacrifices need to be made for the livelihood of my people. Something that you will never come to understand because you can never accept that you lost."_

"_Y-You're wrong...I gave up my desire for conquest, I'm not going to challenge Hideyoshi anymore." With that Masamune stormed away. Kai wanted to call out and apologized, but her pride held her back. _

_Maybe Masamune was more difficult to understand than she had thought. But his words really did made her uncertain about what she was really fighting for. _

They never talked again until day of Osaka. Kai found it rather ironic actually. Even if she was fighting for the sake of her friends like Yukimura and Kunoichi, what she was doing at Osaka was utterly selfish and pointless. It would never benefit her clan and it endangered her own life by not siding with the Tokugawa. But it was her own choice, her own desire.

And here was Masamune, calling her a great fool and taking her down. Masamune, now determine to save protect his clan and the livelihood of his people.

But even now, Masamune is always full of surprises. Why Masamune has decided to challenge Ieyasu is uncertain for her.  
>But she won't question his motives as long as she has hope that they will win.<p>

"Watch over me you old man," Kai smiled. "This girl is going to battle again...and we're gonna challenge that old Ieyasu for this country. Even if I die...this clan won't be held responsible over my own personal actions. This is my wish and my own choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Uesugi Camp~Northwest of Odawara<strong>

The Uesugi general's tent was awfully quiet, making a few Uesugi soldiers skittish. "Ugh," mutter one soldier. "Something is probably happening in the tent right now."

"Shh, don't let them hear you! Lady Aya is probably just punishing Kanetsugu...that's all. Hopefully."

Aya Gozen stood in front of Kanetsugu, the young man looked terribly stressed as if something was eating him from the inside.

"My Lady!" Naoe Kanetsugu bowed so low his forehead touched the ground.

Aya Gozen of the Uesugi clan stood before him, her lovely face remaining passive. "My dear Kanetsugu, whatever is the matter?"

"I have performed a grave error," he confessed. "Something that has completely go against my resolve and the safety of this clan!"

"I see," Aya noted calmly. "What did you actually do, Kanetsugu?"

The Uesugi priest swallowed nervously. "Something that I deserve to be punished to the fullest extent!"

"I have to tell you something, I probably committed an act of error on my part too," Aya interjected passively.

Kanetsugu looked up, his face lite in surprise. "But Lady Aya, you are without error! You are-ack!"

"Oops, it seems like my foot slipped up," Aya replied as she dug her heel deeper into Kanetsugu's hand. "My dear Kanetsugu, you need to understand that no one is perfect, especially me."

"Y-yes, you are right my lady," the young man grimaced before Aya removed her foot.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"A few weeks back I encountered Date Masamune, he was indeed planning on challenging the Tokugawa for power...along with the ninja forces lead by Hanzo."

"Yes, your mission was to finish off the threat while I took care of the North, lead by Magoichi Saika. But I heard Masamune lived, but it's not _entirely_ your error."

"B-but here's the problem, when we were scouting for Masamune and his ninja-"

"Masamune has a ninja, this is new..." mused Aya.

"It was just Kunoichi."

"A kunoichi?"

"No, Kunoichi, Yukimura's former bodyguard," Kanetsugu explained anxiously.

"Really? Hmm interesting, but tell me Kanetsugu, what happened?"

Kanetsugu looked away from Aya's gaze. "We rigged and planted explosives on a bridge, the explosion was a success, but both Masamune and the ninja managed to escape. I found Masamune...and I spared him!" Kanetsugu punched the ground. "Why did I do it? I already sacrificed my honor and my friends for the sake of my clan! I couldn't even save Yukimura's life, much less join him at Osaka! I fought for the Tokugawa to ensure the safety and peace of our clan and yet I couldn't even expose someone that I resent! It may be true that Masamune spared my life at Hasedo but-"

Her hand struck Kanetsugu, stopping his tirade. "Don't you see my dear? It shows that you have dignity and honor," Aya informed briskly. "The One-Eyed Dragon spared you and that is a debt that needs to be paid back. And you did by sparing him. So you don't owe Masamune anything anymore."

The young man's eyes widen at this realization. "My Lady! Yes! Your words ring clearly! I understand now."

"Good my dear Kanetsugu. Now go get ready for the next offensive."

Kanetsugu scrambled up to give Aya another bow. "Yes, I should now carry my duties with no burden, the clan depends on my leadership after all. Oh I forgot, what error did you commit Lady Aya?"

Aya seemed quiet for a second before giving a monotone reply. "Nothing worth worrying about. I'm quite tired after the failed assault to the Northern forces. I'll tell you later."

Aya's reply seem to satisfy Kanetsugu as he gave one more bow before exiting the tent. Aya sighed and picked up her staff, her delicate fingers tracing the patterns of her weapon. "What would you do my dear Kenshin? The fact that I offered an alliance to Magoichi speaks greater treason and endangerment for this dear clan...and yet my instincts tells me it is the right choice despite my compunction." Aya chuckled to herself. "Maybe Date Masamune is indeed a dragon like you."

Kanetsugu ordered the archers to get ready. He made sure the foot soldiers are well stocked. Messengers were sent to Western Tokugawa forces and he received note of another failed attempt by the Tokugawa ninjas to assassinate Date Masamune. News even reached that Masamune's main force has already reunited with their lord in the city of Kamakura. Even more rumors is that Lady Kai, former Hojo retainer of the late Ujiyasu has strike up an alliance with him. This perturbed Kanetsugu. Kaihime may have fought at Osaka, perhaps out of loyalty in the Toyotomi and the debt she owed them, but it didn't make sense to endanger her clan and herself to side with Masamune, unless there is something to gain.

Kanetsugu closed his eyes, bitterly recounting the memory of Hasedo.

_Kanetsugu fell back, the adrenaline and determination dissipating as he realized that Masamune defeated him._

_Masamune's face remained impassive, his gun aimed at Kanetsugu. The frustration and death of Mitsunari, along with his own inability to even defeat the accursed One Eyed Dragon made Kanetsugu eagerly embrace death._

"_The spirit of the Uesugi lives on, I have no regrets. Do it, Masamune," he challenged with resignation. "My part in this is over. I have left my mark on the pages of history." _

_Masamune didn't pull the trigger, instead he smirked. "Humph. My vision for the land...is just beginning." With that he spun his pistol and put it back. "Having brought peace, I will travel the world," he spoke with confidence. He turned his back to Kanetsugu, glancing at the Uesugi's trademark "love" helmet. "Then I will make this country great! It is not a vision that I will realize by shooting my most talented allies." _

_Kanetsugu stared, surprised at the daimyo's words."Domination is nothing. I dream of prosperity for all," Masamune declared. _

_There was determination in his words, ambition that was not only idealistic, but also impossible. And yet Kanetsugu can't say anything, there was hope in Masamune's words, and Kanetsugu had long abandon optimism for realism. _

The memory faded quickly, Kanetsugu realized that Masamune never kept his words. The One Eyed Dragon went on to ally Ieyasu, thus abandoning his dreams of travel and making the country great. Kanetsugu scowled at such a folly.

"Lord Kanetsugu!" called out a messenger. "We have a visitor!"

Kanetsugu rubbed his temples, "I see. Did he state his name?"

"He is a priest that goes by the name of Tenkai. When the guards saw him by the entrance of our camp we stopped him, but he held out a scroll with the Tokugawa seal on it."

"Ah, perhaps a ninja under disguise...let us meet in my private tent."

With a wave of his hand, the messenger nodded before departing.

Kanetsugu looked up into the sky, noting it will be a particularly warm night. "Masamune..." he spoke with confidence. "You will soon know the might of the Uesugi Clan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edo: Tokugawa Manor<strong>

Ina was firing arrows in almost a blind and rapid flurry. Each arrow met it's mark, earning her a satisfied grimace. Perspiration covered her face and she was panting with exhaustion, but she continued her assault on the wooden targets.

Archery isn't for everyone. It requires discipline, strength, and good eyes.

"Ina, don't stress yourself," commanded a deep voice.

Ina closed her eyes, before letting out another arrow. It hit with a satisfying "Tock!"

"Ina, you are pushing yourself too much...you practiced for hours already," spoke out Tadakatsu.

Ina remained quiet. She realized that she never sulked this way since she was six. "I'm sorry father. How is lord Ieyasu doing? Did Hanzo come back yet?"

"Ieyasu is doing fine, he's still residing in the northern castle, preparing to the inevitable. And Hanzo came back from his mission. He reports that the assassination has failed, but he did acquired valuable informatio," Tadakatsu added.

Ina frowned. "I guess this means the true conflict if far from over. I hate it father, I hate all this fighting."

"Are you thinking about him?"

"Yukimura? Yes. If only...never mind, there's no point in focusing on it."

"It's normal to grieve, it takes time to heal those wounds. But remember, you did more than enough. We all did."

"I know father, you personally vouched for Ieyasu to spare Yukimura. Nobuyuki even tried desperately to save his brother. And yet...maybe if I had defeated Yukimura..." Ina strung another arrow before shooting it with frustration. To her surprise, she missed.

And before she knew it, she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Kanetsugu's flashback is meant to exactly mirror Masamune's SW3 ending. :) I also feel that I'm writing Kunoichi a bit better now, but maybe it's because she's feeling a bit happier and back to her usual mischievous self. Maybe that's why I always felt uncertain about writing her and afraid I was getting out of character. Kunoichi is usually a happy and outgoing character that's often lonely, but I have to take the hypothetical route and make her depress, because well...Yukimura died.**

**I'll be honest. I still feel really bad about that one incident when I accidentally updated with a draft instead of the chapter and failed to notice the mistake until the next morning. It made me ponder and decide to rewrite certain aspects of the chapters all over again. Maybe that sort of threw my off along with my own motivation to finish this story. But the motivation is coming back.**

**I just love Aya. I just love her personality but does Kanetsugu like being punished? 0_0 I get this vibe that he does...I like Kanetsugu but I just enjoy poking fun of him through Aya haha.**

**Thanks again everyone! This story recently pass it's three year anniversary!**

**-Wuchen**


End file.
